A Friendship Restored
by knightsqueen05
Summary: A childhood friend of Kurama's has returned to Mushiyori City after a seven year hiatus; the first human he has ever shared his demonic secret with. However, this old friend may not be the same person he once knew. What secret(s) could she possibly have? How will they handle themselves once everything is put on the table? *A playlist of this fic is available on YouTube*
1. The Reunion

The evening comes into full swing. A female figure is standing on top of a building observing an illuminated Mushiyori City.

"They say 'home is where the heart is'," says the girl, "I left my heart in Mushiyori City when I was a little girl. Now that I've returned, I can finally say, 'I'm home'".

The girl then leaps from the top of the building to another, demonstrating her parkour skills. As she makes her way through the city, she begins to notice some…differences.

"This is strange, the overall energy here feels different than before," she concluded, "I wonder what's happened since I left."

She then leaps from one roof to another, her silhouette can be seen gliding across the full March moon. Moving through the city, she takes in the atmosphere of her hometown before making a final stop at a construction site.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I can care less about what's happened here. Now that I've returned home, I only have one goal in mind: to fulfill a promise I made seven years ago with someone very close to me," the girl says while taking another good look the city, "I can't wait to see you again, my beloved Shuuichi."

* * *

The first school bell of the new academic year rings the following morning. Students arrive with fresh faces, smiles, and laughter. Just around the corner from campus, Kurama, now seventeen years old and a third-year student, arrives with his school bag in his left hand and his cell phone in the other (he's texting his mother, letting her know that he made it to school). Underneath his light winter coat, he wears the standard male student uniform: a navy blue uniform with gold trimming; no different from his junior high uniform. Along the way, an old acquaintance approaches from behind. It's none other than Yu Kaito.

"Good morning, Minamino", Kaito says with sarcasm, "ready for another year of academic competition?"

Kurama laughs as he responds, "Kaito. When will this so-called 'competition' idea of yours end?"

"It will end when I walk out of this school with better grades than you."

"As I said before, you far surpass me when it comes to literature, isn't that enough for you?" By this time, Kurama has become annoyed with Kaito.

"NO! It won't be enough!" Kaito shouts as his face begins to turn red, "I _will_ beat you Shuuichi Minamino! And when I do, all you'll have left is your pretty, innocent face to fall back on. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I see someone's been practicing their threatening skills during their downtime." Kurama smiles awkwardly.

Kaito stops laughing, clears his throat, and adjusts his glasses, "Whatever. I will have my day. Just you wait." He then continues walking.

(Kurama sarcastically thinking) Looking forward to it.

Shortly after both boys walk through the opening gate of their school, Kurama notices a female student walking through the front door. He looks startled, as if he's never seen someone like her before and yet…has. Suddenly Kurama is found stuck standing in the middle of the entrance yard with a blank stare on his face.

"Hello, Earth to Minamino." Kaito waves his hand in front of Kurama's face. Returning back to reality, Kurama shakes his head in order to get his mind back to normal.

"Sorry about that. I guess I must have lost my mind for a second there."

"I'll say. You looked a deer in headlights."

"I'm fine Kaito, really," Kurama waves his hands toward his academic rival, "I apologize for worrying you. It won't happen again."

"Uh-huh." Kaito adjust his glasses again.

Inside the Principal's office, sits the school principal at his desk reading through the file of the newest transfer student to his school. The new student stands in front of the desk, her hands and arms crossed in front of her. She is wearing a gold sweater over a bright, white, short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue, pleated skirt with gold trimming; the standard winter uniform for female students.

"Well young lady, it looks like your transcripts are in order." The principal places the file on his desk, "despite you being homeschooled these last seven years, I think it's safe to assume that you haven't lost your academic touch."

"Thank you Principal Toshikawa. I guess my hard work did pay off." She bows towards her elder.

The principal continues, "And adding the fact that you're daughter of the doctor who helped my wife with her fight with leukemia gives you an extra bonus. All I can say now is that I wish you the best of luck during your only year of high school, _at_ this school."

"Thank you very much sir." She bows again.

The school bell rings marking the start of the new school day and year. The homeroom teacher of class 3-A stands in front of class to read off the list of names for attendance.

Naming off his students one by one, the teacher then reads, "Minamino, Shuuichi."

"Here!" He then turns his head to the left to look out the window.

I wonder how this tree would look this time when it blooms, Kurama thought even though he already had an idea. He's been looking at the same tree since his first year of high school.

The instructor then says, "Alright class before we get into business, I have an announcement to make. We're going to have a new student joining us today. So I expect everyone to make her feel welcome."

The new girl slides open the classroom door, enters, and slides the door closed behind her.

"Ah! Here she is now!" the teacher says with much enthusiasm, "Welcome to our class! Please, come forward and introduce yourself, will you?

"Yes, sir" the new girl answers while walking towards the front center of the room. As she's making her way, Kurama turns his head to see what the fuss is about.

Ah! It can't be… he thought with the same startled look on his face he had earlier.

The new girl stands in front of the room to do what her sensei askes, "Good morning everyone," she continues with a big, innocent smile on her face, "My name is Kiyoni Ikeda. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The class looks at their new classmate in awe. Some of them knew that people like Kiyoni existed in Japan, but most of them never thought they would see one in their school, much less in their class.

Kiyoni is a hafu, the product of an Asian father and Black mother (AMBW) relationship. She stands 5'6"-5'7" tall, about 135-140 pounds. She has light golden brown skin with long, black, kinky-curly hair neatly styled in two, low-positioned pigtails. She has amethyst-purple eyes and is wearing only some rose-pink lip gloss she bought herself just two days before. She blushes a little while the class continues to look at her in awe.

"She's kind of cute," a male student whispers in the background, "I wonder what she's into."

"Wow! She kind of looks like Miss Japan," says a female student.

"You mean the hafu Miss Ariana Miyamoto?" whispers another.

The teacher overhears some of the background conversations going about in his classroom. "It looks like you'll do just fine here Miss Ikeda," the teacher assures while smiling at Kiyoni, "now why don't you try to find a seat. Seats here are at a 'first-come, first-serve' basis."

"Yes, sir," she replies.

She then looks at the rows of desks sitting before her, noticing how their spaced. Kiyoni sighs at the thought of walking through those isles, knowing that she's going to bump into at least one desk and/or one student. Due to the fact that she has slightly larger hips and butt than the average teenage girl in Japan. She can thank her mother for that. As Kiyoni is walking towards an empty seat in the middle of the room, Kurama can't help but stare at his newest classmate, knowing very well that he's seen her before.

* * *

During lunch period, Kiyoni stands in front of a vending machine making a decision on what to drink with her lunch.

Hmm. Decisions, decisions. she thought.

Once she's made her choice, she inserts the necessary funds into the machine and makes her selection. A can of strawberry soda leaves its place but, gets stuck on the way down.

What the hell?

She taps the machine. Nothing happens. She taps it again. Nothing happens. Frustrated, Kiyoni attempts to kick the machine but before she does, she hears a male student in the background.

"Allow me to get that for you. This machine is old and can be very tricky."

"Go right ahead! I was just about to break this thing anyway," encourages Kiyoni.

Tapping the machine with both his left elbow and foot, the student frees the soda can, causing it to fall and become available for consumption. Elated, Kiyoni grabs the can and thanks the student who helped her.

"Thanks a lot for the help!"

When she opens her eyes to see her "soda savior", she develops a surprised look on her face. It's none other than Kurama leaning against the machine, arms crossed and his left foot placed on the vending machine and with a smug look on his face, his typical stance.

"Hello, Kiyoni. Long time, no see."

Kiyoni freezes as she looks upon the one person she wanted to see the most in life.

"Shu-, Shuuichi? Is that really you?" Her body begins to shake.

"Yes, Kiyoni. It's me."

Unknowingly,Kiyoni drops her soda can and leaps towards Kurama, embracing him.

"IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU!" she screams while laughing.

Kurama returns the favor, embracing his childhood friend the only way two friends who haven't seen each other in a long time could embrace each other. An embrace that took seven years to accomplish.

"It's been a long time Shuuichi. How have you been my friend?" Kiyoni's eyes beginning to water.

"Indeed, it has been a long time. I've been well to say the least."

"Hold on. You've grown your hair out since I saw you last." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I guess, I did." Kurama then grabs his side bangs a symbol of proof.

Suddenly, the two friends alert themselves to the fizzing sounds echoing in the hallway. They turn to find an exploding soda can on the floor.

"Aw man," Kiyoni says disappointingly while placing her hands on the top of her head, "I spilled my soda. And I had such a hankering for strawberry soda too."

Kurama then makes his way to fetch a mop, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"No, no," she begins to follow, "It's my mess. I'll clean it up."

"Very well. At least let me show you where the mop is."

* * *

Back in the classroom, Kurama and Kiyoni are sharing a desk preparing for lunch.

"I see that you still honor your school tradition," Kurama says with a smile.

Kiyoni takes out her bento, "By 'school tradition' you mean bringing a bento big enough for two to share on the first day of school? I still do." She then opens her bento and hands Kurama a pair of extra chopsticks she had brought. Inside the box contains shrimp tempura, tuna/wasabi mayo onigiri, a serving of cherry tomatoes and celery, and fruit sushi, with a side of raspberry dipping sauce, for dessert.

Kurama looks at the bento in amazement, "Wow! Your bento looks so amazing. How fortunate of me to forget my lunch at home."

"Kurama, you're fortunate for _me_ to bring a lunch." She laughs.

"Hey, be mindful of _that_ name Kiyoni. The world doesn't need to know of it yet, if at all." Kurama fans a hand as if to warn Kiyoni.

"Whoops, my bad." Kiyoni says before taking a bite of the onigiri, "I quickly forgot where I was just now. So tell me, what's been going with you for the last seven years."

"Well most of the 'action' happened within the last 2-3 years to be honest with you," Kurama responds before taking a bite of the fruit sushi, "I made some new friends, got a new family thanks to my mother's new marriage, and I'm finally getting to understand who I really am now."

"Wow that does sound like a lot. I'm happy for you and I hope I get to meet your new family and friends soon." Kiyoni takes a sip of her soda.

"Thank you. What about you and your family? What's going on with them?"

"Well…you remember when I said that we were leaving so that my mom could take care of my grandfather's estate, right?" She points her finger towards Kurama.

"Yes I remember."

"Well it turns out that when we got there, the estate was bigger than I thought. My grandfather did a lot in his time. So when it was my mother's turn to take the reins, she handled it very well."

"How did she do that?" Kurama takes a swig of water.

"She used the estate to turn to politics. You can say she's a very well-respected politician now." Kiyoni takes a bite of the celery.

"Oh boy. What about your father? Does he still practice hematology?" Kurama takes a bite of the onigiri.

"Yep sure does. His work in the field gives him just as much respect as people give my mom."

"That's great! What about your older brother? How's he doing?"

"Oh, Tai? Oh he's in college now. In fact, he just started his study abroad program this semester."

"Really? In what subject?" Kurama takes a bite of the tempura.

"He…really didn't tell me. We haven't been speaking to each other much lately." She frowns.

"That's unfortunate. Even though he wasn't that much of a conversationalist back then, it still would have been nice to at least inform you about what he's doing."

Kiyoni sighs before popping a cherry tomato in her mouth, "Oh well. He'll get around to it eventually."

* * *

When the school day ends, Kurama and Kiyoni walk out of the school together.

"Wow, what an exciting first day," Kiyoni exclaims stretching her arms.

"Yeah, one of the best first days I ever had. Say, how far is your house? I was thinking we could walk together like we used to back then."

"Oh I'm on the other side of town. In fact there's a bus route that'll take me to within a few blocks from my house. You can walk with me to the bus stop at least."

"Gladly," Kurama says with a smile.

As they make their way to the bus stop, Kurama reflects to himself on today, I can't believe it. She actually came back. After seven years, she actually came back. Interesting, because I was actually starting to forget about her. How silly of me to think that.

When they arrive at the bus stop, Kiyoni pulls out a pen from her bag, grabs Kurama's left hand, and starts to write something on it.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"It's old school I know, but now that we get to see each other again on a daily basis, I figure that I should give you my phone number in case you want to get in contact with me after school." Kiyoni puts her pen away.

"Why don't I just accompany you home? I'm sure your parents would be happy to see me," Kurama says, again with a smile.

"Uh…yea. I'll be happy to entertain the idea, but not today. We moved in just before the school registration date, so we still have some settling-in to do," Kiyoni scratches her head, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's ok. Maybe next time."

Kiyoni then looks at Kurama's left hand, the same hand that she had written her number on, "Hey, Shuuichi. Do you remember the promise we made? You know the one we made before I left?"

Kurama follows suit and looks at Kiyoni's right hand, "How can I forget?"

He then outstretches his left pinky finger to link with Kiyoni's right as if they're making a pinky promise like they did back then.

Kurama begins to recite the promise, "Whether we're old and gray…"

"Or have already met our end…" Kiyoni continues.

They both recite the rest, "Someday we will be reunited. A promise made between friends."

Kiyoni then laughs, "It's funny. Back then I thought that was cool."

"Funny, but a promise nonetheless," assures Kurama.

At that moment, the bus that Kiyoni was waiting for arrives at the bus stop. The two then let go of each other's hands. The door opens and she climbs aboard.

Kiyoni turns to face Kurama, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Count on it."

The bus door closes and takes off. As the bus leaves, Kurama continues to watch it drive away and thinks to himself, Seeing you tomorrow. Now that's something I'm definitely looking forward to. His cheeks lightly blushing with anticipation.


	2. Who's that lurking around in the Dark?

**Chapter 2**

As night falls upon the city, Kiyoni's mother, Ayesha, walks through the hallway of the apartment she shares with her husband, Kenichi, and their daughter.

"Kiyoni," she calls after knocking on her daughter's bedroom door, "Kiyoni. Are you busy?"

Ayesha opens the door of her daughter's bedroom and looks around for her. She calls out for her again, "Kiyoni?"

"I'm up here mom," Kiyoni replied.

Ayesha looks up at the ceiling to find her daughter lying upside down, in her pajamas (a T-shirt and yellow shorts), reading what appears to be an ancient book. It's a spell book given to her by her mother.

"Oh there you are," Ayesha says with relief, "I see you managed to master the levitation spell."

"Yeah. I had just finished casting it when I heard you call for me. That's why I didn't answer so quickly. Do you need me for anything?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Ayesha continues, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Could you set up the table and help me serve?"

"Yes ma'am." Kiyoni turns herself over while slowly landing on the floor.

"You don't have to keep referring to me as 'ma'am' you know. I like to be called 'mom' too," Ayesha says with a smile.

"I know mom. It's something I'm getting used to. Now that we're in the human world, I'll definitely try to keep that in mind," Kiyoni assures her mother while following her into the kitchen.

Just as both Ayesha and Kiyoni are finishing setting up the table for dinner, Kiyoni's father walks through the door after a long day working as a police officer.

"Hi, dad!" Kiyoni shouts with excitement.

"Welcome home, Kenichi," Ayesha says upon giving her husband a kiss.

"Good to be home. Especially when I get to see my two favorite ladies," Kenichi says after taking off his shoes and coat, "I see dinner is served."

"Your timing is impeccable dad." Kiyoni adjusts herself for dinner.

Kenichi laughs upon sitting down at the table, "Well that is one of the many things I'm good for." Ayesha later joins her family.

"Thank you for the food," they all say in unison before eating. It's a simple dinner: spaghetti with steamed broccoli and cauliflower on the side.

"So Kiyoni. How was school?" asks Kenichi.

"Great! It turns out I accomplished my goal very early today," replies an excited Kiyoni.

"How so?" asks Ayesha.

"I found Shuuichi."

"That's great!" Ayesha takes a bite of the spaghetti.

"I agree. So where did you find him?" Kenichi takes a bite of the broccoli.

"Well it turns out that we're in the same class at the same school." Kiyoni takes a sip of juice.

"Wow, what are the chances?" Ayesha looks at Kenichi for approval.

"You said it sweetie." Kenichi looks back at Ayesha.

"So now that you've accomplished your goal, what's your next move?" asks Ayesha.

"To get reacquainted of course!" Kiyoni takes a bite of the cauliflower, "I want our friendship back!"

"I swear Kiyoni you've been saying that ever since I met you." Kenichi laughs.

"Well neither Kenichi nor myself is going to stop you," confirms Ayesha, "just so long as you heed to our rules."

"Of course mom," assures Kiyoni, "anything to keep me happy and safe from danger."

At the Minamino house, Kurama comes home after spending time with his friends at the local noodle stand ran by Yusuke.

"Mom, I'm home," Kurama shouts while taking his shoes off at the door.

"Welcome home Shuuichi," greets Shiori, "would you mind helping me finish dinner?"

"Sure. What do I need to do?" Kurama walks into the kitchen.

"Could you take out the rice and put in the cooker for me? After that you can set up the table."

"Consider it done mom." Kurama takes out a bag of rice from the cupboard.

"Thank you dear. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Not 'good', but great!" Kurama sets up the rice cooker.

"Oh? And that means…?"

"Well…do you remember Kiyoni by chance?"

"Kiyoni, Kiyoni…do you mean the little girl whose family used to live next door to us years ago?"

"Yes, that's the one. They're back in town now. We're even in the same class."

"You're kidding! When did they get back?"

"About a couple of weeks ago, I believe. She said they made it in time for her to register with the school."

"Well that's great! I know you're excited." Shiori takes a sip of the stew she's making for taste.

"I'm getting there. We'll see come tomorrow."

"If there's one I taught you Shuuichi is that to never lie to yourself. So if you're excited about Kiyoni's return, then get excited. I know I'll be when we meet again." Back then, Shiori loved Kiyoni as if she was Shiori's own daughter. Both Kurama's and Kiyoni's parents were even on good terms with each other.

Just then, Shiori's husband and stepson walk into house. They are coming home from batting practice. Kurama walks out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Welcome home Shuuichi, dad." Kurama waves hello.

"Hey son, good to see you." Kazuya takes off his coat.

"Hey bro. Guess what? My batting average improved today!" Shuuichi takes off his shoes.

"That's good news! You're as proud of yourself as I am of you, right?"

"Not yet. I got to put it to the test come the next game. You _will_ be there for it, right?"

"We shall see." Kurama crosses his arms.

"Shuuichi, the rice is done," Shiori called.

"OK I'm coming," Kurama replies back while making his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey son, why don't we set up the table for mom, huh?" asks Kazuya while placing a hand on the younger Shuuichi's shoulder.

"Sure dad," replies Shuuichi. Both men walk towards the dining room.

The city is just as busy as it was earlier today as the crisp, March air surrounds it. Even Botan manages to fly through the skies. Not to spy on Yusuke or his friends, but to actually do her job as a spiritual guide to the spirit world; a couple of people have passed away tonight. Just then, a group of five shadowy figures (two female and three male) walk through the city harbor. They stop once they get a good view of the city skyline.

"Utsue…," commands the leader standing in the middle, "report."

Utsue, who is standing at the far right side of the leader, steps forward, inhaling the smells of the surrounding atmosphere. He has a very keen sense of smell.

"It's faint, but it's here. We're on the right track."

The leader then steps forward and turns to face his team, "Alright. Spread out. Try to gather as much information as you can. Create underlings if you have to in order to get you through the day. We may be in the human world, but that doesn't mean you should go all out. We must stick to the plan."

"Right!" The team responds in unison before dispersing. The leader then turns to face the city skyline again, "I will find you. In due time, I _will_ find you."

The next morning at the Minamino house, Kurama rushes through his morning routine in order to get to school early. He meets his family in the dining area and grabs a slice of toast.

"Don't try to eat so fast Shuuichi," Shiori cries, "You'll choke that way."

"*munch* Sorry mom, but I got to get to school. *munch* I don't have time to really enjoy breakfast." Kurama then takes a glass of orange juice that his mother had made for him and swallows it whole.

"Aww. Shuuichi's got a girlfriend. Don't want to stand her up do you bro?" The younger Shuuichi laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just _a_ friend. And a really good one at that." Kurama takes another bite of toast.

"Sure bro." Shuuichi takes a sip of orange juice.

"Oh to be young again," says Kazuya while flipping through the newspaper.

Kurama looks at the clock on his phone, "Ah! I got to go. I'll see everyone later." He makes his way to the door.

"Have a good day at school today Shuuichi," his mother replies, "Say 'hi' to Kiyoni for me."

"I will mom. Bye." Kurama walks out the door and starts sprinting towards the closest train station. His excitement about seeing Kiyoni starts to become more real for him at this point. Back at the house, the words 'BREAKING NEWS' appear on the living room TV.

"This just in…," says the news reporter, "five people were admitted to Yurimoto Memorial Hospital last night after being reportedly attacked near the city harbor."

"Oh that's awful," says Shiori clenching a towel.

The reporter continues, "All five victims, ranging between 15 and 25 years of age, were admitted to the hospital with similar puncture wounds on their bodies."

"'Puncture wounds on their bodies'? What does she mean like somebody tried to stab them or something?" asked Shuuichi. He grabs the remote to turn the volume up.

The reporter goes on, "according to doctors, all five victims had substantially low amounts of blood in their bodies at the time of their admittance. They have all undergone blood transfusions and are expected to recover successfully. Police are baffled at this point, but is warning the public, especially the young, to remain vigilant when walking the streets at night."

"Just how crazy could things get around here," asked Kazuya.

"You're guess is as good as mine," replies Shiori.

Just outside of the high school, Kurama sprints towards the bus stop that Kiyoni uses in order to meet her. At the same time, the bus the Kiyoni is on catches up to him. Kiyoni looks out the window to see Kurama running towards the bus stop. She laughs at the thought of what's about to happen. Both the bus and Kurama arrive at the bus stop near the school. The door opens and two students climb off the bus followed by Kiyoni. She is seen wearing a white, light winter trench coat with a red scarf and matching gloves and ear muffs.

"Good morning Kiyoni," says an out-of-breath Kurama. The bus takes off.

"Good morning Shuuichi," replies Kiyoni still smiling, "what did you do? Run all the way here from home?"

"No. I caught a couple of trains in between," Kurama answers jokingly.

Kiyoni laughs a little, "Well, the thought of you wanting to meet me here is certainly a sweet gesture. I appreciate it."

"Well, to be honest with you, I rushed here to see if this meeting would actually happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Seeing you yesterday felt so surreal to me. All the feelings that I had when I knew you back then, suddenly returned. It was exciting yet scary. I had to see and believe that today would happen." Kurama begins to blush a little.

Kiyoni takes a deep breath, "I understand," she exhales, "Yesterday was exciting for me too. In fact, seeing you right now is making the experience more real to me as well."

They stare at each other for a moment. The school bell rings, giving the friends about ten minutes to get to class.

"Well…shall we go Kiyoni," Kurama askes as he extends his left elbow.

"Let's go," replies Kiyoni linking her right arm around Kurama's.

The school bell rings marking the start of the school day. Kurama and Kiyoni enter the classroom at the same time. The homeroom teacher turns to face his class while the two friends take their seats.

"Ok class I have another announcement to make to everyone," the instructor continues, "If you haven't heard the latest news, five people were attacked last night and were reported to the hospital."

The class sits in shock. One student asks, "Did they say how they were attacked?"

The teacher responds, "The details of the attack were unknown at this point but all of them had puncture wounds on their bodies. Also, some of the victims were of high school age, so it is important to warn you now that you should be careful when walking the streets at night. Daylight savings began not too long ago so if you can take advantage of the longer days, please do so and don't stay out too late at night."

Kurama turns his head to his right to see Kiyoni develop a sincere look of fear on her face. He whispers to her, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm ok," Kiyoni whispers back, "It's just so scary you know?"

"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to go home by yourself now huh?" At this point Kurama is really encouraging Kiyoni to allow him to accompany her home.

Kiyoni smiles, "Nice try Shuuichi." Kurama pouts much to Kiyoni's amusement.

Meanwhile in Spirit World, Jorge enters Koenma's office with an urgent report from the human world.

"Koenma sir? Koenma sir?" Koenma is working on paperwork as usual, "Yes. What is it ogre?"

"Sir. We have a situation going on in Mushiyori City, sir."

"What's going on now? Things have been rather peaceful since the Demon World Tournament."

"Well, according to the report, five people were reported to the hospital with puncture wounds on their bodies."

"And that's important why…?"

"Well after further investigation, the puncture marks appear to be caused by something not human."

"What do you mean 'not human'?" Koenma stops working and looks at Jorge with a serious, yet concerned look on his face.

"According to one of the victims, they said the attacker appeared to look like a…"

Once Koenma hears the news, he orders Botan to report to him at once.


	3. Guess who's back?

**Chapter 3**

Inside Koenma's office in Spirit World, Botan adheres to her boss's orders and enters the office. "Botan here, reporting for duty," She decrees, "and looking very cute of course." She's wearing her traditional pink kimono with her hair in her traditional ponytail.

"Botan! You were responsible for patrolling Mushiyori City last night, right," Koenma asks concerned.

"Well yes. I brought in a few people from there."

"And you didn't see anything unusual?"

"No. I don't think so."

Koenma orders Jorge to hand Botan the report, to which she later reads.

"Oh dear this is terrible. Five attacks all at once?"

"Yes Botan, but that's not all. Look at the end of the report." She finishes reading the report.

"*gasps* is this true? Tell me this can't be true!" She cries.

"We don't know for certain. We need more time to investigate." Koenma sits in his chair, "And I know just the person that can do it."

"I understand sir. I'll get right on it." Botan exits the office.

Inside the apartment he shares with his mother Atsuko, Yusuke is in the shower getting ready to leave for work.

"Yusuke!" She calls, "Yusuke get your ass out here now!" By now she's angry.

Yusuke turns off the shower, wraps a towel around him, and proceeds to find his mother in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah what do you want now mom?"

"Have you seen my six-pack of beer?"

"You mean the one you just finished last night?"

"Oh! Is that what I did? I must have been hammered then," Atsuko laughs, "Oh well."

Yusuke turns to return to his shower, I got out of the shower for this? I swear there should be an AA meeting with her name on it.

Sometime later, Yusuke puts on his traditional orange coat and leaves the apartment for work, "Bye mom."

"Be careful out there Yusuke. Don't let me find out you're in some kind of hospital."

"Yeah, yeah not before you get there to get your stomach pumped out first."

Yusuke is a couple of blocks away from the noodle stand when he hears something in the background, "Yusuke!"

Wait a minute. I know that voice, he thought.

The voice calls out again, "Yusuke!"

Ok. Now I _know_ I've heard that voice before. Yusuke starts to look around to find the owner of that voice. It's not until he looks up at the sky that he figures out who the mysterious voice belongs to: Botan.

"Yusuke! I'm glad I found you." Botan lands on the ground.

"Haven't seen you in a little while. What's up Botan?"

"Yes it's good to see you too. I need to talk you."

"Oh yeah? Is pacifier breath having another temper tantrum?"

"Koenma would smack you upside your head if he was here to hear you say that, but that's not why _I'm_ here. Speaking of Koenma, he _does_ want me to give you a message."

"What is it now? I'm not a spirit detective anymore."

"While that is true, the message concerns the recent events that's happened."

"Ok then let's go. We can talk after I open up my shop."

Inside Yusuke's noodle shop, he settles in getting ready for the day. "OK Botan. So what's the message?" Botan hands him the report from Spirit World to which he reads. "Oh yeah. I heard about this on the ten o'clock news last night."

"Well I'm glad you pay attention to current events. Keep reading." Yusuke continues reading, "Are you serious? This is what Spirit World can come up with?" He starts to laugh.

"I'm afraid it is. We don't know the particulars yet, but Koenma is asking you to investigate."

"And just _how_ am I supposed to do that? You have those crappy detective thingies."

"They're detective _tools_ and yes I have them. That's why I'm going to help you."

"So what are you trying to say Botan?"

"I'm saying that as of today, Koenma has officially reinstated you as a spirit detective. On a temporary basis for now. Congratulations!" A look of pride washes over Botan's face.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm back then. It's been a while since I used my spirit gun." Yusuke looks at his right hand which he formed into a gun, the spirit gun move.

"So you'll accept the case?"

"Yeah, sure I'll do it."

"Good. Then I'll go inform Koenma. Catch 'ya later." Botan pulls out her oar and flies away.

"Hey! You didn't tell me where or how to start!" Yusuke yells and gets angry. Just then, he heard another voice in the background, "Urameshi!" It's Kuwabara coming towards the stand wearing long, green coat over his school uniform. It's after school and he's hungry.

"Kuwabara! Just the idiot I want to see." Yusuke activates his kitchen equipment.

"Was that Botan I just saw," Kuwabara asks while looking up at the sky.

"Who else do you know flies around on an oar," Yusuke asks back.

"I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments Urameshi. I had a really crappy day today." He missed a few points on an exam that he really studied for; this time for real.

"OK I'll keep that in mind. The usual for you?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara looks at the report Botan had left behind, "What's this?"

Yusuke looks back at Kuwabara, "Some report from Spirit World. It's about those people who were attacked."

"Hmm," Kuwabara continues to read the report. A surprised look comes across his face, "It says the attacks were caused by-"

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" In comes Kurama walking towards the stand, Kiyoni in tow. He convinced her to come along.

"Oh hey Kura-, oh I mean hey Shuuichi." Kuwabara immediately hides the report away.

"Yeah, what he said," says Yusuke.

"It's ok you two. You don't have to address me that way. In fact, I like you to meet someone." Kurama turns to Kiyoni, "Gentlemen, this is Kiyoni Ikeda. She's an old friend of mine from childhood."

"How do you do," Kiyoni asks while bowing.

"Hey Kiyoni, nice to meet you." A grin comes across Yusuke's face. He's immediately impressed with Kiyoni's looks.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but you just call me Kuwabara like everyone else. And the dummy behind me is Yusuke Urameshi. Careful he might bite off your head if you get on his bad side."

Kiyoni laughs, "Nice to meet you both. You have some interesting friends Kurama."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both look at each other in amazement, "You know about 'Kurama'," they both ask in unison.

"Yes, she does. In fact, she knew about me long before I met either of you," says Kurama, "So it's fine to say that name around us."

"What a relief," says Kuwabara, "I'm still not used to the 'Shuuichi' thing."

"That makes two of us," says Yusuke, "So Kiyoni, are you hungry? I make a mean pork ramen."

"That's fine. I am getting a little hungry. What about you Shuuichi?"

"Better make that two," replies Kurama.

As Kurama, Kiyoni, and Kuwabara are enjoying their meals, Yusuke brings up the news. "So did you guys hear about those attacks that happened the other night?"

"Yes. It was brought up at school today," Kurama answered.

"It's a scary story." Kiyoni implied.

"Well, I guess Spirit World knows about it now," Yusuke continues, "They want me to take a look at it."

"Spirit World?" Kiyoni asks.

"Yusuke used to work for the Spirit World as a detective. That's how the three of us met basically." Kurama says, "I'll tell you more about it later because it really is a long story."

"Fine by me," Kiyoni answered.

"So what exactly are you gonna do Urameshi," Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll start asking those people some questions."

"Be careful Yusuke," Kurama continues, "people who have undergone trauma such as the subject in question could still be in a state of shock."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind," assures Yusuke.

A couple of hours later, Kiyoni and Kurama leave Yusuke's stand and make their way to the nearest train station.

"So did you enjoy yourself," Kurama asked.

"Uh-huh," Kiyoni answered, "Are there anymore friends for me to meet?"

"About a couple more."

"Cool. If they're anything like Kuwabara or Yusuke, then I'm in for a treat."

"Yes. If I could collect all my friends into one category, I would say they're 'spirited'."

Kiyoni laughs as a train approaches the station. "I guess my ride is here."

"How unfortunate. And here I was looking forward to spending more time with you."

"Oh Shuuichi," Kiyoni pouts, "It's impolite to be selfish you know."

"Yes I know." Kurama pouts as well while Kiyoni gets on the train.

"Why don't you give me a call later tonight?" Kiyoni suggests with a smile.

"Sure. Count on it."

The train door closes and takes off. Kurama takes out his phone and looks for Kiyoni's number which was added to his contact list after last night's dinner, "You will most definitely hear from me very soon."

Nightfall arrives at Yurimoto Memorial Hospital. Yusuke arrives as a pretend family member for the victims of the previous night's attack (he closed his noodle stand early). One of the victims is still there due to a heart condition. It was reported on the five o'clock news just two hours earlier. Yusuke arrives at the front desk. He wants to see if he can speak to the remaining victim.

"May I help you," asks the receptionist.

"Uh yeah. I'm a family member of one of the people that was attacked last night. I was wondering if I could speak to him."

"Certainly but visiting hours end in a couple of hours so please be mindful."

"Will do."

"Great. He's in room 303. You can take the elevator to your right."

"Thank you ma'am." Yusuke proceeds to the elevator. When he gets to the third floor, he finds Botan waiting for him. This time she's wearing a pink blazer over a white shirt, a solid blue bowtie and matching pleated skirt. A standard high school uniform. "Botan?! When and how the hell did you get up here?"

"I followed you of course. That _is_ what assistants do."

"Yeah but how did you know I'd be on this floor?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Whatever. I take it you're here to see the guy too?"

"Yes. I want to see if the victim's statement matches the report we have in Spirit World."

"Fine." Both Yusuke and Botan proceed to room 303, the room of the last victim: Mr. Shinsuke Minori. They walk inside to find Mr. Minori lying awake watching TV.

Shinsuke Minori is the eldest attack victim at 25 years of age. He's about five feet seven inches tall and weighs one-hundred fifty pounds. He has short, jet-black hair and apparently likes to watch nighttime game shows.

"Excuse me, Mr. Minori?" asks Yusuke. Minori turns his head to the right to see Yusuke and Botan standing next to his bed, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Yusuke and this is my partner Botan. We're here-"

Botan pushes Yusuke aside, "We're members of the Aoshi High School Newspaper Club."

"Aoshi High huh?" Minori continues, "I went to school there. Your uniform looks familiar."

"So we've heard. We're here to conduct an interview with you," continues Botan, "We wanted to see if we can get an inside scoop on your attack if you don't mind." Yusuke stands in awe of Botan's "take charge" attitude.

"Oh I don't know about that," Minori gets worried, "I don't know if I can be of much help. The attack happened so fast."

"We understand. Whatever you got will be most helpful," assures Yusuke. Botan takes out a pen and paper.

"Well alright. You are students of my alma mater," Minori tells his story:

"I remember walking home from the bar. Admittedly I was drunk (laughs). Anyway, I was walking by an empty alleyway when I heard a voice in the background. It sounded like a woman's voice. 'Excuse me sir? Could you come here for a minute?' Is what she said. Now like I said, I was drunk so whatever common sense I had was long gone by then. So I walked down the alleyway to look for the girl. She found me first because the next thing I knew, she was standing in front of me. I asked her what she wanted. She walked closer to me and said, 'I want your blood.' Next thing you know, I'm slammed against a wall. What happened next is a blur."

"That sounds awful," Botan says while taking notes.

"Thanks for your concern but that's not the end of it. When I was coming to, I noticed that I felt very weak. Fortunately, someone was there noticed my condition and called for help."

"You said a woman attacked you. Do you remember what she looked like," asks Yusuke.

"Sadly no. It was dark so she looked like a walking shadow. However, I do remember seeing red eyes and fangs before blacking out."

Red eyes and fangs? The last time I saw that combo, Raizen tried to kill me. Yusuke thought.

"Well thank you for sharing your story Mr. Minori. May I ask you one more question," Botan asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I heard that you are the last one expected to leave the hospital due to your heart condition. Is that true?"

Minori laughs again, "Let's just say I'm not the healthiest among men. I'm a smoker as well as a drinker. I had a heart attack on the way to the hospital. Doctors suspect it was either related to the attack or my smoking. I'm fine now. I think I'll stop smoking once I leave the hospital."

"That's good to hear. Thank you once again for your story. We're gonna be leaving now." Botan and Yusuke bow to Minori and turn to leave.

"One more thing before you go," Minori continues and starts to write something on a piece of paper, "If my story makes the school paper, could you send me a copy?" He hands Yusuke a piece of paper with his address on it.

"We'll see what we can do," assures Yusuke.

Once out of the hospital, both Botan and Yusuke take a moment to gather their thoughts.

"So what do think," asks Yusuke.

"Well the red eyes and fangs is certainly new," Botan replied.

"Yeah. Looks like we got bloodsuckers on our hands."

"Only one for now. We don't know about the other four. We should definitely keep a look out for that and any similar attacks from here on out. We're gonna need Kurama and Kuwabara to be in on this as well."

"Yeah. I'll let them know. What should we do about Minori? And how did you know about his school?"

"Again I have my ways. We do keep track of people's lives before they come to Spirit World. Remember what we had on you when you died the _first_ time? As far as the whole 'send me a copy of the newspaper' thing, I'll handle that. In the meantime, you go ahead and get in touch with the boys."

"Sure." Yusuke waves goodbye and heads home. Once the coast is clear, Botan takes out her oar and flies off to Spirit World.

Mushiyori City settles into the night as the shadowy figures from before prance throughout the city, looking for their next victims. Not a single one of them know they have a newly re-hired spirit detective hot on their trail.


	4. Kurama likes Kiyoni?

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks have gone by since the attacks that first took place in Mushiyori City. Since then, newly rehired spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi and his friends Kuwabara and Kurama have all been highly aware of the dangers that are plaguing their city. Of course, more attacks have been happening ever since and the three friends have been trying their best to at least slow things down.

On an unusually warm Saturday, Kuwabara and Kurama meet with Yusuke and Botan at Yusuke's apartment to go over what they know. Botan brought along the spirit detective suitcase with her in case either they or Koenma want to get in touch.

"Alright, let's go over what we know so far," Kurama insisted, "Number one: These attacks apparently happen only at night…"

"Number two: the victims happen to be young; no older than mid-twenties…" Kuwabara added.

"And number three: all of the victims have been significantly drained of blood…" Botan concluded.

"Which means we're definitely dealing with vampires here," Yusuke said clenching his fists, ready to fight.

"But why vampires? I thought you hear about those in movies and books and stuff." Kuwabara asks.

"There are some creatures out there that we've yet to know about Kuwabara, even in Spirit World," answers Botan, "Maybe these vampires are making themselves known now."

"My question is why," asks Yusuke.

"I would like to know that myself," Kurama continues, "Fortunately, since these attacks happen at night, we can use the daytime hours to come up with a plan."

"I agree. We gotta think of something before we hear about more victims popping up on the news," Botan concluded.

* * *

Inside Yurimoto Hospital, Kiyoni is waiting inside a patient room along with her mother, Ayesha. The two are both scheduled for a blood transfusion treatment. "Ugh! When is the doctor gonna get here? I'll be an old woman by the time he shows up," says Kiyoni while lying on a hospital bed.

"Relax Kiyoni," Ayesha continues also lying on a hospital bed, "Worrying will only make your condition worse." Just then, a doctor enters the room with two nurses carrying two IVs. The nurses walk over to the two women and set them up for their treatment.

"Sorry we're late. We had to make sure we had the right blood type for you two," says the doctor, "Ever since those vampire attacks, hospitals and blood banks all over the city have been running around trying to keep up with demand."

"It's ok doctor," assures Ayesha, "We understand, don't we Kiyoni?"

"Huh? Uh yea sure," Kiyoni answered. She was distracted by the nurse who's inserting an IV needle into her right arm. This isn't the first time she's undergone a blood treatment and she truly hates needles, "Ow! Watch it next time!"

"So doctor, how long is this treatment going to take," Ayesha asked.

"Not long. You and your daughter's blood cell count is not that bad so I would say about fifteen minutes tops," the doctor answered.

While Kiyoni undergoes her treatment, she feels her cell phone vibrate next to her. She's receiving a text from Kurama:

*Hey. How's it going?*

*Hey kurama. Life sucks. I'm the hospital.*

* the hospital? Y?*

*Did u 4get? I had a doctor's appt. 2day*

*Oh sry. I did 4get. 2 much on my plate right now*

*U mean the whole vampires thing?*

*Yes. Say r u busy l8r?*

*No I don't think so. Y?*

*Yusuke and Keiko are going out to lunch and they invited us 2 come along. U in?*

*Of course! Keiko is another one of your friends that I haven't met yet right?*

*Yep. She's Yusuke's girlfriend…sort of.*

*lol. Well since I'm out, how 'bout I meet u the restaurant?*

*That's fine. We'll be the Takeru restaurant dwntwn. U remember where that is right?*

*U mean the 1 nxt 2 my fav bakery?*

*That's the 1!*

*Oh that's not far frm where I am! R u going there now?*

*Yes. Keiko is already there and I'm going with Yusuke now.*

*Gr8! Give me abt 20mins*

*Awesome! C u there!*

"Hey mom, would it be alright if I go out to eat with Shuuichi today?" Kiyoni asked.

"I don't see why not," Ayesha answered, "I don't have any plans for you today. Just so long as you make it back home in time."

"I will mom. Thank you."

* * *

A short time later, Yusuke and Kurama meet up with Keiko at the restaurant downtown. They find her sitting alone in a booth. "Hey Keiko, looking good," Yusuke waves hello. In relation to the weather, Keiko is seen wearing a black and white striped T-shirt, a pleated raspberry skirt, and black wedges. Her hair is in a ponytail positioned on the right side of her head. Yusuke is wearing a red T-shirt, medium blue jeans and tennis shoes. Kurama is wearing a green T-shirt, with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. The two boys take their seats; Yusuke sits next to Keiko while Kurama sits opposite of them.

"So is she coming?" Keiko asks Kurama. She knows very little about Kiyoni at this point and it's the reason why she extended her invitation.

"Yes, she said she's nearby. She'll be coming in from a doctor's appointment," Kurama answered.

"You're gonna like her," Yusuke goes on, "She's cool and really pretty. Right, Kurama?"

Kurama holds up a menu to hide his blushing face, "Agreed."

"So what do they got here? I'm starving," Yusuke asked.

"Beats me," Keiko replied.

"So many options. Which to choose," chimes in Kurama while looking at a menu. A waitress approaches their booth, "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"Just water for me," Kurama answers.

"Me too," says Keiko.

"I'll have a root beer please," says Yusuke.

"Ok two waters and a root beer coming right up," says the waitress. After the waitress leaves, Kiyoni enters the restaurant. She's seen wearing a black sleeveless top with white pants and matching wedges. Her hair is styled with a bun on the top and the rest of her hair down. The waves of her hair accentuate her overall style. Kurama notices her almost immediately.

"Hey here she is!" Kurama exclaimed. Kiyoni walks towards him once he's caught her attention.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," she says.

"You're not late, Kiyoni. Don't worry about it," Yusuke replied and points a hand towards Keiko, "By the way, this is Keiko."

"Nice to meet you Keiko. I'm Kiyoni."

"It's nice to meet you too Kiyoni. I've been wanting to meet you since I first heard about you."

Kiyoni takes a seat next to Kurama, "Hey you."

"Hello," Kurama replies again blushing. The waitress returns to the booth with drinks. She asks Kiyoni for her order. "I'll have a strawberry soda please," she replies. The waitress takes her order and walks away.

"So Kiyoni, I heard you and Kurama grew up together?" Keiko asks.

"Yeah, but only for a few years. My family and I moved away when we were ten," answers Kiyoni.

"Our friendship was even more fun when we found out we were neighbors," Kurama added.

"OMG that was the best part!" Kiyoni implied, "I don't think there was ever a time we weren't apart."

"Aww that sounds so sweet," Keiko smiled.

"Boring!" says Yusuke, "I wanna know how you found out about the whole 'Kurama' thing."

"I don't know if you want to," Kurama continues, "That itself, is a long story."

"I can tell the story if you're not up to it Suu'chi," Kiyoni responds. Upon hearing that name, Keiko develops a surprised look on her face, Kurama facepalms himself, and Yusuke starts to chuckle before laughing.

"'Suu'chi?!" Yusuke laughs out loud, "Where you'd come up with that one?" Keiko slaps him upside the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" He asks.

"You didn't have to embarrass her like that!" She responds.

"And you didn't have to smack me like you're my damn mother!" Yusuke shouts back.

"Yusuke, Keiko, I believe now is not a good time to argue," Kurama implies, "Please be mindful of where you are."

Kiyoni laughs, "I can kind of see Yusuke's point. From an outsider's point of view that nickname does sound funny." She laughs a little more.

The waitress comes back again with Kiyoni's soda, she takes everyone orders (the boys ordered burgers and fries, while the girls ordered salads), and leaves.

"Seriously, Kiyoni where _did_ that nickname come from," Yusuke asked.

"Well, back then I couldn't pronounce 'Shuuichi' to save my life. So I just called him 'Suu'chi' to make it easier for me. The name's been stuck with him ever since," she replies. Kurama facepalms himself again.

"Don't get embarrassed Kurama," assures Keiko, "I think it's cute." Kurama blushes once again.

"Ok for the record, Kiyoni is the only one allowed to call me that from here on out. That means _you_ better keep your mouth shut," Kurama declares while pointing to Yusuke.

"I cannot guarantee that bro," Yusuke responds, "that name is too golden for me to forget."

During their conversation, Keiko takes a couple of moments to observe what's going on:

"I never seen Kurama like this before. Usually he's so calm and reserved, but this time around he seems…happy, genuinely happy. He's smiling more, he's more relaxed…he even blushed when Kiyoni showed up. Those two must have had a really special relationship back then," she thought.

A couple of hours later, the four friends leave the restaurant and prepare to depart.

"Kiyoni it was so nice to meet you," Keiko said.

"Yes it was nice to meet you as well," Kiyoni continues, "You two are fun."

"Well we better get going so I can open up my shop. Let's hang out again sometime," suggests Yusuke.

"I think we can do that," Kurama agrees while looking at Kiyoni. She nods in agreement.

At that point, the four friends say their goodbyes and depart. Keiko walks with Yusuke and Kiyoni walks with Kurama.

"So what did you think of Kiyoni," Yusuke asked.

"She seems nice and she _is_ pretty," Keiko goes on, "it's Kurama that kept my attention though."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't notice? Kurama is very relaxed when Kiyoni's around. It's like whenever they're together, he's at ease."

"I kind of see what you mean. I never seen him smile or blush as much as he did today. I think it's because he likes her."

"Really? You think?" Keiko's eyes widen.

"Yea, but I think I want to let him figure it out before I say anything. I think it'll be good for him to find a girlfriend. Bonus points if it's Kiyoni."

"Yeah. They do seem like a good fit."

Yusuke takes out his phone and texts Kuwabara. He wants to share Kurama's embarrassing moment.

"Yusuke. You better not be texting Kuwabara about Kurama."

"I told you Keiko, that name is too golden to pass up. I can't wait to hear what Kuwabara will say," Yusuke starts to laugh again.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Kiyoni have their own conversation.

"So now you've met Keiko."

"Yes I met Keiko."

"And…?"

"I think she's great. She might be a little uptight, but great."

Kurama laughs, "I think that's why Yusuke keeps her around. He _can_ be a little reckless."

"Well…that sounds like a good match then."

Kurama sighs, "Yes Kiyoni, I believe you're right. So…there's still some daylight left. Would you like to catch a movie?"

"Sure, but there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I have an earlier curfew."

"How early are we talking?"

"Like if we were to catch that movie, we better run to the nearest movie theatre and see it within the next two hours. My curfew is at 5:00."

"That early?! The sun won't even be close to going down by then."

"I know, but with what's been happening lately, my parents want me to be safe."

Kurama is genuinely surprised, Kiyoni's parents have never given her a curfew before. Primarily it was because their families were neighbors. Back then, Kurama and Kiyoni spent so much time together, that they even spent the night at each other's houses. The time spent together was something Kurama had enjoyed and thought would do again now that she's returned.

"Did you still want to catch that movie," Kiyoni asked.

Kurama signs, "Yes of course. I guess we better move quickly."

* * *

Later that night, the warmth from the daytime had rolled over to night. Despite the dangers that have been publicly plaguing the city, its people continue their nightly routines like normal. A perfect time for the strange attackers to make their move. Observing the nighttime city life, Hiei makes his first appearance in the human world since the Demon World tournament. He too notices a change in the overall atmosphere, a supernatural change.

"Hmm," he thought. At that moment, he notices a figure moving about the city. Curious and sensing his energy, Hiei follows. The two creatures move about quickly and are almost undetected by the naked eye. They come to a stop near a convenience store. Hiei notices the figure observing three teenage girls walking out of the store, he really doesn't care about the girls, but he will do something if anything happens to them. Under Enki's orders (the current ruler of Demon World and winner of the first Demon World tournament), demons are not allowed to harm humans. And from what Hiei could pick up, this strange figure is definitely a demon. Once the girls escape the lights coming from the convenience store, the figure makes his move and attacks one of the girls.

"Ahhh," they screamed. "Somebody help," cries one of them. The girls continue to scream in horror as the figure jumps on one of them and bites her on the neck. A bloodcurdling scream comes from the victim as her friends run and call for help.

Hiei jumps in to put an end to the attack, "I'd put her down if I were you." The figure stops feeding on the girl and drops her body to the ground, "And who are you supposed to be little man," he asked. Hiei looks at the lifeless body of the girl. As a patrolman of Demon World, it's his duty to carry out Enki's "No harm should come to humans from demons" order and seeing as how this vampire demon broke that order, it was time for Hiei to act.


	5. Hiei to theRescue?

**Chapter 5**

Outside a convenience store in the heart of Mushiyori City, Hiei is caught in a Mexican standoff with one of the vampires responsible for attacking the city within the last two weeks. This vampire had just attacked a teenage girl, and it is now up to Hiei to put an end to his terror. Hiei takes out his sword, the vampire takes out his two swords.

"I never seen weapons like yours before. You must think you're something special," Hiei said.

"Ha! Just wait until I use them on you," replies the vampire. This warrior is heavily trained in the art of dual sword fighting and had his swords custom made to fit his personality. In one hand is the "Ebony blade", a sword made of a mixture of obsidian, onyx, and magnesium. In the other hand is the "Ivory blade", a sword made of a mixture of ivory, diamond, and also magnesium. According the rules, once a sword is drawn, the battle begins. They make a move.

Hiei makes the first move by swiping his sword towards the vampire's exposed torso. The vampire blocks the attack by placing his swords in a criss-cross motion. After pushing his opponent away, he swings his left arm carrying the ebony blade towards Hiei as if to stab him. Hiei dodges the attack by leaning to the right and disappearing. The vampire looks for him for a couple of moments. Hiei reappears behind the vampire and strikes again, but again is blocked when the vampire brings his swords behind him in another criss-cross motion to defend him. The vampire himself disappears and reappears quickly enough to catch Hiei off guard, striking him in the shoulder just before Hiei could completely turn around to defend himself. Hiei backs away to avoid further harm.

The vampire laughs, "Am I too much for you already," he asked. Hiei remains silent. "Who are you," he asks. An alley light illuminates the area just enough to reveal the vampire. He steps forward and introduces himself, "My name is Yoshiaki. I am a warrior."

"Ha! I have taken down many demons claiming they were 'warriors'. What makes _you_ any different?"

"Apparently you never met someone like me before. Or at least, someone with weapons like mine before."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your arm."

Hiei looks back at his arm and notices that his wound hasn't healed, "What?"

Yoshiaki laughs, "A side effect of my ebony blade. It poisons whomever it cuts. I also call it my sword of death."

Hiei winces as he takes a quick moment to analyze his wound.

"If you were smart, you would try to find a way for that poison not to kill you," Yoshiaki proclaimed. Hiei growls. He's starting to feel the effects of the poison.

"Tell me. Why did you attack that human? Aren't you aware of Lord Enki's orders?"

"Lord Enki? Orders? Sorry. The only orders I follow belong my future pharaoh."

"And who is this 'pharaoh' that you speak of? Why would he order for you to attack humans?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Looking for who?"

"Hn, I don't have time for an unnecessary interview. I have a job to do and little time to do it. You've already wasted some of that time so I'll be going now." Yoshiaki vanishes. Ambulance sirens blare in the background. It's safe to assume that it will be here to attend to the girl.

Hiei clenches his shoulder in pain. There's only one person he knows who has the capability to handle this kind of situation. It's time to pay that person a visit.

* * *

Back at the Minamino home, Kurama is in his room studying for an exam. He's having a hard time concentrating because all he can think about is Kiyoni. The time they spent together today had somewhat cemented his growing feelings for her.

"Ah! Screw it!" He exclaims. He picks up his cell phone and is about to text Kiyoni when he hears a strange tapping noise coming from his window. He gets up from his desk to see what's going on. He opens up his window to take a look outside. Suddenly he hears something in the background, "Ugh. Ku…ra…ma. Hn." It's Hiei sitting in a tree just outside Kurama's window. He's clearly in pain.

"Hiei?! Is that you?"

Hiei peers out just enough for Kurama to see, "Help…me."

Fortunately the tree branch that Hiei is sitting on is long and stable enough for Kurama to climb out, grab Hiei, and bring him back inside. Kurama still has a penchant for tree climbing. Once the demons are inside the house, Kurama lies Hiei on his bed. "Tell me what happened, Hiei," he says.

Hiei still clenching his right arm, "Ugh. A vampire…attacked…a human. We fought…his sword struck me. Hence the wound. Do you…think you can…fix it?" He removes his hand so that Kurama can take a look at the wound.

"It looks like you've been poisoned Hiei."

"Yea…I kind of…thought of that."

"Stay here. I'll go see if I have anything that can help you." Kurama leaves his room, taking his cell phone with him and closing the door behind him. He makes a beeline towards the garden in the backyard where he's been growing medicinal herbs. There's a chance that one of the herbs may be able to help Hiei. When Kurama reaches the garden, he calls Yusuke who's working at his shop.

"Hello, you've reached Yusuke."

"Yusuke? It's Kurama."

"Oh hey man, how did your date with Kiyoni go?"

"Fine, but that's not why I'm calling." By this time Kurama is in the garden looking for herbs.

"Oh? What's up?"

"It's Hiei. He's been injured and poisoned. He's in my room as we speak. I'm in the garden trying to find something that'll help him."

"Poisoned?! By who?"

"By one of the vampires. He saw one of them attack someone."

"Aw crap that sucks! You do what you can. I'll contact Kuwabara and Botan."

"That's fine."

"Call me if anything changes."

"Sure. Will do."

After the boys hang up, Yusuke hears something playing on the radio, "In other news, another teenage girl has just been reported to the hospital following another vampire-related attack. This one makes her the fifteenth victim to be attacked within the last two weeks. Doctors are unsure of her condition, but are working hard to save her at this time." Yusuke turns off the radio.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" cries a customer.

"Oh shove it up your ass!" Yusuke yells back. The customer pays his tab and walks away. "Damnit!" Yusuke slams his fists against the counter. He's upset because there's another person that is possibly close to dying and he's nowhere near finding out why. His best lead right now is Hiei; that is, if Hiei can survive.

A short time later, Kurama returns to his room with a few things that could possibly help Hiei, "I think this herb may be able to do the trick." He sets down a tray with the herbs on his study desk.

"What…is…it?" Asks Hiei.

"It's called the Red Clover. It's known as a detoxifier and blood cleanser. Since the poison is in your bloodstream, this herb may help you feel better. It also looks pretty too, see?" Kurama displays the flower before grinding it into a powder and mixing it with water to make a paste.

"Kurama…I don't have time…for your…foolishness." Hiei slips in and out of consciousness. Kurama sits himself down on the bed next to Hiei. He takes the paste he's made and rubs it directly on Hiei's wound with a Q-tip. By now the poison has covered half of Hiei's arm and shoulder.

"There. That should do it. Hopefully it'll work." Kurama looks back at his work. At the same time, Hiei notices something about Kurama.

"There's something different about you Kurama." The herb starts to take effect.

"You think so?"

"You've changed. It's like you're really human. You really are committed to staying in this world aren't you?"

"I told you Hiei. I have a family here and I have a chance to be truly happy. Something I don't think I could ever find in Demon World. I also met someone…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well she's an old friend of mine who recently returned to Japan a few weeks ago. We've been trying to pick up where we left off ever since." Kurama blushes a little.

"It looks to me like you're developing feelings for this human girl. Hmph, you're getting soft Kurama."

"I'm not getting soft. I'm becoming a better person. And by the looks of things, you are as well. Your wound is healing."

Hiei takes a look at his arm. It is getting better. Just then, Kurama gets a phone call; it's Kuwabara. He just heard about what happened to Hiei from Yusuke.

"Hey Kurama, how's the shrimp?" Kuwabara laughs a little.

"Nice one Kuwabara. He's fine. The remedy I made for him seems to be taking an effect."

"And he said he was attacked by one of the vampires?"

"Yes that's what he said."

"Aw, damnit. I just heard another girl was taken to the hospital tonight. That makes victim number fifteen."

"Yes Kuwabara I'm just as annoyed as you are. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, yeah." Kuwabara hangs up.

"I swear that buffoon can be heard from miles away." Hiei mumbles while trying to sit up.

"Ah! Be careful Hiei! You're wound hasn't completely healed yet."

"You said this herb will clean my blood didn't you? I think I'll manage." Hiei heads for the window.

"Could you at least describe what we're dealing with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Koenma has caught wind of the attacks. He's rehired Yusuke as a spirit detective temporarily to put an end to it. So far we only have some information about how these attacks occur, but we don't know what these vampires look like yet. Since you met with one of them, you're the best lead we have."

"Fine. He's about 5'10", athletic build and white hair. Doesn't believe in wearing shirts. He has a scar over his left eye. Carries two swords: one he called the 'ebony blade'. He goes by the name Yoshiaki."

"Did he say why they're here or what they want?"

"He says they're looking for someone. Says they're taking orders from his future pharaoh, whoever the hell he is. Do what you want with that. I'll be going now." Hiei opens the window and leaves, disappearing into the darkness along the way.

Kurama looks out the window, "Damn. Just how are we going to catch these vampires? And just who are they looking for?" He starts to think about Kiyoni again. "I'd hate for any of them to get to her," he thought.

* * *

In an abandoned building just outside of downtown. Yoshiaki returns to reconnect with the group. He finds the leader standing alone inside an unfurnished office space. "I have returned great prince," he says while bowing down to his master.

"Do you have anything to report to me," asks the leader.

"No, my prince. I was…distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes. Some small idiot wanted to play hero during my meal."

"You took care of him, right?"

"Thanks to my ebony blade, yea. He'll be dead within minutes."

"Did you pick up any leads?"

"My prince, there's so many young people here. It's gonna take us a little while longer I'm afraid."

A moment later, two female vampires enter the room, "My prince," they address in unison.

"Alena, Jaya. Report."

"We still haven't found the one your highness," says Alena with a Russian accent.

"It's possible that the one has become aware of our presence and has gone into hiding," Jaya replied with a Middle-Eastern accent.

"Hmm it is possible. That's precisely why we have Utsue with us. He'll sniff out the one," assures the leader.

"What shall we do in the meantime, great prince," asks Yoshiaki.

"Keep searching. Utsue can't do all the work. Get rid of anyone who stands in your way. Create underlings to help you search in the daytime. In order for me to become the great ruler we all believe I can be, we must find the one who has the potential to stop me."

"Yes, sir!" The three speak in unison before leaving. The leader turns to look out the window, "It won't be long now," he thought.


	6. Out in the Open, pt 1

**Chapter 6**

Late night falls over Mushiyori City. The city streets grow less and less restless and the temperature cools down a bit. But none of that matters to the city's latest threat. Above the city's tallest buildings, Yoshiaki, Alena, and Jaya are all out and about looking for humans to make their underlings. Along the way, they come across Utsue. He stands 6' 1", about 210 pounds with a very muscular build. He has dark skin with long, red hair styled in a mohawk. He hasn't fed yet, which dwindles down his sense of smell. He too is on the hunt tonight. "Utsue," cries Jaya. He turns to face his comrades.

"Utsue, we've been given orders," Alena says.

"What are they," Utsue asks with an African accent.

"We're moving too slowly, my friend. It's time to spread our influence," Yoshiaki replies.

"Underlings," asks Utsue.

"Underlings," Jaya answers. The news brings a smile to Utsue's face, "It's about time." The group disperses.

At Kiwashiki hospital, the fifteenth victim is lying asleep in a patient bed undergoing a blood transfusion. Her name is Ryoko Namida and she's sixteen years old. She attends Hiro Private Academy as a second year student. As she lies asleep, the lights in her room shut off. She awakens to see what's going on. She stops looking once she comes upon a pair of glowing red eyes staring directly above her. Immediately she's frightened; those eyes are the same eyes of the one who attacked her earlier. Before she gets a chance to scream for help, her mouth is immediately covered by her attacker.

"Shhh," the vampire continues, "Make even the slightest of sounds, and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Ryoko nods her head. The vampire removes his hand from her mouth and turns on a light.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yoshiaki. And if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a vampire." Ryoko nods her head again still frightened. Yoshiaki continues, "I'm here to give you a gift….," he waits for Ryoko to say something, "This is where you say 'what kind of gift?'" Ryoko remains silent, Yoshiaki sighs, "You can speak freely now."

"What kind of gift," Ryoko asks.

"Oh, life…power…the opportunity to become better than you are," he replies.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Hm." Yoshiaki removes one of his gloves and bites his wrist causing it to bleed, "Drink…and find out." He places his wrist at Ryoko's mouth. Out of fear, she drinks his blood without hesitation. Once Yoshiaki feels that she's had her fill, he removes his wrist away from his mouth. Almost instantly, Ryoko hunches over holding her midsection, completely unaware of what's happening to her.

"Relax human, you're not dying. You're changing. Humans can be so dramatic." He puts his glove back on after his wound heals itself.

"Changing to what?" She winces in pain.

"Into a vampire…temporarily at least."

Once the pain subsides in Ryoko's body, she takes a look around her room and notices the blood transfusion bag. In a rush, Ryoko snatches the bag, bites it open with her newly installed fangs, and drinks the blood whole much to the delight of Yoshiaki.

"Well at least I don't have to tell you what to feed on," says Yoshiaki.

"I can't believe I just did that," Ryoko says while looking at an empty blood bag, "Am I really a vampire?"

"I might as well tell you now the particulars of being a vampire like you."

"And they are?"

"Number one: despite the fact that you now have fangs and can drink blood, that's not the only thing you can survive on. You're still very much human. So you can continue to eat whatever you want."

"Number two?"

"'Number two': Besides your fangs and your thirst for blood, the only other characteristics you have are increased speed, and immunity to the sun."

"So I'm a vampire that can walk in daylight?"

"Like I said, you're more human than vampire so don't get too happy."

"You said I'm a 'temporary' vampire. What does that mean?"

"You'll stay the way you are for about one day in human terms."

"One day? That sucks."

"Hmm, I guess what I gave you should be more seen as a 'loan' than a gift. However, if you wish to remain a vampire, you must work for me. If I'm satisfied with your performance, I will give you more of my blood. That way you can keep your…meager abilities."

"'Satisfied with my performance'? Ew! I'm not gonna sleep with you, I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Trust me human you're not exactly my type either." They pause for a moment.

"So what do I need to do," Ryoko asks. Yoshiaki smiles evilly.

* * *

A couple of days later, the warm weather continues to blanket Mushiyori City. The cherry blossoms trees are starting to bloom. Spring is here, and everyone takes advantage of all of its gifts and beauty. Even some of the city's schools are taking advantage of the good weather by allowing their students to enjoy their lunches on campus. The high school that Kurama and Kiyoni go to, is one of those schools.

On a bench underneath Kurama's favorite tree, he's sitting alone enjoying his lunch. He's in his spring/summer uniform: a short-sleeved, navy blue dress shirt with matching navy blue pants and a gold necktie. It's not until he hears a voice calling out to him in the background that his time of solitude ends. "Hey, Shuuichi!" It's Kiyoni coming to join him, "Don't eat lunch without me!" She's wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt underneath a navy blue vest and matching pleated skirt with a gold necktie. Her hair is still in pigtails.

"I'm sorry Kiyoni, I wouldn't dream of eating my lunch without you," Kurama replies somewhat sarcastically. Kiyoni walks up to the bench and takes her seat next to Kurama.

"Judging by the looks of things, you _were_ going to eat without me." She pouts.

"My apologies. Next time I'll wait for you. Deal?"

"Deal." Kiyoni opens her bento and begins to eat her lunch. They pause for a moment to eat.

"So…Shuuichi. I've been hearing some things about you lately."

"Such as?"

"Well, the big thing going around campus is that you're one of the most desirable yet unavailable guys in school."

Kurama laughs a little," What does that mean?"

"It means that just about all the girls want to be with you, but you act as if you're unavailable."

"That's not true.I'm available."

"If you're available, then how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Last time I checked, physical affection is not allowed on campus."

"That's 'on campus'. There's still the rest of the world."

Kurama takes a bite of his lunch, "Is there a point to this?"

"My 'point' is that your love life is virtually non-existent. As your best friend, that concerns me."

"Does it now?"

"Yep. In fact, since it's our last year of high school, it's time we get you a girlfriend."

Kurama laughs, "There's no need for that. If it happens, that'll be up to fate."

"Yeah you say that now," Kiyoni takes a bite of her lunch, "You mean to tell me after three years, there's not one girl you like?"

Kurama remains silent.

"Come on Minamino. Just about every girl here likes you. Even some of the first-years are looking your way."

"Really?"

"Well yeah! I mean look at you! I mean, even I'll admit that you've gotten cuter since I've seen you last-" Kiyoni interrupts herself while she starts to blush much to Kurama's surprise.

"That's the first time I've heard you say something like that Kiyoni. I'm flattered."

"Oh…it's nothing…just an honest opinion…that's all." Kiyoni looks down at what's left of her lunch.

They pause for another moment.

"So Suu'chi… _is_ there anyone here you like or are attracted to?"

"You are my best friend, so that means I can't lie to you. There _is_ someone I have my eye on."

Kiyoni looks at Kurama with great interest, "Who? Who? Who? Do I know her? What's she like?"

"I'm not saying."

"Aw come on Suu'chi. Tell me, tell me! Please?"

Kurama remains silent giving Kiyoni a coy smile.

"Ok. Since you won't _tell_ me who it is, I'll just have to guess." Kiyoni takes a moment to think, "Oh I know! How about the captain of the soccer team: Gina Furiko. She's athletic, popular, and I hear she's a great undercover cook."

"No."

"Ok how about the school library assistant: Masami Misaki. She's cute, smart, and underneath those sweaters she wears, she has a really nice rack. I know that from gym class."

"While I agree on the cuteness factor, she's not the one either."

"Not a breast man, huh?"

"I never said that."

Kiyoni looks at her own chest and breathes a sigh of relief, "Hold up! You're not…"

"Not what?"

"Well…I have heard some people saying you were…you know."

Kurama gets instantly annoyed, "For the last time, I don't swing _that_ way." A vein in his forehead starts to pop out.

"So you like girls?"

"YES!"

"Ok just checking." Kiyoni smiles with her hands out in front of her as if she's surrendering, "Alright, I'll leave you alone in that regard. Can I confess something to you?"

"Kiyoni, we're friends. You can tell me anything."

"Well…I…got a crush on someone."

"Really? When did this come about?"

"Hmm, I don't know really. It just…came up."

"Anyone I know?" Kiyoni nods her head.

"Well that's great, but you better get a move on if you want something to happen. That's what I plan to do today."

"No way, really?" Kiyoni's eyes widen.

"Yes. You have a point. This _is_ our final year of high school and I hate to leave with regrets. When school lets out, I'll tell her how I feel. Hopefully, the feeling will be mutual."

"You know what? You go for it! Would it be alright if I came with you? You know, for support or when the time comes and she turns you down and I have to beat her up."

"Moral support _without_ the unnecessary violence?"

"Yeah, that. The 'moral support' thing."

Kurama thinks about it for a moment, "You know what? That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why don't you wait for us on the roof after school?"

"I can do that! I can't wait to see who she is." She smiles and finishes her lunch.

Kurama thinks to himself, "Neither can I."

* * *

Elsewhere, Yusuke is on his way home from grocery shopping, when he stumbles upon a girl suspiciously walking out of a local blood bank. She's seen wearing a dark sweatsuit, dark glasses, and a bag similar to a school bag. She's dressed unusually for the weather. "Huh?" Yusuke asks himself, "that looks rather awkward." He follows the girl. The two walk down a crowded sidewalk. Yusuke uses this to hide himself while keeping tabs on the girl. He sees her walking down an alley and soon follows. About halfway down, he can slightly overhear a conversation going on behind one of the dumpsters.

"Did you get it?" Asks what sounds like a young girl.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," replies the mystery girl.

"Man, I'm so hungry, I didn't even eat my own lunch," says what sounds like a young man.

Yusuke gets to the point where he can see three teens, all wearing dark sweatsuits, huddled around the bag. The mystery girl takes out three blood bags taken from the blood bank and hands one each to the other two. They each bite into the bag and begin drinking.

"Oh that's gross!" Yusuke thought. "What the hell?" He makes a move. "Hey! What are you doing with those blood bags?"

The three teens upon hearing Yusuke, drop their bags and scatter. Yusuke begins to follow. The one who had taken the bags from the blood bank is the first to get away using her superhuman speed. Yusuke catches up to the other two. When they notice him, they bare their fangs at him to scare him away. "Ah," he screams, stopping mid-track. The teens then use their superhuman speed to get away. "Damnit," Yusuke says to himself. He returns to the alley where he first found the teens. He finds the school bag where the blood bags were held, begins to look inside, and finds a Hiro Academy school ID belonging to a Ryoko Namida. "Vampires in the daylight now," he asks himself. With the information relayed to Yusuke from Kurama's talk with Hiei and this new clue, Yusuke is certain that he's on the right track. He calls Botan to make a report.

* * *

At the end of the school day, an anxious Kiyoni makes a beeline towards the roof of the school. She can't wait to see who her best friend has a crush on. Once on the roof, she takes a quick look to see if anyone is around, "Good, it's empty," she says to herself. She then hides herself around the corner from the door. She thinks it'll be the best place to view all the action. A short time later, Kurama walks out on the roof with a rose in his hand; a gift for his intended. "Aw, how sweet," Kiyoni thought. Kurama takes a few steps towards the end of roof, still waiting for his crush to show up. A few minutes pass. Impatient, Kiyoni emerges from her hiding spot.

"Hey Suu'chi."

"Kiyoni? You're here."

"Well yeah you said I can come and watch. So where is she? Did you even tell her about this little appointment?"

"Yes I told her."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she'll be here."

"Be here? Be here, when? After graduation?"

Kurama laughs a little while walking towards Kiyoni. When he gets close enough, he hands the rose he had in his hand over to her, "She's already here."

"Hold on. What's the meaning of this Suu'chi?" She takes the rose.

"Kiyoni, you're the one I have my eye on." Kurama starts to blush.

"No…way…me?" Kiyoni blushes as well, "For how long?"

"Hmm I don't know really. It just…came up?" They laugh a little.

"So…I'm the one you have a crush on. That's so sweet Suu'chi."

"Well…given the amount of time we've spent together and everything, I just became attracted to you. I'll admit, when I saw you on the first day of school, I was blown away by how beautiful you were."

Kiyoni blushes even more, "Really?"

"Really." They stare at each other romantically.

"So now that's your secret's out, what's happens next?"

Kurama reaches a hand behind his head, "Well I guess the next step would be to ask you out on a date. That is…if you're willing."

Kiyoni's eyes widen, "Yes! I mean…sure, we can go on a date."

"Great! How about this Saturday? Don't worry, I'll have everything planned by then."

"I'm not worried Suu'chi. This Saturday sounds perfect." Kiyoni smiles for assurance.

"Good. Then Saturday it is." They pause for a moment.

"So I should be going now, huh," Kiyoni asks.

"Uh yea…me too."

Kiyoni turns around and heads for the door. She turns her head to look at Kurama one last time before leaving, "Hey Suu'chi?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say 'thank you' for the rose so, thank you for the rose."

Kurama smiles, "You're welcome." Kiyoni leaves the roof.

Kurama takes a moment to reflect on what just happened. He's excited but nervous. This is a first for him. Hopefully, this date will be a start to something more.


	7. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Chapter 7**

Later on in the day, Kurama and Kuwabara meet up with Botan, Keiko, and Yusuke at Yusuke's noodle stand. Yusuke is having trouble containing his emotions about what happened to him earlier. Botan is anxious about what Yusuke has to say, "Well don't keep us in suspense Yusuke. Tell us what happened!"

"Is it something related to the vampires," asks Kuwabara.

"Ah! I don't wanna hear anything about it Yusuke," Keiko pleads while covering her ears with her hands.

"Please, Yusuke, inform us on what's happened," Kurama insists, "Sorry Keiko, but it appears you're in the minority here."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you all," Yusuke continues, "So I'm walking home from grocery shopping when I saw someone walking out of a blood bank wearing all black and looking weird."

"'Looking weird?' What do you mean 'looking weird'," asks Kuwabara.

"Like she was trying to steal something and making it (terribly) look like she was trying to get away with it. That's one thing. It's what happened later that made things more weird."

"Meaning," asks Botan.

"Well…I followed her down an alley and I ended up learning that she wasn't alone. She had two other friends with her."

"More…vampires," asks Kurama.

"Yeah, more vampires. I saw them all each drinking from a blood bag. It looked gross."

"So what did you do," Keiko asks.

"Well…I…tried to chase after them. I wanted to at least get their names but they took off. They were really fast. Like they can go against Hiei fast." Yusuke gets annoyed almost instantly. In his mind, those vampires made him look like a total ass and he didn't like that one bit. "Stupid vampires. If they think they can get over me, they got another thing coming."

"Well did you at least find out anything about them," asks Kurama.

"Yeah I did." Yusuke takes out the school ID and hands it to Kurama.

"Ryoko Namida of Hiro Private Academy," Kurama continues, "Looks like another lead to me."

"I agree," implies Botan.

"So what should we do," asks Kuwabara.

"I think it's best to talk to Ms. Namida and see what she knows," Kurama replies.

"Fine. I'll do that, but you're coming with me Kurama," insists Yusuke, "Girls like talking to you."

"I thought that was Botan's job to do. Besides, you didn't exactly say when you were going," Kurama replies.

"I'll go this Saturday. Why? You got plans with Kiyoni again?"

Kurama points his eyes downward towards his twiddling fingers and starts to blush, "Well…actually…yes. We're going on a date. Our first actual date."

"WHAT?!" Shouts everyone else.

"You got a date with Kiyoni?! That's awesome man," Yusuke exclaims, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa timeout," Botan chimes in; her hands in a T-shaped position, "Ok. So we know about Yusuke and Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina. And now you're telling me that Kurama has a love interest? Who is she and why haven't I met her yet?"

"Easy there Botan. Sounds like you're a little bit jealous," Kuwabara proclaims.

"What?! Me? Oh don't be silly. Between being a spirit detective's assistant, pilot of the River Styx, and guide to the Spirit World, I virtually have no time for a love life. However, I am a sucker for young love and if Kurama here can find his way to it, then by all means I support it. Just like with the rest of you." Botan wraps an arm around Kurama's shoulders and smiles.

"So is it true Kurama? You have a date with Kiyoni," Keiko asks.

"Yes I do Keiko, this Saturday. I'm a bit nervous though. I never experienced having a romantic relationship before. I have some idea of though thanks to my parent's marriage," Kurama replies.

"I wouldn't worry about things too much Kurama," Keiko continues, "From what I saw, you two already like each other. You'll do fine."

"I got an idea. Why we come with you for support," Kuwabara suggests.

"Hey, yeah. We're already gonna be out with this case. Might as well send you off," Yusuke implies.

"Yusuke. That's kinda ruining the moment. It's their first date together. Something they should handle alone," Keiko suggests.

"No, no Keiko I think both Yusuke and Kuwabara have a point. I do want to do all I can to help out with this case, but at the same time, I want to enjoy myself with Kiyoni. Sending me off is a good idea," Kurama answers.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to make a bad first impression," asks Botan.

"Not at all. I insist," Kurama answers.

"Then where and what time should we meet then fox boy," asks Yusuke.

"Hmm. I'll be at the Chikatetsu-narimasu station by Noon to meet her so why you don't stop by around 11:30," asks Kurama.

"Ok," answers Kuwabara before giggling.

"11:30 it is," follows Yusuke.

"Fine by me," replies Botan, "Keiko?"

Keiko remains silent for a moment. She still thinks Kurama's date should be a private affair. However, as his friend, she wants to support him anyway she can so she says, "I'll be there." Everyone starts cheering.

* * *

As the sun goes down in Mushiyori City, the three vampires whom Yusuke encountered with, arrive at an abandoned building. The building is where their masters, Yoshiaki, Jaya, Utsue, and Alena, are currently sleeping. They meet up with Utsue's underling, Daisuke, who is waiting for them outside the building entrance. Ryoko is the first to speak, "Hey, you're Daisuke right? Utsue's go-to boy?"

"Tch, whatever," replies Daisuke, "Let's just go inside."

Ryoko Namida, Daisuke Kaede, Hotaru Izumi, and Tatsuo Shichiro: these four underlings were once victims of the attacks that have been occurring around the city. Their ages range from fourteen to seventeen years old and come from very diverse backgrounds. Namida stands about 5'5" tall with a slender build, light brown hair and dark eyes. Kaede is the known as the school bully at his school. He's seventeen years old, standing 6'1" with a muscular build, blonde spikey hair and dark eyes. Izumi is a fifteen year old, petite young girl standing about 5'3" also with a slender build, shoulder length dark hair, and blue eyes. Shichiro stands tall at about 5'7", with an athletic build, long blue hair positioned in a ponytail, and dark eyes. He's sixteen years old along with Namida. They are all arriving to awaken their masters in order to report their findings in the hopes that they'll be rewarded with more of their masters' blood. The underlings reach the third floor of the building where they find five large boxes arranged next to each other. Each box contains the five vampires whom the underlings serve. The sun hasn't fully set yet so the underlings talk amongst themselves to pass the time.

"Anybody find anything," asks Hotaru.

"No, not really. I was too busy looking at all the cute guys I want to bite," replies Ryoko.

"I drunk a lot of blood today and I couldn't come up with anything," answers Tatsuo, "What about you Daisuke."

Daisuke remains silent. He hates being around all these people.

"Oook. He's not talking," says Ryoko, "I wonder how this will turn out."

As soon as the sun disappears from the horizon, the vampires awaken from their slumber and begin to rise. The underlings notice their masters and kneel before them.

"Well if it isn't our little slaves," greets Yoshiaki, "I trust you have good news for us."

"I'm sorry master. We do not," replies Ryoko.

"Ugh! I can't stand you worthless humans," Yoshiaki continues, "Incompetent fools."

"Watch your tongue Yoshiaki," implies Jaya, "You're underling may be an incompetent fool but mine isn't." She calls Tatsuo to come to her. The rest of the underlings report to their masters.

The leader, who has been standing in the dark observing the events unfold, steps forward, "That's enough. Underlings offer your blood to me." Each underling sticks out their arm and bites their wrist, drawing blood. The leader drinks from each arm; he can access an owner's memories from drinking their blood. Once he's had his fill, he takes a moment to get his thoughts together. "My followers," he continues, "Give your servants your blood. The search continues."

"Are you sure about this leader," asks Utsue.

"Yes Utsue. The one we're looking for is about the same age as your underlings. They're doing just fine in the daylight," the leader replies.

"But it's nighttime now. We can continue the search on our own," insists Alena.

"Yes, but give them your blood anyway. I want them kept for convenience," the leader replies again, "Underlings you are done for today. Go and enjoy your powers. As for the rest of you, it's time to hunt."

The underlings drink their fill of their masters' blood and head out for the night. The vampires bow to their master and leave the building as well. They're on the hunt for another night.

* * *

Utsue, Jaya, Alena, and Yoshiaki use their wings to fly throughout the city to look for victims. They stop on top of a building for a moment's rest. "We have to feed and we have to feed now," suggests Alena. After waking up from their slumber and having their blood submitted to their underlings, the vampires are exhausted and weak at this point. Jaya walks towards the end of the roof to look for food. She notices a local blood bank getting ready to close for the day. "Everyone, I think I found our first meal of the night," she says. The other vampires take a look. They see four employees of the blood bank exit the establishment. The vampires make their move. They swoop down the building using their wings to snatch the employees right off their feet; biting their necks upon lift off. The employees never had a chance; they die due to the overwhelming hunger of the vampires. When the vampires finish their meal, they drop the bodies mid-air; not caring where or how they fall. The vampires then disperse to continue the hunt for "the one". A couple is walking home from a movie screening when a body crash lands on a parked car next to them. The woman of the couple screams in horror while her partner rushes to find help. An ambulance is later called to the scene.

Back at the noodle stand, the friends are interrupted by a news report playing on the radio, "We interrupt this program for a breaking news report. Four bodies have been mysteriously found all over the city tonight. Judging by how they look upon arrival, these bodies are the latest victims of the vampire attacks plaguing the city. One of the bodies was found on top of a parked car near a local movie theatre. According to witnesses, the body seemed to have crash landed on the car. According to police, the victims are all employees of the Kiwashiki Blood Bank near Kiwashiki Hospital and judging by the wounds on their necks, all four victims have died of exsanguination before they were found. Police on high alert and are strictly warning everyone to be extremely careful when walking the streets at night."

"Damnit! They're out again!" Exclaims Yusuke.

"Ugh! That's it! Take me home Yusuke! I can't stand to be out here with those vampires around," Keiko cries.

"I say we go find these bloodsuckers and tear 'em limb from limb," suggests Kuwabara, "No one comes in our city and treats its people like rag dolls."

"Calm down everyone please," insists Kurama, "In order to defeat these vampires, rationality must prevail. If it's alright with you Yusuke, I'll take Keiko home."

"I'm actually with Kuwabara at this point so if you can do that, then by all means," Yusuke answers.

Just then Botan receives a call on her communication mirror from Koenma, "Botan! What the hell just happened? I just saw four people report to Spirit World all saying that they died from vampire attacks!"

"I'm sorry Koemna sir. We just heard on the radio," Botan answers.

"Where's Yusuke? How come he hasn't solved this case by now? How many more people have to die before things get worse," by this time Koenma is yelling loud enough for Yusuke to hear. He snatches the mirror away from Botan to give him a piece of his mind, "LISTEN PACIFIER BREATH! I'M WORKING AS HARD AS I CAN ON THIS DAMN CASE SO CUT ME SOME FREAKING SLACK OK?! It's not like I have an instruction book or something." Koenma remains slient for a moment, "I apologize Yusuke, but this is a serious issue. Take your time with this case, but make sure not to lose another life." Koenma ends transmission.

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama suggests.

"I hate it when Koenma gets on my ass. Kurama, you take Keiko home. Kuwabara, Botan, you come with me," Yusuke declares. Kurama leads Keiko home while Botan and Kuwabara help Yusuke close up shop.

* * *

Later that night, Kurama walks next to Keiko as they make their way to her dorm at the Daiichi School for Girls. He's thinking to himself about his upcoming date with Kiyoni.

"Thank you for volunteering to take me home Kurama. You didn't have to do that," assures Keiko.

"Oh it's no big deal Keiko, honest. In fact, there is an ulterior motive to this," Kurama replies.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I was hoping I could ask you for some advice. You know…relationship advice?"

"You're thinking about your date with Kiyoni aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Kurama laughs awkwardly, "Kuwabara is not really having much luck with Yukina so I can't go to them. I asked my parents for advice, but I stopped them just before they got to 'the birds and the bees' act. You and Yusuke seem to be the most stable I guess, so I thought I come to you."

"Well that's considerate of you, but I'm not sure if I can be much help. Ever since, Yusuke proposed to me, we really haven't been making any moves." By this time, Keiko and Kurama are a couple of blocks away from campus.

"Oh, please Keiko! Whatever advice you can give me will be most appreciated," Kurama pleads with his hands in a prayer position, "I don't want to mess things up with Kiyoni."

"Ok, ok Kurama you win," Keiko thinks for a moment, "Hmm. I guess the only thing I would say is to be yourself."

"Really? Be myself?"

"Well yeah. Like I said, you two seem really comfortable with each other. If you're that nervous about your date, then don't think of it that way. Just think of it as another day that you get to spend with her. Once you have your mind set on that, everything else should come easy."

"Hmm. I guess I can do that. She is enjoyable to be around."

Keiko and Kurama arrive at her house. Before she walks inside, Kurama gets her attention, "Now that you've given me some much useful advice, I take it you won't meet us at the station Saturday?"

"No I'll still go. Someone has to be around to keep Yusuke in check." They both laugh at that last comment. One of Keiko's classmates opens the door to find her standing outside with Kurama, "Keiko! Come inside now!"

"Ok, I'm coming! I'll see you later Kurama. Thanks for walking me home." Keiko heads for the door.

"No problem. Thanks for your advice." Kurama waves goodbye. After Keiko walks inside, Kurama makes his own way home. He has to rest up for his big day. With the threat plaguing Mushiyori city both night and day, and the feelings that Kurama has towards his best friend, two more things have just been added to his protection list: Kiyoni's life and (possibly) her heart.


	8. Kurama and Kiyoni's First Date, Pt 1

**Chapter 8**

It's late at night at the Minamino home. While the rest of the family is enjoying their nightly rest, Kurama lies in his room tossing and turning, unable to sleep properly. In the middle of his sleeping tantrum, he hears a voice calling out to him, "Shuuichi…" He pauses for a moment, opening his eyes slowly. The voice calls out to him again, "…Shuuichi." Fully awake, he slowly rises from his previous position and looks towards his door. "Who's there," he asks. He then turns his body towards the door. He waits for a moment. The doorknob starts turning, what looks to be, by itself. The door opens revealing a bright white light. "Ah," Kurama shields his eyes with a hand while maintaining focus on the light. "It's about time you're awake," says the mysterious voice followed by a flirtatious laugh. "Who's there? Show yourself," commands Kurama. A moment later, Kurama sees, what looks to be, a female silhouette walking towards the door. The figure leans against the doorway upon arriving. Kurama is astounded at who he sees. It's Kiyoni, standing on the doorway, looking very flirtatious with one leg crossed over the other. She has her hair completely down in very loose curls and is wearing nothing but a lavender colored, male sized dress shirt. A shirt that could have easily come from Kurama's closet. "Hi Suu'chi," greets Kiyoni with a smile.

"Kiyoni? Is that you," asks Kurama. His eyes still shielded from the light.

"Why of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"I can't really tell. It sounds like Kiyoni, but with this light, I can't really see."

Kiyoni leans off the doorway, enters the room, and closes the door, "There. Can you see me now?"

"Oh…now I can. Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe. That's beside the point, don't you think?"

"True. What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

Kiyoni looks down for a moment before looking back at Kurama, "Suu'chi. I have another confession to make."

"And that is?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…the thing is…I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years."

"That's flattering to hear."

"I know, but there's something more."

"Something more?"

"You see? Once I admitted to myself my true feelings for you, I started to develop… _other_ feelings, the more I thought about you." Kiyoni embraces herself flirtatiously.

"Other feelings? What other feelings?"

"Feelings of a more…mature nature? I guess?" She walks toward Kurama. He's getting more and more nervous. He begins to blush.

"Kiyoni, I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Oh Suu'chi, you're so cute when you're shy," Kiyoni unbuttons her shirt just enough to expose her cleavage.

Kurama looks down at Kiyoni's cleavage with wide eyes. His nose starts to bleed a little. "Oh. That's what you mean."

Kiyoni laughs a little and climbs onto Kurama's bed straddling him. Her cleavage nearly meets his face.

"Hold on, Kiyoni. Let's think this through a bit more. We haven't had our first date yet and you want things to come to this already?"

Kiyoni wraps her hands around Kurama's cheeks, "I'm tired of waiting, Kurama. You know how I feel about you now."

Kurama remains silent while staring at Kiyoni's eyes.

"Make love to me, Shuuichi Minamino…please." She kisses Kurama. He returns the favor. After a short moment, they slowly wrap their arms around each other while their kissing becomes more passionate. After a couple of minutes of making out, Kurama leans back on his bed taking Kiyoni with him, continuing their passionate moment. Just as they turn over taking their moment of intimacy to a new level, Kurama's alarm clock rings. He reaches a hand out to shut it off. When he wakes up, he finds himself with his face buried deep inside his pillow and arms wrapped around it. Apparently, while he was making out with Kiyoni in his dream, he had been making out with his pillow in reality. "Damn, it was just a dream," he thought. He buries his face back inside his pillow. "Shuuichi, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late for your date do you," Shiori asks while walking past Kurama's door. Kurama alerts himself and gets up to find a calendar. When he notices today's date, he says to himself, "Today's the day."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Ikeda home, Ayesha and Kenichi are up and about, preparing themselves for today. They're inside the living room watching TV waiting for Kiyoni to come out for breakfast. "So today's the day, huh," asks Kenichi.

"It sure is," answers Ayesha, "I swear she's been talking about it for the gods know how long."

"Shouldn't she be out here by now?"

"Huh. You're right. I'll go get her." Ayesha goes to check on Kiyoni who is in her room. "Kiyoni? Are you busy? You're gonna miss out on breakfast if you don't hurry up."

"Come in mom," answers Kiyoni.

Ayesha enters the room to find Kiyoni lying on the floor wearing nothing but a bath towel inside a rainbow colored rune circle. On her body is a set of chakra stones each governing the seven specific chakra spots of the body.

"Kiyoni what are you doing," asks Ayesha.

"Mom, I'm really nervous about this date. So I'm using these chakra stones to balance my aura. The goal is for me to be at a relaxed state of mind when meeting Suu'chi."

"Hm. I remember we did that for you when you first arrived in Heliopolis. We thought it would change your mood."

"Well it worked for a little bit mom if it makes you feel better."

Ayesha walks in the room and sits on Kiyoni's bed, "So what are going to wear for your big day?"

"I don't know. That's why I have those magazines on the bed next to my spell book."

"Oh. So you're gonna use the 'appearance change' spell then?"

"Yep. You know I gotta look cute every time I walk out of the house."

Ayesha gets up, "Well since you're gonna be playing 'fashion model', I'll leave you alone. I'll have something to eat for you when you're done." She leaves.

"Thanks mom," Kiyoni shouts. Once her aura is properly balanced, she removes the stones, gets up from her rune circle, and puts the stones away. She then opens her magazines to find an outfit and her spell book to find the right spell. Once she finds the spell, she walks to the opposite side of the room to find her gemstones. These special stones help Kiyoni with casting her spells. She steps inside her rune circle and places the stones within it. With a magazine in one hand and her spell book in the other, she casts her spell, "Et mutare tempora, et eorum mihi, faciem meham non quad volo, praeter (as the seasons change, so shall me. Let my outside appearance be what I want it to be)." Her spell works and her clothing changes. She's wearing a white short sleeved shirt with red trimming under a deep blue overall dress and red shoes. "This looks better on the model than on me," she says to herself. She flips the magazine pages and tries another outfit, "Nope. Not this one either." She goes on for some time with her decision.

Back in the living room, Kenichi and Ayesha are watching the morning news. The top story of the day is the bodies found throughout the city last night.

"I swear these vampires are getting more and more reckless," says Kenichi, "I almost don't want to let Kiyoni out of our sight."

"I know honey, but we have to give her the chance to be happy at least once while she's here. Remember, that's is one of the things her parents wanted for her," Ayesha replies.

"Even though I have the day off, I'll make sure Kiyoni stays safe while she's out," Kenichi implies, "That way I can see why she's so caught up with this guy."

"Good idea, but please don't ruin it for her," Ayesha insists.

"I'm here!" Kiyoni proclaims; her body in the "Ta-da" position. Her parents take a moment to acknowledge their daughter.

"Wow," Kenichi says, "You look beautiful!"

"Yes, I agree," Ayesha says.

"Thanks," Kiyoni says. She takes a look at the clock on the microwave and prepares to leave grabbing a bagel on the way out, "I'm out you guys I can't be late."

"Wait a minute Kiyoni," Kenichi insists, "You do remember your curfew?"

"Come on dad. It's my first date."

"She's right Kenichi. Let her stay out a little longer," insists Ayesha.

"Fine. Be home by eight. Not a second more," commands Kenichi.

"Oh thank you dad, you're the best." Kiyoni rushes to her dad and gives him a hug. She then puts on her shoes and leaves.

"I guess I better get going too," suggest Kenichi.

"Have fun," Ayesha replies.

* * *

A short time later, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko meet up with Kurama outside the Chikatetsu-narimasu train station. There's still time before Kiyoni shows up. Yusuke is wearing a white T-shirt with khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Kuwabara is wearing a red tank top with denim shorts and white tennis shoes. Botan is wearing a coral colored tunic with khaki shorts and matching wedges. Keiko is wearing a light pink T-shirt with medium blue jeans and fuchsia high tops. Kurama is wearing an orange tank top underneath a white button up shirt and light blue jeans with a black belt and white tennis shoes. A bouquet of roses are in his hand. Although he looks calm and collected, he's clearly nervous.

"So…when is she gonna get here," Yusuke asks.

"She'll be here Yusuke, be patient," insists Kurama.

"So Kurama did you think about what we discussed," Keiko asks.

"Yes. Thanks again for your help," Kurama replies.

"Does anyone have an idea about these daylight vampires," Kuwabara asks.

"Find this Ryoko girl and hopefully, we can find the rest," Yusuke answers.

"Yeah, if only everything was that easy, huh Yusuke," Botan says.

"I don't see you coming up with anything, Botan," Yusuke replies.

Kurama is observing Yusuke and Botan's conversation, when he turns his attention towards the station. He looks around even more, when he notices his date arriving. "Everyone, she's here," he announces. The friends then turn their attention toward Kiyoni. She arrives at the station wearing a white lace-like dress with white wedges. * Around her body is a small bag to be used as a purse. Her hair is styled with half of it pulled back into a braided ponytail and the other half down in loose curls. Around her neck is a multicolored gemstone added for a pop of color. The friends are all amazed by her sense of style. She stops walking when she catches up with the group. "Um, Suu'chi, I didn't know this was going to be a group date," she says.

"Sorry Kiyoni. I insisted that my friends come with me for moral support. I also wanted to stay in the loop about the vampires."

"Oh Kiyoni it's so nice to meet you," Botan announces while shaking Kiyoni's hand, "When I heard you were going on a date with Kurama, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest!"

Kurama walks beside the girls, "Kiyoni, this is Botan. Another one of my friends you haven't met yet."

"Oh hi Botan it's nice to meet you," greets a nervous Kiyoni.

"You look great Kiyoni," Keiko says.

"Yeah, _really_ good," Yusuke adds.

"I gotta admit it's nice to know that Kurama has a girlfriend. It gives me hope for my relationship with Yukina," Kuwabara says; hearts flutter around his head.

"Kuwabara, she's not my girlfriend," Kurama insists.

Kuwabara wraps an arm around Kurama's shoulders as if to tell him a secret, "You sure about that? Because the way I see it, you two are awfully close."

"Yes I'm sure," a sweat drop forms on Kurama's face.

"Alright boys that's enough," Botan implies while pointing towards Kiyoni, "We have more important things to think about. Doesn't Kiyoni look amazing Kurama?"

Kurama takes a good look at Kiyoni, "No."

A look of surprise comes across Yusuke's, Keiko's, Kuwabara's, and Botan's faces. Kiyoni starts to look disappointed.

Kurama then smiles and says, "She looks perfect. Absolutely perfect." He then hands the bouquet over to Kiyoni much to her surprise and delight. She blushes at the gesture. She's never seen such ruby red roses before. Then again, she did receive them from "Mr. Green Thumb". "Thank you Suu'chi. They're beautiful," she says.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kurama replies.

Just then, the group of friends alert themselves to an argument going on nearby. It's a middle-aged couple having a lovers quarrel. "It's over! Do you hear me? We're through!" Shouts the woman. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry, please forgive me. Don't leave me please," pleads the man crawling on his knees as his wife walks away. Upon hearing their conversation and feeling generous, Kiyoni walks over to the man, "Excuse me everyone. Be right back." "Where the hell is she going," asks Yusuke.

Kiyoni reaches the man and strikes up a conversation, "Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Is everything alright?" With tear-filled eyes the man replies, "No. I think my wife wants a divorce. She says I haven't been paying her enough attention. I can't let her walk out on me, she's my good luck charm. Without her, I wouldn't become the man I am now." "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that sir," Kiyoni continues, "Here. Why don't you give her these?" She hands over the roses to the man. "Why these are the most beautiful roses I ever seen! Are you sure young lady," the man asks. "Yes, please take them. I'm going on my first date today and I definitely think that I won't be needing those, so they're all yours," Kiyoni responds. "Oh thank you, thank you so very much," the man exclaims.

He then gets up from his knees and runs to his wife. After a short conversation, he presents the roses to his beloved and she forgives him. After a brief moment, the man runs back to Kiyoni to thank her, "Those roses are life savers young lady. I think you just saved my marriage." "Oh it's no big deal really," Kiyoni replies. "So who's the lucky guy," the man asks. Kiyoni turns her attention and points towards Kurama's direction, "He's that guy over there, the one with the red hair." The man walks over to Kurama, "You are a lucky guy to have her around. Whatever you do from here on out, do not lose her." "Thank you, I'll try not to," replies Kurama. The man gives a nod to Kurama, his friends, and Kiyoni before walking away. Kiyoni then returns to Kurama, "So shall we go?"

"Before you do that, mind sharing with the rest of the class what that was all about," asks Yusuke.

"Yes I think we all want to know," insists Botan.

"Well to put it simply, I believe in love. I hate to see someone with a broken heart. It's depressing. So if I can help someone find love, then I'll do it. It was a good thing things happened the way it did," Kiyoni answers.

"Even I'll admit I was impressed by what you did there," Kurama comments. Kiyoni blushes.

"Well I think it's time we head on out of here," suggests Kuwabara to everyone except Kurama and Kiyoni, "We'll let you two lovebirds have your fun."

"Yes. Have fun you two," insists Keiko and Botan.

"We'll let you know if anything happens," Yusuke declares.

"That's fine. So long as I'm informed," Kurama says, "Let's go Kiyoni." He extends his left elbow.

"Sure thing Suu'chi," Kiyoni takes a hold of Kurama's extended elbow and the two walk off towards the train.

As the couple walk off, everyone takes a moment to analyze the situation. "You know what? I don't think I've ever seen Kurama this happy," Yusuke notices. "Yeah, I'm happy _for_ him," Kuwabara proclaims. "Does anyone think things will work out for them," asks Keiko. "So long as the attraction is there, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Botan suggests. Kurama and Kiyoni later climb aboard the train and make their way to their first stop of their date. Unaware of the attention that surrounds them.

* * *

* **About Kiyoni's outfit: If you are familiar with the movie "Coneheads", it's the dress Connie Conehead wore at the end of the movie.**


	9. Kurama and Kiyoni's First Date, Pt 2

**Chapter 9**

The two budding lovers leave the Chikatetsu-Narimasu station and head for the first stop of their date. They're clearly nervous, but are calmly sitting in their seats as if it's just another day. Kurama sits in one seat next to a window while Kiyoni sits across from him. After looking out the window for a couple of minutes Kiyoni says, "So tell me. Where are we going exactly?" "I'm not saying," Kurama responds with his head resting on his left hand, "I'll ruin the surprise if I do."

"Aww c'mon. Can't you give me one small hint?"

"…No."

"...Party pooper." She crosses her arms and pouts in a huff. Kurama smiles at how cute Kiyoni is.

A short time later, the two arrive at their destination. The train conductor announces, "Itabashi. This is Itabashi," on the loudspeaker. "Oh. We've arrived," Kurama proclaims. The two get up and exit the train. On the way out Kiyoni asks, "Itabashi? What's in Itabashi?" "You'll see," answers Kurama.

Upon exiting the station, Kurama and Kiyoni are greeted by the hustle and bustle of the spring travel season. "It seems we're not the only ones who are out and about today," Kurama concludes. "What made you come to that conclusion," Kiyoni asks sarcastically. Kurama grabs a map of the area from a nearby station display case and takes a look. Kiyoni looks over his shoulder; she really wants to know where her date is taking her. "Oh! We're not far at all," Kurama determines. The two walk off with Kurama leading the way.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Kiyoni says. "Patience, Kiyoni. We're not too far," Kurama promises. He slows down his pace a bit so that Kiyoni can walk next to him.

Within less than ten minutes, they finally arrive at their official destination. "Atsuku Botanical Garden. This is our stop," Kurama declares. "No way! Are you sure," Kiyoni inquires while looking at the large dome sitting over the campus. Kurama nods his head, "We both have a common interest in botany. So what can be as perfect as this?" Kiyoni looks back at him with an interested smile, clenching her bag strap, "Good idea I guess. Let's go."

They walk inside the indoor garden and are amazed by what they see; the most beautiful and tropical plants ever displayed. The sweet scents of the flowers fill the air. Areas of red, purple, pink, blue, yellow, and green create a giant, maze like path that leads to a souvenir shop and a food court in the back. Birds, who have made this garden their home, fill the skies underneath the mesh-styled dome. "This…is…amazing," says Kiyoni. "Agreed. Ready to take a closer look," Kurama questions. Kiyoni nods her head and the two make their way through the garden.

The paths within this botanical garden are impressively organized and balanced. In one area, are tulips and orchids and pink moss along the outer walkways. In another area, cherry and plum blossoms fill the skies and the air with hydrangea and daffodils surrounding their roots. Lilies and wild orchids are seen everywhere people turn their heads. Even the wisteria flowers are making an early debut this season. To Kurama and Kiyoni, they're in botanical heaven. "Yeah, this was a great idea Suu'chi," Kiyoni declares. "Thank you, I'm glad you approve," Kurama answers. The two make their way towards the wisteria trees.

Kurama takes out his phone and starts taking pictures and video. Kiyoni follows suit but, only for a little bit; she wants to experience this place first-hand. Once they make it to the wisteria trees, Kiyoni walks in front of Kurama who is still recording. He watches and records closely as Kiyoni reaches her hand out to touch the flowers. He's overjoyed to be with someone who enjoys the beauty of Mother Nature as much as he does. Kiyoni notices Kurama's actions and is immediately embarrassed, "Ah! Suu'chi what are you doing? Put that away, you're embarrassing me!" She covers her face.

"Aw come on Kiyoni, you look so pretty on camera. Don't be shy."

"Suu'chi please put that phone away."

"Alright, alright I'll put it away." He stops recording and puts his phone back in his pocket as Kiyoni approaches him.

Kiyoni takes a hold of Kurama's arm, "Let's go down this way." She tilts her head slightly to the left. They take a walk down a tangent path.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mushiyori, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko discuss plans about dealing with the vampires. "You think any of those bloodsuckers will show up today," Kuwabara asks. "If they do, they're gonna wish they hadn't," Yusuke responds.

"Luckily for us I managed to bring the demon compass," affirms Botan, showing off the item as proof, "If they are around, we will know."

"Can we please talk about something else? I'm getting scared just walking out here with you guys," Keiko inquires. Her head is pointed downward. "Why are you so scared? You're in good hands with us," Yusuke insists with his arms behind his head.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because there are monsters out there who want to do nothing but drink blood all day," Keiko answers sarcastically.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice," Yusuke cracks back.

"You could've just changed the subject like I asked Yusuke."

"And you could learn to trust me more Keiko. When I say you're in good hands, then you're in good hands."

"Now, now you two. You can have your lovers quarrel later," Botan professes. The demon compass on her wrist senses demonic activity nearby and goes off without warning. "Where is it coming from Botan," Kuwabara inquires urgently. Botan looks at the compass, "It says that…it's coming from…over there!" By "over there" she means near a bakery down the street. "Alright, time to kick some vampire ass," Yusuke declares while clenching his fists, "You ready Kuwabara?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go Urameshi," Kuwabara answers popping his knuckles, "Botan, you stay here with Keiko." Yusuke and Kuwabara run off to find the vampire. "Please, be careful," Keiko insists loudly.

The boys reach an alley near the bakery. They walk down the alley to look for the vampire. "You sense anything," Yusuke questions.

"Yeah. I'm sensing major demonic energy down here."

The boys continue to walk down the alley when they hear something in the background, "C'mon. Open up those legs of yours and nobody gets hurt."

"You are such a pervert Tatsuo."

"What can I say? I'm a leg man. And this one's got some nice, juicy ones."

The boys come across two underlings feeding on a teenage girl. It's Hotaru and Tatsuo. Hotaru is standing behind the girl against the building next door, feeding from the right side of the girl's neck while Tatsuo is feeding from the girl's inner left thigh. The girl is positioned slightly squatted with her legs open so that her attackers may comfortably feed. Nauseated and upset, Kuwabara attempts to scream, but Yusuke stops him before that happens. "Shut up you doofus. You'll scare them off," whispers Yusuke. The boys squat behind a dumpster out of the vampires' eyesight. Kuwabara whispers back, "What?! You're crazy if you think I'm gonna sit here and let those vampires kill another innocent Urameshi. You heard Koenma, no more innocent lives remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But the last time I tried the ambush approach, they took off faster than you can say 'bloody murder'."

"So what do we do?"

"Follow my lead." Yusuke gets up and walks towards the vampires, Kuwabara in tow. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but noticed your little threesome here. Mind if we join," he asks as he approaches the vampires.

The underlings pause on their meal to see what the fuss is about and turn their attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke notices that the vampires were the same ones found near the blood bank hanging out with Namida. "Hey, I know you," he says while pointing at Tatsuo. "Oh shit, it's him," cries Tatsuo, "Let's get out of here Hotaru." Tatsuo gets up and starts to run away. Hotaru follows suit while simultaneously dropping the girl to the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara give chase.

"Hey! Get back here! We just want to talk," shouts Yusuke. The underlings split direction upon reaching the street. The boys split as well; Yusuke follows Tatsuo and Kuwabara follows Hotaru. Yusuke and Tatsuo run for about a few blocks, trying miserably to avoid bumping into people. "Out of the way," commands Tatsuo. "That's it! I'm so kicking your ass when I catch you," Yusuke threatens. "That's _if_ you can catch me," Tatsuo takes off using his superhuman speed like he did last time. "Damnit," Yusuke says to himself upon stopping at a street corner.

On the opposite end of the block, Hotaru continues to run away from Kuwabara. She turns a corner and heads towards the area where Botan and Keiko are. "Is that Kuwabara? Who's that he chasing," Keiko asks. Botan turns her head to take a look. The chase reaches the girls. When Kuwabara meets the girls, he gives a heads up, "There's a girl in that alley that needs help. She's been bitten. Look into that will ya?" He runs off continuing his chase. "Oh that's terrible. Let's go Keiko," Botan decrees. "Right," Keiko nods her head in agreement.

The two run towards and down the alley to meet the girl. After a quick check, the girls notice that she's alive but in no condition to move or speak. "Keiko, call for help," Botan commands. "On it," Keiko answers. She takes out her phone and calls for help, "Yes, hi. There's a girl who needs help. I think she's been bitten. We're in the shopping district near Star Bakery. Thanks." She hangs up the phone, "An ambulance is on its way." Yusuke returns not long after, "How is she?" "Not good. I can heal her wounds but she needs blood and quick," Botan answers.

"Did you see Kuwabara by chance?"

"We saw him chase a girl down the street. Was she one of the vampires," asks Keiko.

"Yeah. I think her name was Hotaru. I chased her partner, Tatsuo, down until he took off like a bat out of hell."

"Well this is something Kurama's not gonna be too happy to hear about later," Botan determines.

Kuwabara runs after Hotaru for a couple more blocks. She looks back to see if she's still being chased. Unknowingly, she crashes into an outdoor dining area of a restaurant. Kuwabara takes on the opportunity, he catches up to her not long after. A small crowd huddles around Hotaru offering assistance. She hisses at the idea, bearing her fangs. "Ah! She's one the vampires," screams a woman. "Ok, ok I think that's enough for one day," Kuwabara announces upon approaching the crowd. He crouches down to Hotaru. "What do you think you're doing," she asks.

"I help you, you help me, got it?" Hotaru agrees and allows Kuwabara to help her up. "Uh, sorry about that everyone. My sister tends to go overboard with her cosplay ideas," he says as he walks off with Hotaru. They walk to a nearby park bench. Hotaru takes a seat while Kuwabara remains standing. "Alright. Since I got this code that prohibits me from hitting girls, I'm only going to ask you this nicely. Why are you vampires attacking our city," he interrogates as if he's a detective.

Hotaru rolls her eyes, "I was hungry. A normal lunch didn't do it for me. Same goes for the other guy."

"Just how many of you 'guys' are there?"

"Including myself and my partner, there are nine of us. We're here for a reason."

Kuwabara starts to freak out, "Nine! There are nine of you? Why the hell would there be nine of you?"

"Simple. We're looking for the tenth."

"And just who's 'the tenth'?" By then, Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko catch up with Kuwabara. "Hey! Is that the other one," shouts Yusuke.

Kuwabara turns his attention to his friends and waves, "I got one of them Urameshi!" As soon as the friends turn their attention towards Hotaru's direction, they find she's disappeared. She had used her super speed to leave while the humans were distracted. "Aw, poo," Botan utters, "She got away." "Damnit, and she was so willing to talk too," Kuwabara mutters, "Anyway, what happened to the girl in the alley?"

"An ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Hopefully she'll be alright," Keiko assures.

"What did that vampire say anyway," Yusuke questions.

"She said there's nine of them including her and the other guy. They're looking for the tenth," Kuwabara replies.

"Well who the hell is the tenth," Yusuke inquires again.

"I don't know," Kuwabara answers while shrugging his shoulders.

"Grr. Stupid vampires. I wish we'd know who they're looking for. That way I can find him first and beat the crap out of him for putting everyone out on a wild goose chase," Yusuke declares clenching his fists again. Keiko places a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting too angry, "It'll be fine Yusuke. Things will come out in due time." Botan observes the two from behind, "I hope you're right Keiko," she thought.

* * *

Back at Itabashi, Kurama and Kiyoni decide to rest for a little while at the garden's food court. Kiyoni is sitting at a table looking around the building as Kurama approaches her with two cups of drinks for them. "Incoming," he announces. He then hands a cup to Kiyoni. "Ooh, thank you Suu'chi," she says taking the drink into her hands. Kurama then takes a seat at the table.

"So what drinks did you get us?"

"Chamomile iced tea for you and rose iced tea for me." He takes a sip of his tea, "Mm, delicious."

Kiyoni takes a sip of her tea, "Mmm, it's as I remember. Speaking of, tell me if you remember this." She puts down her cup and reaches into her bag to pull out a book. The book is yellow with blue picture framing on both the front and back.

"I don't believe it. It's your old botany book."

"Hey, you remember!" She slides the book across the table to Kurama. He then opens the book to take a look inside. Kiyoni's botany book is a scrapbook of all of the flowers that she liked as a child. Kurama helped her create that book with a few of his own favorites. Pictures of lilies, orchids, roses, and other flowers fill the book. The pictures bring back memories for the both of them. "I can't believe you still have this book," Kurama proclaims still perusing.

"Are you kidding? No way I was gonna give _that_ up!"

Kurama soon see pictures of flowers that he's never seen before, "Some of these entries are new, where you found them?"

"Oh, uh. They're from…my grandfather's garden. It turns out, he knew of my love of flowers and had a garden prepared for me for my arrival."

"How nice of him."

"Yeah, really nice." She takes another sip of her tea.

Kurama then comes across a photo that he _has_ seen before. He takes it out for another look. "I remember this one," he states. The picture in question is a photo of them taken at the age of ten; a few weeks before Kiyoni left Japan. The children are posed with Kurama (then with shorter hair) standing to the side, arms crossed looking to the right, and a sly smile. He's wearing a light pink polo shirt with dark blue shorts. Kiyoni is positioned with her left arm around Kurama's shoulders, her body leaning against his back, holding up the peace sign with her right hand, and a winking face. She's wearing a yellow polo shirt underneath a yellow and black, plaid designed overall dress. Her hair is styled in two afro puffs with yellow hair ties at the base. "Yes. This picture definitely brings back memories," he determines. He hands the photo over to Kiyoni.

"Out of all the pictures I have in that book; I cherish this one the most."

"Because it's the last one we took together?"

"Because of all the memories leading up to this picture." Kiyoni holds the photo close to her heart.

"We did have a lot of fun together."

"Yes Suu'chi, we did."

Kurama looks around the establishment, "I got an idea. Let's make a new one right now."

"A new what exactly?"

"A new memory, with a new picture. C'mon." He then gets up and pulls Kiyoni along leaving their drinks behind.

"Wait Suu'chi, what are we doing?"

"You'll see, stand right here." He leads Kiyoni to an area of purple tulips. He takes out his phone, stands next to her, and wraps his right arm around her shoulders in an attempt to take a group picture.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Hold on, Kurama I gotta fix my hair a bit. This is so exciting!" Kiyoni adjusts her hair and gets in position. Kurama follows suit. He then holds his phone up in the air to take the shot, "Okay, one…two…"

On "three", Kurama takes the photo while at the same time kisses Kiyoni on her left cheek, surprising her. The photo is taken at the precise moment of the kiss and her reaction. He steps away from Kiyoni for a moment to review the shot, "Hm. Not bad, a perfect shot." He looks back at her direction to find her head turned to the right in an attempt to hide her blushing face.

"Are you alright Kiyoni? I didn't over step my boundaries just now, did I?"

Kiyoni stops blushing and turns her head to look at Kurama, "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." She regains her composure and walks back to the food court to grab their drinks and her picture book. Upon her return, she hands Kurama his drink. "Let's go," she insists and walks off. Kurama stands silent absolutely worried that he did something wrong at this point.

* * *

As evening and Kiyoni's curfew approaches, Kurama finally manages to see the apartment building where she lives with her parents when he walks her home. They've been rather silent since the kiss back at Itabashi.

"So this is where you live. Not bad," Kurama concludes. The apartment is a twenty story building, built for the middle class of the city.

"Thank you. I like it. It's comfortable."

"Well, I guess this is the part where we…part ways. I hope you enjoyed yourself with me."

"I did. It was a really good idea to take me there." They pause for a moment.

"Well…I should…get going. Good night." Kiyoni makes her way to the door.

"Kiyoni, wait!"

She turns around to face Kurama, "Yes? What is it?"

"I just remembered. You said that you too have a crush on someone, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And it's someone I know, right?"

Kiyoni nods her head, "Mm hmm."

"Well…may I…ask who it is?" At this point, Kurama is concerned that the move he made may have cost him a shot at her heart.

Kiyoni walks up to him and places her hands on his chest. She lifts herself up on her toes as if to tell him a secret. Without warning, she kisses him on his left cheek. "The guy I like is you Shuuichi," she whispers. She then lowers herself down and again makes her way to the door. "I look forward to our second date. Good night." She enters the building and heads home. Meanwhile, Kurama remains standing in the apartment complex's entrance yard completely surprised. He has a smug smile, his face is blushing beet red, and hearts dance around his head and eyes. After a few seconds, he shakes his head out of his trance and touches his freshly kissed cheek. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual," he thought, "I most definitely look forward to a second date as well."

At the same time Kurama is exiting the area, Kenichi is entering it. The two men slightly bump shoulders as they pass. "Excuse me," they both announce before bowing towards each other and walking away. "So that's Shuuichi, huh," Kenichi thought to himself. It turns out he did follow Kiyoni on her date but from a distance, which means he did witness Kurama kissing her. "I hope it was worth coming back here Kiyoni," he thought again. Given the severity of the situation going on in Mushiyori City, Kiyoni is going to need more than just her father to protect her.


	10. Hot on the Trail

**Chapter 10**

Kenichi enters at the apartment not long after Kiyoni. By this time, she's already taking a bath for the night. "Welcome home, Kenichi," greets Ayesha, "So how did her date go?"

"You didn't ask her already? I'm sure she gave you lots of details." Kenichi takes off his shoes and sits down next to Ayesha to watch TV.

"Not much. All she really said was that they're going on second date."

"Really? That's all she said?"

Ayesha nods her head, "Was there something I missed?"

"Hmm. There isn't much to say. From what I could see, Kiyoni was really happy with that guy. Now that I think about it, that's the first time I've seen her that happy since we met her."

"Do you think he's the one?"

"Can't say for sure. So long as we're not detected by those vampires, I think we can relax…a little."

"Fine by me. Why don't I watch the next one? Just to be fair."

"Alright. It's a deal."

Meanwhile, Kiyoni sits in the bathtub relaxing and thinking about today's events: the trip to the garden, the photo Kurama found in her botany book, his kiss and her returning the favor. All in all, Kiyoni calls it quite a day. "Hmm. What a day," she concludes to herself, "What a day it was indeed. Ah! I should make plans for the second one!" Just then, her phone, which was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub, starts vibrating. She's receiving another text from Kurama:

*Hey beautiful (two rose emojis)*

*Hi. I take it you made it hme?*

*Not yet but I'm close.*

*So y txt me?*

*thinking…abt u*

*blushing emoji*

*lol*

*can I ask u a ?*

*what is it?*

*do u mind if I plan the nxt date?*

*u wanna plan the nxt date?*

*yep. U planned the 1st. let me plan the 2nd*

*Fine. U can plan the 2nd. 2 b fair*

*Yay! (Hands clap emoji x3)*

*thnk u suu'chi. Well I g2g2 bed now*

*Fine. Sweet dreams*

*lol. G'nite suu'chi (kissing face emoji)*

*(winking face emoji) g'nite*

Kiyoni puts down her phone and emerges out of the bathtub. Wrapped in a towel she finds her parents in the living room watching TV. "Hello Kiyoni," Ayesha says, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine mom. I just came to say good night."

"Did you have a good time on your date," asks Kenichi.

"Yes. I had a lot of fun dad." Kiyoni starts blushing.

"Well we're glad to hear. Have a good sleep honey," Ayesha says.

"Good night mom. Good night dad."

"Good night," both Ayesha and Kenichi say in unison. Kiyoni heads to her room. When she gets inside, she clenches her necklace that she had worn today. "I wonder how much energy this thing collected today," she asks herself.

* * *

Not quite home yet, Kurama receives another text. This time it's from Yusuke:

*Kurama r u hme yet?*

*No but I will be once I tke this train. Y?*

*U think u can stop by my place?*

*Let me guess…vampire related?*

*Yeah. We got more names this time*

*K. omw*

*Awesome!*

Kurama boards a train headed for Yusuke's apartment. Once he gets there, he's greeted by Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. They dropped off Keiko a couple of hours ago. Kurama takes a seat at the table, "So…what have we learned now?"

"Two more names: Hotaru and Tatsuo," Yusuke answers.

"We also know how many there are," inputs Kuwabara.

"So how many are we dealing with," Kurama questions.

"All together, nine," Botan continues, "They say the tenth is here."

"Nine? There's nine vampires," asks Kurama, "And they're looking for the tenth. This is more than what we dealt with Sensui."

"Yeah. At least Sensui didn't put us on a wild goose chase," Yusuke concludes. The briefcase that Botan intentionally left at Yusuke's apartment starts beeping. Koemna wants to check in on the case. Botan picks up the briefcase and props it open on the table.

"Yusuke. I take it you've gathered some more information on the vampires," Koenma questions.

"Yeah. We got three names, how many there are, and why they're around," Yusuke answers.

"Good. Show me what you got."

"There are nine vampires total. Three of them are named Hotaru, Tatsuo, and Ryoko. They're all looking for the tenth which they believe is somewhere here in the city. We have Ryoko's school ID with us." Yusuke shows Koenma the ID.

"Good. This is good. Botan I need you to come back to the Spirit World for research on these vampires."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way," says Botan.

"Wait, Koenma. I think there's something else we should know," Kuwabara chimes in.

"Yes Kuwabara, what is it," asks Koemna.

"Even though the vampires' energy was present, I sensed that it wasn't as strong as any other demon that we've come across."

"What do you mean," asks Kurama.

"I don't know. Maybe what I mean is that these vampires are not as strong as we assumed. Maybe they're like Halflings or something."

"Hmm. That is something to consider. Nevertheless, they're still a threat that must be dealt with. Everyone, continue with your investigation. Botan, come to Spirit World." Koenma ends transmission. Botan closes the briefcase.

"Well I know where I'm going," Botan says. She opens the balcony doors, takes out her oar, and hops aboard, "Be careful everyone. Oh and Kurama?"

"Yes?" Kurama answers.

"You must tell us how your date went when I get back," she flies off giggling, "I look forward to hearing all the details."

"Sure, some other time," Kurama concludes.

"So how _did_ your date with Kiyoni go," asks Yusuke.

"I'll spare you the details for now and cut to the chase: there's a second date."

"That's great Kurama!"

"Yeah. Kurama the ladies' man," Kuwabara chimes in with a sly smirk, "So when's this one?"

"I don't know. She wants to plan this next one so we shall see."

"First stop: first date, next stop: wedding bells," says Yusuke.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Yusuke," says a blushing Kurama.

Botan reports to Spirit World as Koenma instructed. She enters his office where she finds Hiei standing next to his desk.

"Hiei? What are you doing here," she asks.

"As much as I don't like to be here. My presence was requested by both Enki and Koenma."

"Hiei has some more information on the vampires that might help out Yusuke," Koenma chimes in.

"Oh? And what could that be," Botan asks.

* * *

A couple of days later, lunch period arrives at the high school Kurama and Kiyoni attend. They decide to stay in for lunch even though it's a nice day outside. They share a desk and converse like normal.

"So any ideas for our second date," asks Kurama.

"As a matter fact, yes. It seems like fate has already made plans for us," answers Kiyoni. She reaches inside her school bag, takes out what looks to be a small poster, and slams it on the desk, "Ta-da!"

"What's this," Kurama asks while picking up the poster for a closer look, " _My BFF is a Bi-curious Vampire_? What's this about?"

"Shuuichi! Don't you remember? That's one of my favorite vampire manga!" She pouts.

"Oh that's right it is. I forgot you're an otaku for vampires. I thought this manga was discontinued."

"I thought so too. It turns out, the mangaka behind this series is from America and had went on hiatus for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?"

"Yeah. She wanted to move to Japan to get a more authentic feel of the country and culture. So she saved all her earnings from her previous sales and moved here. This is her first volume released since the big move. She's signing autographs in Akihabara this weekend and I so want to go!"

Kurama leans back in his chair, arms and legs crossed, "Mm. I don't know about this Kiyoni. Akihabara isn't exactly…quiet."

"I know, but it's fun and I like having fun with you so why not? I get my manga and you get to spend the day with me. It's a win for the both of us!"

"Mm."

Kiyoni interlaces her fingers as if she's begging, "Oh please Shuuichi. Let's go to Akihabara. Please?"

He sighs, "Alright. We can go to Akihabara."

"Yay! We're going to Akihabara. We're going to Akihabara…" She jumps for joy.

"Ugh. I can't stand Akihabara. It's too busy. But if it'll make her happy…" he thinks to himself.

At Hiro Private Academy, Hotaru and Ryoko have a conversation of their own in secret. "So you're telling me you and Tatsuo saw the same guy we saw near the blood bank," asks Ryoko. "Yeah. Bad attitude, loud mouth, and greased hair. Same guy. He had another guy with him. Never seen him before," Hotaru replies, "Why don't you drink my blood and see for yourself?" Hotaru extends her right arm.

"Ew. Why would I drink from you? You're like so beneath me." Ryoko backs away.

"Ugh! Sorry 'princess' but given that we're both _beneath_ a bunch of full-blooded vampires that can be quick to drink you and drop you off like trash, you don't have much of a choice."

Ryoko's eyes glow a slight red upon looking at Hotaru's wrist. She's grown accustomed to drinking blood at this point. Only thing is, she really prefers her master's blood over anything else to the point that she'll do anything for it. If reading and reporting Hotaru's blood memories gain her master's favor, then so be it. "Alright. Just this once," she bites Hotaru's wrist. The underlings have developed the ability to read an owner's memories through their blood. Another small gift for their service. Ryoko reads Hotaru's memories and comes across seeing the faces of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan. She stops feeding and regains her composure. Wiping her mouth, Ryoko says, "Now that I think about it, I think I've heard of at least one of those faces."

"Really? Which one?"

"The loud-mouthed one. I think his name is…Yusuke. Yeah, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know too much but, I think he was some sort of punk or bully at Sarayashiki Junior High. He got into fights with some punks from Kazanaga Junior High. I went to Kazanaga."

"So he's a loud mouth and a bully. Great…" Hotaru responds sarcastically.

"I've seen some of the results of his fights. Some of the guys he beats up look uglier than they were before. I bet Alena would like to go against him." Ryoko leans back and looks up.

"So what do we do?"

"We'll have to let our masters know. They might be some sort of threat or something."

Hotaru sighs, "Whatever. I'm going back to class." As Hotaru follows through on her word, Ryoko stays behind thinking about the next move, "Yoshiaki may want to hear about this. His blood sounds so good right about now." Away from Ryoko, Hotaru is thinking about the same thing, "Hmm. I don't really feel like telling Alena about this Yusuke guy, but he's getting in the way. Aw man, why did I have to become a vampire?" The underlings aren't scheduled to meet their masters for another few hours, it's possible that this new development could help the vampires with their cause.


	11. We're on to You

**Chapter 11**

Later that night, the underlings, without Daisuke, meet up with their masters and the leader. Among the underlings, Ryoko seems to be the most excited to share her news because she thinks that she would gain high favor with Yoshiaki. The underlings kneel before their masters who are standing in front of them and in front of their leader. "Does anyone have anything to report to me," asks the leader. "I do, I do," replies a cheerful Ryoko. She extends her left arm, "You like so wanna see this for yourself." The leader takes up Ryoko's offer and drinks her blood, reading her memories. He comes across Hotaru's memories of her chase from Kuwabara. Finished with his meal, the leader removes Ryoko's arm from his mouth, "These memories bring nothing to me. Why do you show me this?" "Well…uh…I…um thought that you should know something about a…possible threat...to your cause," Ryoko nervously answers upon immediately thinking about Yusuke's face.

"Possible threat?" The leader laughs along with his comrades, "Considering the damage that we've done since our arrival in the human world, you mean to tell me there's a 'possible threat' to our cause?"

"Maybe master. You see, there's this guy that's like sort of known around here. His name is Yusuke Urameshi. He's been around a couple of times. Ask Hotaru or Tatsuo! They've seen him twice now." Ryoko draws attention to a surprised Hotaru and Tatsuo.

"Way to put us on the spot Ryoko," shouts Hotaru.

"Man, you uppity chicks would do anything to get out of trouble," Tatsuo chimes in shaking his head.

"Enough! Hotaru, Tatsuo? Bring me your blood," commands the leader. They follow his order and extend their arms. The leader drinks from both of them and confirms Ryoko's story. "My comrades, find this…Yusuke Urameshi and his friends. He's not that big of a threat but, I want them out of the way. No one will stop us from accomplishing our goal." "Yes, my prince," the vampires look to Ryoko, Hotaru, and Tatsuo with anticipation and hunger in their glowing crimson eyes. They have yet to feed since waking up.

Like wolves to dead meat, the vampires lunge towards their servants, causing the victims to scream in horror. Just then, Daisuke enters with a gym bag full of transfusion bags that he managed to get from a nearby blood bank. "I'm here and I got blood," Daisuke announces with a reluctant attitude. He looks in terror as the underlings are being fed upon by their masters. "You've arrived just in time Daisuke," assures the leader before disappearing into the darkness, "your friends are going to need all the blood they can get." The vampires end their feast and go about their search. Utsue attends to Daisuke, "Give them the blood. They're going to need it." They look at the nearly lifeless bodies of Ryoko, Hotaru, and Tatsuo. Being fed upon by four vampires all at once is really draining. "Yeah, sure," Daisuke responds. Utsue takes off. Daisuke walks towards the underlings, takes out a blood bag, and gives it to Tatsuo to drink, "Here man, drink." Tatsuo staggers to grab the bag, "Ugh, thanks man. This is not what I had in mind when I…wanted to be…sucked off." "Could you, for once, not be a pig?" Ryoko asks. "I'm so weak," inputs Hotaru.

Meanwhile, Utsue manages to catch up with the other vampires. They fly above the city looking for victims and for Yusuke and his friends. "Do we really have to find this kid," asks Yoshiaki. "If it's what our prince requests, then yes," answers Jaya, "I have a hunch." "What's the hunch," Alena questions. "The one were looking for looks to be about the same age as this Yusuke character. Perhaps they know each other," Jaya replies. "So are you suggesting that if we find Yusuke or his friends, then we find the one," asks Utsue. "…It's possible," Jaya answers.

* * *

The next morning, Yusuke wakes up to find his mother watching the news. There's been another report about vampire attacks. "Geez, just how many more times are we going to hear about these vampires," Atsuko asks before taking a sip of some much needed coffee. "You're not the only one annoyed by all these reports mom," Yusuke declares as he's looking for some orange juice in the fridge. "Do you have any plans today," she asks. "No. Not really," he answers purposely omitting the idea that he was going to try to find Ryoko, "I _will_ be out though, why?" "Bring me more coffee when you get back," she commands. "Yeah, yeah sure," he replies.

Later that day, Yusuke leaves home to find Ryoko. He gets a phone call from Kuwabara. "Hey Kuwabara. Studying hard or hardly studying," he asks jokingly. "Not today Urameshi," Kuwabara replies, "So are you going to find this Ryoko girl?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way to the school now to drop off her ID."

"Let me know how things go."

"Sure." Yusuke hangs up the phone. He arrives at a train station later to board a train in the direction of Ryoko's school.

Once he arrives at Hiro Academy, he's led to the principal's office, "Aw man no matter what school I go to I always gotta see the principal. I hate principals." He thinks to himself while waiting outside for the principal to see him. While he waits, Ryoko walks through the hallway and comes across Yusuke. "Hey, I know you. You're Yusuke Urameshi aren't you," she asks. "You must be Ryoko Namida," he replies back.

"Ah! How did you know my name?"

"I'm here to drop off your ID that you left behind back at the blood bank." Yusuke walks towards her, "You're one the vampires we hear so much about." He hands her the ID.

"Ugh, so what if I am? You better like back off Urameshi. We're coming for you next."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow and places his hands on his hips.

"You're like getting in the way of our cause. I know you're reputation. 'Beat 'em up first, ask questions later'. Our masters' don't like that." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Wait, what masters?"

"There's like five of them, all powerful ones. Stop following us or they'll come after you and your friends. Consider this a warning or something."

"Hate to break it you girly but I'm not stopping anything. You and your _masters_ are killing people left and right. Both youand your crew back off with your fangs or I'll make you with my fists. Got it?" Yusuke storms off. Ryoko watches as he walks away, "You're like so our next target now," she thinks to herself. The principal steps outside his office and notices Ryoko standing in the hallway, "Miss Namida, shouldn't you be in class?" "Yes! I'm going," she replies.

* * *

Later on after school, Kiyoni returns home and gets to work on her magic in preparation for her date with Kurama. Today's project: create a new perfume that'll thwart off bad energy. Her ingredients of choice: jade and amethyst marbles, lavender, sage, cinnamon sticks and shavings, and…drops of her blood. She sits at her study desk with a small alter of her own design: a circle of jade and amethyst marbles surrounding the triangular arranged group of sage, cinnamon, and lavender encompassing a small pot of boiling water sitting on top of a several small candles. A small blade, that she will use to draw blood, sits in front of the display. Her hands are positioned knuckles-close together with her index and pinky fingers extended and pressed together. With a few choice words, a ruby red rune circle appears underneath the display. Kiyoni then takes the blade and places it on top of her left wrist extended over the boiling water. "Mother Isis, I dedicate this sacrifice to you," she declares just before Ayesha opens the door, interrupting Kiyoni. "Kiyoni, what are you doing," Ayesha shouts while storming inside, "Remember what your mother said about blood magic…"

"…Never perform it without replenishment," they both say in unison. Kiyoni pulls her arms back.

"You need blood with your condition. Where is your replenishment," Ayesha asks looking for the item in question.

Kiyoni replies, "I'm not going to use that much blood mom. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom, I'll be fine." Kiyoni's eyes still fixated on the pot of water.

Ayesha sits on Kiyoni's bed to monitor her actions. Kiyoni continues with her plans, wincing as she slits her wrist horizontally. A few drops of blood fall into the pot. She immediately drops the blade and places her wrist at her mouth to stop the bleeding. Within a couple of moments, her wrist heals itself. "Are you alright, Kiyoni," Ayesha asks rushing to her daughter's aid. "Mm. I'm good," Kiyoni answers, wiping her arm with a towel.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I have everything I need mom." Kiyoni continues with her project.

"Alright. I'll let you be." Ayesha kisses her daughter on her forehead and leaves the room. Upon closing the door she thinks to herself, "I pray to the gods the vampires don't find her. It warms my heart to see her this happy."

Kiyoni adds the sage, cinnamon, and lavender to the pot along with a jade colored marble and an amethyst marble. As Kiyoni simultaneously chants a few spellbinding words, the ingredients mix and come to a boil in the pot. After a few minutes, Kiyoni uses a towel to lift the pot from the fire and blows out the candles. She sets the pot on top of the towel and on a window sill for the mixture to cool down and steep. Her concoction will be ready by the weekend. As she looks out at the window, she thinks to herself, "I hope I can keep this up. Just when things between Shuuichi and I are starting to heat up."

* * *

Later that night, while the city sleeps and the vampires are looking for more victims, Kuwabara is having trouble sleeping. He's tossing and turning from a progressive nightmare. In the dream, he's running through a forest. The trees of the forest appear to be dead and barren. The skies are cloudy and blood red and the ground is a dirt-filled wasteland with puddles of blood along the walkway. "Hello? Anybody?" He screams still running, "Is anybody out there? Urameshi? Kurama? Hiei? Anybody?"

Kuwabara runs just a few feet more when he sees a figure sitting along a tree. As he gets closer, he notices that it's Keiko in her school uniform, apparently lifeless. He reaches her to check on her condition. "Keiko? Keiko, wake up it's me Kuwabara," he declares while shaking her. Keiko doesn't respond. "Keiko, what's wrong with you? Can't you hear me?" He asks again, still no response. Kuwabara places two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He notices that she has two puncture wounds on her neck. It's no question that they came from a vampire. He also notices that Keiko's body is cold, a sign that she's dead. "Aaaaaaaaah!" He screams falling back and moving away in fear, "I just touched a dead body. Worse that it's Keiko's. Urameshi's gonna kill me if he finds out. That is if I can find him first." He leaves Keiko behind and continues running.

He later finds Botan, in her kimono, in the same condition as Keiko. "Aw no, not you too Botan," he concludes. He leaves Botan behind to look for the others. He later finds Hiei, with his back towards Kuwabara, standing up ahead on the path. "Aw man Hiei, never thought I'd be glad to see you. Something's going on here. I just found Botan and Keiko slumped over dead from vampire attacks. We gotta put a stop to this. Let's go find Urameshi and Kurama, okay," Kuwabara places a hand on Hiei's shoulder. The jaganashi collapses upon impact. "What the…" Kuwabara questions. He checks for any signs of life and realizes that Hiei is in the same condition as Keiko and Botan: dead from a vampire. "Aaaaaaaaaah! Hiei, not you too! What's going on? What kind of vampire are we dealing with," asks a completely frightened Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! It's about time we get to see your ugly mug," shouts a smug voice from the background, Yusuke's voice. He appears wearing ancient Egyptian clothing and staff in his hand.

"U-Urameshi! Where the heck have you been man? There are vampires out there killing our friends! Where have you been this whole time? And why the heck are you dressed like that?" By this time Kuwabara is both pissed and scared.

"Oh you mean Keiko, Botan, and Hiei? Yeah, our mistress got a little hungry since she hasn't eaten in a while." Yusuke smiles while placing a hand behind his head.

"How can you say something like that? You just lost two good friends and your girlfriend! And you want to sit there and act like everything's all okay? What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, a deep feminine voice calls out to Yusuke, accompanied by a pair of raven colored eyes hovering in the sky, "Yusuke! I'm Hungry! Bring me my meal!"

"Yes, my mistress."

"Do not delay me Yusuke," the scarlet red irises of the eyes glow as the voice commands, "Because if you do, you will be the one I shall feast upon." The eyes narrow as they disappear.

"Who was that," Kuwabara inquires while looking up at the sky.

"Oh her? That's our mistress. She's hungry so let's go." Yusuke, unknowingly to Kuwabara, ties his hands behind his friend and leads him to his mistress. He pokes his staff at Kuwabara's back for emphasis.

"Ow! You don't have to poke me Urameshi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go."

* * *

Upon arrival, Kuwabara's eyes fixate at what he sees; a giant stone pyramid with a life-size door that the boys use to enter into the pyramid and meet the mistress. When they arrive in the throne room, Kuwabara's mood changes from amazement to curiosity. In front of him is a carpeted walkway leading to a set of steps in the middle of the large, candlelit room. The onyx coated walls and floors shine among the fire's glow. At the top of the steps sits a shadowy female figure sitting on a golden throne adorned with rubies. An iris colored canopy hangs from a golden chandelier directly above her, hiding her face and clothing. Her silhouette resembles that of an Egyptian princess. Positioned near the right side of her feet is Kurama in semi-demon form (red tail and matching fox ears).

"Ku-Kurama?! Is that you, and what's going with your tail," Kuwabara asks with a furrowed brow. "Hello and welcome to our mistress's lair, Kuwabara," greets Kurama wiggling his tail a couple of times. "Yusuke. I take it this is my next meal," asks the figure with an intriguing tone and her head resting on the back of her left hand. "Yes my mistress. He walked into my trap like I knew his dumbass would," Yusuke answers with a courtesy bow. He then stabs Kuwabara in the back to get him within close range of the woman. He collapses when he reaches the first step.

The woman arises from her throne licking her lips. "Tell me my mistress, is his blood good enough," inquires Yusuke. "He will do just fine, my servant," the woman replies upon walking down the steps. As she escapes from her cover, Kuwabara closes his eyes purely out of fear. "Aw. I thought my blood was good enough," Kurama whines. The woman pauses and turns her head to face her pet, "Now, now. Please understand my sweet fox. If I keep feeding on you, you will eventually die. And I so very much would like to keep you around for as long as possible," the figure innocently assures, "Therefore, I must find blood elsewhere. You simply cannot be my only source of nourishment. Are we clear?" Kurama pouts in silence.

Kuwabara is kneeling before the shadow woman, body clearly shaking, "Wait a minute! Let's think about this for a second guys. Urameshi? Kurama? You guys can't be serious in letting her, *gulp*, eat me?" "If it makes you feel better, she's fed from me too," Yusuke shows Kuwabara a set of puncture marks on his left wrist, "How about you, Kurama?" "I rather not say," Kurama raises his nose in a jealous fit. The figure grabs Kuwabara by his face, "Relax Kuwabara. I promise I won't take…too much." Her cat-like eyes glow cherry red as her fangs elongate. Kuwabara struggles to get away as the woman inches her way to his neck. "Guys? Anybody? Guys…aaaaaaaaaaaaah," were the final words Kuwabara screams before waking up to hear his alarm clock goes off.


	12. How It Came to Be

**Chapter 11.5**

*For those who remember the "Two Shots" chapter of the manga, this chapter is exactly that; the story of how Kiyoni and Kurama first met. Enjoy!*

The year is 2006. It's nighttime in Mushiyori City. The weather is a little chilly for April, but it's not that big of a deal. At the Minamino home, Kurama is outside tending to his garden along with his mother, Shiori. They're about to wrap up for the day when Shiori notices a moving truck pulling up in front of the empty neighboring house. "Oh, our new neighbors have arrived," she concludes, "But why are they here at night?" Kurama follows his mother and observes the action. He notices a family of four exiting the moving truck. It looks to be an interracial family with a Japanese father, an African mother, and their two children; a son and a daughter. "Well, they certainly look neighborly. That little girl looks to be about the same age as you. Let's go tell your father, Shuuichi," Shiori suggests. "Yes, mother," replies Kurama. They enter the house to go fetch Kurama's father. When they find him, he's already at the door putting on his jacket. "Where are going honey," Shiori asks. "I just noticed our new neighbors arriving. I'll go see if they need some help with the move," he answers. "We'll go with you," she implies, "I want to meet them myself."

When the Minamino family arrives at their neighbors' house, they find the wife of the family standing outside watching as her son and husband move in some furniture. They also find the young girl standing next to her mother. "Hello there," greets Mr. Minamino, "We couldn't help but notice that you were moving in. So we thought we come say hello and help out if possible." The neighboring wife turns around to see who's talking to her, "Oh, hello. I didn't see you just now. Thank you very much for the invitation and greeting," she takes a bow, "My name is Ava Ikeda and this is my daughter, Kiyoni," she looks at her daughter after uprising, "Kiyoni? Say 'hello'." Kiyoni hides behind her mother while clenching on to her stuffed animal. Ava then calls for her husband and son to come outside, which they do. They stand to the right of Ava, "This is my husband, Dr. Akio Ikeda and our son, Tai." They bow while saying "Hello," in unison.

As stated before, the Ikeda family is an interracial famiy. Dr. Ikeda was born and raised in Mushiyori City and is a hematologist. He's thirty-three years old, stands 5'9" tall, about 145 pounds with short jet-black hair. Since his family is in the process of moving, he's wearing a grey, loose-fitting sweatshirt and sweatpants. Ava Ikeda is originally from the northeastern region of Africa. She's thirty-two years old and is a stay-at-home mom. She stands 5'7" tall and about 140 pounds with a curvy build. She has pecan-brown skin with dark, shoulder-length wavy hair. She's wearing a black sweatsuit. Tai Ikeda is the couple's firstborn child and their only son. He's ten years old standing tall at 4'10" and about 105 pounds. He has a short fade on his head and a small, braided prince's lock at the nape of his neck. He's wearing a green t-shirt with light blue jeans and a black hoodie. Kiyoni Ikeda is the couple's second child and only daughter. She's six years old (along with Kurama), stands about 4'1" tall and weighs about 60 pounds. She has kinky-curly hair styled in a ponytail with a small afro in the back and a medium-sized braid in the middle. She's wearing a bubblegum pink shirt, blue jeans, and a forest green hoodie. What makes the children stand out even more is that they both have amethyst-purple eyes, the same as their mother.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Natsuno Minamino, this is my wife, Shiori, and our son, Shuuichi." Shiori bows while saying, "How do you do?" She then turns her attention to Kurama and instructs him to say hello. He does the same thing Kiyoni did and hides behind his mother. "Oh how adorable. They just met and already they have something in common," Ava concludes. The adults share a laugh.

"I noticed that your daughter is about the same age as our son. Could it be possible that they're attending the same school," Shiori inquires. "If you're referring to Makimachi Primary School, then yes," Akio answers, "In fact, both of our children will be going to that school when the semester starts." "Oh how wonderful! You see that, Shuuichi? You have a new classmate," Shiori informs. Kurama remains silent while hiding behind his mother and looking at Kiyoni. He doesn't have that much of an interest in making friends just yet, if at all. The only things he's thinking about is his current situation and how he plans to leave for demon world in the next four years.

"Well, it's a little chilly out to be standing around, did you still need any help with the move," Natsuno offers. "Actually, yes. Would you mind helping out with the furniture? I don't want to make my son work that much before he has to go to school," Akio answers. Him, Akio, and Tai continue with the move. "If you don't mind Mrs. Ikeda, I have some tea we can share inside. It'll be a chance to know each other better," Shiori offers as well. "That'll be lovely, thank you. Come along, Kiyoni," says Ava. Kiyoni reluctantly follows her mother to the Minamino home. Kurama does the same.

While inside, the two women talk amongst themselves at the dining room table while the children sit next to each other in the living room watching cartoons. They give each other quick glances while remaining silent. Not a single word is exchanged between them during the visit. "I wanna go home," Kiyoni mentally declares with her stuffed animal clenched in her arms. "Just how long are we going to sit here," Kurama mentally asks himself with his head resting on his left arm which is resting on the armrest. He gives another quick glance at his soon-to-be classmate, "At least her eyes are pretty," he thinks again.

* * *

The first day of school arrives. The Ikeda children are up and about getting ready for the day ahead. Tai is wearing a brick red sweater jacket over a white dress shirt, a black and red stripped necktie and dark blue dress pants. Kiyoni is wearing the same top as her brother, except she's wearing a red, black, and white plaid-patterned, pleated skirt, and knee-high socks. Her hairstyle is the same as yesterday. They each have their school's emblem on their jackets. They're about to put on their shoes and head out for school when Akio catches them, "Kiyoni, you almost forgot your flowers." He hands his daughter a flower pot with freshly grown flowers. "Thank you dad," she says. "Can we go now," asks an annoyed Tai. "Coming big brother," announces Kiyoni. They step outside, heading for school. "Have a good day, you two," Akio suggests.

Along the way, the siblings walk past the Minamino home. They stop at the gate when Kurama approaches wearing the same uniform as Tai. He too is carrying some flowers in a flower pot. "Great. They both of you have a flower fetish," announces a sarcastic Tai. "Good morning Tai, Kiyoni. You have some lovely flowers there, Kiyoni," Shiori announces. "Thank you Mrs. Minamino," Kiyoni replies. "Tai, do you mind if my son tags along with you," Shiori asks. Tai used to like walking to school alone. He's a little irate that he has to walk there with his little sister and, now, this little neighbor boy. "I don't mind, Mrs. Minamino. Have a good day," he replies.

The three head off, Tai is in front while Kurama and Kiyoni are behind him walking next to each other, still silent. The reason why the children are carrying flowers is because the school asked them to. Each family had received a letter in the mail asking the kids to bring something that they cherish the most. Kurama is bringing some roses and Kiyoni is bringing a set of starlette lily flowers, her favorite. "You two are awfully quiet back there," Tai notices. The children don't respond, instead they look down and away from each other as they walk. To be honest, they're unsure what to say to each other.

* * *

The first day of the new school year begins. Kiyoni and Kurama share the same class. Each student in the classroom walks up to the front of the room to present their most cherished items. A range of personal treasures were shown to the class. Toys, books, and small family heirlooms were discussed and displayed. When it was time for Kiyoni to present her item, she was greeted with some cold stares and dirty looks. Since she's a hafu, she stands out like a sore thumb. That made her feel uncomfortable. She discussed her flowers as instructed and sits back down. Meanwhile, Kurama sits in his chair, somewhat fascinated by the item his neighbor had brought. When it was his turn to make his presentation, he was greeted by smirks and snickers. Some of the kids thought that it was comical and unusual for a boy of his age to bring roses to school. On the outside, Kurama felt a little embarrassed. His inner demon couldn't care less.

During lunch period, the children are encouraged to go outside to play after lunch and cleaning up. During that time, both Kurama and Kiyoni are asked if they can plant their flowers outside in the school garden. They're delighted to. After scoping out the campus grounds, they return to their flowers and find that their flower pots have been shattered and their work smashed. No doubt by some of the kids in their class who were laughing at them.

"Those bastards. I worked so hard to get my flowers to grow and this is what I get," asks an angry yet saddened Kiyoni, her eyes start to water and her hands clench into fists. "Don't worry, I'll find the ones responsible," Kurama replies also angry but calm. He makes a beeline for the door, Kiyoni follows.

Once outside, Kurama starts to look for the culprits and finds a small group of kids laughing and talking amongst themselves. Their body language and manner of speech makes them the prime suspects in solving this mystery. Kurama walks up to the kids ready to confront them, Kiyoni is still behind him, ready to fight. "Excuse me. Were you the ones who smashed our flower pots," he asks. "Yeah, what's it to you wimp boy," says a boy before laughing with his friends. Kiyoni steps between Kurama and the boy, "You better say you're sorry for what you did or else," she warns. "Or else what, girly, girl darkie," questions back a slightly heavier boy as he walks up to her. Kiyoni is taken aback by what the boy says. Her parents have warned both her and her brother on how the world could accept them being what they are, both good and bad. She didn't expect their warnings to come at her so soon.

The group of kids begin to gang up on the neighboring children. Kurama takes a moment to think, "I'm not yet strong enough to use my powers. That's just fine. I wouldn't want to use them around these children anyway." He pulls Kiyoni back behind him and outstretches his arms, "Just say you're sorry about the flowers and we'll call it even." "No way wimp boy. Boys, it's time we show these punks who they're messing with," urges the first boy. Kiyoni steps in front of Kurama again attempting to push one of the boys away, he's knocked down to the ground. "Hey! You're gonna get it you little darkie," the first boy pushes Kiyoni away hard, knocking her down causing her to scrape her right elbow. "That's it," Kurama thinks.

He punches the boy in the stomach causing him to hunch over. The other boys make their move. Kiyoni jumps in and kicks one of them in the back, knocking him down. Kurama grabs the arm of another boy and swings him towards another, knocking them both down. The first to get up attempts to jump on Kurama, but Kiyoni interrupts him by kneeing him in the groin. The boy's face turns red and his eyes begin to water as he winces and sinks in pain. "Who's the wimp now," Kiyoni teases with a smile and her hands on her hips. Kurama is impressed with her confidence.

The kids go inside and inform a teacher on what happened before returning to the classroom, in an attempt to clean up the mess. Kiyoni picks up pieces of the flower pots while Kurama searches for a broom. As Kiyoni picks up the pieces, she pricks her finger on a sharp piece, "Ow!" "Are you okay," asks a concerned Kurama. "I poked my finger, it hurts really badly," she replies, her finger starts to bleed. "Let me take a look at that," Kurama insists while taking hold of Kiyoni's hand. She lightly blushes at the gesture, looking at him in awe. "It doesn't look that bad. We'll go to a nurse to take a look at it. Come on," he suggests extending a hand to help her up. She takes him up on his offer, "Thank you, Shuuichi." Kurama blushes a little from her warm and friendly smile.

* * *

When the school day ends, the children are once again joined by Kiyoni's brother, Tai. He notices a change in their demeanor, "This looks new." "Hi, big brother," Kiyoni greets with a bright smile. "Uh, hi," he responds with a raised eyebrow, "What exactly happened between you two today?" "We just became friends, that's all," Kurama answers. "Yeah. We finally found some common ground. Get it? Common ground," Kiyoni nudges an elbow on Kurama. He laughs a little. "O…kay. Let's go," Tai advises. The three head for home.

Along the way, Kurama and Kiyoni talk amongst themselves. "So what other flowers do you like," she questions. "Well I…like all kinds of them I guess. Especially the ones that I can use," he answers.

"You mean like medicine herbs and stuff?"

"Yeah, those."

"Ooh, I have some at home. My mom and I try to use it whenever we can. We even give some to my father's patients. You're welcome to stop by and pick some up."

"Cool, I think I will."

"Kiyoni, you know you gotta wait until mom or dad say it's ok," reminds Tai.

"Oh be quiet big brother. I'm sure they'll say yes. Shuuichi and I are friends now."

"Whatever." Tai rolls his eyes shakes his head. Dealing with one six year old is one thing, dealing with two is another story. The three children arrive home about a half-hour later. After informing their parents on today's adventures, Kurama and Kiyoni begin to see each other more both at home and at school. Who knew that a couple of sets of flowers would be the start of a blossoming, beautiful relationship?


	13. To Akihabara!

**Chapter 12**

Rain falls over Mushiyori City. As clouds, thunder, and lightning fill the skies, laughter fills the walls of Yusuke's apartment. He, along with Botan and Kurama, are highly amused by the details of Kuwabara's nightmare. Yusuke starts off, "Wait a minute, Kuwabara. That's got to be the most ridiculous dream I have ever heard."

"I'm still amused about the part about me being a pet," Kurama chuckles.

"It's understandable that you have vampires on the brain Kuwabara, but I didn't think it was that serious," Botan tries to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. I'm telling you this dream of mine may be some sort of promotion or something," Kuwabara warns with his arms crossed.

"That's _premonition_ , dumbass," corrects Yusuke again laughing.

"So what's your conclusion on this dream," asks Kurama.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think whomever this tenth vampire is, must be close to us," Kuwabara determines, "Someone powerful." Everyone stops laughing.

"What would make you say that," inquires Botan.

"Think about it. You, Keiko, and Hiei were killed off and tossed aside like trash, I was about to be next, Yusuke was this vampire's fetching boy, and Kurama was her pet. It seems like whoever the vampire is, must favor the two of them more than anyone else with Kurama being her number one."

Kurama narrows his eyes upon his friend's statements, "Judging by your analysis, it sounds as though you're pointing the finger at Kiyoni."

Yusuke and Botan both look at Kurama and Kuwabara with surprised yet quizzical looks on their faces.

Kuwabara turns to face the spirit fox with a serious and confident look on his face and rubbing his chin, "I don't know. It would explain some things."

"What is that supposed to mean," Kurama asks curious and slightly offended.

"Well…we didn't hear about the vampires until around the time we met Kiyoni, for one. Two: almost every time you see her she has to be home super early like before the sun goes down. Three: most of the victims that we heard of are around the same age as us, including her. Four: you're the closest person to her…"

Kurama gets up and slams his hands on the table, "How could you say something like that? I can guarantee you all that Kiyoni is not a vampire! Everything you just said Kuwabara is plain coincidence."

"So you're saying Kiyoni is human," inquires Yusuke with an arm hanging around the back of his chair.

"Yes…for the most part," Kurama answers calmly.

"The most part," asks Botan.

"She's…a sorceress," Kurama announces.

"You mean like a witch, right," Kuwabara questions with widened eyes.

"Yes. She practices crystal magic. She's been doing so since we were kids."

"So…how does that work exactly," Botan interrogates.

"In place of spirit energy, she harnesses said energy from gemstones. Once she gathers enough, she can use it manipulate spells and the elements such as fire and water. I've seen her perform this technique a few times back in the day."

"So why _does_ she have an early curfew," grills Yusuke.

Kurama thinks Yusuke is taking Kuwabara's side, "Did you ever think that it may be for protection from the vampires we're trying to vanquish," he implies heading for the door, highly irritated but still calm.

"Where are you going now," asks a tailgating Yusuke.

Kurama puts on his shoes and jacket and grabs his umbrella upon walking out of the door, "I'm going home Yusuke. I've stayed out too long."

"Hey, Kurama. What Kuwabara said I'm sure he didn't mean. I'm also sure he likes Kiyoni just as much as the rest of us."

"Yeah, sure." Kurama walks out and closes the door. Yusuke walks back to meet up with Botan and Kuwabara. He sits back down at the table and looks at Kuwabara with a frown and crossed arms, "Way to go stupid. You just pissed off the smartest one in the room."

Kuwabara leans back in his chair, arms still crossed, and turns his nose to the air, "It was just an assumption, geez."

Yusuke relaxes and changes the subject, "Anyway, what did you find out in Spirit World, Botan?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Botan goes on, "Hiei had some information he wanted to give you concerning the case."

"Oh yeah? Well lay it on me."

* * *

On his way home, Kurama gives a phone call to Kiyoni. "Hello," she answers. "Hello? Kiyoni," he tries to confirm. "Yes it's me. Hi Suu'chi. What's up," she answers again.

He sighs, "Nothing much. Making my way home from Yusuke's apartment."

"That sigh just now doesn't sound too good. What's wrong? Did something bad happen to you while you were there?"

"It's nothing, Kiyoni. Nothing to be worried about."

"Suu'chi…? Tell me. I hate to hear you upset."

He sighs again, "Kuwabara mentioned something that…didn't sit well with me."

"And that was?"

"Well, he had a dream that he was about to be attacked by some vampire queen while Yusuke and I watch."

"That…sounds weird. So where's the part that didn't sit well with you?"

"It's what he came up with that's the problem. He thinks his dream has something to do with these vampires…and you." He crosses an intersection.

"Me? What about me?"

"He thinks you're the vampire that they're searching for."

Kiyoni pauses for a moment. She then starts to laugh, "Seriously? He thinks I'm a vampire?"

"I know. It sounds just as absurd to me as it does to you apparently."

"Well I guess I can somewhat understand. The timing of my arrival and theirs is a bit too close. Also, none of your friends know about I do in my spare time anyway."

"Actually, they do. I just informed them." He crosses another intersection and nearly avoids getting splashed by an oncoming driver.

"You told them already?"

"Yes. Was I wrong for doing so?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad you did. Given the type of friends that you have, my supernatural identity shouldn't be too far off anyway."

"I guess you're right," he laughs, "Say Kiyoni, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, Suu'chi. What is it?"

Kurama stops at another intersection near a train station, "It's safe to assume that I can trust you, right?"

Kiyoni stands at her bedroom window with damp hair and wearing a blush pink bathrobe with matching house slippers. She's on the phone, watching the storm unfold. She places a hand on the window, a flash of lightning simultaneously appears along the rainclouds, "Of course, Shuuichi. You can trust me," thunder and rain follow the lightning, "You can always trust me."

* * *

The day of the second date arrives. Taking in what they've learned from the last date, Kurama and Kiyoni plan things out carefully. Kurama boards a train headed for Akihabara wearing a black blazer jacket over a white with black, thin, horizontal stripe t-shirt; black, casual fit denim jeans, and matching low-top sneakers. Along the way, he mentally prepares himself for the hustle and bustle that is Akihabara.

At the Ikeda home, Kiyoni is doing the same thing she did for the first date: using the appearance change spell to find the perfect outfit. She settles for a white short sleeved t-shirt, an orange, black, and white plaid patterned, pleated skirt with matching orange suspenders, orange knee-high socks, and a beanie that matches her skirt. The necklace that she wore before, still hangs around her neck. She decides to have her hair completely down for this date; allowing the world to see her hair in its natural state. Her shoes of choice will be a pair of black flats with a buckle strap on each shoe.

"Huh, Velma wishes she looks as good as I do," she says to herself while looking at a mirror. Kenichi knocks on her door, "Kiyoni? You're gonna be late for your date." She opens the door and walks out, "I'm getting ready to leave right now dad." Upon meeting her parents in the living room, Kiyoni shows off her outfit, "What do you think?" "Lovely as always," Kenichi answers. "Thank you dad," she replies with a smile. "So where are you two going this time," asks Ayesha.

"Akihabara. My favorite manga is making a return and I so want to get a copy. I also want to get an autograph from the artist if I can."

"Akihabara, huh? Remind me, again, what that is," Ayesha inquires with squinted eyes.

"It's the most well-known area for manga and anime in all of Japan, mom. Including the manga I can't wait to get my hands on." Kiyoni positions her hands as if she's grabbing an object, "We might be there all day just to let you know."

"Alright, just as long as you make it back by eight," reminds Ayesha. Kiyoni makes her way to the door to put on her shoes and grabs her jacket and bag, "I will mom. See you later." She leaves for her date.

"So Kenichi, do you know how I can get to this Akihabara," asks Ayesha.

"I'll go get my map," Kenichi gets up from the couch and looks for a map.

* * *

Kiyoni arrives in Akihabara in time for her date. She meets Kurama at the station entrance. "Hey Suu'chi," she waves upon approaching her date. "Kiyoni, you made it," replies a relieved Kurama, hanging around her in Akihabara is the only thing that will help him tolerate this area and this day.

"Well, of course. I did plan this date after all." She points at her face, "Ready to have some fun?"

"I'll try." Kurama gives an awkward smile. They leave the station.

It isn't long until Kiyoni gets a good look of anime and manga central, "Wow! Akihabara has changed so much over the years. It looks like it's gotten bigger." She looks around in amazement.

"Well with the increasing international popularity of anime and manga nowadays, it's only right that this area follows the trend." Kurama looks around with half of the interest Kiyoni has, "So do you know which bookstore to go to?"

"Yep. In fact, we're going in the right direction. We're a couple blocks away."

"Funny how you said that you haven't been here in years, and yet you know where to go for this book."

"I looked it up online beforehand. I wasn't going to come here blindly dumb-dumb."

As they make their way to the bookstore, Kurama notices something going on at a nearby restaurant, "I wonder what's going on over there."

Kiyoni looks in his direction, "Oh yeah! I hear some anime/manga series is celebrating a milestone anniversary this year."

"You don't say. It looks like it was pretty popular."

"I guess so. Hey, maybe we should go there after book shopping. How about it?"

"Was that a part of you plan?" He raises an eyebrow.

Kiyoni laughs awkwardly, "Well…not really. I didn't really have much of anything going on after going to the bookstore to be honest with you."

Kurama rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Oh, Kiyoni. Such an unpredictable girl you are."

* * *

The two friends arrive at the bookstore. Kiyoni notices a sign out front that reads as follows:

**Today only! Meet and welcome the American mangaka behind your favorite manga, _My BFF is a Bi-curious Vampire_! Signing autographs from 11am-3pm.

Come get your copy signed today! **

"Aaaah! I can't wait to meet her," Kiyoni exclaims with her fingers interlaced underneath her chin and stars in her eyes.

"Oh boy," Kurama responds rolling his eyes again and placing his hands in his pockets.

Kiyoni's mood changes from excitement to seriousness when she clears her throat, "Alright Minamino, you have three options."

"Just three?" He raises both eyebrows.

Kiyoni nods her head and holds up three fingers (middle, ring, and pinky), "One: you can stand outside and wait for me while I go inside to get my book and get it signed. Two: you can come inside _with_ me and look around the store while I go get my book and get it signed. Three: you can come inside with me and _actually accompany_ me to get my book and get it signed. Either way, as soon as I step inside this store, I'm forgetting all about this date, getting that book, and getting it signed."

"Geez, you would throw this date on the chopping block just for a book?"

Kiyoni gets in Kurama's face and yells," OF COURSE I WOULD! WHY IT'S EVERY OTAKU'S DREAM TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH FROM A MANGAKA OR A VOICE ACTOR OF THEIR FAVORITE ANIME OR MANGA! MANGAKAS AND ANIME VOICE ACTORS ARE CONSIDERED GODS! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY OTAKU-NESS?"

A sweatdrop falls on Kurama's face as he goes into defense mode, "My apologies, Kiyoni. Forget I asked."

Kiyoni composes herself, "So which option do you choose?"

Kurama laughs awkwardly and places a finger on his chin, "Well then let's see. I guess I'll go with the second option."

"Good. Let's go." Kiyoni forcefully tugs on Kurama's right arm.

"Aah! I'd appreciate it if you would stop pulling my arm so hard." They enter the bookstore. Ayesha watches from a safe distance. She, too, is interested in why her daughter is so hell-bent on Kurama. She also wants to know if he's actually worth the trip to this human world or if her family had become more exposed to danger.


	14. Adventures in Akihabara

**Chapter 13**

Kiyoni enters the bookstore with her date in tow, letting go of his arm, immediately, upon crossing the entranceway. Although she's excited about the commotion, Kurama is a bit overwhelmed. "So where is this book exactly," he asks. "Hmm. Judging by the way the categories are set up, I'd say it's upstairs," she answers with a finger on her chin and looking towards the second floor. She then looks for the autograph area. She finds the mangaka of her book signing autographs towards the cashier area. There's a three-person line in front of the signing table. "Ah! There she is," exclaims a starry-eyed Kiyoni. "Where's, who, exactly," Kurama inquires looking around. He later answers his own question, "Oh, she's over there."

"You know what? I'm surprised at you, Suu'chi. How can you be a bookworm, and yet feel overwhelmed at a bookstore?" Kiyoni asks with her arms crossed and giving Kurama a side eye.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going to a bookstore. However, not at a time or a place like this," Kurama answers with his hands in his pockets.

Kiyoni places her hands on her hips, "Okay, Suu'chi. I'm going to find my book now. Why don't you take a look around in the meantime?" She encourages.

"Certainly. After you," Kurama responds. He follows her upstairs.

When they make it to the second floor, Kiyoni darts for the "Vampire" section. Kurama heads for the next aisle over. He peruses down the aisle, giving quick glances to some of the titles. Upon coming across one that catches his eye, he plucks it from its spot and gives it a quick read. Kiyoni finds him shortly after. As he's reading, he discovers some mature scenes in the manga with one of the characters looking, remotely, like him; scenes that made him blush. Without warning, Kiyoni walks up to him, "What are you reading, Suu'chi?" "Ah! Kiyoni," Kurama quickly exclaims while attempting to hide the book and laughing awkwardly, "Reading? I'm not reading anything. What's makes you think I'm reading something?"

"You're hiding a book behind your back and your face is as red as your hair." She answers with a raised eyebrow, "Let me see," she extends a hand. He hands the book over to her reluctantly. Kiyoni gives the book her own quick read, stopping once she sees the same scenes he did.

"Oh my," Kiyoni blushes. She then looks up to see the aisle's category. "Ah. No wonder," she realizes.

"No wonder, what," Kurama asks.

"My, my Minamino. I didn't know you were into this kind of thing," she answers smugly.

"What are you talking about? What thing," he inquires again.

"Suu'chi, did it ever occur to you to read the sign above you?"

"Huh?" Kurama looks up and notices that he's in the "Yaoi" section. His face, then, changes from embarrassing red to mortified blue. In pure shame, Kurama hangs his head down, "I probably should have stayed outside." "Aww. It's alright, Suu'chi, It's alright," Kiyoni consoles in her best baby-talk voice while lightly patting his head.

* * *

The two friends head to the cashier's desk after Kiyoni gets her, much desired, book and autograph. As the cashier rings up the total, Kiyoni reaches inside her bag and takes out a big wad of cash. Shocked about the money, Kurama assures himself, "Politics and medicine must be really paying off nowadays." The purchase is made and the two friends leave the store. "Ya-hoo-hoo," Kiyoni cheers with glee, "Not only did I score a copy, but I also got an autograph! I'm so excited!" "Nice to see you happy," Kurama acknowledges, "So tell me. What's that book about again?"

"It's about a teenage guy who finds out that he's half vampire while trying to control his emotions towards his two best friends. One of the friends is a guy whom he used to date and the other is a girl whom he wants to date," Kiyoni explains while trying to read the book.

"And how did this guy find out that he's a vampire," he asks.

Kiyoni peeks over the book she's carrying, "His mom told him during one of her drug-induced rants."

"Come again?"

"His mother had a one-night stand with a vampire. She fell for him, and gotten pregnant, shortly after. The vampire ended up ditching the mother just before she gave birth. Over time, the mother became a drug addict just to get over the heartbreak. During an argument and while she was high, she told her son about what he is. He's been trying to cope with the news ever since."

"While, at the same time, the main character interchanges his attention between his former lover and his potential new one?"

"Yep. On top of dealing with school and, again, his drugged out mom. When the series was put on hiatus, it left off at the moment where the main character is about to find his vampire dad."

Kurama looks at the book in Kiyoni's hands, "And that's where the issue in your hand begins?"

"Mm-hmm. I've waited such a long time for this!" She continues her reading excitedly.

"Now I'm the one who's surprised." Kurama rubs his head.

"Surprised about what?" Kiyoni peeks over her book again.

"How is it that you're a vampire otaku, yet are genuinely frightened by the real ones that we're dealing with?"

"If you remember Suu'chi, I was a vampire otaku long before these real ones came into the picture. And to answer your question, I'd rather admire vampires from the comfort and safety of home and be alive than admire them in real life and run the risk of getting hurt or worse."

"So you believe in the myth about vampires not being allow in one's home unless invited among other things?" Kurama gives Kiyoni a side eye.

Kiyoni's face changes from excitement to serious, "Since these vampires are becoming more real now, there's no telling what's true or false. It wouldn't be silly to believe them all at this point."

"Point well taken, I concede." Kurama puts his hands up as a form of surrender before slipping them back into his pockets.

The two reach the restaurant that they passed before. Kurama asks, "Did you still want to try out that restaurant over there?"

Kiyoni pauses from reading again to see what Kurama is talking about, "Yeah! I am getting a little hungry." They reach and cross an intersection and head straight for the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Yusuke join up with Keiko, at a local park, to discuss the information gathered in Spirit World. Keiko and Yusuke are sitting next to each other on a park bench while Kuwabara stands in front of them. "So…that's all they know," Keiko asks. "Yeah, it really is up to us to figure this out," Yusuke answers looking downward and frowning. "Man, I wonder how Kurama will take it," Kuwabara chimes in.

"Here's what I don't get, why would these vampires go through such lengths just to find one person," Yusuke questions.

"Maybe they want to make a statement, Urameshi," Kuwabara answers, "Now that the Kakkai barrier is down, it's only a matter of time before some of the more powerful demons, that we've heard so much about, start to come to the human world to do more than say 'hi'."

"Yeah, but I thought Lord Enki said for the citizens of Demon World not to harm humans," Yusuke implies.

"Maybe not everyone got the memo," Kuwabara comes back again, "You remember what Hiei said, they don't even know who Lord Enki is."

"Kurama does have to know. Yusuke, I need you to tell me how you're going to do that," Keiko insists.

Yusuke looks up at the afternoon sky in uncertainty, "I don't know Keiko. I don't even know if I _want_ to tell him since he seems so happy now. Besides, he hasn't really done much since he's gone 'gaga' over Kiyoni. I'll keep him up-to-date, but not completely, I guess."

* * *

Back in Akihabara, Kiyoni and Kurama continue to roam the area after having a nice lunch. "So, Kiyoni, what's next on the agenda," he asks. "Um, did you not hear me when I said that I didn't have much of anything planned to do after going to that bookstore," she asks back, "We'll just have to explore the area until something catches our interest." At this point, Kurama was really dreading coming out to Akihabara, but to keep Kiyoni happy, he swallows his introverted pride and moves on. They later spot an arcade. "How about there? I do, kind of, miss your competitive side," Kiyoni suggests. "The arcade it is," he responds, Kiyoni leads the way.

Inside the arcade are games galore, from the classics to the modern ones. Kurama looks at Kiyoni and asks, "So, which one do you want to play first?" "Well, my monthly allowance just came in, so let's go for all of them," she exclaims. They walk inside towards the coin machines. Thinking about the wad of cash he had seen earlier, Kurama asks, "That bundle of money that you, nonchalantly, displayed back at the bookstore was your monthly allowance?" "Oh! Um…yeah," Kiyoni answers looking down and clenching her bag strap. After obtaining some coins to play with, the first game they choose is a dancing stage game. "Shall we," Kiyoni asks with a raised eyebrow. "I may be a little rusty, but let's do it," Kurama answers. "Dibs on song choice," she announces as they set themselves up on the platforms. After inserting a couple of coins, they log on and Kiyoni makes her choice; something slow to warm them up. The competition begins, the routine starts off with a few isolated, lower-body moves, followed by a few upper body moves and finishing with a few combinations. By the end of the routine, Kiyoni is ahead of Kurama by 40 points.

Taking a break, Kiyoni points out, "You weren't lying when you said you were rusty, Suu'chi."

"As I said, it's been a while," replies a slightly winded Kurama, "Care to go again?"

"You're on," Kiyoni smiles, "I'll let you choose the next one."

They insert more coins and Kurama chooses a song of a slightly faster pace. By the end of this round, Kurama edges Kiyoni by ten points. "Aaaah! Now that's the Shuuichi I know," Kiyoni gets excited and catches her breath, "Best two out of three?" Feeling confident and competitive, Kurama takes off his jacket and places it on the railing behind him. Flipping his hair back and grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt he decrees, "Let's go," rubbing the sweat off his neck; showing off his, leanly defined, torso, much to the surprise and delight of Kiyoni and some of the girls in the small crowd behind them. The third song is the fastest of the three.

To start, the competition looked pretty even, with each player matching each other both by step and rhythm. All the while, memories begin to come to Kiyoni, memories of when they used to play and dance together. "Amazing," she tells herself, "After all these years, Kurama can still keep up with me. And to think, I had to teach him how to dance. Looking at him now, he hasn't lost his touch at all. I like that." The music ends and so does the routine. As the points are tallied, Kurama and Kiyoni turn away from the screens, they want to let the audience tell them who the winner is; it's a draw. "What," they both ask in unison, "A draw?" Kurama takes a closer look at the screens, it is, indeed, a draw.

"That's a surprise," Kurama acknowledges, he turns to look at Kiyoni as the crowd, behind them, disperses. He notices Kiyoni hanging onto the railing, with her legs shaking, and her breathing heavier than normal. "Kiyoni, are you alright," he asks upon approaching her. Kiyoni places a hand on her forehead, covering up her right eye, "I'm…sorry Suu'chi," she catches her breath, "I think I…overexerted…myself," she looks at Kurama with her left eye and attempts to stand upright. Upon doing so, she collapses. "Ah! Kiyoni," Kurama catches her mid-fall. A witness approaches them, "Hey, is she alright?" "I'm not sure. Could you call for help, please," Kurama asks urgently. "You got it," replies the witness, he then takes out his phone and dials for help. In the meantime, Kurama tries to awaken Kiyoni. With the last few moments of consciousness she had, Kiyoni reads Kurama lips. The words, "Stay with me," were the last words he spoke before she falls asleep.

* * *

Kiyoni awakens to find herself lying on the floor and underneath a single spotlight of her school gym wearing her gym uniform (a golden yellow t-shirt with navy blue trimming, navy blue bloomers and white gym shoes). She sits up to assess the situation, "Where am I," she looks down at her uniform, "I'm in school? How did I get here?" Suddenly, she hears some laughter in the background followed by, "This is her prince? He looks so pathetic." "Yeah, I can't believe she cried so much for this guy," says a new voice." Kiyoni gets up from her spot, still attentive to the conversation outside. She manages to find the gym's exit doors, with what little light she had, and places her right ear on the door. She hears laughter for a second time. "Enough, all of you," commands a third voice, "Now then, who's up for some fox blood?" "Ah! Fox blood? No, Suu'chi," Kiyoni calls. She bursts through the gym doors and runs to the location of those voices. Along the way, she hears Kurama's cries and final screams.

Out of desperation, Kiyoni finally reaches the room where Kurama has been kept. She finds him hanging upside down, dying, with his ankles and hands tied, wearing only the pants of his school uniform. A bucket sits underneath him, collecting the blood that's pouring out from his slit throat. Kiyoni stands in the doorway shocked, scared, angry, and frozen. Surrounding her, are the words, "You should have told him. Why didn't you tell him," told by five different voices. She slowly walks to Kurama, trying her hardest not to cry and/or scream, falling onto her knees and holding his head in her hands upon arrival. She places her forehead on his chin and sobs. In the middle of her grievance, she hears, "You…should have…told…me," coming from Kurama, blood spewing from his mouth, "Why…didn't…you?" "Suu'chi…I'm so sorry," Kiyoni cries. The background voices get louder and increase speed saying, "It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault." She senses a mysterious male figure standing behind her with a knife in his upright hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you and your prince will be together forever…in death," he announces. Kiyoni sees the knife come down as if to strike. She screams, "NOOOOO!" upon waking up on a hospital bed.


	15. Sending you Forget Me Nots

**Chapter 14**

Kiyoni takes a few moments to get herself together. Still fearful from her dream, she attempts to leave, but is stung upon doing so. The reason: she finds an IV needle in her left arm. It doesn't take long to figure out that she's in a hospital undergoing another blood transfusion. "Oh, thank the gods. It was just a dream," she tells herself wiping the sweat off her brow, "I'll be so glad when I don't have to go through these stupid procedures anymore." Just then, she hears the door opening. "Good, you're awake," it's Kurama coming through the door, relieved to see his best friend, with a couple of cans of soda in his hands, "How are you feeling?" He hands Kiyoni a soda can (strawberry, of course).

"Good, I think," Kiyoni pops open the can and takes a sip, "What about you? You look a little pale."

Kurama takes a seat on the chair next to the bed, crossing his left ankle over his right knee, "It's been a couple of years since I've been in the hospital."

"No way! You were in the hospital? What for?" Kiyoni's eyes widen. Up until this point, she's never heard of Kurama going to the hospital for anything except for a few shots here and there.

"My mother was. Remember the wounds she received from that accident?" Kurama takes a sip of his own soda can.

"You mean the ones on her hands?"

"Yes, those. Apparently, they had left a mark on her health. She fell ill and had to be rushed to the hospital," he smiles, "That situation is how I met Yusuke, now that I think about it."

"Poor mama Minamino. You must have been so worried about her."

"I was. In desperation, I chose to break in and steal an item from Spirit World just to save her life."

"I thought you told me you were gonna stop stealing." Kiyoni raises an eyebrow while taking another sip of soda.

"And for a time I did, but for this case…"

Kiyoni interrupts him, "Stop right there, I understand. It's amazing what people would do for their parents," she looks down at her soda can.

"Yes. Now getting back to you. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You gave me quite a scare at the arcade."

Kiyoni smiles, "I'm fine, Suu'chi. Now that I got some blood in my system, I'll be just fine."

Kurama looks down at his soda can, relieved but still concerned. He looks back up at Kiyoni and admits, "I had forgotten you're anemic."

Kiyoni looks back at Kurama with a surprised look on her face, "Seriously? You forgot about that? My condition was one of the first things you knew about me! How could you forget that?"

"Well it's not like it's that serious. This is my first time, in a long time, that I've seen you go through one of your episodes." Kurama places a hand behind his head.

"Well, I guess that's true," Kiyoni takes another sip of her soda and looks at her left arm, "My condition has improved, but not as much as you think. In fact, I had gone through something like this the day you invited me to meet Keiko. It may not look it, but my anemia is not going away anytime soon, I'm afraid."

"It must be hard for your father to have both of his children and his wife with the same condition."

"They're handling it much better than I am. That I can say." She smiles again.

Kurama takes a moment to think, "Say, shouldn't the hospital call your father here? I'm sure he would want to know what's going on, given that you're his daughter and he's a hematologist."

Kiyoni's face turns serious, "That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"I told you. I'm handling my condition as best as I can. My dad doesn't need to know about all the times I go through a transfusion treatment."

Kurama sighs as he leans back on the chair, "If you say so."

They pause. Kiyoni looks in hindsight, "All this talk about memories is making me think. Suu'chi, were you starting to forget about me?"

Kurama looks at his best friend with wide eyes as he thinks about a proper answer, "Excuse me?"

"You forgot that I'm anemic and that I have a special interest in vampires. Those things may be small, but they mean a lot to me. So tell me, were you starting to forget about me?"

Kurama takes another sip of his soda, "What are you talking about, Kiyoni? There are other things that I remember about you."

Kiyoni changes her mood from concerned to attentive, "Oh yeah? Then what's my favorite flower? You, of all people, should know that."

Kurama looks up, "Well…it's…um…"

Kiyoni is shocked by his answer, "I can't believe you! You mean to tell me you've forgotten what my favorite flower is?"

Kurama stands up and places his soda can on the chair, "Cut me some slack, alright? It's been seven years."

Kiyoni's voice becomes more agitated, "Seven years, my ass! You're only one I know who, I think, is a direct desendant of Mother Nature herself, and you can't even tell me what my favorite flower is? Admit it, Shuuichi! You were starting to forget about me!"

Kurama gets a little annoyed by this conversation. He stands at the foot of the bed with his hands in his pockets, "Since we're on the subject, what about you? How much do you remember about me?"

Although serious, Kiyoni's voice returns to normal, "Shuuichi, the day I left Japan, I told you, dead in your face, that I would never forget about you. I remember when your mom had that accident and had to go to the hospital. I remember the day your dad died and I was the only one who you spoke with; and trust me, that wasn't easy. I even remember the day you told me about you previous life and how you made plans to return to Demon World. And to really drive my point home and answer your question, I came back to Japan because the promise we made would be for nothing if I didn't."

Kurama crosses his arms, "That may be, but I was the one who greeted you first on the first day of school, do you not recall?" Another pause occurs as the two friends stare directly at each other. The last time they really did have an argument was the day Kiyoni tried to put a stop to Kurama's plans for leaving the human world for good.

Kiyoni breaks the silence, "You still haven't answered any of my questions."

Kurama thinks for a moment. He has an answer for one of her questions, but is afraid of putting their budding relationship on hiatus, once said. Instead, he grabs his soda can from the chair and exits the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kiyoni asks, slightly upset.

"Outside. Given your condition, you need to be in a relaxed state in order for the blood to enter your system, right? At least, I remember, that's what your father used to say." Kurama opens the door as Kiyoni is taken aback by what he says. Kurama goes on, "Here's something to think about. I, too, haven't forgotten about the promise we made. Or did you, once again, forget I said _that_?" He steps outside and closes the door behind him.

Kiyoni sits in her bed, silent, with tears in her eyes, clenching her soda can. It may not have been that significant to remember what her favorite flower is to other people, but given what Kurama can do with plants, that meant a lot to her. For him not to say what that flower is, that stung her heart more than the needle that's in her arm.

* * *

Kurama stands outside of the hospital room, leaning against the wall, finishing the last of his soda. He feels bad about what just happened. It was never his intention to anger Kiyoni, just when things were going well between them. He thinks to himself as if he's talking to her, "To answer your question, I was starting to forget about you. I really was." As he looks back at previous events, a woman, wearing an olive green maxi dress, matching flats, and a light blue denim jacket, approaches him, it's Ayesha.

Concerned about her daughter, she tries to get Kurama's attention, "Excuse me." Kurama looks at the woman quizzically, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Oh, I just noticed that someone I know is in this room. How is she?"

"She's just fine. The doctors says she'll be able to leave once the transfusion is complete." Kurama gives her a smile.

"Oh, thank the gods. That's the third time, this month, she's undergone one of those," says a genuinely relieved Ayesha.

"The third time?" Kurama looks at Ayesha both concerned and surprised. Back then, Kiyoni used to go to the hospital once or twice a month for treatment. Other times, her father would come home with blood transfusion bags to give to the family. Being a hematologist had its perks.

Ayesha looks downward, "Yes, the third time. I hope her condition isn't getting worse. With these vampires running around, she needs all the blood she can get."

"You're welcome to go inside and talk to her if you like," Kurama looks down, "It's going to be a little while before she wants to see me, I'm afraid."

Ayesha leans against the wall next to Kurama, "Why would you say that?"

"We sort of had a…falling out." Kurama hangs his head down.

"A falling out? Like an argument?"

"Yes. Because of our time apart, she thinks I've forgotten about her. In some ways, she's right, but I don't want to admit it to her just yet. Not when my feelings for her are starting to become more real."

Ayesha, somewhat, pretends not to know about the relationship between Kurama and Kiyoni when she says, "You must be Shuuichi. She talks about you all the time."

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you, I'm flattered." Just then Kurama's phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out to see that it's Yusuke calling, "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Ayesha nods and makes her way inside, "Sure, I'll go talk to Kiyoni for a bit." The two separate.

Kurama takes a few steps into the hallway and answers his phone, "Hello?" "Hey, Kurama. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Yusuke questions.

"No, not at all. What's going on?"

"You think you can do me a favor?"

"What is it? Does it have something to do with the vampires?"

"Sort…of."

"What do you mean 'sort…of'?"

"That's not important right now. Anyway, do you think I can get Kiyoni's number?"

"Why would you want Kiyoni's number?"

"Well think about it. If something were to happen to you, Kiyoni and I should be able to contact each other, right?"

Kurama sighs, "I guess so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayesha finds Kiyoni wiping her eyes. "Kiyoni, what's wrong," she asks rushing to her daughter's aid. "Mom? What are you doing here," Kiyoni asks back regaining her composure, "Where did you come from?"

"I…followed you. Shuuichi told me what happened. If it makes you feel better, he seems really apologetic about it." Ayesha grabs a couple of tissues to give to Kiyoni.

"Well he didn't look like it when stormed out of here." Kiyoni cleans her face, "I knew I waited too long to come back. I should have left Heliopolis when I had the chance."

Ayesha sits in the same chair next to the bed, "Now Kiyoni, you know you couldn't. Not until-"

Kiyoni interrupts Ayesha, "I know, I know please don't remind me. Thanks for coming around but, I think you should go now. Shuuichi doesn't know about either you or dad yet."

Ayesha gets up, "If you say so. I think I'll let you handle the rest of your date on your own. I'll see you when you get home." She takes off. "Thank you mom," Kiyoni says.

Kurama finishes his phone conversation just as Ayesha is leaving. "I think it's safe to come inside," she assures him. "Thank you very much, Miss…?" Kurama asks. "You'll find that out later, good night," she informs before leaving. Kurama watches Ayesha leaving, trying to figure out what she meant by that last statement.

* * *

In Mushiyori, the underlings are making their way to the abandoned building where their masters are sleeping. A new plan, to find the tenth vampire and Yusuke, is waiting to be approved by the head vampire. This new plan is something that the underlings have come up with on their own: to attack all high schoolers until they find the ones they're looking for. It's something that all vampires can easily do. Up until this point, all of the vampires have been focusing on biting just about anyone. "Are you sure this plan would work," asks Ryoko. "Of course it'll work," affirms Daisuke, "That way, we can kill two birds with one stone." "I kinda hope it doesn't. I'm having way too much fun using these bad boys," Tatsuo chimes in pointing at his fangs, "Especially when it comes to virgins. Have you ever had virgin blood? Man, it's so good…" "Please shut up, Tatsuo," demands Hotaru, "No one is in the mood to hear about your perverted conquests." "Oh, please Hotaru. You're like the emo queen. Do we always have to hear about your 'woe is me' story," Ryoko points out.

* * *

After Kiyoni's blood treatment, she returns home with Kurama walking close behind her. He tried to apologize to her along the way, but she refused to accept it. As she makes her way to the building door, Kurama attempts to apologize to her one last time, "Kiyoni, please hear me out." They both stop walking. "What is it, Shuuichi," Kiyoni inquires still upset. He sighs, knowing that whenever she says his full name in that tone, he's in trouble, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. It's never my original intention, I swear. I'll be honest, you were starting to fade from my memory. Time can do that to some people. If it makes you feel better, I only remember the important things that we shared together, such as what we are and our promise. Could you ever, find it in your heart to, forgive me?" "Could you tell me what my favorite flower is," Kiyoni asks, refusing to look at him. Kurama exhales deeply but remains silent. "You jerk," Kiyoni runs inside the apartment building, tears filling her eyes again. Kurama stands still as Kiyoni disappears from his sight. He turns around and makes his way home.

Along the way, Kiyoni enters her apartment to find her father watching TV and her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Welcome home," greets Ayesha. She immediately notices her daughter's demeanor, "Oh no, what happened? Did you two have another falling out?" Kiyoni takes off her shoes and makes her way to her dad, "Mom? Dad? I can't believe that jerk. He, actually, was forgetting about me." Kiyoni falls to her knees and sobs. Kenichi stands up and Ayesha runs to console her daughter. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Ayesha says. "It's alright, Kiyoni. I'm sure it wasn't intentional," affirms Kenichi. He kneels down next to Kiyoni, "Tell'ya what? I know of something that'll make you feel better." Kiyoni takes a break from crying, "What could that be, dad?" "A package arrived just after you left. It's in your room, as it was meant for you," Kenichi insists. "Really, dad," Kiyoni asks with a small amount of interest. Kenichi nods his head.

Kiyoni gets up from the floor and heads to her room where she finds a large package sitting on her study desk. Her parents stand in the doorway while Kiyoni inspects the package. There's a note hanging on a tag. The note reads as follows:

"I meant to give these to you all those years ago. They were my way of saying goodbye and appreciating you for becoming a part of my life. I believe these were your favorite, right?"

Like children to Christmas presents, Kiyoni, hurriedly, puts down the note and opens the parcel. She's surprised by what she sees: a bouquet of starlette lily flowers inside of a medium-sized, orange flower pot. It turns out, Kurama had made arrangements to have them delivered while the two were in Akihabara. The surprise is also the reason why he never answered her "favorite flower" question.

Upon looking at her gift, Kiyoni's tears of sadness and anger turns into ones of happiness and relief. "Aren't you going to let us in on the fun, Kiyoni," asks Kenichi. Kiyoni grabs the pot and shows it to her parents, "It's the starlette lily, my favorite flower," she continues with tears streaming down her face, "He didn't forget after all." "I knew that'll make you feel better," Kenichi asserts proudly. Ayesha walks inside Kiyoni's room to take a closer look, "Oh, they're beautiful. Shuuichi did a great job with these." "Yes, he did," Kiyoni confirms as a tear falls onto one of the petals, "Could you two excuse me for a moment, I'd like to speak to Shuuichi alone, if I may." "Sure thing, sweetheart," Kenichi answers. Both he and Ayesha leave the room, closing the door.

* * *

Kiyoni places the flowers back on her study desk. After wiping her tears away, she grabs her phone from her bag and calls Kurama without a second thought. Unfortunately, since Kurama is on a train, Kiyoni reaches his voicemail. She leaves a message:

"Hi Suu'chi. Um, I just wanted to call and say thank you for the flowers. It turns out, you remembered after all. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for getting upset at you. You're right, time does have a way of affecting people. I'm sorry I couldn't see that until now. Um, listen. Despite what happened at the hospital, I want you to know that, I had an awesome time with you in Akihabara. I know that area is not your cup of tea, but I appreciate you taking the time to spend the day with me there. Nice to see that you haven't lost your rhythm. It truly was a lot of fun. So much so, I'm anxious about the third date (laughs). Well, I'm sure you're busy right now so, I guess I'll be going. Good night."

Immediately after hanging up the phone, Kiyoni receives a text from a number she doesn't recognize. The text message reads: *Hi Kiyoni, this is Yusuke. Kurama gave me your #.* Kiyoni texts back, *Hi Yusuke. What's up?*

*R u busy n-e-time nxt wk?* He asks.

*No not that I knw of Y?*

*Do u thnk we can tlk?*

*Sure what abt? We can tlk rite now if u like*

*No not like this. N person*

*K, what abt*

*I'll tell u when we meet. How's 2mrw afrnoon?*

*There's a park 2 blks away from my building on da corner of 8th and Ichigo. Meet there?*

*Fine. 3?*

*3 it is. C u 2mrw*

*C ya*

Kiyoni puts down her phone and takes a moment to think while staring at the last text message, "What could Yusuke, possibly, have to say to me?"


	16. Is She or Isn't She

**Chapter 15**

It's Saturday evening in Mushiyori City. The underlings have gathered inside the same abandoned building where their masters have been setting up shop. As the teens watch the sun disappear into the horizon, they hear the sounds of their masters' "coffins" (unused, full-size construction crates) opening. The underlings prepare themselves by kneeling before the masters have a chance to fully awake. Alena is the first to emerge, "Another night of searching is upon us, comrades." Hotaru runs to her, "Good evening, master." "Hotaru, good evening. Do you have news for me," Alena asks. "Actually, we all have news," Hotaru responds. "Oh? You actually have something," Yoshiaki inquires, "This I have to see." "Yes, I believe we all do," the prince implies as he emerges from his "coffin" last.

"Hey. Now's the time to speak up," Ryoko encourages Daisuke by tapping on his right shoulder, "It's _your_ idea." "Daisuke, speak," commands Utsue. Reluctant, Daisuke presents his plan, "All of us have come to an agreement. We want to be more useful to you, so we thought of a way to achieve your two objectives." "And what is this plan," questions Yoshiaki. "Since Yusuke and the tenth are around the same age, we thought that we should just focus on attacking high schoolers until we find them," Ryoko answers. "And it didn't cross your mind to do that since the beginning," Yoshiaki gives the underlings an annoyed yet quizzical face. The prince laughs, "Leave them alone, Yoshiaki. What else do you expect from young underlings? In fact, they can do that while the rest of us continue to hunt for fun." "You're going out to hunt this time, my prince," asks Utsue. "Yes, my friend. It's time I sink my fangs into more flesh as I was…reborn to do," the prince decrees.

Jaya walks to her servant, "I don't think you would have any problems with this plan, do you, Tatsuo?" Tatsuo eagerly looks at his master, "Not at all, ma'am." Jaya catches a whiff of his breath, "You've tasted virgin blood," she determines raising an eyebrow. Surprised, Tatsuo covers his mouth, "Yes, ma'am. Is that wrong?" "Not at all, young one," Jaya answers with a grin, "My prince, may I suggest that we take our servants with us hunting?" The prince replies, "Yes. We'll need them to be a strong as possible when we make our move." The underlings meet their masters and take off with a new objective: learn how to hunt like a real vampire. By the end of the night, seven people were attacked (three of them fatally).

* * *

Sunday arrives as the sun makes its trip across the skies. Yusuke sits in front of the TV watching the morning news. He hears about the three people who have died at the hands of the vampires. "Dammit. Not again," he thinks. Atsuko stands behind him, watching the same thing, "Three more? Just how many more people have to die until something is done about it?" "I wish I knew, mom," Yusuke answers, however he thinks, "If Kiyoni is behind this, then soon, I hope." Atsuko hears Yusuke's phone ring inside his room, "Your phone, Yusuke." He rushes to attend to his phone and sees that it's Kuwabara calling. "I got your message, Urameshi," Kuwabara starts off. "Took you long enough," Yusuke replies.

"Hey, sorry man. My phone died and I was letting it charge while I was studying. Some of us do want to graduate, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So do you think you can come with me," Yusuke inquires.

"Yeah. What time and where are we going," Kuwabara questions back.

"This afternoon at three. There's a park on the corner of Eighth and Ichigo."

"That's fine. I'll meet up with you at your place first."

"Yeah, see ya," Yusuke hangs up. At this point, he's determined to prove that Kiyoni is the tenth vampire.

At the Minamino home, Kurama lies on his bed, listening to Kiyoni's voice message for a second time. He smiles in satisfaction over the job he's done with her flowers, "I so wish I could be there to see your face," he thinks, "Now, what to do about this third date?" After listening to the message, he decides to give an old friend a call, "Hello, Master Genkai? How are you?" "Hello, Kurama. I am doing well. Just enjoying the peaceful life. How are things with you and the boys? I've heard about the vampires of Mushiyori, thanks to Kuwabara," Genkai states. "Yes, well, things are going. It's the reason why I'm calling…sort of," Kurama informs.

"Oh? Then, why are you calling?"

"I'm calling to ask for a favor."

"And that is?"

"I have a friend whom I want to bring out to the shore and to your compound. Given that she and I have a history together, she's…special…to me. So, I want her to be as far away from the vampires as possible."

"And you think bringing her out here will do some good, huh? Hm, must be special if you want to do all that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by. When were you planning to arrive?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. Thank you so much, Master Genkai." Kurama hangs up. He gets up from his bed and looks out of his window. "Perhaps, this third date will be the charm," he enthusiastically thinks.

* * *

In downtown, the underlings meet at a local burger joint. Fueled by their masters' blood and by last night's hunt, they discuss how to go about their approved plan. "Ok, we'll all start with our normal hang out spots," Tatsuo announces, "I'll visit the shopping district which is Ryoko's spot. Ryoko will visit the harbor area, Daisuke's territory. Daisuke will visit Hotaru's spot, which is practically anywhere, and Hotaru will visit my spot…" "Graffiti bridge, great," says a sarcastic Hotaru. "What's wrong with you this time," asks an annoyed Ryoko. "Nothing," Hotaru answers rolling her eyes. Both she and Alena killed one of the seven victims last night and that's not sitting with her well. The other ones responsible were Utsue and Jaya.

"So we're switching places, why," Daisuke inquires. "Because if we attack people at our usual areas, it'll be a matter of time until we get found out. Especially if that Yusuke guy is looking around," Tatsuo answers. "Fine. So should we, like, start today or something," Ryoko asks. "Yeah, today. The sooner, the better. I really wanna bang Jaya now after last night," Tatsuo replies with an eager grin. Even though the victim died, Jaya's actions aroused Tatsuo. As a reward for his service, Jaya snuck him inside a strip club, where he fed on one of the dancers. After finishing their meals, the teens separate and follow through with their plan.

Inside the Ikeda home, Kiyoni prepares for her meeting with Yusuke. Her outfit of choice is a pineapple yellow tube top, dark denim blue capris jeans, a black and white letterman's hoodie jacket, and white sneakers. She'll have her hair in a ponytail and carry with her a pair of two white quartz crystal spheres, in case things get confrontational.

"So, what time is your meeting," Ayesha asks as Kiyoni approaches the front room. "In about fifteen minutes," Kiyoni answers, "That's why I'm about to leave now. Dad, I need you as my extra eyes." "Ready when you are," he replies grabbing his binoculars, "Here's your earpiece." Kiyoni places the earpiece in position, "Testing. 1, 2." Kenichi gives the thumbs up, "We're good to go." The two make their way to the door. "Be careful, both of you," Ayesha insists. Kenichi opens the door and the father-daughter duo leave.

* * *

As Kenichi makes his way to the roof of the building, Kiyoni makes her way to the park. "I just crossed Sixth and Ichigo. Where are you," she asks. "I'm on the roof now, heading your direction," Kenichi catches up to her, "I see you now."

"Things look clear on my end. How about you," she asks.

"All clear," he answers looking among the horizon. As he looks over the rooftops and trees of the neighborhood, a dark smear flashes into view. "What was that," Kenichi whispers.

"Did you see something, dad," Kiyoni calls.

"…I don't know," he switches his binoculars up and down a couple of times.

"Keep watch. I'm at the park now," she finds a bench and takes a seat. Since the park is empty, Kiyoni takes out her spheres and juggles them, mid-air, in one hand. She then hears a voice calling out to her, "Hey, Kiyoni. I see you made it."

She turns her head to see Yusuke and Kuwabara coming in from the right, "Hey, Yusuke and…Kuwabara?" Kuwabara nods his head.

The boys arrive in casual fashion. Yusuke's outfit is a grey and white stripped, short sleeve hoodie with dark denim jeans and black sneakers. Kuwabara is wearing an olive-green T-shirt underneath a black bubble vest jacket, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers. They also seem very serious given the looks on their faces. Kiyoni doesn't like this one bit, but she tries her best to put on her friendliest smile, "I didn't know he was joining us, Yusuke." The two boys stand in front of her. "Yeah, well we're both here out of interest," Yusuke says with his hands in his pockets.

"So, why did you call this meeting? Let me guess, the two of you want to know what my intentions are with Kurama, is that it? I was expecting this to happen, given how close we've been getting." Kiyoni asks still twirling her spheres.

"Something like that," Kuwabara answers.

"Let's just cut the bullshit alright? There are vampires running around the city, day and night, looking for one of their own. And we think it's you, Kiyoni. So why don't you just come out with it," Yusuke asks.

"You think I'm a vampire?" Kiyoni laughs, "Oh, that's too funny. Suu'chi said that you had your assumptions. He told me about Kuwabara's ridiculous dream."

"It's not a ridiculous dream, Kiyoni. It's serious. Ever since I discovered my spirit awareness, weird things, like dreams, have never led me wrong," Kuwabara informs, "If my dreams say that you're a vampire, then you're a vampire."

"Okay, okay, okay. Now, do either of you have any proof of this claim," Kiyoni switches her gaze between the two boys.

Yusuke starts off, "One, you can tolerate sunlight like some of them."

"So can the two of you. Next," Kiyoni replies.

"They showed up after we met you," Kuwabara claims.

"Coincidental. Anything else?"

"How about your early curfew that we've heard so much about," Yusuke asks crossing his arms, "Get all nice and friendly during the day so you can become a huntress at night."

"I have an early curfew for safety reasons. You've heard the news reports. Most of the victims have been people close to our age. I'm not trying to be the next one," Kiyoni states.

"Okay 'Miss Defendant', then prove us wrong," Yusuke declares.

"Fine by me," she takes a moment to think, "Here's my case. When Suu'chi shared with me his demonic story, there were some things that stood out to me, certain characteristics."

"Like what," Kuwabara asks.

"Tell me, is it safe to say that these vampires that you speak of are demons?"

The boys nod their heads. Kiyoni continues, "And demons come from Demon World, right?" The boys nod their heads again. Kiyoni goes on, "And if these vampires are demons, you would be able to sense their demon energy, correct?"

"Kuwabara would sense it better than me," Yusuke answers, "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting there, Yusuke," she clears her throat, "Using the 'A=C' method, here's where I'm going: if I'm a vampire (A), and vampires are demons from Demon World (B), and these said vampires have demon energy that can be detected by someone like Kuwabara (C), then I must be producing demon energy, that you should be detecting right now, yes?"

The boys stand still, thinking about what Kiyoni just asked; they really didn't understand the "A=C" method completely in school. Yusuke turns to Kuwabara, "Well, doofus, do you sense anything?"

"Uh…" Kuwabara activates his spirit awareness. Kiyoni stops twirling her spheres. Completing his analysis, Kuwabara turns Yusuke away from Kiyoni for a mini huddle. "She's right, I can't sense a thing," he whispers. "What? Are you sure," Yusuke whispers back, "But she's the best we got!"

"Sorry, man. She's not the one. She's as human as Keiko, I'd say."

"Dammit. I was so sure." Yusuke places his hands on his hips. Kiyoni shows a grin as she reads the boys' body language.

"So what do we do," Kuwabara wonders.

"Let's handle this first," Yusuke suggests. The boys turn to face Kiyoni.

Kiyoni removes her grin, "So, what's your verdict, Judge Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighs and places his hands in pockets, "My bad, Kiyoni. I guess you're not a vampire."

"So, I'm not the one either you or they are searching for. Good to know," Kiyoni stands up, "Everything Suu'chi told you is correct. I am nothing more than a simple sorceress. Crystals and gemstones are my source of power. Even if I was a vampire, don't you think I would have been snatched up by now? With that said, it seems we've all learned a valuable lesson about making assumptions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run. Later." She leaves after placing a sphere in both her pockets. Within a few steps, Kiyoni pauses to face the boys again, "Oh, one more thing. May I please be removed from your suspect list? It's making me feel some type of way."

Yusuke steps forward, "I don't care how hot you are or how long you've know Kurama. If you hurt him, in any way, your ass is mine. Got that?" He narrows his eyes. Kuwabara steps behind him.

Kiyoni narrows her eyes in return in full comprehension of Yusuke's statement and actions, "I'll keep that in mind." She turns and resumes walking. The boys remain silent as they watch.

Still watching from above, Kenichi notices a dark figure hidden within one of the trees along Kiyoni's path, "I think I see someone or something above you, on your left."

"Copy that," Kiyoni responds. She walks by the tree in question and hears a voice, "You may have fooled the detective and the buffoon, but you won't fool me. It's only a matter of time until we all find out who and what you are." Kiyoni stops walking, "You must be Hiei. You're as gloomy as Kurama says you are. How's your arm, by the way?" Hiei remains silent. "Whatever," Kiyoni continues walking.

"Do you think we're in the clear now," Kenichi asks.

"I don't know. Something tells me we're still on the watch list," Kiyoni responds. Kurama's friends have their sights set on Kiyoni's true intentions but, she brushes it off as nothing more than friendly concerns. For now, she'll focus on solidifying a possible relationship with her best friend.


	17. Nice to Finally Meet You, Yusuke

**Chapter 16**

Sunday afternoon turns into evening. Still upset over the meeting with Kiyoni, Yusuke takes some time to think things through, "She has to be the one. She just has to." "Hey, are you alright," Kuwabara asks while walking next to him. Yusuke sighs, "Yeah. I was just so sure that Kiyoni was a vampire. Now that she's not, I have no other leads."

"Kurama's not gonna like it when he hears about this," Kuwabara states.

"Yeah, I know. But what can he do?"

"Did you forget what he did to Gourmet and Elder Toguro in that cave? Seriously, Urameshi?"

Remembering that moment, Yusuke shrieks, "I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, asshole."

"So, what's your plan now?"

"I don't know, man. Right now I could use something to take my mind off of this case."

"I got an idea."

"Oh, yeah. What is it?"

Kuwabara looks up, "Well, Okubo's been telling me about this street racing thing going on near the docks. He mentioned something about some going on tonight, I think."

"Street racing on a Sunday night? I'm in! That's exactly what I need. What time does it start?"

"If we leave now, we can make it there by the first round. At least we'll get to see all the cars."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, Kuwabara? Let's go!" The boys run off towards the docks.

* * *

The street racing competition prepares to get underway at the Mushiyori City harbor. Crowds of gamblers, auto enthusiasts, drivers, and thrill seekers fill the area. Drift cars of every make, model, and color line up along the walkway. It's enough to rival any car show. The sounds of revved up engines, Japanese and American Hip-Hop music, and partygoers become the soundtrack for tonight's events. If one didn't know better, the scene would look like anything out of _The Fast and the Furious_ movie. It's enough to satiate the hunger for any vampire, as Ryoko points out to Yoshiaki. "Why are we here," he asks looking around the area and walking through the crowd, "Not that I'm complaining." "We thought it would be a good idea for all of us to check out different hang out spots," Ryoko answers, "This type of scene is something Daisuke goes to."

"And dressing like that is a part of the scene?" He observes Ryoko's outfit which consists of a black tube top, a light blue denim miniskirt, and black strappy wedges. Her hair is styled in two pigtails and is wearing a black choker. "What? It's the best I could do without looking too trashy," she responds.

"Fine. How long are you planning to be here? I could be somewhere else you know?"

"I know, master." Just then, one of the street racers approaches the two vampires. He looks at Yoshiaki first, "Hey, who the hell are you supposed to be? Halloween ain't for another six months."

Yoshiaki laughs at this human's brazen attitude, "Who I am is of no consequence to you, now move aside."

The racer looks at Ryoko, "Oh I'll move aside, but only if she comes with me."

"Oh you are so not my type, loser," Ryoko responds.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that," the racer comments, lustfully looking at Ryoko.

"Well, it seems this one wants to play with you, Ryoko," Yoshiaki implies, "Why don't we show him how we play?"

"Alright, let's go," Ryoko answers understanding Yoshiaki's subtle meaning.

"Hey! Unless you wanna bring in another chick, I'm not down with this kind of threesome," the racer announces.

"Oh, we have other things in mind," Yoshiaki assures while both he and Ryoko look at the racer with anticipation and hunger in their eyes. They lead the man into a nearby alley and drain him dry. Upon completion of their shared meal, the two vampires emerge from the alley without detection. Yoshiaki turns his attention to his underling, "I'm bored here. I'm going hunting somewhere else. I'll leave this area to you. Remember your objective." "Yes, master," Ryoko answers. Yoshiaki takes off. Ryoko looks around the area for a quick moment, "Now, who will be the next one?"

* * *

On the opposite end of the harbor, Yusuke and Kuwabara show up just in time to see the car show. They're excited, it's a welcome distraction from the vampires. "This…is…awesome!" Yusuke announces. "Hey! I think I see Okubo," Kuwabara claims. They rush to find Okubo checking out one of the cars. He's wearing a forest green T-shirt underneath a black hoodie, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers. He's also wearing a Chiba Lotte Marines baseball cap turned backwards. "Hey! Okubo!" Kuwabara shouts. "Yo! Kuwabara! Urameshi!" Okubo waves. "Hey man, I didn't know you come out here," Yusuke acknowledges. "Yeah. I try to come here whenever I have some free time between work and school," Okubo says, "The races are great and all, but I just come here for the cars."

A couple of drifters drive onto the unofficial race track which is an empty street near the harbor's entrance. The first round of racing is about to begin. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Okubo run to catch the action. "Aw, man this oughtta be good," Yusuke declares. "Yeah. My money is on the red one," Kuwabara says. "But you don't have any money, Kuwabara," Okubo informs. "Shut up," Kuwabara commands while Yusuke chuckles. The flag goes down and the race begins. As the boys observe the action, a slight chill goes up Kuwabara's spine. Yusuke quickly notices, "You alright there, man?" "Oh, no. It's the tickle feeling again," Kuwabara answers.

"What, do you sense something?"

"Yeah, something like when we faced those vampires before."

Yusuke looks among the crowd for a vampire and catches Ryoko flirting with a racing fan. "Hey, that's her."

"That's her what, Urameshi?"

"Ryoko. She's one of the vampires. I had her ID remember? C'mon, let's go." Yusuke and Kuwabara take off.

Okubo looks at the two boys, "Hey, don't you guys wanna see the next race?" They ignore him.

Ryoko leads the fan into another alley. When she has him where she wants him, she attempts to use her hypnosis ability on him just as her master instructed her. "I want you to relax. Everything is gonna be okay," she implies, "You're just enjoying your night like everyone else." "Like everyone else, yeah," repeats the man. Yusuke and Kuwabara put a stop to Ryoko's trance. "Hey! Leave that guy alone," Yusuke commands. Ryoko diverges her attention towards the two boys, "Ugh, not you again. This is so not my night."

"What are doing here, Ryoko," Yusuke asks. "Oh…well, I'm about to have a snack if that's what you're asking," Ryoko answers directing her attention to her next victim. "You're about to have your teeth pulled out in a minute," Yusuke declares. "Don't hit girls, Urameshi," Kuwabara warns grabbing Yusuke's shoulder, "She's not Miyugi remember?" "I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Yusuke informs. When he turns his head back towards Ryoko's direction, he immediately surprised by her standing mere inches in front of him.

"If you're gonna hit me, then do it. I'm sure my master would love to see the face of the one who attacked me," she encourages. "Oh, yeah," Yusuke takes a swing, but misses due to her super speed. Yusuke tries again and again to make contact but eventually gets winded much to Ryoko's delight. "Is that, like, the best you can do? I mean Daisuke can like, throw a punch better than you," Ryoko states with a sinister laugh. "You may be able to avoid one hit, but I bet you can't avoid multiple ones," Yusuke's right fist begins to glow. "What's going on," Ryoko asks with concern. "Careful, Urameshi," Kuwabara shouts. "Take this…SHOTGUN!" Yusuke fires his shotgun attack in Ryoko's direction. Ryoko tries her best to avoid the blows, but gets hit three times before collapsing on the ground. "Ugh. W-what the…hell," she asks. The boys run to catch her. "Now that you're down, maybe you wanna start talking," Kuwabara suggests. Ryoko passes out, ending their confrontation. "Great, a real drama queen," Yusuke determines.

The boys hear a scream in the background. "What was that," Kuwabara asks. Suddenly, he's thrown against the wall. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts. Without warning, Yusuke, himself, is thrown against the wall. When he comes to, he finally looks at the face of one the main vampires, Yoshiaki. "You must be Yusuke. Nice to finally meet you," he announces before punching Yusuke in the stomach a couple of times. Able to move, Kuwabara pulls out his spirit sword, "Let him go, vampire." "Who the hell are you," asks Yoshiaki. "The one responsible for kicking your ass if you don't leave Urameshi alone," Kuwabara responds. Yoshiaki laughs, "With that pathetic looking thing? I don't think so." He lets Yusuke go and grabs Ryoko, "Another time, perhaps?" The wings on his back emerge and the two vampires leave.

"Whoa, they can fly," Kuwabara asks before attending to Yusuke, "You okay?" "Let's just say that…I won't be eating…for a couple of days," Yusuke answers getting up with Kuwabara's help. "Did you see that? They can fly," Kuwabara states. "That's…not good," Yusuke affirms looking up at the night sky. Breaking out of Ryoko's trance, the racing fan comes to, "What the hell just happened?" He gets up and heads back to the race.

* * *

The school bell rings marking the start of a new week of classes. A bus pulls up to the stop closest to the school that Kiyoni and Kurama attend. She emerges from the bus behind two female students. The bus takes off when she starts to leave the stop. Along the way, she catches Kurama walking in her peripheral. Kurama approaches the corner with a friendly attitude, "Kiyoni, good morning." With remorse in her eyes, Kiyoni drops her schoolbag and runs to embrace her best friend, "Suu…chi!" Kurama catches her, "Is there something wrong, Kiyoni?"

"Oh, Suu'chi I'm so sorry." Kiyoni begins to cry, burying her face in Kurama's chest.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I got the flowers you sent me. They were really nice. They made me realize how over reactive I was to you, I'm so sorry. I was just so worried. Please don't hate me."

Kurama's heart melts at Kiyoni's apologetic behavior. Even though he is at fault for getting her upset, he's satisfied with how things turned out. He lifts Kiyoni's face by her chin and says, "Hey, there's no need for tears, you're too good for that." He wipes her tears away, "Don't worry, I don't hate you. That's impossible at the moment."

"Are you sure," Kiyoni asks still sniffling.

"Yes, I'm sure. In fact, I want to apologize, again, for upsetting you. You're right, I did act like a jerk. If you can forgive me, then I'll gladly forgive you."

Kiyoni takes hold of Kurama's hand, "Yeah, I can do that. Truce and third date?"

"Of course, that's what I want to talk to you about anyway." The two make their way to school, picking up Kiyoni's schoolbag along the way.

"Did you have something in mind?" She asks.

"Yes, I do. Tell me, can you swim?"

"Yes, I can swim. I learned that when I was five. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a temple out on the countryside that's perfect for swimming because it's near the shore. I was thinking of taking you out there for an outdoor lunch. Just the two of us, if you're interested."

"Oh I see. After Akihabara, you want things to settle down between us, is that it?"

"…Among other things." Kurama raises an eyebrow.

Kiyoni blushes at the statement, "So, when were you thinking about going?"

"Well, I hear that the forecast for next weekend calls for warm weather again, so I was thinking then?"

"You sure your friends won't mind?"

"What do you mean by that? Did they say something to you?"

"They didn't tell you about our meeting yesterday? I could have sworn…well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about it. And yes, next weekend is fine." Kiyoni walks inside the school first. Kurama celebrates a little as he walks behind her. On the way to class, Kiyoni thinks to herself, "They say 'third time's the charm'. I hope so." She stops to face Kurama, "Hey, Shuuichi?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at your friends, are you?"

Kurama walks next to her, "We'll talk about that during lunch." Kiyoni hopes that Kurama isn't mad at his friends because she doesn't want to ruin what they have. Hopefully, when the smoke clears, they can welcome her into their circle with open arms.


	18. Take Me Out

**Chapter 17**

Monday's classes end for the day. Kurama and Kiyoni are seen leaving the school together as usual. By now, the students at their school have an assumption that the two are a couple. In Kurama's mind, those students don't know just how close they are to being right. However, he's not thinking about that right now. He's thinking about how he'd like to wring the necks of one spirit detective, his presumptuous friend, and a three-eyed demon. During lunch period, Kiyoni informed Kurama about her meeting with Yusuke, describing the conversation detail by detail. He's upset for her to go through something like that, especially since he hasn't confessed his feelings to her yet. "Suu'chi, please tell me you're not mad," Kiyoni insists. "I'm not mad," Kurama repeats.

"Well that didn't exactly sound like you're happy," Kiyoni implies.

"Okay, I'm not mad. I'm more like…disappointed."

"Why?"

"By now they've heard it from the both of us about what you are, and yet they still don't believe you."

"Well can you blame them? I mean, some of their points did have merit."

"To which you completely debunked, mind you. This is just like that first day of school when those boys picked on you just because you happened to be different."

"That may be, but c'mon Suu'chi. They're just looking out for you. I'm sure I'm not the first one who has gone through this, right?"

Kurama looks away and remains silent for a moment. "Okay…maybe I am," Kiyoni realizes as they approach the bus stop. "I take it you're going to talk to them later," she asks.

"Of course I am. Hopefully, they'll come around and apologize." The bus arrives and Kiyoni climbs aboard, "Please don't be too hard on them, Suu'chi. They're still your friends." Kurama nods as the bus door closes and departs. As he makes his way home, Kurama gives Yusuke a call:

"Yo, Yusuke speaking."

"Mind explaining your confrontation with Kiyoni?"

"Oh, hey Kurama. I'm good, thanks for asking. She told you, huh?"

"Yes and now I'm waiting for your side of the story. Same thing goes for Kuwabara and Hiei."

"Well…you see…what had happened was…"

"Not now and not over the phone. You insisted on speaking with Kiyoni in person, so I expect the same from you."

"Fine. Kuwabara and I will be at my shop as usual. Meet us there?"

"I'm on my way." Kurama hangs up and makes his way towards Yusuke's shop.

* * *

Within a half hour, Kurama arrives at Yusuke's shop where he's greeted by both Yusuke and Kuwabara as well as Keiko and Botan. Among the five friends, Keiko seems to be the friendliest. "Hey, Kurama. How's it going," she greets. "Keiko, hello," Kurama takes a seat, "I'm well to say the least." He then looks at everyone else, stopping his attention at the spirit detective, "Yusuke." Yusuke stares back, "Kurama."

"So, who wants to start first? You all have my undivided attention," Kurama insists looking around resting his elbows on the bar table.

"We just asked her a few questions, that's all," Yusuke answers.

"And what makes you think she's a suspect?"

"Everything I pointed out to you earlier. Duh, we had this conversation," Kuwabara says.

"And I've said your points are all coincidental," Kurama replies, "And so did she."

"Yeah, she did, but here's what we forgot to mention to her. Botan?" Yusuke directs Kurama's attention to Botan.

"Yes, well. Hiei had some information that might change your mind," Botan opens the suitcase and pulls out a tape recorder.

"What's on the tape," Kurama asks.

"Just listen," Botan commands. On the tape is a recording of Koenma's conversation with HIei:

Hiei: I've heard rumors going around about a kingdom separate from Demon World. A world inaccessible to the former three lords and Lord Enki.

Koenma: Demon World is such a vast territory, Hiei. It's possible that could happen. What's your point?

Hiei: It's possible that the vampires in the human world are from this separate kingdom.

Koenma: How do you figure?

Hiei: Rumors within those rumors say that there's disorder going on in that kingdom. So much so that three demons managed to escape from there. One of them is a young girl, around the same age as the detective if I'm not mistaken.

Botan stops the tape, "Given the timing of everything that's happen since spring began, it's highly possible that Kiyoni is one of those demons and/or vampires." Kurama sits quietly, in disbelief over what he's just heard. "Kurama? Please say something," Keiko insists. "There's no way," Kurama states, "There's absolutely no way my best friend is a demon. If she was, I would've known about it from the very first day I met her. I mean, we've known each other since we were six years old. We practically shared everything together." "Yeah, well, I couldn't detect anything with my spirit awareness if that makes you feel better," Kuwabara implies.

Kurama gets up and slams his hands against the bar, "And there you go! There's your proof right there! If she's not emitting any demon energy, then she's not a demon, plain and simple!" "Kurama, will you please take off your rose-colored glasses? I always wanted to say something like that to you." Yusuke asks while making noodles. "As much as I don't appreciate puns, such as the one you just stated, I appreciate your accusations even less," Kurama informs looking directly at Yusuke, "Kiyoni Ikeda is not a vampire. She's human, got it?" He starts to leave.

"Wait, Kurama," Keiko stands up, "You said you wanted to stay in the loop about this case, right?" Kurama gives the brush-off to his friends, "Unless you have something more substantial, count me out." He walks away. "Fine! You weren't doing shit anyway, asshole," Yusuke exclaims, "Don't get mad at us when she drains you dry!" "That could've gone better," Botan says. "I doubt it. He really cares about that girl. I see it now," Kuwabara replies. "I could care less. His face is so far up Kiyoni's perfect ass, her farts could be his hair spray," Yusuke exclaims, "Let him get treated like an orange for all I care." He gets back to work.

Time passes since that confrontation. Within that time, Yusuke has been handling his case without Kurama, coming across the vampires from time to time. By now, they've become aware of their legitimate opponent. However, they deem him to be non-threatening. In the meantime, Kurama focuses his attention on his budding relationship with Kiyoni, much to her chagrin and delight.

* * *

It's a beautiful, sunny, and warm late Saturday morning, the day of the third date. Kurama is anxious, he hopes this date will be the one that will win Kiyoni's heart, regardless of what his friends would think. She meets him at a train station. After a couple of transfers, they'll arrive at Genkai's compound. For this go around, Kurama is wearing a charcoal black polo shirt, khaki pants, and low-top white sneakers. Kiyoni's outfit of choice is a navy-blue and white striped T-shirt, a bright yellow pleated skirt with a matching ascot, and white flats. "Hey, Suu'chi," she greets with a smile. "Hey, Ikeda. Good to see you," he responds, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I have everything I need right here." She pats her bag which contains sunscreen, a couple of beach towels, some snacks, and her gemstones. "What about you? Do you have everything you need?"

"Of course, I'm prepared." He shows off his bag which contains a beach towel, their lunch, a couple of soda bottles, and a bag of apples.

"So you say this compound is near the shore?"

"Yes. It's very nice. We've all been there a few times. I hope you brought your swimsuit."

"Of course…I'm wearing it." Kiyoni blushes a little. Kurama smirks while giving her a side eye. "So…anything new about Yusuke's case?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, considering I dropped out."

Kiyoni's eyes widen, "What?! Why?!"

"Because I wasn't going to sit there and allow them to point their fingers at you. I told them if they had anything more concrete to let me know."

"But Suu'chi, they're your friends. Don't let _our_ friendship come between the one you have with them."

Kurama shakes his head, "I said what I said, Kiyoni. That's it. They made me make a choice and I chose you." He turns his body to face her, "I appreciate your concern, but may we please change the subject? I kind of want to focus…on us…for today." He brushes a lock of her hair behind her left ear.

Feeling a bit guilty, Kiyoni responds brushing that same lock of hair behind her ear, "Sure. If you want to."

"Thank you," he gives her a kiss on her forehead as a train arrives.

The two friends arrive at Genkai's compound within a couple of hours. After walking up the stairs and through the front gate, the first person they see is Yukina. She's outside hanging up laundry. Kurama catches her attention, "Yukina! Good afternoon!" "Kurama! Good afternoon," she exclaims after hanging up a bed sheet, "I see you brought a friend with you." "Oh, Shuuichi she's beautiful," Kiyoni whispers to him as they walk towards the ice maiden. "Yukina, I like you to meet Kiyoni Ikeda, an old friend of mine. Kiyoni, this is Yukina, she's the ice apparition I told you about." "It's nice to meet you," both women say to each other simultaneously while taking a bow. "I can totally see why Kuwabara likes you so much, Miss Yukina," Kiyoni points out, "You're absolutely gorgeous." "Oh…thank you. I was thinking the same thing about you," Yukina replies blushing.

"Yukina, is Master Genkai around?" Kurama inquires. "She's over here," Genkai answers coming across the front yard, "I take it this is your friend?" "Yes. Master Genkai, this is Kiyoni Ikeda," he informs. "How do you do? It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," Kiyoni takes a bow. "Same here. It's nice to see someone else come out here for a change," Genkai notices Kiyoni's necklace, "Pretty necklace you have there." Kiyoni grabs hold of her pendant, "Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me."

Genkai then turns her attention to the spirit fox, "Kurama, do you mind if I could have a word with you?" "Yes ma'am. Kiyoni, do you mind?" Kurama asks his date. "No, go ahead. I'll, uh, help Yukina out with the laundry," Kiyoni responds. "Fine by me," Yukina implies. Genkai and Kurama head for a separate room while Yukina and Kiyoni get to work on the laundry.

Once inside, Genkai sits across from Kurama (both are sitting in the seiza position). Like a concerned parent, Genkai gets to the point, "So, tell me, what's going on with the vampires?" Kurama looks downward, "I'm not so sure. It's been a few days since I've heard anything from Yusuke."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone has this assumption that Kiyoni is the tenth vampire that is being searched for. Annoyed by that conclusion, I decided to walk away from the case."

"Because you believe she isn't?"

"Yes. Kiyoni is human. That's all there is to know. I brought her out here just to get away from all the mess. Even if it is just for one day."

"I wouldn't stray too far from dimwit. You're much too smart for him to give up on or ignore. In the meantime, no funny business while you're here."

Kurama bows to her, "Thank you."

When both he and Genkai come back outside, they catch Yukina showing Kiyoni some tricks she learned from home. "Looks like you two are getting along," Kurama implies. "Oh, hey Suu'chi. Yukina here was just showing me how to manipulate ice seeing as how I never done that before," Kiyoni responds. "Kiyoni is a quick learner," Yukina comments. "That she is. Just like when we were kids," Kurama concludes before turning his attention towards Genkai, "Is Puu asleep?" "Yes, but he should be waking up for lunch," Genkai answers. "I got that covered, don't worry," Kurama assures. "Puu? Who's Puu?" Kiyoni asks. Kurama makes his way to where Puu is sleeping, "You'll see, c'mon." As the two walk away, Yukina shares her thoughts with Genkai, "I like her, she's really nice." "She's more than that, I'd say," Genkai states.

* * *

"So, who is this Puu? Is he like a pet or something?" Kiyoni asks again. "He's Yusuke's spirit animal," Kurama responds. Kiyoni stops walking, "Yusuke has…a spirit animal?"

"Yes. We were introduced to Puu during the dark tournament a few years ago. Needless to say, Puu's…grown up since." Kurama walks to the door of Puu's room and starts to slide it open. Inside, Kiyoni is amazed by what she sees, a sleeping giant blue bird. "Holy Goddess," she says, "It's a phoenix!" "Precisely," Kurama says. "Yusuke has a phoenix for a spirit animal? I'm totally jealous!" She exclaims much to Kurama's amusement.

Catching a glimpse of light, Puu awakens to find that he has some company. He recognizes Kurama first and coos at the sight of him. "Yes. It's good to see you too, my feathered friend," Kurama responds while petting Puu's head, "I'd like you to meet someone." Puu turns his attention to Kiyoni which startles her. "Puu, this is Kiyoni. Go ahead and say 'hi'," Kurama encourages. Puu gets up from his spot and walks outside to catch some sunlight. He lowers his head to check out this new stranger.

Kiyoni tenses up during Puu's examination. "Don't worry, he's just making sure you're on our side," Kurama assures, "It's his way of saying hello." Once Puu is finished, he rubs his head against Kiyoni's body, a sign that he likes her. Relieved, Kiyoni pets his head, "Well you're certainly friendlier than Yusuke I'll give you that." Kurama walks out to join them, "Say, Puu you wouldn't mind giving us a lift would you? I brought your favorite apples as payment." Puu gives out a delightful caw. "A lift? A lift, where?" Kiyoni asks slightly worried. "To the shore. We can get a good view of the countryside from up high," Kurama answers.

"I don't know about this Suu'chi. Puu trusts you more than he trusts me."

"Puu likes you. He wouldn't mind. Besides as a child, you always said how much you'd love to fly. You may not have wings at the moment, but you do have Puu. So, why not?"

Kiyoni is touched by what Kurama just said, "You remembered that?"

"Remember when I mentioned 'other things'? This is one of those 'other things'," Kurama climbs onto Puu's back, pulls his hair into a ponytail, and sticks out his hand, "Shall we?"

Kiyoni looks up at the sky then looks at Puu, "Suu'chi, I'm not so sure if we should go-OHHH!" Puu grabs Kiyoni and places her on his back. Kurama chuckles a bit. "That's not funny, Shuuichi," Kiyoni states adjusting her hair and clothing, "And you should give a warning next time," she looks up at Puu with a stern face.

"Onward, Puu," Kurama shouts. Puu caws and spreads his wings in preparation for take-off. "Hang on tight," Kurama tells Kiyoni. A bit fearful, Kiyoni wraps her arms around Kurama's waist, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready." Puu lifts off and flies away with the shoreline as his destination.

Once she feels comfortable, Kiyoni opens her eyes. Astonishment takes over her face as she looks around the atmosphere. Lush treetops to the left and right, breathtaking mountains in the back, and sunlit waters in front with a mostly clear sky overhead. She's never seen her home country like this before and feels lucky that she is. "How's the view," Kurama asks. "It's…amazing! It's like a dream come true," Kiyoni answers. "Hm. That's exactly how I feel about you," he keeps to himself while smiling. Kiyoni inches herself closer to Kurama, brushing his hair to the side, and resting her head on his shoulder, "I appreciate this, Suu'chi. I really do." Kurama blushes at the thought. As the two continue their aerial tour, Kurama mentally gathers the courage he'll need to overcome his next obstacle: confessing his feelings to his best friend.


	19. So Much for That

**Chapter 18**

Underneath a mostly clear sky, two people, who have known each other since they were six years old, are cruising the atmosphere aboard the spirit phoenix Puu. They're on their third date, a pivotal time in their relationship. The view is exquisite, forests of pine and fern command the lands, waves of sapphire, cerulean, teal, and ocean blue reign over the waters. Spots of altocumulus clouds roam the heavens, showing respect to the bright yellow sun by allowing it to shine like the star that it is.

After circling above the sea, Puu turns back towards Genkai's compound, allowing the friends to get a good look at the mountains behind it. Highlands of heather purple, graphite, and flint grey dominate their vision. These peaks were familiar to Kurama, it's where he witnessed the training of six demon fighters in preparation for the first demon world unification tournament. However, given that he's sharing this moment with Kiyoni for the first time, he tries to look at them with the same "Wow!"-like eyes as his female companion.

"Enjoying yourself so far," Kurama asks. "Of course I am! It's not too often you hear people talking about mountain viewing while riding on a phoenix," Kiyoni replies. Puu takes a bit of a nosedive, permitting the friends to take a deeper look inside the mountain valleys. Reacting to Puu's actions, Kiyoni closes her eyes and tightens her grip around Kurama's waist. "Don't be frightened. Puu knows what he's doing," he goes on placing a hand on top of hers, "Besides, you're safe with me." Kiyoni opens her eyes and rests her head on Kurama's shoulder, "I was hoping you'd say that," she thought. "Puu, take us back to the shore, please," Kurama asks. Puu gives out another caw and heads for the shore.

Within a few minutes, Puu returns to the oceanfront, landing near a small abandoned boat. Kurama departs first, assisting Kiyoni upon her descent. The two stare at each other for a moment as they find themselves in each other's arms. Kurama feels a bit nervous, he wants to react but is interrupted by Puu's caw. It's time for the spirit fox to make his payment.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry about that Puu," he removes himself from Kiyoni's gaze and takes out the bag of apples. Afraid of getting the apples dirty on the sand, Kurama dumps the bag inside the boat, "Here you go, as promised," he announces upon petting Puu. Puu gives Kurama a thankful caw and goes to town. Meanwhile, Kiyoni removes her shoes while selecting a proper spot on the beach. When she does, she puts her bag down, takes out the beach towels, and sets up shop. After emptying out her bag, she dusts the sand off her feet before taking a seat on one of the towels.

Keeping his wits together, Kurama walks over to meet her. His mind is racing, wondering how he will admit his feelings for Kiyoni. The final thought that goes through his mind is an inner voice, his inner Youko voice. "Don't ruin this, Shuuichi," he says. "Agreed," Kurama replies as he places his hands in his back pockets. "Talking to yourself, Suu'chi," Kiyoni asks. "Sorry, I was getting some thoughts together," Kurama replies as he removes his shoes and takes a seat next to her, "Ready for lunch?" "Yes, sir. Seems like Puu has the right idea. That flight did work up an appetite," she responds.

Kurama empties out his bag and hands Kiyoni her favorite drink. Upon looking at their lunch, Kiyoni notices something familiar. "Suu'chi, what exactly did you bring for lunch," she asks. Kurama opens the bento. Something about it is familiar, it's the same lunch Kiyoni made on the first day of school: shrimp tempura, tuna/wasabi mayo onigiri, cherry tomatoes and mini celery sticks, and fruit sushi with raspberry dipping sauce for dessert. "Really, Kurama? You're such a copycat," she says. Kurama giggles a little, "I knew you'd get a kick out of it." The two begin eating.

* * *

Not far from a grocery store in Mushiyori, Yusuke is accompanying Keiko on a shopping trip. Her parents had asked her to pick up a few things for the family restaurant. "Geez, Keiko. I thought the next shipment was tomorrow," Yusuke lifts up one of the two bags he's carrying, "Did you have to buy the entire store?" "It's only enough supplies to last until then, Yusuke. No sense in complaining," Keiko says, carrying two bags of her own. The two are on their way to the nearest bus stop when Yusuke feels a slight chill coming from a nearby parlor.

"Something wrong, Yusuke," Keiko asks. "Stay here," Yusuke commands while placing his grocery bags near her. "Wait…" Keiko insists as Yusuke walks towards the parlor. Once inside, he takes a careful look around before taking a seat. Meanwhile, a vampire decides to play a couple of Pachinko games as a means of relaxation, Daisuke. He notices Yusuke's reflection gliding along the glass. "Urameshi," he thought. He finishes his game and attempts to leave. Yusuke catches Daisuke in his peripheral, later following him.

By the time Yusuke steps outside, he hears something he thought he'd never hear again, Keiko's screaming. "Keiko," Yusuke exclaims. He runs to find Daisuke holding Keiko hostage, his fangs near her neck. "Don't you hurt her," he commands. "Yusuke," Keiko cries, shivering in Daisuke's arms. "Oh, so you two know each other, perfect," Daisuke continues, "I'm sure the rest of us would love to taste her." "Do that and you're dead," Yusuke threatens clenching his fists. "Try to stop me, then, if you got the balls," Daisuke insists, "We're in a public area. It'll be a pity to embarrass yourself out here considering you're not the only one who can throw fists." Yusuke growls. He wants to save Keiko, of course, but he doesn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Easily bored, Daisuke drops Keiko, he has better plans now. "You're lucky. I'm too full to bite her," he turns to leave, "Catch 'ya later, Urameshi." Yusuke runs to her aid, "Are you okay?" Shaken up, Keiko answers, "Yeah, I'm fine." Yusuke watches Daisuke as he helps Keiko. "That's weird. Normally he would've attacked her like any of those other vampires. Why didn't he this time," he thought.

* * *

Lunch is over at the shoreline near Genkai's compound. Kurama and Kiyoni are lounging on their beach towels taking in the afternoon sun. "I can get used to this," Kiyoni claims. "Mm. It is peaceful," Kurama adds. Kiyoni sits up, "Okay, it's time for a swim!" "I thought you'd never ask," Kurama gets up as well. "What would be the point in wearing a swimsuit if I weren't going to swim in it," Kiyoni asks removing her ascot.

Feeling a little embarrassed, they turn away from each other as they undress. "Here goes…" Kiyoni concludes while removing her shirt. After removing his shirt and letting his hair down, Kurama takes a quick glance at Kiyoni and notices something about her that he's never seen before, "Angel wings," he asks himself. His eyes widen when he sees her pull her skirt down, revealing her lower body. "Someone's been growing up since childhood," he thinks again, getting back to undressing himself.

Wearing nothing but her bathing suit, Kiyoni announces, "I'm ready." After putting his pants away, Kurama looks up at Kiyoni. He freezes upon looking at the young woman as she's wearing a honey yellow, halter top, string bikini. She feels a little uneasy about her big reveal. He can't get over how curvy she is. So much so that his fox ears pop up, replacing Kiyoni's anxiety with amusement. She snickers at the sight. "What? What's so funny," he asks, obviously confused.

"So that's what your fox ears look like. They're cute," she continues laughing.

"Huh," Kurama wonders. He reaches the top of his head and senses his ears, "Well, this is rather new and embarrassing," he concludes.

"So, may I," Kiyoni asks.

"May you what?"

"May I touch them? I never seen you in your fox form, remember?"

"Uh…," he puts his hands down, "Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Excitedly, Kiyoni kneels in front of Kurama and playfully touches his ears. Giggling like the little girl she once was. Kurama swoons over her moment of glee. "Can I put them away now," he asks. "I think you should before I really go crazy with them," she answers still amused.

She then gets up and makes her way to the water, allowing Kurama a few moments to check out her backside and the imprinted angel wings on her back. "Just when I thought my attraction to her couldn't get any stronger…" he thought. "Oh dear gods, I hope he's not watching me as I walk away," Kiyoni whispers to herself before turning to Kurama and smiling, he smiles back. She turns back and says, "He's watching, oh boy."

She takes a step inside the water and notices how cold it is. Kurama steps up behind her, his fox ears still out in the open. "Is something wrong," he asks. "Yeah. Despite the warm weather, the water's a bit cold," she notices his ears again and plays with one of them, "I think I have a solution for that."

"A solution for my ears?"

"No, silly. I meant for the water," she grabs his left hand, "You'll see what I mean." They make their way back to their sitting area.

Sitting on Kiyoni's towel is her gemstone bag. She decided to bring them with her in case she'd get the opportunity to practice her magic. "I knew it was a good idea to bring this," she says. "Your trademark magic bag. I was wondering when I would be able to see that again," Kurama states. Kiyoni takes a few moments to search for the right ones needed for her next trick. "Ah! Found them," she announces, "Have a seat, Suu'chi."

Kurama sits next to her, "What's the plan?" His fox ears disappear.

In her hand she's holding two blue marbles (lapis lazuli and sapphire) and two red ones (pure garnet and almandine), "These marbles will be the stars of our show."

"How so?"

"As you know, I can harness energy from stones like these. I get the most out it if I ingest them."

"So that's how you were able to cast some of your stronger spells. Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Here's the story: When I was five years old, I snuck inside a room where my mom was practicing her craft. She had bowl of marbles just like the ones I have now. Thinking they were candy, I grabbed one and ate it. It didn't taste like candy, so I brushed it off. It wasn't until I fell ill, that my parents noticed. After taking some medicine that my dad gave me, I belched out a huge fire ball that nearly burned both my dad and the ceiling. I told her that it was that marble that cause my problems and that's when she decided to teach me magic," she hands a red and blue marble to Kurama, "And that's what we're going to do today."

"Hold on, you're telling me I have to swallow these?"

Kiyoni nods her head, "Trust me. If you follow my instructions to a 'T', everything will work out just fine." They use the remainder of their sodas to ingest the marbles. "Now, what," he asks. Kiyoni places a hand on his stomach and leans in, "Close your eyes," Kurama closes his eyes, Kiyoni continues, "Now, try to concentrate your spirit energy on those marbles." With a deep breath, Kurama follows her instructions. A purple aura engulfs his abdominal area. "Do you feel anything," she asks. "I don't necessarily _feel_ anything, but the sounds of the waves are becoming clearer," he responds.

"Good. That's one way of doing it. The purpose of this invocation is to help you blend in with the water."

"And how does that work?"

Kiyoni takes Kurama by the hand again and leads him to the water, allowing their feet to get wet, "Feel a difference?"

"The water's a lot warmer than last time."

"Yes. That's the red marble working. It allows us to regulate our body temperature so that it feels warm underwater as it does above it."

"And what about the blue one?"

Kiyoni pulls him waist deep into the water, "You wanna know what the blue one does? Meet me below." She dives under, Kurama joins her after a couple of moments. Subaquatic, Kurama looks around for Kiyoni. "Over here, Suu'chi," Kiyoni shouts from a distance waving a hand. Puzzled, Kurama swims towards her. He wants to ask her why she's able to speak, let alone, breathe underwater, but he's holding his breath. "It's ok, Suu'chi. The blue marbles permits us to function normally underwater. We can practically swim like sharks here," Kiyoni assures. Releasing his breath, Kurama says, "Good. It did feel a little strange holding my breath just now," he says. Kiyoni grabs Kurama's hand again, "Let's go for a swim." At the beginning of the date, Kurama showed Kiyoni the world from up above. And now, she'll show him the world from below.

* * *

The two friends emerge from the water happy and astounded by their aquatic adventures. Kurama chases Kiyoni towards their sitting area. She plops down on the towel first and wrings her hair out. Kurama does the same. Still smiling, Kiyoni asks, "Was that fun or what?" "That was amazing! Those marbles of yours really pack a punch," he answers.

"Yeah. My mom has definitely taught me well," she thinks about her mother while looking towards the sun.

Kurama pauses for a moment, looking in the same direction. He believes his time has come. "Hey, Kiyoni," he says.

"Yes? What is it?"

He can feel the nervousness creeping up his spine, "There's something I've been meaning…to tell you." Now he has her attention.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well…I noticed that we've been spending…a lot of time together, lately…"

"Well, yeah. We've practically been joined at the hip since school started."

"I know and I want you to know that I've enjoyed our time together. I've enjoyed it a great deal."

"…As have I. Suu'chi, where are you going with this?"

Kurama reaches a hand behind his head, "Well…I…uh. Damn, this is difficult."

Kiyoni sits on her knees in front of Kurama, "Suu'chi, just say what's on your mind. Your nervousness is making me nervous."

Kurama gets on his knees in front of Kiyoni, "Perhaps it'll be better for me to show you." He slowly closes his eyes and leans forward towards her. Sensing what's going on, Kiyoni braces herself. Small waves crash onto the shore.

When Kurama opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is hers. Those same eyes, that were full of encouragement and sincerity towards him, are now filled with apprehension and guilt. The second thing he notices is that two of her fingers are placed on his lips. At the last moment, Kiyoni had slipped them in between his lips and hers, preventing any contact. She later removes them. Flabbergasted, Kurama says, "I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Suu'chi. I know how you feel about me, I feel the same way. However, given the dangers going on back home, I don't think a relationship is something we can get into right now." She gets up to find her clothes.

Dissatisfied, Kurama asks, "You're that afraid?"

"I'm terrified," she puts on her shirt, "If any of those vampires were to get to you, I don't know what I'd do. Because of them, I'm afraid to get to close to you."

Kurama gets up and gets dressed himself, starting with his pants. Still feeling guilty, Kiyoni asks, "You're not mad, are you?" "No, just disappointed…again," he answers.

"Suu'chi, I said I was…"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. I'm actually surprised at you."

Kiyoni adjusts her skirt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurama throws his shirt over his head, "You don't think I'm afraid as well? Just like with Itabashi, I brought you out here to avoid them for as long as possible. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. I thought that after today we would reach a new level. That way our closeness would entice me to protect you better. Something like…"

"Like Yusuke for Keiko or Kuwabara for Yukina?" That silenced him.

"Even if that did happen, how were you going to do that? I mean, we live on opposite sides of town for crying out loud."

"I'd find a way. That's how much I care about you. As I said earlier, you'd be safe with me."

That last statement made Kiyoni feel relieved…and guiltier. Using her ascot to tie her hair back, she later gathers her things, "So, how do we leave from here? Is Puu gonna take us back?" Kurama looks back at Puu who's under a food coma. "Yes. If I can get him to wake up," he says. "Alright then, let's go," she suggests. Kurama manages to awaken Puu who then carries them back to Genkai's compound.

The sun sets as the two friends leave the area. Kiyoni thinks this date is over. However, in Kurama's mind, this date is only halfway done. The conversation they had on the beach gave him some ideas. He's now determined to follow through on his word on protecting Kiyoni. With a little convincing, he hopes to do so tonight.


	20. One Night Only

**Chapter 19**

A warm Saturday evening turns into a warm Saturday night. Back in Mushiyori, Kurama walks Kiyoni home as usual, unaware of the possible plans Kurama has for her. As she approaches the door to her apartment building, she turns to Kurama, still worried that he's upset, "Hey, Suu'chi. I'm sure that you wanted to make some moves back at the beach, but…" "Your attempts at apologizing are unnecessary, Kiyoni," Kurama assures, "I understand your fears. I apologize if my actions were a little too forward."

Kiyoni suddenly places a hand on his chest, "On the contrary! Trust me, Suu'chi, if it weren't for these vampires running around, I would've gladly let you…" she looks downward, blushing. Kurama takes her by the hand, "It's alright. I feel better now that you're somewhere safe. You should get going." "Sure," Kiyoni replies walking to the door with guilt covering her like it was her own skin. Before stepping inside, Kurama says to her, "I meant what I said, about protecting you anyway I can." Kiyoni gives him an assuring smile before heading home. As soon as she disappears from his sight, Kurama makes his own way home, mentally preparing for tonight's activities.

In another part of town, Daisuke catches up to the rest of the vampires at their normal spot. He's eager to share his news with the rest of the nest, Utsue takes notice. "You have news for us," he asks. "As a matter fact, I do. It's something about Urameshi," Daisuke answers. "Show me," commands the leader. Daisuke rolls up his sleeve and presents his arm to his top master, who then, drinks Daisuke's blood, reading his memories. He comes across his recent confrontation with Yusuke and Keiko. "Who's this Keiko," the prince asks. "Apparently, he's a girlfriend of Urameshi," Daisuke answers, "Take her down, and he'll go with her." The prince smiles at this new development, "Excellent. Everyone, find this Keiko girl and take her down. It'll be a warning for Mr. Urameshi." The other vampires drink Daisuke's blood and get to work. Utsue hands him a transfusion bag to replenish him, "You're becoming useful, you have my respect." "Thank you, sir," Daisuke replies.

* * *

The bathing room of the Ikeda apartment is filled with fresh steam as Kiyoni takes her shower. While washing her hair, she can't help but think about today's activities. Flashbacks of roaming the skies on Puu, getting in touch with marine wildlife, and interrupting her first kiss with Kurama plague her mind constantly. "I can't. I just can't," she thinks to herself, "Not until this threat on my life subsides." She leans forward on her bath stool and rests her elbows on her knees allowing the water to cascade down her soapy hair and back. Wrapped in a bath towel for her hair and body, she slowly enters her bedroom. Ayesha watches the actions unfold, "Kiyoni, are you alright?" "I'm fine, mom," she answers.

Ayesha enters the room, "Your facial expressions say otherwise. What's wrong?"

"I blew it on our date today." She sits down on her bed.

"How so?" Ayesha joins her.

"Suu'chi…tried to kiss me. I stopped him from doing so."

"Because of what's going on now?"

Kiyoni nods her head, "Yeah. He seemed upset about it at first, but he said he understood where I was coming from. He also said that he would try to protect me anyway he can."

Ayesha smiles as she's developing a new-found respect for the spirit fox, "That boy really does care about you, huh?"

Kiyoni nods her head again, "I just wish none of this vampire stuff didn't happen. I was so hoping to return to Mushiyori and just…be a normal girl again. That way, Kurama and I can be a normal couple."

"I wish that for you as well, sweetie, but…"

"I know, mom," Kiyoni places her face in her hands, "I just want this to be over, so badly."

"Sweetie, I…"

Kiyoni's phone rings, Kurama's calling. "Mom, do you mind?"

"Yes, I know," Ayesha gets up and leaves the room.

"Hi, Suu'chi. Did you make it home?"

"Just walked in the door, actually." Kurama takes off his shoes and waves hello to his mom and stepbrother, "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. Just got out the shower, still thinking about today."

"Yes, today did have its share of memories. I was hoping to make more."

"What do you mean 'more'?"

After making it to his room, he turns on his radio; a marathon of throwback classics is on the air. "Well, I was hoping that we'd spend some more time together…tonight."

"Are you serious? You know I have a curfew," she looks at the clock on her phone, "It just kicked in, to be exact."

"I know, but…there's a carnival going on just outside of town. When was the last time you've been to one of those?"

"Tch, forever." She too turns on the radio, same station.

"Then let's go."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"Why?"

Kurama plops down on his bed,"…Because I…don't wanna stop seeing you….like I used to." That silenced her. He goes on, "Come with me."

"…Give me some time to think about it." She hangs up. Just then, a song from their childhood starts to play on the radio. A song too early for them to remember, but know of very well thanks to Kiyoni's parents. The lyrics hit their mark, a perfect narration of their feelings for each other. Looking at the pair of crystal spheres she had with her during her confrontation with Yusuke, Kiyoni comes up with an idea. Kurama's phone vibrates, an incoming text from Kiyoni, "Meet me in one hour."

* * *

In another part of town, the campus of the Daiichi School for Girls settles down for the night. Student Keiko is on her way back to her dorm along with two of her floor mates. The girls have been studying for the last two hours and are calling it a night. "So, Keiko any news on your boyfriend," asks one girl. "It's nothing you already know," Keiko replies. "Let's face it, she'll never spill about the guy," concludes the other.

The three girls are approaching a lamp post when the light goes out. "What's going on," asks the first girl as all three of them look around their surroundings. The nearest lamp post is two blocks away. "Oh no, do you think it's the vampires? I hear they like to attack in the dark," says the second. "Calm down, let's just keep going towards that light," Keiko suggests. The girls continue walking with Yukimura leading.

Unfortunately, it makes the situation worse. Without warning, one of the girls is quickly taken down. "Oh no, it is the vampires," says the first girl, clenching Keiko. "Run," Keiko says. Running doesn't help either, the other girl is swiftly incapacitated. All alone, Keiko is terrified. Still running towards the lamp post, she's confronted by another nightmare, Alena. Hotaru did away with the other girls to isolate Keiko. "Good evening, Keiko," Alena welcomes in her native Russian.

* * *

In the comfort of the Ikeda apartment, Ayesha is lying on Kenichi's back, watching Primetime TV while he is doing push-ups. "Do you need me to move," she asks. "No, I'm good," he answers. Suddenly, two crystal spheres roll into the middle of the room. Ayesha is the first to notice, "Kiyoni, what have we said about leaving your spheres around the house?" Kiyoni waits for the opportunity in the hallway, "Dormitabis (slumber)," she commands. The spheres emit white smoke, causing Kenichi to collapse and fall asleep, Ayesha follows. Kiyoni enters the room with a cover over her face, "I'm sorry mom, dad. I need the freedom. Even if it's my last chance at it." She slips on her shoes and leaves, an excited Kurama awaits her.

Kiyoni smiles in anticipation. Upon exiting the building, she looks at her reflection along the glass door. Her ensemble for the evening is an ebony black crop top, blushing pink skirt, and black flats. Since she didn't give herself enough time to fix her hair properly, she lets her freshly moisturized curls do the work for her. Beyond her vision, Kurama patiently waits at the building gate wearing a pair of denim blue jeans and a white T-shirt underneath a walnut brown vest and white sneakers. His hair is also a little damp from his shower. "I see you managed you come out of hiding," he says. "Yes I did or else a certain fox wouldn't leave me alone," she replies approaching him, "Now, how's about that carnival?" The two take their leave.

* * *

Outside the Daiichi School campus, student Keiko Yukimura has become the latest vampire victim. As she lies on the ground, Alena and Hotaru enjoy their meal. Her warm, untainted blood satiates their thirst. Upon reading her memories, Hotaru comes across something very interesting. "Master, I think I see something," she says. "What do you see," asks Alena.

"Her memories. Read her memories."

Alena does so and sees the same thing her underling sees. An evil smile comes across her face, "Interesting."

"Should we tell the prince?"

"Most definitely, my child." The two get up and take their leave, abandoning a nearly lifeless Keiko. A male student from the school for boys notices her and calls for help.

* * *

On a train en route to a carnival outside of Mushiyori, Kurama and Kiyoni wait anxiously for their night of fun, the first of hopefully many. "So what made you come out tonight," he asks. "You," she says, "That and…it's been a while since I've seen the city at night." The train arrives at their stop. "Ready for some fun," Kurama asks. Kiyoni nods her head and the two take off for the carnival.

The fair is overwhelming yet inviting. Games include dart tossing, fish scooping, and water gun racing. There's also a couple of houses of horror and booths of souvenirs, trinkets, and food. The biggest attraction is the rides including a Ferris wheel. The first ride the couple take is a rollercoaster. As they take their seats and prepare for the ride, Kurama addresses Kiyoni with slight concern, "I hope you're not afraid of heights," he sarcastically suggests. "After riding on a giant bird, this should be a piece of cake," she replies.

The ride takes off with the classic uphill/downhill introduction followed by a series of twists and turns. The friends enjoy themselves to the fullest, raising their hands in the air as the ride continues its course. Kurama takes a moment to check on his date, who's having the time on her life. "Weeeee," she shrieks before laughing like a little girl again. Kurama swoons at the sight, feeling lucky to be with a girl like her. When the ride is over, the couple make their way to a food booth for some snacks.

On the opposite end of the fairgrounds, Daisuke takes a nice stroll through the crowds of people. Utsue's acknowledgement of his actions makes the young vampire feel accepted, which is more than what his father could say or do. Meanwhile, Kiyoni leads Kurama towards a water gun racing booth. "C'mon, Suu'chi. Let's go for this one," she urges. "Alright, alright," Kurama relents. He positions himself on one of the seats and prepares for the race along with two other competitors. The booth owner gives the signal and the race begins.

A competitor sitting to Kurama's right, takes an early lead. "Go, Suu'chi, go! Go, Suu'chi, go," Kiyoni cheers. Kurama kicks it into high gear and takes the lead for the win. "We have a winner," exclaims the owner. Kiyoni's delighted. "Alright, young man, you may pick your prize," the owner suggests. Kurama turns to his date, "So, which one?" "I want that one," she answers pointing to a fox plushie. The owner hands her the toy and she gives it the biggest hug ever. "Someone likes their new present," Kurama implies. "Well, yeah. It kind of looks like you, see," she holds the toy up to his face. "Very funny," Kurama replies. They continue walking.

A small crowd gathers around a street performer in the center of the fairgrounds. Kiyoni and Kurama come towards him from his right while Daisuke enters from his left. The friends make a stop to watch the show as Daisuke strolls past it. During his stride, he glances over at the people surrounding the teens. "Ah! No way," he does a double take, "Is that who I think it is?" Kiyoni and Kurama, suddenly, take their leave; Daisuke follows. After leaving the festival, the couple take a friendly stroll, Daisuke is at least fifteen feet behind them. "So, what's next, Suu'chi," Kiyoni asks. "How about we go to the park. We can relax and try to look at the night sky," he proposes. "Sounds good to me," she agrees.

* * *

The town park is quiet this evening. Lamp posts within ten feet of each other give off a bluish tint to the surrounding landscape. Kurama finds a park bench and takes a seat, Kiyoni follows suit with her new toy in her lap. "Mm, this is nice," she says looking up at the night sky, relieved to be off her feet. "Agreed," he replies. Kiyoni notices something among the stars, "Suu'chi, look! A shooting star! Make a wish," Kiyoni urges. "…Don't need to," Kurama admirably looks at his dream girl.

"Can I make a wish," implies a voice in the background, quickly attracting both Kurama's and Kiyoni's attention. "Who's there," Kurama stands up. "I wish for the girl to come with me," Daisuke emerges from the shadows, "I'm hungry and your little friend there looks very tasty," his eyes glow red. Kiyoni quickly gets up and hides behind Kurama, "Shuuichi, he's one of them. One of those vampires." "Listen to me," he whispers to her, "When I give you the word, I want you to run as far and as fast as you can."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But…"

"Just trust me." He looks back at her with a confident grin, Kiyoni clutches her stuffed animal. Kurama looks back at Daisuke and starts thinking, "If memory serves, Yusuke said their speed matches Hiei's," he looks around for items he can use, "I'll have to be just as swift with what I have."

"So, are you gonna give up the girl, or do I have to take her from you," asks Daisuke.

"Run," Kurama exclaims. She follows orders.

"Aw, man. Well, you asked for it," Daisuke takes off but is interfered by Kurama's choice of weapon, razor-sharp blades of grass from the park grounds. "Hey! What the hell," Daisuke attempts to swat away the grass. "If you think I'm going to let you put your fangs on my girl, you're sorely mistaken," Kurama warns.

Elsewhere, Kiyoni manages to run to a convenience store. Once inside, she finds a hiding spot towards the back. Fearfully clutching her toy, she thinks, "No, no, no. Not now. I'm not ready for this. I knew I forgot to put on my vampire repellent." The store clerk walks up to her, "Hey, are you alright?" "Leave me alone," she shouts. Offended, the clerk returns the storefront.

Back at the park, Daisuke is still caught in a grassy whirlwind created by Kurama. "The more you struggle, the longer you'll be stuck there," Kurama informs with his hands in his pockets. Realizing that he's lost his target, Daisuke announces, "Alright, alright, you win. Let me go." The grass falls to the floor and so does an exhausted Daisuke. "What's your business with Kiyoni," Kurama asks cautiously walking up to the vampire.

"I just wanted a snack, man."

"The carnival, nearby, is full of snacks. I suggest you go there." Kurama's phone vibrates catching his attention. Quickly sensing his opportunity, Daisuke sucker punches Kurama and takes off. Collecting himself, Kurama rubs his jaw, "Cheap shot." His phone vibrates again, a text from Kiyoni:

*Is he gone?*

*Yes, he's gone. Where r u?*

*at a snack store. R u sure he's gone?*

Kurama sends a photo as proof, *he's gone. I'm omw.*

* * *

Within a few minutes. Kurama reaches the store. He asks the clerk on Kiyoni's whereabouts and later finds her. "Are you alright," he inquires squatting down to meet her. Noticing his face, Kiyoni interrogates, "Suu'chi, what happened? Are _you_ okay?"

"It's nothing, Kiyoni. Don't worry about it." He rubs his jaw again, "I guess I should take you home." Kiyoni agrees and the two leave. She makes a stop after stepping outside, "Hold on, Suu'chi. There's something inside I wanna buy. Do you mind waiting for me?" "Sure, go ahead," he says turning himself into a lookout.

Out of Kurama's eyesight, Kiyoni returns to the store clerk. It is at that moment where things take an unusual turn. "Hey, I have a favor to ask of you," she states. "Yeah, what is it," asks the clerk. She leans forward to stare at the store employee, her eyes narrowing, becoming feline like, and changing from amethyst purple to amber yellow. The employee is instantly caught in her trance. "Now, I want you to listen, and listen very carefully," Kiyoni commands, the clerk nods his head, "My friend and I were never here. Nothing happened at this store tonight." "Nothing happened," the clerk then remembers something, "But what about the videotape?" "Take it out, destroy it, and replace it with a new one," Kiyoni demands, "Remember, nothing happened at this store tonight." "Yeah, nothing happened," repeats the clerk.

"Good," Kiyoni grabs a box of cookies-'n-cream flavored pocky sticks, "I'll also be taking these." "But you have to pay for those," insists the clerk. "No, I don't," Kiyoni raises an eyebrow and her eyes glow a little brighter. "Yes ma'am," says the clerk, "They're on the house." "Now, as soon as I leave this store, I want you to count to ten. After that, you're gonna do everything I instructed you to before, got it," she recaps. The clerk answers, "Yes ma'am," and Kiyoni departs, her stuffed animal and free snack in tow. The clerk follows her orders.

Back outside, Kiyoni finds Kurama with his phone in his hand, a few feet away from the entrance. "Is something wrong," she asks. "I just got a text from Yusuke," he answers, "He wants me to give him a call." "Well, do it. It could be important," she instigates. Kurama calls Yusuke via speakerphone:

"Hello?"

"Yusuke, is something wrong?"

Yusuke pauses for a moment, "…Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm out with Kiyoni."

Yusuke sighs, "You need to get to Yurimoto hospital."

"Why?"

What the teens hear next, stuns them both, "…Keiko's been attacked...they got her."


	21. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Chapter 20**

On what was supposed to be a night of fun, Kurama and Kiyoni had just received some terrible news: Keiko has just been attacked and is now in the hospital for treatment. News of Keiko's misfortune concerns Kurama greatly while at the same time frightens Kiyoni. "How is she doing," Kurama asks Yusuke via speakerphone. "She's…you're gonna have to get here to see. I could really use your help if you got the time," Yusuke answers. "We're on our way," Kurama hangs up. "Hold on, 'we'? What do you mean 'we'," Kiyoni interrogates. "I mean, _we're_ going to go see Keiko. Is that a problem," Kurama questions. "Problem major," she exclaims, "After what we just went through, there's no way I'm staying out here another minute. Take me home, Shuuichi!"

"I don't see what the problem is. I thought she was a friend of yours as well."

"She's more of a friend to you than me. It's too dangerous out here. I wanna go home!"

"But…"

"Shuuichi, please. I'll apologize to Keiko later. Can you please take me home?" Her eyes begin to water and her body trembles in fear. As Kurama hears his friend's pleas, he notices something familiar. The look in her eyes and the way she's clutching her stuffed toy is exactly how she looked the first night they met, eleven years ago. This time, her look of terror is worse. Not even he can shake her out of it. Understanding all of that, Kurama says, "Alright, I'll take you home. I think we've been out here long enough anyway." Kiyoni lunges at him, burying her face in his chest, "Thank you." The two head back to Mushiyori.

* * *

Inside the vampire nest of Mushiyori, Alena, Hotaru, and Daisuke all return to their master with good news. "The three of you look like you have something worth my time. Tell me," commands the leader. The three vampires all kneel before their ruler with Alena in the center, Daisuke to her right, and Hotaru to her left. "My lord, Hotaru and I believe we have found a link to the one," Alena states.

"Oh? Who is it," the leader asks. "This Keiko girl, it seems she is familiar with both the Urameshi boy and the one we're looking for," she answers. "Interesting," the leader looks at Daisuke, "And what about you?" "Ha! I found the one," says a confident Daisuke, "She was with some red head at a carnival just outside of town." Alena and Hotaru are shocked by Daisuke's news. "And why didn't you capture her, then," asks the leader. "That red head got to me before I could get a chance to. He used some grass to stop me," Daisuke replies.

As he speaks, Hotaru thinks back to Keiko's memories and comes across the meeting between Yusuke and Kurama. "That red head, his name wouldn't happen to be Kurama would it," she wonders. "I don't know," Daisuke answers, "Why?" "Call me crazy but, I think he's the closest link to the one. He's willing to defend her," she responds. The leader belts out an evil laugh, "Oh, this is perfect!"

"Master," Alena observes. "The three of you go find the others and inform them of your news," the leader goes on, "Daisuke, Hotaru, I want the two to gather your comrades and come up with a plan for the daytime hours." "You mean you want us to find her during the day," Daisuke confirms. "Yes. If she doesn't present herself during that time. She'll have no choice but to come out at night," the leader affirms. "Yes, sir," the three vampires all reply in unison before departing. When they do, the leader hums a sinister laugh, "So, it seems you have found your champion. I wonder how he would fair once he finds out who you are."

* * *

As if second nature, Kurama manages to walk Kiyoni home. Given their earlier confrontation with Daisuke and word of Keiko's attack still fresh in his mind, Kurama feels the need to keep an eye on Kiyoni for as long as possible. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital with me," he verifies. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll just get in the way once I'm there," Kiyoni continues, "You go ahead and go. Besides, I don't want my parents to worry about me since I didn't tell them that I was going out tonight. Please give my regards to Keiko for me."

As she walks away, Kurama catches her arm. "I'll be fine, Suu'chi. You should go," she insists. Still determined to keep her close, Kurama pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Given what's happened, I refuse to let you go." This new feeling of security makes Kiyoni want to surrender to him completely. In her mind, she agrees with the spirit fox. She also doesn't want Kurama to let her go nor leave her side. However, she says, "Suu'chi, please. Go on. Your friends need you."

Slowly escaping his grip, Kiyoni makes her way to the door. By the time he releases her, Kurama is left holding her hand. "If you get into any trouble, you know how to reach me," he says. "I know. I have you on speed dial," she replies with a smile knowing fully well that it's bad timing to make jokes. Kurama lets go of her hand and watches as she makes her way home. Once she's out of his sight, he heads for the hospital.

Upon stepping through the door of her apartment, Kiyoni places her things down on the floor and removes her shoes. She takes a quick glance of her parents lying asleep on the floor from the spell she casted before leaving. "I probably have some explaining to do tomorrow morning," she thinks to herself. After gathering her things, including her magic spheres, she makes her way to her room.

Behind her closed door, she collapses on her bed to reflect on tonight's activities. Clutching only her stuffed animal, she starts to cry, "Stupid Kiyoni. You got so excited about going out that you completely forgot to fully prepare yourself. What were you thinking?" She goes on, "And now Keiko's in the hospital because of you. How many more victims are going to fall before you step up?" She sits up for a moment to wipe away her tears, one of which falls onto her pendant, making it glow. "Oh, great. Now this thing wants to say something. I never wanted you in the first place, you know," she says, "Now that you're glowing, I can't get rid of you even if I tried." After wiping her face, she looks at her toy and sighs, "I guess there's no turning back now. It's time I bit the bullet and stand up for myself. No more running away and no more hiding. Especially for Keiko's sake."

* * *

Kurama arrives at Yurimoto hospital with the utmost concern upon reaching the receptionist desk. "Excuse me. I was told a friend of mine had just arrived here. Could you tell me where I can find a Ms. Keiko Yukimura," he asks. "Sure, one moment," the receptionist replies. As she looks for the name, Yusuke answers the question for her, "Hey, you made it!" "Yusuke, how is she," Kurama implores. "Follow me," Yusuke leads Kurama to Keiko's room.

Inside the room, Keiko lies asleep under the watchful eye of her parents. Botan, Kuwabara, and Shizuru sit in the hallway observing their friend. Shizuru is the first to notice the pair, "Hey, look who's here." "Shizuru, good to see you," greets Kurama. "Oh, Kurama. I'm so glad you're here," Botan states. "Keiko is just as much of a friend to me than to any of you. It would be shameful if I didn't show my support," he says before looking through the window.

Looking at Yusuke, he asks, "What happened? How is she?" Calm but upset, Yusuke answers, "Doctors say that she was attacked by two vampires." "Two? Aw, man. I hope it wasn't the same two as last time," Kuwabara mentions. "Did they say how much blood she lost," Kurama questions. Yusuke looks downward, "…two liters." Everyone is shocked. "Two liters?! That's half of the normal amount," Kurama exclaims.

"I know. Doctors had to put her under a coma just to avoid going into shock. She was already like that when the ambulance arrived. I got the call after her parents did." Yusuke looks through the window again before looking at Kurama, "So, where's Kiyoni?"

"At home. She insisted that I take her there just to be safe."

"Oh, what she's too good to show some support now? Is that it?"

Kurama gets a little annoyed, "Not now, Yusuke. We had our own share of trouble tonight."

"What does that mean?"

Kurama turns to face everyone, "We…encountered one of them…a vampire." Everyone gasps in awe.

"Are you serious?!" Yusuke asks.

Kurama nods his head, "The target was Kiyoni herself. I managed to thwart him."

"This vampire. Do you think you can remember what he looked like," Kuwabara interrogates sounding more like a detective than Yusuke.

"Hm. Tall, about six feet. Blonde hair, with an attitude similar to yours, Yusuke."

"Daisuke," Yusuke and Kuwabara reply in unison.

"Huh? Daisuke," Kurama wonders.

"Allow me to fill you in on what you missed out on," Botan interjects, "We managed to find out all of the vampires' names except for one."

"Is that so? Well, who are they?"

"Alena, Hotaru, Jaya, Tatsuo, Yoshiaki, Ryoko, Utsue, and Daisuke. I say it that way due to their master/servant relationships."

"Meaning?"

"Alena, Jaya, Yoshiaki, and Utsue are the more powerful vampires along with their leader. The others are just underlings. Strong, but underlings nonetheless."

"I see. So it's those five that we have to worry about the most."

"Okay, this vampire stuff is way too much for me. I'm going inside," Shizuru declares.

"Look, dude. I'm sorry for what I did and said to Kiyoni. I mean, I'm a spirit detective so that means I have to question my hunches. Like I said before, I could really use your help on this one. Hiei is already on board thanks to his beef with Yoshiaki," Yusuke extends a hand, "Truce?" Kurama looks at Yusuke's hand before looking at Kuwabara, "And what about you?" "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Let's settle this like men," Kuwabara extends his hand. Kurama takes a moment to think things through, "Kiyoni is the one whom you should apologize to. However, as far as the parts pertaining to me are concerned, I forgive you both. I want to do away with these vampires as much as you do." He shakes their hands, the truce is made.

Their moment of bonding is interrupted by Botan's sniffling. "And what the hell is wrong with you," Yusuke asks. "Oh, don't mind me," Botan sniffles some more, "I just get real emotional when I see moments like this."

* * *

The next day, Keiko receives a surprise visitor. In the hallway of the hospital, her parents are greeted by a new friend. "Excuse me, is this the room where I can find Keiko Yukimura," Kiyoni asks approaching with a friendly smile and wearing a taffy pink T-shirt, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers. In her hands is a bouquet of flowers and small bag of items. "Why, yes it is. And you are," asks Keiko's dad. "Oh, my name is Kiyoni Ikeda. It's a pleasure to meet you," she takes a bow, "Yusuke introduced us recently and I wanted to see how she's doing." "Oh, Kiyoni, it's nice to meet you," states Keiko's mom, "She's mentioned you a few times. You're welcome to see her if you like." "Thank you very much," Kiyoni takes another bow and enters the room.

Inside, Keiko is still under a coma until she's medically cleared to go home. Kiyoni finds a chair next to the bed, puts down her things, and observes her new friend. "Oh, Keiko. I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm so sorry," she goes on, "It's my fault you're here. I was so hoping they wouldn't get to you or anyone I know for that matter." She reaches inside her bag and takes out a gift for Keiko, a pencil-shaped amethyst crystal on a string. She places the necklace around Keiko's neck, "Amethysts are best suited for keeping bad energy away. These vampires are definitely full of it." She then takes out her homemade perfume, "I made this concoction to also keep those bloodsuckers away. A few spritzes of this and you'll be fully protected." She sprays some of the perfume on Keiko's wrists and around the room. "There. That should do it," Kiyoni announces.

She puts the bottle away and observes Keiko one last time, "Seeing you like this makes me realize that I need to stand up and fight those vampires. I hope when all is said and done, you and I can become good friends. I'm so sorry, Keiko." She places the flowers next to Keiko's bed and leaves. Back in the hallway, Kiyoni bows again towards Keiko's parents and leaves. Along the way, some thoughts run through her mind, "Damn you. You had to have planned this just to get to me. Well, now you have my attention. Come and find me, you bastard. It'll make things easier for me to kick your ass."

* * *

Elsewhere, the vampire underlings gather to discuss plans for the future. Daisuke and Hotaru informed Ryoko and Tatsuo of their adventures from the night before. "Aw, man. I thought I would be the one to find the girl," Tatsuo says, "Lucky bastard." "You said she was with a guy with red hair," Ryoko asks, "Is he, like, her boyfriend or something?" "Beats me," Daisuke responds, "He has a thing for grass judging by the way he attacked me."

"So how do we go about this," Hotaru inquires. Tatsuo rubs his chin, "Hm. Based on what you said about this Kurama guy, I think I know what school he goes to." "Really, you do," Ryoko's eyes widen. "Yeah. I nibbled on a couple of girls from that school. If I can find them again, I can get them to spill on either the guy or the girl," Tatsuo states. "Well, that's it then," Ryoko announces, "Tatsuo will look for them while we go look for Urameshi." "Who the hell made you queen," Daisuke asks. "Well, I am the class president. It's, like, in my nature to be a leader," Ryoko informs. "Not when it comes to Yoshiaki," Hotaru mumbles. "What was that," Ryoko gives Hotaru a sharp eye. "Nothing," Hotaru goes into defense mode. "Enough chit-chat. Let's go," Tatsuo declares and the underlings leave. A new week of school is set to begin, promising to be the most eventful one yet. It's only a matter of time until the final showdown comes to fruition.


	22. Out in the Open, pt 2: Family Reunion

**Chapter 21**

A couple of days into the new week, Mushiyori City goes on into its normal routine. Schools throughout the city are entering their lunch period. Underneath his favorite school tree, Kurama sits alone pondering last weekend's events. Memories of the fun he had with Kiyoni plant a satisfactory smile on his face. He feels his chances of winning Kiyoni's heart are practically solidified. All he has to do now is join his friends in defeating the ten vampires who threaten the lives of his hometown, including the life of his best friend.

Outside the school, Tatsuo stands at the entrance gate with aspirations of accomplishing the goal of his nest. He's already visited five schools looking for either Kurama or Kiyoni to no avail. "Let's see," he wonders, "Is this the school?" He notices the uniform of two female students walking in front of the building, "Yep, this is the one." Turning on his vampiric charm, he approaches the girls, "Hey, girls. What's going on?" "Hi," greets one girl, "Can we help you?" "Oh, yes. You certainly can," Tatsuo's eyes glow red as he licks his lips and looks at the girls fervidly. "I was wondering if you can do me a favor," he says. Looking directly into his eyes, the girls respond, "What is it?"

"I'm looking for someone. Two, possibly. One of them is a guy about yea tall, red hair, and green eyes."

"Oh, I know who that is," exclaims one girl, "That's Shuuichi Minamino! He's a third-year here."

"Shuuichi? I thought his name was Kurama," Tatsuo thought. He goes on, "Yeah, him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Well, you could ask Kiyoni," the other girl suggests, "They're always hanging out with each other."

"Oh, so she's a student here, too. Looks like I've hit the jackpot," Tatsuo thought again. His eyes glow brighter, "Why don't the two of you do that for me? I want you to get all the dirt you can on those two. Do you know Kiyoni's address by chance?"

"I don't but I can get that for you," says the second girl, "Would that help?"

"Oh, very much beautiful," Tatsuo charmingly touches the girl's cheek, "That would be a big help."

"Okay," the girls respond in unison falling deeply for his charm.

* * *

Elsewhere on campus, Kiyoni manages to find Kurama underneath that same tree. "There you are, Suu'chi," she states, "You left so quickly, I couldn't reach out to you in time." "Sorry about that, Kiyoni," he goes on, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"A lot on your mind…is Keiko a part of it?" She sits next to him.

"Yes…among other things."

"How is she, by the way?"

"Yusuke texted me. He says she's fully recovered and will be able to go home sometime today."

"That's great! I hope she notices the gift I left her."

"What gift?"

"I visited her the other day. She looked so peaceful sleeping the way she did. I brought her flowers as well as an amethyst necklace, kind of like the one I'm wearing."

"That was nice of you."

"Well…I want us to be friends someday. Making a quick visit is a decent start, right?"

"Sure." Kurama changes both his body posture and the subject, "Kiyoni, there's something I want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, Suu'chi. What is it?"

Kurama looks down and sees that her right hand is next to his left, "I've wanted to ask you this since the beach, but I was…too afraid of doing so."

Kiyoni has an idea of what Kurama is going to say, but chooses to remain silent.

Looking directly into her eyes, Kurama goes on, "Do you think…when all this is over, you know, with the vampires?" He inches his hand towards hers, "Do you think…you and I could…"

Kiyoni silences him by looping her arm around his and lying on his shoulder, "Of course, Suu'chi. Nothing will make me happier. I just…want these vampires to go away first, you know?"

Kurama rests his head on hers, "As do I." The two friends take a quiet moment to immerse themselves in their own world.

Their moment of innocent romance is short-lived when two girls approach them, the same ones who spoke to Tatsuo not too long ago. "Hey, Minamino," says one of them, "What 'cha doing?" Kiyoni gets instantly annoyed. She finds it rude for someone to address Kurama and not her. "So much for that," she mumbles as she lets go of his arm.

"Hello, girls," Kurama greets, "Enjoying the lunch break is all. What's up?" "Oh, we just wanted to say hi," says the second girl, "We don't get to talk to you often so we figured we'd take the chance." "Hi, girls. How are you," Kiyoni makes herself known. The girl standing closest to Kiyoni notices her, "Oh, hi Kiyoni. I didn't see you there." Kiyoni gives the girl her own version of a "Bitch!" face, "Yeah, I get that a lot," she says sarcastically. "Well, I guess it's to be expected. You do have a lot of responsibilities as class president," Kurama states. "That's right, I am. I really should make it a point to get to know my classmates better," says the young president.

As the two are conversing, Kiyoni notices something strange about the two girls. Upon a closer look, she notices that the eyes of both girls have a glossy look to them, a sign that they've been hypnotized. Having some idea of what's going on, she gets up and tugs on Kurama's arm, "Um, Shuuichi? Why don't we make our way back to the classroom?" Taking her hint, Kurama gets up, "But we still have a few minutes left. What's the rush?"

"Well, I just remembered that I had some homework that I wanted you to check for me. Let's go take a look at that now, okay? See you girls, later!" Kiyoni manages to pull Kurama away from the girls.

As they walk away, Kurama asks, "What kind of homework are we talking about?"

"English."

"Aw, English? You know that's not my strong suit."

"Yeah, I know. But you're better at it than I am."

As the friends walk away, the class president and her friend take a moment to talk amongst themselves. "So, they're the ones we're supposed to look for, right?" asks the friend. "Yep, the ones Tatsuo talked about: Kiyoni Ikeda and Shuuichi Minamino," replies the president, "You keep an eye on them. I'll go look for their files."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I have clearance as class president." The two separate to follow through with their plan.

* * *

In another part of town, Yusuke is at a boxing gym taking out some frustrations before making a trip to see Keiko. Keeping an undetectable tab on the spirit detective, Botan manages to find him. "I see someone's working out their problems the right way," she says approaching him. Pausing his workout, he asks, "Botan? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to come with you for Keiko's sake. I also have some more information regarding the rumors that Hiei discovered in demon world," she answers.

"Well, Keiko doesn't get out for another two hours, so, what do you want to tell me?"

The two make their way outside. Botan delves out the info, "Well, it's safe to say that six of the ten vampires are from the same area. But here's the real shocker…"

"And what's that?"

"Everything that Hiei said is true. You're not gonna believe who confirmed it."

"Why do I have the feeling this is gonna be more complicated than it should be?"

* * *

School ends for the day. On their way to the bus stop near campus, Kiyoni becomes the one with many thoughts on her mind. "Something wrong, Kiyoni," Kurama inquires. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Suu'chi. Nothing important," she responds.

"I don't know. That facial expression you just had tells me something different."

"Well, I just thought of how rude those girls were during lunch. They clearly saw me with you," she imitates the class president, "'Oh, sorry Kiyoni. I didn't see you there.' It's not like I'm a ghost!"

Kurama chuckles a bit, "No, you're clearly not a ghost. You're more like…an angel."

"An angel? Is that a complement or a shot?"

"I was referring to the angel wings on your back. I noticed them at the beach since I never seen them before."

"Oh. Yeah well, now you know why I always wore a shirt over my swimsuit when we were younger. I was too embarrassed to show it off."

"Why? I think they're…unique."

Kiyoni blushes at that remark, "It's just a birthmark, Suu'chi. Nothing special."

They arrive at the bus stop. "Well, if you haven't noticed by now, I like uniqueness. A 'stand out' personality is attractive to me. And you definitely have that quality. Both inside and out," he states.

Kiyoni's face turns completely red, "Please don't talk like that, you big flirt. It's embarrassing." Kurama hums a short laugh as the bus arrives. Before she climbs aboard, she turns to her friend, "Suu'chi?"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing," she smiles, "I'll see you later."

Kurama nods his head as Kiyoni climbs aboard the bus. When she takes her seat, that same feeling of guilt that she felt before, makes another appearance, "Oh, Suu'chi. I wonder if you'll still feel that way once you find out just how 'unique' I really am," she thought.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls that Tatsuo spoke to, meet him at a walkway above a main freeway. "Here you go," says the class president as she hands the vampire both Kurama's and Kiyoni's student files, "It's the files you wanted." Tatsuo opens one of them and gives it a quick read-through, "Excellent. She's not far away. You girls did alright."

"So, what do you wanna do now," the second girl asks flirtatiously. "Well, how about we party tonight," he responds. "Oh, I can't," says the class president, "I have to go home and study. You know, 'set an example' and all that." "Aw, c'mon babe. It'll just be the four of us," he urges. "Who's the fourth," the second girls wonders. "She's a friend of mine. I'll take you to go meet her. Let's go," Tatsuo's eyes glow red again, instantly putting them in another trance. "Okay," they reply in unison.

When the sun disappears for the day, Tatsuo, along with his two flunkies, arrive at the nest. After introducing the girls to Jaya, both vampires lead them to where the other vampires are dwelling. Unfortunately for them, those vampires will be the last people they see, alive.

After feasting on the two girls, the leader opens tonight's discussion, "Well, Tatsuo. It seems you accomplished our goal. You have my congratulations." "Thank you, sir," Tatsuo smiles as Jaya pats him on the back. He looks back at her, "So, I guess you and I get to have some fun, huh?" Jaya smiles at her underling as she holds his head in her hands, "Well, one of us will." With a small amount of force, Jaya rips off Tatsuo's head with his spine still attached. As his body falls to the ground, the other three underlings look at their fallen teammate in shock and horror. "What the fuck, man?! You just ripped his head off," Daisuke exclaims. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Ryoko hunches over. "Me too," Hotaru follows suit. "Well, Daisuke. You could've suffered the same fate as your friend. However, you were still needed to get to this point. Same goes for you, Hotaru," the prince affirms.

"Pitiful human," Jaya speaks in her native Arabic before spitting on her underling's body, "Like I would engage myself with a Halfling." "Are you serious?! After all he did for you," Ryoko shouts. "There you go acting all dramatic again," Yoshiaki notices. The other vampires laugh. "That's it, I'm outta here," Hotaru announces before leaving. "Right behind you. This is way too much for me," Daisuke follows her, "Ryoko, you coming?" Ryoko looks at Yoshiaki then looks at Daisuke and Hotaru. "No, Daisuke. I'm staying." "What, are you crazy?! Did you not just see what happened to Tatsuo," Hotaru recalls, "Who's to say they won't do the same to you?" "I'm not leaving," Ryoko states, "You can leave if you want to." "Screw you, then. We're outta here," Daisuke confirms. Both he and Hotaru begin to leave. The leader looks at Alena and Utsue, "Do it." Without hesitation, Alena and Utsue follows their leader's orders. With swift motions, Alena and Utsue attack their underlings. Sounds of bloodcurdling screams echo throughout the building. Ryoko trembles in fear.

"Keep following orders and no harm should come to you. Do you understand," Yoshiaki asks. Ryoko quickly nods her head out of pure fear. The leader picks the student files off the floor and looks through one of them, "Yes. She's not far away at all. I know exactly where she lives." He hands Ryoko, Kurama's file, "Make yourself useful. Pay this guy a visit. The rest of us will go hunt down Kiyoni." "Y-yes, sir," Ryoko replies, "But what about Urameshi?" The head vampire thinks for a moment, "…Let him come. Let them all come." Ryoko uses her enhanced speed to leave. Along the way, she screams at the sight of her recently deceased acquaintances. The more powerful vampires laugh at her discovery, including Alena and Utsue who return to the group. "Friends! The time has come! Let's go pay Miss Ikeda a visit, shall we," the leader suggests. The other four vampires cheer in anticipation before displaying their wings and deploying.

* * *

Inside the Ikeda apartment, Kiyoni watches TV in her pajamas (pink tank top with white and pink hearted pajama pants) while Ayesha braids her hair, she's three braids in. "It's been awhile since you had your hair braided," Ayesha states. "I know, mom. I just got tired of playing with it. I needed something new," Kiyoni responds. There's a short pause. The program that Kiyoni is watching goes to commercial. Feeling a bit fearful, Kiyoni makes an announcement, "Mom? I think they're coming." "Who," Ayesha asks. "You know who," Kiyoni answers.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw a couple of girls at school today that were clearly hypnotized. Since it was during the day, there's a chance they were put under by an underling. Both Yusuke and Suu'chi said that there were nine vampires running around."

"Why would you say that? You've done all you can to stay out of sight, right?"

"…Not…necessarily." She thinks about Saturday night.

"Kiyoni? What did you do?"

Just then, the lights of the apartment shut off. "Oh, wasn't expecting a blackout tonight," Ayesha observes. Both women overhear sounds coming from other people in neighboring apartments. Kiyoni gets up to check out the rest of the floor and notices that every apartment is blacked out including the hallway. "Kiyoni," Ayesha shouts. Alarmed, Kiyoni runs back inside to notice Ayesha standing in front of the balcony door. On the balcony stands two dark figures with glowing red eyes. "They're here," Ayesha claims, "What should we do?" "Call dad," Kiyoni commands, "I'll be in my room." Ayesha grabs her phone and calls Kenichi who's working third shift at the police station.

The leader makes his way to the Ikeda apartment followed by Jaya and Alena. Although he's calm on the outside, he's anxious on the inside. The three vampires arrive at the door and knock. Ayesha hangs up the phone and answers the door. When she sees her surprise guests, she immediately falls to her knees, "My prince." "Good to see you, Ayesha. Where's the girl," asks the leader. With fear in her voice, she informs her ruler, "She's in her room, waiting for you, my lord. It's the second door to your left." The leader hums a laugh, "Smart move, servant. Handmaidens like you aren't known for their defensive skills anyway." The leader motions Utsue and Yoshiaki towards Kiyoni's room as he and his comrades enter the apartment.

Inside Kiyoni's room, she sits on the floor unwinding the last of the braids Ayesha made, "Suu'chi, I'm sorry. Looks like I won't get to be your girlfriend after all." When she opens her eyes, she notices the same two vampires hovering outside her window, eyes still glowing red. The lights of apartment switch back on due to a tenant fixing the floor's fuse box. However, Kiyoni's room stays dark. The door of her room opens revealing the other three vampires standing in the light of the apartment hallway. "Well, well, well. It seems as though I finally found you," affirms the leader, "You weren't easy to find, you know?" Kiyoni smiles confidently, "Took you long enough to find me…" she looks over her left shoulder, still smiling, "…my dear brother, Tai."


	23. SDS: Somebody Do Something

**Chapter 22**

Tuesday night has become the night of the vampires. Kiyoni sits on the floor of her room surrounded by her older brother, Tai, and their subjects. "It's about time you found me, big brother," her voice in a honeyed tone, "I was actually starting to get comfortable." Tai Ikeda is Kiyoni's older brother and prince of Heliopolis. He's twenty-one years old standing a proud 6'1" with a lean, muscular build. His hair is reminiscent of the young princes of ancient Egypt, mostly bald with a braided prince's lock at the back of his head. Like his younger sister, he has light golden-brown skin and amethyst-purple eyes. His outfit is similar to Kurama's junior high outfit, but ebony black with gold trimming, the colors of the royal family. There's one major difference between the two siblings: Tai is a full-blooded vampire while Kiyoni is a half-blood.

He stands behind his sister with his hands in his pockets and a cocky smile on his face, "Oh, come now. Is that anyway to greet your older brother? Don't I at least get a hug?" "After what you did to our parents? Screw you," her voice, taut. "Oh, yeah. Well, it was their fault for the situation you're in now," Tai guesses, "And if you must know, they're alive. Well, by the time we left, they were." Kiyoni clenches her hands on her lap, "You shameless bastard. Do you realize you may have killed our parents? After all they've done for you."

"Well, if mother hadn't chosen you as the favorite in the first place, none of this would've happened. But then again, at least you got to see your red-haired prince."

"Leave Shuuichi out of it. He has nothing to do with this."

"Tell me, sis. Does he know…about what you are?" He steps closer to her, "Does he know that you're a half-vampire princess from the very world he tried to return to?"

Kiyoni answers him in a matter-of-fact tone, "No…he doesn't."

He further walks into the room, hands remain in his pockets as he approaches his sister's left side, "Really? You haven't shared with him your big secret, yet? I mean, given that we both know what he is, I thought you would have at least said _something_ to him, by now. Some friend you are."

"Tai, leave Shuuichi alone! This is between me and you."

"No can do, sis. He's very much involved. Same thing goes for his friends. Well, he will be once the plan goes into motion."

Kiyoni urgently looks up at her brother, "What are you talking about? What plan?"

"We sent an underling after him. Think of it as a calling card," Jaya teases, proudly crossing her arms.

"What?! Tai, I swear if anything happens to him…"

"I think you should worry about yourself, first." Tai signals for Yoshiaki and Utsue to enter the room. They do when Utsue uses his hammer to bust through the wall, knocking Kiyoni back a bit. Upon hearing the crash, Ayesha runs to check on her adopted daughter but is stopped by Jaya in the hallway. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Jaya warns as she has Ayesha locked in a chokehold. "I'm okay, mom," Kiyoni assures as she stands up.

She challenges her brother, "So, what now? Are we gonna settle things here or what?" Tai digresses, "First things first…" He motions for the other vampires to attack her. Alena bites her first on the left side of her neck. She struggles to fight her off, but is attacked again by Utsue with a bite to the right side of her neck. Kiyoni kicks Utsue off and attempts to punch Alena with her free arm, but is stopped again with a bite on her wrist from Yoshiaki. Jaya drops Ayesha to join her comrades, biting Kiyoni's left wrist. Utsue returns to his feast. Kiyoni belts out some painful screams as her subjects drink her blood. Ayesha watches helplessly as Tai walks towards her. "Since this apartment seems to be missing one more person, you might want to remember this message," he goes on, "Now that my biggest obstacle is in our possession, I _will_ take my place on the throne as the next pharaoh of Heliopolis. And if you see that boy or his friends, they will suffer the same fate as your princess."

The vampires drain Kiyoni until she's unconscious. Her nearly empty body drops to the floor like a wet towel. Tai then orders Utsue to carry the princess on the way back to their hideout upon departure from the apartment. Ayesha gets up to reach for her husband by phone again. Outside, Botan takes on her grim reaper role for another night. Along the way, she notices something in the sky. "What's that," she ponders. As she inches closer to the city, she notices something shocking, the vampires of Mushiyori City with an unconscious and bleeding Kiyoni in their possession. "Oh no, Kiyoni," she concludes. With this information, Botan contacts Yusuke via the communication mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurama spends some time with his stepbrother playing video games. They decide to relax after studying and dinner. "I got you now, bro," the younger Shuuichi raves. He's engaged in a racing game with Kurama and the two are neck and neck on the final lap. With a brotherly tap, Kurama knocks his opponent off the track to cross the finish line. "No way," Shuuichi enunciates, "You were totally cheating!" "Last time I checked, there were no rules placed on this race," Kurama proclaims, "You did give me a challenge, I'll give you that." "Yeah, yeah," Shuuichi relents. "Shuuichi-ani," Shiori calls, "You left your phone down here and it's ringing." "Coming," Kurama replies. Arriving downstairs, Kurama manages to answer his phone before the call goes to voicemail, "Hello?" "Kurama? Hey," Yusuke's on the line, "You think you can come out, tonight?" "Possibly. Why," Kurama urges.

"…Botan just called me. It's bad."

"What do you mean 'bad'?"

Yusuke's voice is thick with disappointment, "She just saw the vampires out and about tonight. They got Kiyoni with them and she didn't look good."

"What?!" Just then, the doorbell of the home rings. Since Kurama is closest to the door, he walks to answer it as he urgently gets off the phone, "I'm coming out right now, Yusuke." When he opens the door, he's greeted by an unexpected guest, "Hello, Shuuichi or should I say, Kurama?" "Ryoko," he yelps, "You're one the vampires. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Outside the building where the Ikeda family lives, Kenichi arrives in his police vehicle along with two more cars. Two police officers along with a fire department truck and an ambulance, standby. Tenants of the building step outside to observe the giant hole found on the sixth floor of the building. Frazzled, one of them gives their statement to the police, "First the lights in my apartment go off and then the lights of the floor go off. Next thing I knew, there was this big crash going on outside followed by a young girl screaming and a big thud. I don't know what's going on, but I hope things are okay."

Kenichi discovers the hole and instantly figures out its location, "Oh no." Ayesha notices her husband as she's wrapped in a blanket provided by EMT's, "Kenichi!" He runs to her aid, "Ayesha, thank the gods. Are you alright? Where's Kiyoni?" Ayesha hangs her head down, "She's gone," she looks back up at her home, "They got her. They have our princess." She looks back in her husband with worry in her eyes, "What are going to do?" Kenichi embraces his wife, "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

A colleague of his approaches the couple, "I take it that's your house? Is everyone here and accounted for?" "That is our home, but not everyone is here," Kenichi admits, "Our daughter has gone missing." He knows what really happened but refuses to share it. "Please, sir. Our daughter is anemic. She might need some blood soon," he insists. "I'll see what I can do," the officer affirms as he takes down some notes and walks away. "We have to reach Shuuichi and soon," Ayesha states. "That is _if_ we can reach him," Kenichi cautions.

* * *

A standoff between Kurama and Ryoko takes place at the Minamino home. Shiori notices the pair and wonders what's going on, "Shuuichi? Who's at the door?" "A classmate, mom," Kurama avows, "We're just discussing schoolwork for next week." "Well invite her in. She's welcome to stay for dinner," Shiori implores. "Uh, no thank you, ma'am," Ryoko testifies, "I already ate before coming here."

Just then, the words "BREAKING NEWS" pop on the television screen, Shiori takes notice while Kurama listens. "This just in: a giant hole has been found in an apartment building on the corner of Sixth Street and Ichigo." "That's where Kiyoni lives," Kurama thought. "Yep, that's them," Ryoko claims also listening in. The report continues, "Witnesses say there were crashing sounds coming from the sixth floor of the building after experiencing a floor wide blackout. The apartment in question belongs the Ikeda family consisting of two adults and a seventeen year old girl. We now take you live to the scene."

Kurama immediately enters the home to watch the news unfold. A local reporter stands outside the building with a tenant. "I have with me Kenichi Ikeda, officer of the Mushiyori City Police Department, current resident of this building, and father of the missing teen. Officer Ikeda, what can you tell us about this situation?" "My wife can give a much better story than I could in terms of what happened," Kenichi goes on, "All I know is that our daughter, Kiyoni, has gone missing. If anyone knows where she is, please don't hesitate to call police." "Mom, could you excuse us for a moment," Kurama appeals to his mother after putting on his shoes. "Don't take too long," Shiori commands. Kurama nods his head and steps outside.

Once outside, Kurama and Ryoko engage in a real conversation. "So, how did you know where to find me? What's your reason for being here," he implores. "I was sent here by the vampires. They wanted me to kill you so that they can capture your friend," Ryoko bawls.

"Yes, I've just been informed about the capture. So, what are you waiting for?" Kurama sticks out his arms.

"I'm not going to kill you. I've seen enough death tonight." She looks downward.

"Explain. Why the change of heart now?" Kurama puts his arms down somewhat relieved not to be engaged in combat at home.

Ryoko confesses, "They killed three of us, tonight. Tatsuo, Hotaru, and Daisuke. I think it was to cover up their tracks. They could've killed me but, they thought I would be useful."

"So, they sent you here as a distraction? …Do you know where they are, now?"

"They should be taking her to their hideout. I can take you there."

"Lead the way." Kurama follows Ryoko, angered by the unfolding events.

Yusuke leaves his apartment angered, relieved, and anxious. He's angry about Kiyoni's lying, relieved that he was right about her the entire time, and anxious to take on the vampires and solve this case. "You got a lot of explaining to do, Ikeda," he thought. Kuwabara waits for him outside, "Hey, Urameshi. Shizuru just texted me. She said there's a report being done at Kiyoni's place. You sure it was them?" "Damn sure," Yusuke clutches his fists, "Botan told me. She's on her way back to spirit world to get Hiei. I knew Kiyoni was a vampire."

Yusuke's phone rings, Kurama's calling, "Yeah." "I just left the house. Ryoko is taking me to their hideout. It's an abandoned building on Hiro Drive. Can you meet us there," Kurama informs. "Hell yeah, we're coming," Yusuke hangs up. "Let's take these vampires down," he encourages Kuwabara as he pulls out the communication mirror to contact Botan.

Before boarding a train, Kurama ends his call. He looks to Ryoko as they walk aboard, "There's one stop I'd like to make, first." "Don't tell me you're going to her house? She could be dying by now," Ryoko exaggerates. Kurama implies with a deadly stare and an even deadlier tone, "Given the situation we're in, you're fortunate to remain standing right now."

In spirit world, Botan rushes to make her report to Koenma. When she arrives at the office, she finds her boss and Jorge watching the news. "It's horrible, sir," Jorge acknowledges, "Just when things were starting to look up for Kurama." "Yes, ogre. I know," Koemna disappointingly agrees, "Let's just hope Kiyoni can be saved in time. I'd like to talk to her myself if I get the chance." "Koenma, I need to go to demon world. The vampires are making their move," Botan announces. "No need, Botan," Koenma affirms, "I already sent a message to Hiei. He's on his way to the human world now. I have no doubt there will be a big showdown between those vampires and our boys. We'll just have to see how things turn out."

* * *

Kurama and Ryoko manage to show up at the apartment building where the Ikeda family lives. A small crowd remains outside the building until they're allowed to go back inside. Kenichi is the first to notice the spirit fox. "He's here," he marvels. Ayesha looks in his direction, "Now's your chance! Go talk to him." Kenichi nods and walks towards the boy. "Excuse me? You're Shuuichi, right," he confirms. "Yes I am," Kurama answers, "Officer Ikeda?"

"You've watched the news. Kenichi Ikeda, Kiyoni's dad."

"Kenichi? I know of an Akio Ikeda, but not Kenichi," Kurama thinks as he quizzically looks at the officer.

"It's okay, young man. Kiyoni's told us all about you," Kenichi assures.

"I beg your pardon. 'We?'"

Kenichi leads the way towards his wife, "Come. My wife and I will explain everything." Kurama and Ryoko follow the officer. When they meet Ayesha, Kurama is even more confused. "Forgive me for being rude, but I don't think you're Kiyoni's parents," he hints. "We're not. Well, not biologically anyway," Ayesha agrees, "We're her adopted parents." "Adopted? So like do you know about…," Ryoko notes. "Yes, young lady we know," Ayesha recalls, "We came here with Kiyoni in order to run away from them. I guess it wasn't far enough." Kurama interjects, "Excuse me, but can someone please explain to me what's going on? Time is not our ally, here."

Kenichi explains, "Long story, short, we were asked by Kiyoni's birth parents to watch over her during her time here. There was a coup going on in Heliopolis and we, in fear for her life, had to run to the human world for safety. Unfortunately, those vampires were not too far behind."

"So, it's true. Kiyoni really is a vampire," Kurama concludes feeling somewhat disappointed and duped. "Half," Ayesha answers, "She's half-human, half-vampire. And she's in danger. Please, you must save her." "Of course, I will. She's gonna lead the way," Kurama shifts his attention to Ryoko, "Isn't that right?" "Yes," Ryoko vouches in a high-pitched voice, "Of course." "Before you go, you'll need a couple of things," Kenichi insists. "And that is," Kurama wonders. When no one was looking, Kenichi managed to grab a blood bag from an ambulance and Kiyoni's sack of marbles from her room, later stuffing the items in her satchel. He hands the bag over to Kurama. "While inspecting her room, I found multiple blood droplets on the floor. Ayesha's story confirms it. Those vampires have already fed on Kiyoni so I know she's weak at this point. Give her the items in this bag and she should be fine," he states. Kurama takes the bag and wraps the strap around his body, "I will." "Be careful," Ayesha warns, "Those vampires are strong. I wouldn't handle them alone." "That's what friends are for," Kurama declares with a smirk. He nods his head goodbye towards the parents and follows Ryoko to the vampire hideout. "Hang in there, Kiyoni. I'm coming," Kurama thinks, "You better have your reasons for going through all of this."

As the gang makes their way to the vampire nest of Mushiyori City, Kiyoni's life hangs in the balance. A final showdown over her survival is set to begin very soon.


	24. Team Urameshi vs Team Vampire

**Chapter 23**

As the gang make their way towards the vampire nest of Mushiyori, Tai and his comrades celebrate their recent capture. He feels his chances of achieving his goal of becoming the next ruler of Heliopolis are practically in his grasp. The mere thought of the powers that be placing a crown on his head give him such a smile, he can hardly contain himself. All he has to do now is gain possession of the one thing that will seal his destiny, Kiyoni's necklace. He stands by his comatose sibling as if he's saying his final goodbye to her at a funeral as she lies motionless on a stack of unused plywood.

Utsue and Yoshiaki talk amongst themselves around a campfire, Alena stands at guard, and Jaya exchanges words with her fiancé, "What are you waiting for, my love," she encourages, "You actually want to give those humans a chance, including your sister? I highly advise against it. We have what we came for. Let's take her back to Heliopolis, those humans are no threat. You've clearly proved your point. Why do you insist on staying here?" "I simply want to make sure _she_ knows it. Everyone, including Kiyoni, believed that I would become our mother's successor…and yet, it is my sister who wears the key to the crown. I simply cannot understand why she would keep something she never wanted in the first place," Tai admits.

"Do you think it has something to do with that boy she likes?"

"Possibly. That boy _was_ all she ever talked about."

"Do you think he will come to rescue her?"

Tai turns to face Jaya, grabbing her by the shoulders, "That's what we sent Ryoko out for. He will come, same with his friends." He looks at Kiyoni again, "Jaya? Don't be jealous but, we will be having a wedding tonight."

Jaya's eyes widen, "A wedding? For whom?"

"For my sister and her beloved. We'll make sure they'll have the most proper honeymoon…in death." Both he and Jaya smile evilly while looking at Kiyoni.

Tai calls for the attention of his accomplices, "My friends! I must thank you all for your participation in this little so-called game. After tonight, no longer will my sister be proclaimed as your future pharaoh queen. Your diligence has proven that."

"Hmm. If only we had some fresh blood to celebrate with," Yoshiaki claims.

"Oh we will. As soon as those humans arrive we'll all have a feast," Jaya declares.

"I can no longer stand here anymore. My lord, reclaim your place on the throne. I want rip off the head of the one who slashed the head of my father," Alena implores.

Tai consents, "Alright. I think we've waited long enough." He walks back up to his sister, the crew stands a few feet behind him, "Sorry, sis. I think this belongs to me now." He reaches for the necklace. As his hand inches closer to the emerald, the crystal glows. In defense, the stone sends out electrical energy, enough to sting its would-be thief. "Ah," Tai shouts and winces shaking his hand from the pain, "Why you little…" The other vampires look to him with concern. "Are you alright," Utsue chimes in. "Damnit, it's just as I thought," Tai barks, "I can't claim the crystal. Not in that way, anyway."

"What do you mean 'that way'? What way," Yoshiaki tautly asks.

Tai sighs, "We've waited too long. This gem is already linked to Kiyoni's emotions. It must have started when she saw that boy again. It cannot be removed by simple means."

"Of course it can! If you can't take it off normally then kill her!" Jaya decrees, "You are the next ruler of Heliopolis, not that half-breed! I abhor the idea of bowing down to a Halfling."

"You could've Jaya. I was a Halfling too when you met me."

"That changed when you became a born again full blood," Jaya speaks in a comforting tone, "Both you and your father relinquished your humanity for a life of power. Your sister refuses to do the same." Her voice changes from soothing to revolting, "I will not stand by while the throne of my home is tainted with her presence. It is imperative that you kill her now!" The other vampires nod in agreement.

"Did you forget already, my love? We're having a wedding tonight. Weddings can't happen if one party is here and not the other. I'd hate for my sister to be stood up at her own nuptials…and funeral." He looks to Yoshiaki, "Where is your underling?" "She's on her way back here. I can sense it," Yoshiaki answers. "Go. If she's with our 'groom-to-be' as planned, bring him as well…alive," Tai orders. Yoshiaki bows to his master and departs. "Jaya, Alena? Prepare our 'bride', won't you," he commands the women. Both Jaya and Alena give a devilish smile to their prince before moving the princess to a different area of the building. "Utsue? How are you feeling," Tai wonders. "Fine, my lord," Utsue bows to Tai, "What is it you ask of me?"

"Your sense of smell. Can you use it?"

"Given how we've fed on the princess? Yes, it's strong enough."

"Excellent. You're on lookout duty. Once those humans show up, let it be known."

Utsue falls down to one knee in front of Tai, "I obey."

* * *

Ryoko and Kurama depart from a train to transfer to another one. "Hurry up you damn train," Kurama urges. Suddenly, Ryoko hears a voice in the background, Yoshiaki is calling out to her. His blood inside her body acts as a tracking device. Sensing he's close by, Ryoko makes a move, grabbing Kurama's arm, "This way, c'mon."

Outside of the train station, Kurama notices something amiss, "You do realize that the train is a better option?" "I know a shortcut," Ryoko insists. "I don't have time for diversionary games, vampire," he vocalizes. She leads him down a staircase alley. Waiting for them is Ryoko's master. He gives his praises, "You have him with you. Good job." "Master Yoshiaki, I'm like, so totally glad to see you," states a relieved Ryoko. Yoshiaki shifts his attention to Kurama, "What's in that bag, there? Some goodies, I hope." Kurama gives the vampire a cold stare, "Where's Kiyoni?"

"She's waiting for you. In fact, I've been asked to bring you to her personally…and alive."

"And how do I know you won't try to attack me in the process?"

Yoshiaki slyly smiles, "You don't." He pulls out his swords, "Oh, but I will try if it makes you feel better."

Ryoko comes between the two, "No, stop. Haven't you killed enough today?"

"You…butt out," Yoshiaki commands.

"Agreed. This does not concern you at the moment," Kurama chimes in. He loosens his school necktie and puts down Kiyoni's satchel, "I'll allow the first move to go to you." Ryoko stands against a wall in fear of the impending battle. She's too afraid of what will happen if she interrupts the fight, but doesn't want Yoshiaki to get hurt. This type of scenario is confusing to her.

"Good. I'm curious as to why the princess is so infatuated with you," Yoshiaki steps into his fighting stance, "Maybe your blood will give me the answer." He lunges towards the spirit fox, but before he makes the first hit, a small flash of light blinks next to the right side of Kurama's head. Suddenly, Yoshiaki feels a small cut on his left cheek, drawing blood. He assesses the damage, "What the hell?" "Look, over there," Ryoko yells pointing towards a back wall. Yoshiaki turns back to see a sword lodged in the wall, "I think I've seen that before."

"Nice of you to join us, Hiei," Kurama points out in a honeyed tone. Hiei appears on top of the small set of stairs as a couple of cars pass by, "Koenma is just as much of a sucker for that girl as you are. That fool insisted that I lend a…'helping hand'."

"How are you still alive," Yoshiaki marvels, "My ebony blade should've killed you!"

"Well, it didn't. So I guess your blades aren't as fancy as you say they are," Hiei teases.

"So you're the one who poisoned my colleague here," Kurama realizes, "Too bad. That was your biggest mistake."

Hiei looks at Ryoko, "So you've become his vampire bitch." He shakes his head, "I will never understand humans."

"You take that back, you irritating little troll," Ryoko demands.

"Hiei. Considering your history with this one, I'll leave this fight to you. I have more pressing matters to address," Kurama jeers grabbing the bag, "I know my way to their hideout." He walks up the stairs, passing Hiei along the way. "Kurama," Hiei calls, Kurama stops walking, "Is she really worth it?" He snidely gives Kurama a side eye. "I'm about to find that out, myself," Kurama leaves for the train station.

"Alright, so I made a mistake in not killing you the last time," Yoshiaki acknowledges before going into fight mode again, "I promise I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Hmm, sounds like fun," Hiei proclaims, "But not here. Why don't go somewhere where we can really cut loose?"

Yoshiaki's swords disappear from his grasp, "Ryoko, come." She runs to her master, "Yes?" Yoshiaki picks her up, "Let's go little man. She'll be a witness." He deploys his wings and takes off, Hiei follows after he grabs his sword as they make their way towards the city harbor for their fight.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara are the first to arrive at the abandoned building. Sensing the dim atmosphere, Kuwabara feels a bit…creeped out. "Are sure about this place, Urameshi," he questions, "It's too dark around here." "Kurama said it's an abandoned building near Hiro Drive so yea, this is the place," Yusuke answers. He sees smoke coming from the building's grounds, "What the hell is that?" Utsue sits on the third floor of the building meditating to focus on his sense of smell.

As the spirit detective and his friend walk along the campus, Yusuke notices the source of the smoke, "Oh, look a campfire. Maybe we'll all sit down for some s'mores afterwards," he jokes. Using the light breezes of the city, Utsue catches a whiff of the enemy, "They're here. Two of them." Utsue makes a report to Tai. He finds his master on the second floor of the building along with Jaya and Alena surrounding the princess. A circle of useless construction junk encases Kiyoni as she continues to sleep on top of a stack of more plywood. "Our 'bride' is ready, my prince," Jaya announces. "I see," Tai agrees, "She looks absolutely lovely for a funeral pyre." "My lord, two of the humans have arrived," Utsue broadcasts. Tai looks back at Utsue with another evil smile on his face, "Fantastic." He then orders Alena and Utsue to greet Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The boys stand outside of the building wondering about the silence. "This is stupid," Yusuke declares, "I thought at least one of them would come out like Dracula or something." "Maybe they realize they're no match for us," Kuwabara assures, "Now let's go find Kiyoni so we can get the heck out of here." "I'm afraid that won't be possible," Alena affirms as she and Utsue emerge from the shadows. "Well, they didn't come out like Dracula but there they are, Urameshi," Kuwabara states. "Thanks for the analysis," Yusuke responds sarcastically, "Hey, bloodsuckers! I got a bone to pick with you! Bring out your lackeys too! I'll kick all of your asses!"

The vampires laugh at Yusuke's attitude. "No lackeys here, human," Utsue confirms, "It's just us two." "By the way, how's your girlfriend," Alena asks, "Hotaru and I got a kick out of drinking her virgin blood." "What," Kuwabara exclaims, "You're the one who attacked Keiko?!" Yusuke growls, the vampires laugh again. "Hmm, it seems you've angered them, Alena," Utsue notices. "Yes," Alena responds in her native Russian, "They may want to fight now."

Yusuke darts for Alena, fists at the ready, "I normally don't hit girls, but for Keiko, I'll make an exception!" "You'll regret it, human," Alena darts for Yusuke. When the two meet, Yusuke starts with a classic right jab, Alena meets him with a low punch to the gut with her left fist. The strength of the blow is vomit inducing. Sensing the pain, Yusuke relents as he collides with a back wall screaming in pain. "Urameshi," Kuwabara calls. "You have your own problems to face, human," Utsue announces as he swings in his hammer in the air as if to smash Kuwabara. He jumps back a bit to avoid the hit, but as soon as Utsue's hammer lands on the ground, the aftershock forces Kuwabara to tumble back just as far as Yusuke. Alena walks up to meet with Utsue, popping her knuckles. "Well, this night just became exciting," she observes. "Agreed. Why don't we give our weapons a good workout," Utsue suggests. "Yes," Alena states again in her native Russian.

Inside the building, Jaya and Tai silently listen to the sounds coming from the battle between their comrades and the humans. "It's been a while since I've heard Utsue's hammer," Jaya admits. "Hmm, with that thing, those humans shouldn't last long," Tai confirms, "All we have to do now is wait for my sister's prince to show up."

"What if she wakes up before then?"

"If she does, she'll be weak. If she's smart, she'll give the throne to me by then. That way, both she and that boy experience a quick death, my family's bloodline will be clean of this blemish, and things can go on like their supposed to be. I'll be more than happy to correct my mother's mistake."

* * *

Kurama arrives at the opposite side of the building. He too can hear sounds of a fight going on in the background. "Yusuke and Kuwabara must already be engaged in battle. I'll join them soon, but first, I must find Kiyoni," he runs inside. Feeling restless, Jaya makes her announcement, "I'm going outside." "Fine," Tai concedes, "I'll leave the boy to you. My sister isn't going anywhere for right now so I'll go out for a quick hunt. Jaya walks up to him, "Don't drink too much," caressing Tai's cheek. He bites her hand, linking him to her blood. "I won't be gone long," he assures leaving his fiancée alone with the princess. Jaya gives her soon to be sister-in-law one condescending look on her way out, "Impure Halfling bitch," she speaks in her native Arabic.

Kurama enters through the back entrance. As open as it is, he's able to see the fight through the shattered glass in front. "Hang in there, you two," he declares. Seeing a flight of steps, he escalates to the second floor. Upon arrival, he sees the makeshift altar. A look of shock and disbelief takes over his face. He carefully walks towards Kiyoni like a prince discovering either Sleeping Beauty or Snow White.

Placing her bag on the floor next to the altar, Kurama then takes a hold of Kiyoni's face, noticing the puncture marks and dried blood on her neck. He's relieved after finding a pulse, "She's still breathing. Thank goodness." He lowers his head to meet with hers, "I don't know if I should be apologetic or spiteful, but I'm glad to know that you're alive." "She won't be for much longer," Jaya claims, "You must be that Kurama boy I've heard so much about." Alarmed, Kurama diverges his attention to his would-be opponent, "Who are you?"

"The name's Jaya, soon-to-be princess and future queen of Heliopolis. Well, I will be once she's gone."

"I see, you and your associates are responsible for Kiyoni's current condition."

"Yes, and soon we'll be responsible for the deaths of her, you, and your friends."

"We'll see about that," he pulls out his rose whip, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are already involved in combat with your friends. That just leaves me to go against you for this fight."

"That's just fine. Allow me to bring out my weapon." Jaya removes her hair pin, transforming it into a large scythe with her energy. In her fighting stance, she challenges her opponent, "Let's see who has the bigger heart for the one they love."

Kurama prepares for battle, "Monsters like you should be devoid of hearts."

The fight card is set: Hiei vs. Yoshiaki, Yusuke vs. Alena, Kuwabara vs. Utsue, and Kurama vs. Jaya, leaving Kiyoni to face her brother, Tai, for the final showdown. That is, if Kiyoni can wake up in time.


	25. 5 Simple Rules for Dating a Princess

**Chapter 24**

The abandoned building of Hiro Drive is the scene for the final showdown between the humans of Mushiyori City and the vampires of Heliopolis. On the second floor, Kurama enters into a confrontation with Jaya, the fiancée of Kiyoni's brother, Tai. Both fighters have drawn out their weapons and are prepared to fight. Kurama hesitates to make the first strike in order to learn of Jaya's moves. She, too, stands in hesitation to learn of her opponent. "I have to agree with my fiancé. Kiyoni knew of you but you never knew of her, better yet, half of her. Why is that," she asks. "I'm sure she has her reasons," Kurama answers.

"And yet, you still defend her? You must really be in love with her." She twirls her scythe to where the blade is behind her, "I'll be sure the two of you spend a peaceful eternity together."

Kurama narrows his eyes and stands in defense, "After you."

Jaya darts for her opponent, "Don't mind if I do." She swings her weapon horizontally. Kurama avoids the attack by leaping backwards. Jaya swings again, missing Kurama for a second time. He lands a couple of feet from Kiyoni. Looking back at the sleeping princess, he makes a mental note, "I can't risk a full-scale attack without putting Kiyoni in danger. I need to take this fight to a more open space."

"Aww. Are you worried about your girlfriend," Jaya laughs, "She lost a significant amount of blood. I'll guarantee you'll lose the same…" A quick snap to the face knocks Jaya backwards. "Cheap shot," she determines. Kurama reels back his whip, "I had to make sure I get at least one hit in. You left your front open." Jaya recovers, scythe still in hand, "Slight miscalculation. I'll give that to you." Not wanting to put Kiyoni in harm's way, Kurama swings his whip again, putting Jaya on defense. Jaya blocks his attacks whichever way possible. "I have to create as many contact points as I can. One of them is bound to connect," Kurama ponders. Still on defense, Jaya sees an opening. She takes it by slicing Kurama's whip, shortly before receiving another snap to the body.

Kurama looks at his broken weapon, "Damn." Jaya gets up, "Not so fancy, huh?" Kurama looks back Kiyoni again, "This will only be for a moment." He runs towards the next floor up. "Oh, someone wants to play chicken, huh," Jaya gets an idea, "So be it." With her energy, she transforms her scythe into a giant mantis, "Go. Strike him down," she commands with a slight glow in her sangria eyes. The mantis follows orders, Jaya moves close behind. Along the way, Jaya warns, "Rest easy, Halfling. You'll join him in death soon."

Recovering from Alena's introductory punch, Yusuke's anger automatically goes from zero to ten. Images of Keiko's attack from the vampire and her underling run through his mind. "Alright, you two-legged mosquito," he announces, "Now you've pissed me off," he runs towards Alena again, "Now it's my turn!" Within range, Alena makes use of her weapon, "Time to pull out a classic." Clashing her knuckles together, a circle of seven shadows (in her image), surround the spirit detective. "What the hell is this," Yusuke takes a look around. Alena and her shadows laugh, "Try to find the real me, human."

Yusuke spends the next few moments avoiding the confusion, "Ok, I just gotta find the real one. She's the one in front, right," he takes another look around. Just as he makes a guess, the shadows make their move. One copy attempts to connect with a right uppercut. Avoiding the hit, Yusuke falls back into the arms of another duplicate. With his arms immobilized, Yusuke wrestles with the second clone just as a third replica strikes him in the face with a double punch combo and a kick to the gut by a fourth. The two shadows come for him again, but Yusuke counters with a kick to each one. He later wrestles his captor away. The later three imitations come for him at the same time in a fury of kicks and punches. "Man, this is just like that time I fought against Suzaku of the Saint Beasts. I hope none of them has any hidden lightning attacks," he wishes. Getting annoyed and thinking about that previous fight, Yusuke pulls out a trick of his own, "Okay, time to play the elimination game." With enough space, Yusuke's right fist glows. With all seven shadows coming for him, Yusuke yells, "SHOTGUN," and fires. All seven shadows are hit including the real Alena, knocking her to the ground and making the other six copies disappear. "Bang! You're it," he declares.

Alena hisses as she gets up, "You're smarter than you look, human." "Enough with the 'human' stuff, okay," Yusuke states, "The name's Yusuke Urameshi. Now come fight me like the badass you think you are. I still haven't gotten my licks in for what you did to Keiko." "So be it," Alena declares lunging for him. With fists at the ready, both Yusuke and Alena immerse themselves in a punching fest. Alena comes for Yusuke with a left jab. Yusuke returns with a right hook followed by a left hook to the torso. Alena strikes with a few quick punches to Yusuke's face and a handstand double kick to his chin, throwing him back a bit. Yusuke takes a couple of moments to get himself together, "Damn, that hurts." "Not so confident now are you," Alena acknowledges. With a cocky spit, "I'm just getting warmed up," Yusuke gets up for another round.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area of the campus, Kuwabara is in the middle of his match with Utsue. As the vampire swings his hammer in an attempt to crush his opponent, Kuwabara runs away. "I don't know about you, but I rather eat pancakes than be one," he states. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I never had humans as pancakes," Utsue affirms. Slamming the hammer to the ground again, the aftershock stumbles Kuwabara. Utsue slams the hammer even harder, causing Kuwabara to levitate off the ground. Utsue laughs, "This is the first I've seen a human fly." He swings his hammer to a tune playing in his head, one from his childhood raised in the Yoruba culture. With every knock to the ground, Kuwabara's (unintended) leaping ability increases. "Man, I hope stops swinging soon. He's gonna wreck it for me and rollercoasters in the future," he complains.

Utsue continues with his hammer until he sees that Kuwabara is within range of a mountain of construction crates. He pauses to allow Kuwabara to get up. "Had enough, human," Utsue boasts, "Considering you haven't yet to strike me, this match is highly one-sided." Kuwabara slowly gets up, "Y-you monster. You have no respect for life at all."

"What life? The humans? Please, they are nothing but food for us. Drain them dry only to be tossed aside like the trash that they are."

"Those people you attacked were more than just 'trash', just 'food'." Kuwabara draws out one spirit sword, "Those people had dreams…feelings…and lives. Lives that you and your friends had either ended or destroyed."

"Oh, so you're one of those humans. Ones who actually stand up for humanity."

"That's right! You're talking to the one-and-only warrior of love and defender of the defenseless," Kuwabara draws another spirit sword, "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and in case you haven't noticed…" he goes into offense mode, "I got two swords!"

"Ooh, two swords," Utsue lowers his weapon, "Bring them on, human!"

With a warrior cry, Kuwabara heads for his opponent. He takes another leap, swinging his swords up high, connecting with the handle of Utsue's hammer upon landing. A test of might ensues between the two. With a strong lunge, Utsue wins the contest, forcing Kuwabara to slide back a short distance away. Kuwabara stabs the ground with his two swords to avoid further travel. Utsue gives a complement while resting his weapon, "Clever way to use your weapons. I see that you have some experience." "That's not all I can do," Kuwabara claims. Lunging for his opponent again, "That's just the tip of the iceberg!" Another warrior cry comes from Kuwabara's lungs. Like the best baseball player in Japan, Utsue swings his hammer towards Kuwabara's torso, throwing him into the pile of construction crates, providing comic relief for Utsue. However, the tables quickly turn on the vampire as he is surprised by a sucker kick to the left side of the head by his challenger. It turns out, at the last second and upon impact, Kuwabara used one of his spirit swords as a pole vault to throw himself back into the fight. "How you like that," Kuwabara bellows. Utsue displays a smug smile as he rises, "Well, if it's a fight you want," hammer prepared, "Then it's a fight you get."

* * *

A waning moon hovers over the Mushiyori City harbor as a set of storm clouds make their way through the skies. Tension looms between Yoshiaki and Hiei. The vampire feels confident in both his weaponry and combat skills (two swords beat one any day in his mind). Ryoko stands behind her master fearful of the possible outcome of this match. "Yoshiaki…" she calls. "You know, I have to give credit to this midget," Yoshiaki affirms, "Because of him, you're here as you are."

"Actually…it's because of you that I'm here as I am," her tone changes from apprehension to conviction, "I hope you kick his ass for calling me a bitch."

Yoshiaki hums a short laugh, "Who said I would be fighting for your honor? This battle is about pride."

"I hate to interrupt your lovers' quarrel, but you and I do have a score to settle," Hiei states.

"A short man with a short attention span. Makes sense," Yoshiaki determines, "I won't hold you any longer. I too would like to witness the end of that half-breed's life." He displays his swords as the markings on his arms glow. "Bring out your one sword so I can tear it in half," he orders.

Hiei pulls out his sword and gets into position, "How about I split you in two instead?" The two charge one another. Along the way, Yoshiaki develops a quick idea, "Since I didn't get the chance to strike him with my ivory blade, I'll use it to eradicate him. This fight will be quick and easy." He gets his ivory blade in position, swinging it across his torso so that it'll swing from his left side while the other arm, carrying the ebony blade, is set by the right side of head. Within seconds, both Hiei's and Yoshiaki's swords clash. The contest of who can swing their sword the fastest ends in a draw. "Hm," Hiei confirms, "Tell me. If things weren't going well at home, why would you bring your problems here?"

Yoshiaki turns around, "Why don't you ask that half-breed? It's her fault we're here. Not that I'm complaining. She's the one who doesn't want to be what she's supposed to be."

"What?" Hiei gets into position again.

"Our race is the strongest one there is. Even though she's witnessed it for years, she believes that humans have a right to live. Once our prince defeats her, she'll learn her lesson. Even if it means she has to die."

"Although I don't really have a soft spot for humans, I do have my duty to uphold. You do realize it's a major offense for demons to attack humans?"

"Oh, right. That 'Lord Enki' bullshit. Sorry, but unless Prince Tai says so, I don't care what this Enki guy says."

Hiei develops a train of thought, "Tai, huh?" He gets into position again, "Regardless. If it's death you want as your punishment, then so be it. I'll be happy to oblige."

"Bring it, shrimp."

The two dart for each other again. Hiei swings from above, Yoshiaki blocks with both swords. Hiei swings from the left, Yoshiaki blocks with the ebony blade, following with the ivory blade. Upon contact, Hiei feels as if a piece of his soul has just left him. He leaps backwards to assess the damage in his torso, "W-what the hell?"

Yoshiaki laughs, "See? If you were a vampire like me, that strike would just hurt like hell. While my ebony blade kills slowly from within, my ivory blade takes you from within. Your soul that is. I suggest you surrender now, to avoid further agony."

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Yoshiaki" Ryoko cheers.

"Like I'm one to back down from a challenge," Hiei boasts removing his cloak, "I have a few sword tricks of my own." Focusing his energy on his right arm, Hiei brings out his other 'weapon', "I think my 'Sword of the Darkness Flame' will do.

"Ooh. How fancy," Yoshiaki challenges Hiei again, weapons drawn, "Still doesn't hold a candle to my swords." As the vampire prepares to strike with the ebony blade, Hiei quickly takes the opportunity to cut off Yoshiaki's arm, rendering the blade useless. With that same motion, Hiei also wounds Yoshiaki's torso. The vampire meets the ground in an unsightly fashion. "Yoshiaki," Ryoko cries, she hurriedly runs to her master. "Hm, not so tough with your weapons now, are you," Hiei articulates.

* * *

Back on Hiro Drive, Kurama is in the middle of his confrontation with Jaya. Up two floors from where Kiyoni is, he runs to a nearly empty area. A giant shadow mantis (with scythes for arms) follows him along with its master. "So, you have a thing for botany, I hear," Jaya theorizes, "Care to demonstrate? I'm sure my mantis could use a snack. Frankly, so could I." A blend of Utsue's hammer and distant thunder can be heard from outside. "Why do you want to kill Kiyoni? What has she ever done to you," Kurama questions from behind a pillar, his voice echoing throughout the floor. Jaya sighs, "Princess Kiyoni is a selfish, Halfling bitch who doesn't know how good she has it. She refuses to relinquish her humanity before advancing to the throne. My comrades and I won't stand for that."

"So you simply want to kill her because she wants to be what she is? A little judgmental, don't you think?"

Jaya smirks, "Even her own father, a human, became a vampire for the sake of his throne. For her not to do the same is like a slap in the face to both her parents and her people."

"Even Kiyoni's father is a vampire" Kurama thinks back to the conversation he had with Kiyoni on the first day of school. "Well, it turns out that when we got there, the estate was bigger than I thought. My grandfather did a lot in his time. So when it was my mother's turn to take the reins, she handled it very well. She used the estate to turn to politics. You can say she's a very well-respected politician now. His work in the field gives him just as much respect as people give my mom," run through his mind. "It all makes sense now," he thought, "In a way, Kiyoni didn't lie to me. She just told the truth in a cryptic manner. She's been doing that since we were children."

"Hurry up and come out already," Jaya demands, "My mantis is hungry."

Kurama emerges from his hiding spot, rose whip at the ready, "Fine by me." Finding its target, the mantis charges. Within range, the giant strikes Kurama's left leg as he leaps forward. While in the air, he loops his weapon around the mantis's neck. Landing on the insect's back, Kurama tries his hand at bull-riding. His plan works. Unable to fight for long (due to lack of air), the mantis buckles down. Jaya growls as her creation disappears into the darkness, leaving only one scythe behind. Kurama winces due to the wound on his leg. "So you defeated my mantis. No big deal. At least it made some damage," Jaya reels back her weapon, "Your blood smells delicious by the way. It's a shame Kiyoni will never taste it." "So you say," Kurama gets up from kneeling, "She may get the opportunity before you do."

Annoyed, Jaya readies her weapon, "Not if I have a say!" She throws her weapon like a boomerang, Kurama avoids it. Using her energy again, Jaya manipulates the scythe to stay on Kurama like a heat-seeking missile. Her familiarity with the building and the darkness gives Jaya the advantage to keep an eye on her target. Her scythe follows the spirit fox as he runs around the many pillars on the floor. Jaya displays a cocky laugh, "With that wound on your leg, how long do you plan to keep running?" "She's right. I'll bleed to death if I keep this up," Kurama thought. As he looks in her direction, an idea pops up in his mind, "Perhaps…"

Not wanting to run anymore, Kurama makes a beeline for the vampire. Seeing an opportunity, Jaya opens her arms, "Smart boy. Come, run to your death." "More like yours," Kurama claims. With a sudden leap, Kurama hovers over Jaya. Distracted, she wonders about Kurama's motives. Unfortunately, she never figures that out. The second she turns her head, her weapon strikes her in the heart. Kurama lands safely on his feet. With a final breath, Jaya makes one last threat, "Curse you and your prince, half-breed." The vampire collapses turning into a pile of bloody goo, the scythe reverts to its original hair pin form. With a sigh of relief, Kurama claims, "That's one…"

Thunder and lightning make an appearance outside. When Kurama returns to the second floor, he notices that Kiyoni is still asleep. "Well, at least you're safe for now," he observes. Placing her bag near her body, Kurama attempts to revive his friend, but is interrupted by a round of applause. Kurama looks around, "Who's there?" "Well, well, well. The red-haired prince actually showed up. I'm touched," says a voice in the background.

"Come on out, vampire. I have no time for games."

"Oh, is that anyway to greet an old neighbor? I thought we were friends." Tai emerges from the darkness as a flash of lightning brightens the room.

Kurama is surprised by what he sees, "Tai?"

"Hello, Minamino. Long time, no see."


	26. Taken Down One by One

**Chapter 25**

A storm is brewing about the cityscape of Mushiyori City as thunder and lightning become the opening act. On the second floor of the abandoned building of Hiro Drive, Kurama is greeted by Kiyoni's older brother, Tai. "What's the matter, Minamino? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Tai determines. "So you're the one who's behind this, I presume," Kurama asks somewhat calm.

Tai speaks in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm afraid so," he displays his cocky smile again, "How can you defend someone who's been basically lying to you for so many years?"

"Your fiancée asked the same question. She's on the fourth floor if you like to go see her."

That statement angers Tai, "Don't need to. Her blood informed me of her death. By your hands, I take it?"

Kurama takes out the blood bag, "Actually, it was by hers. Her weapon became her own downfall. My condolences."

Tai smiles and lowers his head down, "I know about what you are…Kurama. About how you were a fox demon in a former life, how you managed to get here, the life you're trying to maintain. It's pathetic."

"How so?"

Tai lifts his head back up, "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? Our family made the trip over. You could've done what you wanted to do. Who knows, you probably could've come with us. I know Kiyoni would've loved that."

"My mother is one good reason."

Tai relents a little after that, "Hmm. 'Mother'. The things we do for our mothers." Tai walks up to the "altar", his hands near Kiyoni's head and feet. "You know? I've done my share of things for my mother as well. Things that Kiyoni refuses to do. And yet, I'm the one who gets overlooked."

"Yes, I believe Jaya mentioned something about how both you and your father became full-bloods. You have my congratulations."

Tai slams his hands and leans forward, "I'm getting sick and tired of your dismissive attitude."

Kurama does the same, "And I'm getting tired of those, like you, who want to kill others simply because of what they are."

"You don't understand, Shuuichi. I'm the eldest. I should be the one to rule after mother."

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason why Kiyoni's next to rule and not you is _because_ of her unapologetic behavior? Kiyoni's not ashamed of herself. As her older brother, you should've done the same." Kurama looks for a proper opening to the blood bag as Tai walks away.

Tai surprises Kurama with one of his weapons, a bronzed sickle sword that acts as a fishing hook. The blade dives into Kurama's left shoulder. Blood splatters all over both him and Kiyoni, with a trace amount of it falling into her mouth. The blood bag, meant for the princess, falls to the floor and so does Kurama, fresh in pain. "Oh, did I hurt you just now," Tai threatens, "As they say on TV, 'but wait, there's more'!" He reels his blade back, pulling Kurama up a little as it is yanked from his shoulder. Kurama can't help but feel agony.

Clutching his injured shoulder, Kurama comes up with a plan, "Injured or not, I can't risk anymore harm to Kiyoni…" With his blade back in hand, Tai gives Kurama's blood a taste, "Hm. Tastes virginal, but also…not virginal. Interesting." Lightning makes another appearance. Tai slowly walks back up to the "altar", "C'mon, Minamino. Let me see those botanical powers that I've heard so much about." "If you say so," Kurama articulates. A cloud of smoke engulfs both Kiyoni and Kurama. "What the hell," Tai wonders. The cloud becomes so thick, he can no longer see the two young friends. He fights to clear the air. When the smoke disappears, he finds that both his sister and her champion are gone. It seems Kurama used his powdered mold trick again to make an escape. "Damn, they got away," Tai determines, "No matter, your blood will make for an excellent tracking device."

"SHOTGUN," the glow of Yusuke's barrage of spirit bullets illuminate from the front of the construction site. Alena does her best to avoid the hit. At first, she dodges the attack while on the ground. When Yusuke fires again, Alena goes aerial. "Oh, crap. I forgot they can fly," he realizes. Alena hovers above her opponent as lightning flashes behind her. Noticing Yusuke's shadow, she develops an idea, "Hm." "I think in History class they said the ol' kite-in-the-sky-during-a-thunderstorm trick was how electricity was discovered, just so you know," Yusuke announces. "Do you want to fight me that badly," Alena warns, "So be it."

Clashing her fists together again, Alena brings out her second shadow attack, "Haunting Formation…" This attack emits another cluster of shadows from her gloves. "Again, with these things," Yusuke anticipates as the shadows surround him a second time as another distraction. One of the shades implants itself into Yusuke's shadow when it makes an appearance. The others disappear much to a relieved Yusuke, "Well that was certainly annoying." Alena lands on the ground. "Fist throwing was more fun," he determines. Alena's wings disappear, "Very well. Let's go."

Yusuke darts for Alena again with fists so tight, they've become the new norm for him. He prepares to strike with a strong right jab to Alena's jaw. However, Yusuke doesn't get the chance. The reason, at the same time Yusuke extends his arm, another flash of lightning brings out his shadow. He freezes at that exact moment. "W-what the hell," he thinks. Alena laughs, "I'm surprised you've gotten this far. Did you really think you had a chance?" "W-what did you do," he fumes. "My 'Haunting Formation' attack, do you approve? When you were fighting my smaller shades, one of them entered your shadow when lightning brought it out. Paralyzing you when lightning struck again."

He mentally admits, "What?! She doesn't even have to step on my shadow to do this?"

Alena boastfully laughs, "If you're wondering how long this torture will last, don't. The longer my shade possesses your shadow, the longer you'll stay that way."

"Yep. Definitely worse than Kido," Yusuke contemplates again, "Okay, Yusuke. You better think of something quick."

"Since you're going to be here a while, I think I'll go jump in on your friend now," she dismisses Yusuke in her native Russian, "Goodbye."

Yusuke growls, "Damnit. This vampire is really pissing me off." He attempts to use his spirit energy to break free. Although strong, it doesn't help him much for it only goes so far as to get his arms and leg down. "Come on. As much as I went through to get my strength up, this is the best I can do," he asks himself. Thunder and lightning continue their performance followed by very light rain. Yusuke gets an idea of his own, "Hold on."

In his match with Yomi, Yusuke used his own sacred energy to put up a great fight, even though it ended in his loss. "Maybe…" he concludes. Relaxed and focused, Yusuke attempts to access his sacred energy. The combined mentality of his human and mazoku selves serves as a conduit. Alena feels a brush of energy during her stride, "Hm?" She turns to her opponent.

As thunder and lightning emerge, so does Yusuke's energy. A golden yellow aura surrounds the spirit detective. Alena stands in curiosity. Mazoku markings appear on Yusuke's face and shoulders as his energy grows. "What do you think you're doing," Alena inquires. "Preparing to kick your ass," Yusuke responds. The shade that was paralyzing Yusuke's shadow emerges and disappears, overcome by this newfound power. "I-impossible! No one breaks free from my haunting formation attack," Alena marvels. "Then let me be the first," Yusuke contends.

Powered up, Yusuke lunges for the vampire, surprising her with a flurry of punches to the body, "How do you like being punched in the gut, huh?" The force is vomit inducing for Alena. Yusuke throws a double fisted uppercut to Alena's chin that sends her back crashing near some construction equipment. "W-what the…" she holds her head up. Yusuke quickly approaches and grabs her by the ankles. Round and around and around goes the vampire. Where does she stop? Only Yusuke will know. Another spin and it's back to the skies for Alena. She opens wings again to avoid further ascension. Recovered, she goes back for Yusuke, but she is quickly taken down by Yusuke's empowered spirit gun blast. "There's no way…" Alena mentally claims as she slams the ground. "I hope that's at least one," Yusuke catches his breath.

* * *

Back at the city harbor, it seems as though Hiei has taken revenge on Yoshiaki. Ryoko runs to her master to assess his condition. "Yoshiaki," she turns him over. With his nose to his sky, Yoshiaki coughs as he comes to, "Fuck. That little…" "You totally had me scared," she states. "Scared," he asks, "Don't tell me you have some sort of feelings for me." "Ah…as if," she shrieks, "Have you seen your arm?! It looks all gnarly and stuff." Yoshiaki looks at his injured arm, "Go hand me my sword." Ryoko obliges, "Last time I checked, you have two swords and one arm." The hilt of the ebony blade replaces his severed arm. "Happy now," he gets up as his wounds heal. Ryoko goes into a dry heaving fit, "...That was so…gross..."

"Hey, short man. Your sword did some damage to my arm," Yoshiaki displays his new appendage, "Feel better now?" "Damn. My sword must have slipped," Hiei dismisses, "That last attack was meant to cut your body into more pieces." Another standoff takes place. Yoshiaki makes the first move, "I'll do the work for you!" With the ivory blade ready, Yoshiaki goes for another stabbing attack. The sword gets through Hiei's cloak only. "I'm sorry. Were you trying to puncture me just now," Hiei teases standing behind the vampire. Yoshiaki comes at him again with the ebony blade from above. Hiei blocks with his darkness sword. A contest of strength ensues. Yoshiaki incorporates his ivory blade. Hiei's jagan eye plays peekaboo, distracting the vampire. Hiei takes advantage as thunder and lightning flash again. Yoshiaki laughs at the trick. "What's with the laughter," Hiei interrogates. "A third eye. I thought only psychics had those," Yoshiaki answers, "I can see that this fight is going nowhere. So why don't we have a little fun?"

Displaying his wings again, Yoshiaki takes flight. Unfortunately for Hiei, the vampire flies so high, that Hiei is having a hard time finding Yoshiaki, even with the lightning. With Hiei's head towards the sky, Yoshiaki takes advantage by slicing the jaganashi in the back with the ebony blade. As it turns out, Yoshiaki didn't take off that high. Using the darkness of the clouds, he actually disappeared just a few dozen feet from the ground. Only to reappear at the precise moment Hiei's attention was diverted. Hiei winces from the pain, Yoshiaki revels in his strategy.

"Just try to overcome that now," he boasts, "That last injury was a scratch compared to your new one." The poison from the blade takes effect almost immediately. However, Hiei is prepared. He managed to find the same herb Kurama used on him, in demon world. When Koenma called for him to join the team in human world, Hiei came prepared. He manages to ingest some of the plant to avoid further damage, his darkness sword reverts back to its original form. "Aww. No more fire sword," Yoshiaki observes, "Got any more you'd like to show me?" A confident smirk overcomes Hiei's mouth, "I'm through sword playing…" "As am I," Yoshiaki agrees, "You should be collapsing by now."

Hiei stands bold and upright, "So you think." "How are you still standing? That cut was deeper than the last," Yoshiaki is amazed. "That honor goes to the first cut," Hiei claps back. Showing off his right arm, he declares, "Allow me to show you what happens when I am underestimated…" Taking off his bindings as if its second nature, Hiei's tattooed dragon slowly wakes up from its slumber as thunder and lightning bring a light shower like rain into the mix. Yoshiaki flies even higher in preparation for an attack from above, "I guarantee you won't get the chance. My blades will cleanse you of your 'sin' before you can get your little dragon up." As the vampire comes down, Ryoko watches in horror and Hiei's dragon comes into fruition. "DRAGON…OF THE DARKNESS FLAME," Hiei's full-force attack charges at its opponent. Thinking that he has the upper hand, Yoshiaki throws his ivory blade towards the dragon. Regrettably, his blade disintegrates just before it enters the dragon's mouth. "What," he gasps. Like a freight train, Hiei's dragon travels over Yoshiaki, dissolving him within the body. A cry of "Aaaaaaah" becomes the last statement the vampire makes.

A victorious Hiei retracts his dragon. He then looks for Ryoko. Using his Jagan, he finds her running towards the harbor entrance. As she runs away, she contemplates her next move, but Hiei catches her. "Aaah," she screams, "Please don't kill me!" Ryoko's behavior instantly annoys Hiei, "I'm not going to kill you. You know where these vampires are. Take me to them." Ryoko agrees.

* * *

The fight between hammer and spirit sword continues. Kuwabara manages to put up a decent fight against Utsue, matching each other swing-for-swing. However, Kuwabara is feeling a bit winded. "What's the matter, human," Utsue notices, "I can see you're slowing down a little." "Shut up," Kuwabara demands, "I can go as long as you can!" "Is that a fact," Utsue twirls his hammer in his hands, "You do realize that I've been going light on you out of pity?" Agitated, Kuwabara snarls, doing away with his spirit swords.

Removing his jacket, Kuwabara challenges the vampire, "If you're so tough with that hammer, let's see how you are without it." "Oh? An old fashioned fist fight," Utsue tosses his hammer away, "Alright then. Bring it." The two fighters size each other up as the rain continues to fall. Kuwabara comes in with a right jab. Utsue quickly counters with a left hook followed by a right uppercut. The size each other up again. Kuwabara connects with a left jab followed by two more quick jabs and a right hook. Utsue staggers a bit. Collected, Utsue delivers a spear to Kuwabara. The landing causes the two to slide on the newly formed mud. After wrestling for a bit, Utsue sits on top of Kuwabara. A couple of hooks to the Kuwabara's jaw become his next move. Kuwabara catches the third hook and tumbles his opponent over. He follows through with a few punches of his own. "This is for all the lives you destroyed," he declares. Utsue stops the rampage by squeezing his legs around Kuwabara's torso. Kuwabara struggles to break free. An elbow to Utsue's neither region breaks the hold.

Kuwabara stands up for another round, gasping for air, "Had enough, you punk?" It's Utsue's turn to become agitated, "Why won't you admit it? Why won't you accept your place in the food chain?"

Kuwabara's voice is serious and uplifting, "Simple, dumbass. We humans are not as weak as you think we are. We've proven time and time again how we can overcome adversity. My team and I, have shown many demons like you time and time again how not to look down upon humanity," he stands with fists at the ready, "By the end of the night, you'll just be another notch in the belt."

"Do you really think you will win this fight," Utsue also stands guard.

"Oh, yeah. Or my name isn't Kazuma Kuwabara."

"So be it." Utsue charges for his opponent but is immediately stopped by a hidden weapon, Kuwabara's Jigentou. "What the hell is that," he asks.

Kuwabara stands confident but firm with his second sword in his left hand as rain washes over his body, "It's my Jigentou sword. The coolest and most awesome-est weapon you'll ever see."

Utsue smirks as he runs again, "That fancy sword doesn't scare me."

"Think again," Kuwabara swings his sword in a half-moon motion. The force causes a dimensional tear on the rain soaked ground, stopping Utsue in his tracks. "How did you do that," he asks.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm good," Kuwabara boastfully laughs. Focused he declares, "Party's over." He chases towards Utsue again in an attempt to injure him. Utsue evades Kuwabara's initial swings, but narrowly avoids the bi-dimensional follow-through. Kuwabara continues swinging. In defense, Utsue leaps onto a trash bin and into the air with his wings. Utsue laughs at Kuwabara's misfortune, "Looks like your sword can't reach me up here."

"Come back down here and fight like a man, you bloodsucker!"

Utsue notices his hammer in the distance using the lightning's glow. He goes for it without hesitation. His plan is thwarted, however. The reason: a large dimensional tear interrupts the vampire's path. Kuwabara was able to extend his Jigentou just long enough to split reality in front of Utsue. Utsue looks back at Kuwabara. "Hm, gotcha," says Kuwabara. "That's it…" Utsue glides towards a waiting Kuwabara, grabbing him by the throat. The two sail over the construction campus. Kuwabara's sword disappears from his grasp. "I'm going to enjoy killing you the same way I did to one those humans," Utsue assures. Fighting for air, Kuwabara declares, "Not…by a…long shot." He uses his feet to kick Utsue off. Falling to the ground, Kuwabara brings out his Jigentou again as Utsue watches. "It's a little late to use that," Utsue avows. "That's what you think! JIGENTOU, GET LONG," Kuwabara's swords extends again, long enough slice the vampire in half. "What the…? Aaaaaaaah," wails Utsue as his body separates into the dimensional tear.

After turning a full 180, Kuwabara belts out, "Aaaaaaaaah!" The Jigentou implants itself into the ground to be used like a pole. Kuwabara slides down his weapon and lands safely on his bum. With the sword still grounded and in its original size, a triumphant and exhausted Kuwabara collapses. Yusuke runs to meet him, "Kuwabara!" Yusuke checks on his friend, "Hey, man. You okay?" Kuwabara replies with a thumbs up, "Yeah. I'm good…Urameshi." Yusuke looks towards the building again, "Shall we go inside?" Kuwabara sits up, his face stern, "Yeah." Four of the five vampires have now been defeated. The leader, Tai, is the remaining vampire. With Kiyoni still asleep, it's up to Kurama to figure out a way for the both of them to come out, alive.


	27. It's My Time

**Chapter 26**

Inside the building, Kurama tries his best to get Kiyoni to safety, despite the injuries to both his left shoulder and leg. He uses his right side of the body as a crutch to carry them to the third floor, leaving a blood trail along the way. Unable to withstand their combined weight, Kurama breaks down, "I can't go on much further. I'm losing too much blood," he thought. He turns his head towards Kiyoni, who's lying next to him. "I'd hate to rush you, but…now would be an opportune time…to wake up," he encourages while breathing heavily and lying on his back, "I don't know how much longer…I can…keep this up."

A gentle flash of lightning enters the room as Kiyoni slowly comes to. Catching the scent of freshly spilled blood, Kiyoni looks to see where it's coming from and is shocked to find the source, "Suu'chi!" Still weak, Kiyoni assesses her friend, "Suu'chi. W-what happened…to you? Are you..okay?" "Blood…drink…now. In bag," Kurama instructs. Kiyoni finds her bag on Kurama's right side. She maneuvers herself just enough to reach inside the satchel and pull out the transfusion bag. Kurama managed to grab both Kiyoni and her things within his smoke cloud.

Using one of her fangs, she bites into the bag and drinks. She starts slow at first. After a couple of ounces, her eyes glow and her strength increases, enough for her to stand on her own, eventually. She finishes her meal within the next two minutes. "Ah, that was so necessary," she throws her head back. Upon turning around, she sees a bloodied yet observant Kurama lying on the floor. She tries her best not to cry on sight as she falls to her knees next to him.

With her hands in a prayer position in front of her face, she collects herself, "I know…I have a lot to explain to you, but first things first." She reaches inside her satchel again to find her marble bag. After swallowing a multitude of gemstones, she positions Kurama's head on her lap. At this point, Kurama is really fighting to stay awake. Kiyoni places her hands on his chest, "Sekhmet, Goddess of Healing. I invoke your power. Please, restore my friend for me." A chartreuse green aura encompasses Kurama, slowly closing the gashes on his leg and shoulder.

Kurama belts out a whispered, "Ha" as he wakes up. "Shh," she coos gently rubbing his right cheek with her knuckles, "Just rest. You've done enough." Kurama looks up at his admirer, "W-why…why did…you…" Kiyoni places a finger on his lips, "I have my reasons, Suu'chi. Now is neither the time nor the place to get into that." Grabbing the emptied bag, she places it underneath his head as a makeshift pillow, "Rest now." Standing upright, she grabs her gemstone bag. Ingesting a few more, her outfit changes within a red-violet aura. Kurama is astounded by the sight, "K-Kiyoni…you're…" "I can't run from him anymore. It's time I fight," she states with her back towards him.

"Are you…sure? He's…"

"Strong, I know. Maybe even stronger than me. Still…he wants to end my life." She tucks her marbles inside her left pocket, "If I have to do the same in order to stop him, then so be it."

"N-no." He attempts to sit up, "I won't…"

"Shuuichi, stop!" Lightning pops up again. "I have to do this…on my own. It's the only way," she declares. Kurama lies back down. "Suu'chi, listen. I appreciate the things you've done for me, including delivering my aid. I'm also thankful for the time…we've spent together."

"Kiyoni…don't…"

"Whether we would've been old and grey or (in this case) about to meet our end…" Kiyoni's eyes begin to water as Kurama reacts to hearing their shared promise. "I'm glad that I reunited with you…" she turns her head to face him with tears coming down her face, "…My one and only best friend." Kurama looks at her as if he wants to stop her. Their touching moment is interrupted by Tai.

"Shuuichi," he calls with a sickle sword in each hand, "Shuuichi…Shuuichi Minamino. Where are you?" Another flash of lightning illuminates the floor. He hears footsteps coming towards him. "I'm surprised you're still able to walk. I thought that gash on your shoulder would've have been detrimental to you. And on top of that, you had my sister with you," he summarizes, "From what I can see, you've lost so much blood. How are you walking, let alone standing?" He looks in front of him as a shadowy figure continues to walk towards him in the hallway.

The image stops near a window. Realizing the change in frame, Tai takes a step back, "You're not Shuuichi." "No shit, Sherlock," a flash of lightning reveals a seething, red-eyed Kiyoni in her battle outfit: a long black hooded coat with gold trimming along the hood, sleeves, and the top of her gold bottomed, black knee-high boots; and black hot pants. The coat is open enough to expose a small part of her cleavage and navel. She greets Tai with her hands in her pockets and a stern, "Hello, brother."

"Kiyoni, you're awake."

"Yeah. Thanks to you," she angrily points to her face, "You see this? This is Shuuichi's blood. You spilled my best friend's blood, you sick fuck!"

"I'm a vampire, Kiyoni. Spilling blood comes natural."

"You're not a barbarian, Tai. You're a prince, act like it!"

"Why should I," he readies his weapons, "Once you're dead, I will be a king!" He throws the blades in Kiyoni's direction. They crash into a golden colored rune circle, Kiyoni's protection spell. His blades retract after spending a few moments within that circle. "Oh, right. You have magic to fall back on," he notices, "That was one of the very few things that actually made you smile."

"Well, having a good relationship with mom helps. You could've learned some things about it too. Why didn't you?"

"Becoming a full-blooded vampire was a lot more fulfilling." He throws his blades again, Kiyoni does her best to avoid contact.

* * *

In the building's lobby area, Yusuke and Kuwabara overhear the sounds made from the sibling war. "Sounds like Kurama is busy," Yusuke guesses. "Yeah, it's bad enough when dealing with one vampire, but two is too much for me," Kuwabara states. The tickle feeling creeps up his spine again, "Someone's here." "Who's here," both Yusuke and Kuwabara look around the floor. The search ends when Kuwabara discovers two figures approaching the door. "Over there," he states. They run back outside to see the new attendants.

"Hiei, you're here," Yusuke points out. "I'm here as part of another babysitting mission," Hiei replies. He looks to Ryoko, "Are they here?" "Yes, a thousand times yes," Ryoko answers, "Can I go now? I had enough of this vampire stuff. If you want to know everything, I suggest you, like, ask Tai." "Tai? Who's Tai," Yusuke interrogates. "He's their leader and the girl's brother. I wouldn't be surprised if Kurama is meeting up with him now," Ryoko informs, "Those two are like wicked scary."

"We better go, Urameshi," Kuwabara suggests, Yusuke gives the nod. Him along with Kuwabara and Hiei, head inside. "Wait," Ryoko calls, "I just warned you about Tai and you're gonna just walk in there like it's nothing?" The three turn to her matter-of-factly. "Did you not see what I did to your master," Hiei growls. "Huh," she steps back. "Obviously you don't who we are," Yusuke informs. "If he's as dangerous as you say he is, we'll be ready for him," Kuwabara assures. The three continue on. Ryoko makes use of the last of her master's blood and heads for home, hoping to do away with her nightmare.

Back inside, the three fighters look for their teammate. "Hiei. Do you think you can find Kurama," Yusuke asks. "Of course I can," Hiei reminds. He activates his Jagan, "He's on the third floor along with the girl and Tai." "The third floor it is," Yusuke determines. Since the elevator is down, the boys take the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kiyoni and Tai are in the middle of their climatic fight. Kiyoni purposely manipulates the confrontation to keep their distance from Kurama, who's still in recovery. "Where's your prince, sister," Tai grows anxious. He throws his swords again in another attempt to cause harm. Kiyoni disappears in the darkness, "Why do you want to know? Your fight is with me, not him. I told you that."

"And yet it's him that you run to, to fight your battle." Tai's swords retract, "So just come on out of hiding and we can end this once and for all. I'm getting a little tired of playing hide-and-seek." Thunder claps in the background as Tai looks among the shadows. He assumes that the space that Kiyoni led him to is the same one where he will find his two targets. As he passes one dark area, Kiyoni emerges from behind. Sensing his sister, he turns around and is greeted by a flash of lightning and a roundhouse kick to the jaw. "Again, it is not Shuuichi you'll be dealing with," Kiyoni goes into offense mode, "It's me!" Tai recovers and wipes away a trace of blood from his lip. "I get it. You want an old fashioned beat down," his weapons fade out, "Alright then, let's dance."

* * *

Hiei leads Yusuke and Kuwabara to Kurama's location. They find him stumbling to get up. "Kurama," Yusuke calls, he's the first to give assistance, "Are you okay?" "Fine, my body is just recovering from the blood loss," Kurama replies. Kuwabara and Hiei take notice of the small pool of blood on the floor. "Yeah, buddy we can clearly see that. How did you manage to heal so quickly," Yusuke argues. "Kiyoni healed my wounds with her magic," Kurama states, "She and Tai are engaged in a duel as we speak." "Well, if that's the case, we can all leave here and let those two take each other out," Hiei claims. "NO WAY…" Kurama demands, "I'm not leaving here until she makes it out, alive. The least we can do is assist her anyway we can," his lowers his volume a bit, "Whether she likes it or not." More crashing sounds enter through the open space. "Well, you heard the man," Yusuke insists. The team make their way to the fight.

In another part of the floor, Kiyoni gives her brother a one/two punch to her brother. He lands on the hard concrete surface of the floor. "How was that, big brother," she taunts. Tai gets back up, paying attention to his jawline, "I see how it is. Since our parents aren't around, you want to make this a real fight."

"Well, duh," she extends her arms, "It's like a video game where you're the final boss. And with all other final bosses, you're going down."

Tai charges for his sister, "Then bring it, sister!" He comes at her with a flurry of punches of his own. Tai's attacks and Kiyoni's dodging are nearly identical in terms of speed. Sensing an opportunity, Kiyoni kicks Tai again, this time in the gut and again in the face. Irritated, Tai spearheads his sister into back wall, using his shoulder to sink into her stomach. Kiyoni counters with a right elbow to the back his head, relieved upon release. Using the fighting still of the desert spider, Kiyoni's legs go into offense mode. A combination of roundhouse and handstand kicks send Tai reeling. The emergence of lightning and her spatial awareness of the darkness that follows, aids Kiyoni in her attacks. Tai grabs Kiyoni by her right ankle in the middle of her kicks and swings her a few feet away from him. Using his super speed and his snake like martial art style, he quickly stabs her in the midsection before following through with a stab to the shoulders, and a hook and uppercut combo to finish. Kiyoni becomes the one acquainted with the floor.

"Maybe you should've paid more attention to what your instructor was teaching you," Tai dictates. "Ikeda-ani," elaborates a slightly strengthened Kurama, "I believe we still have our fight." "Oh-ho. It's Minamino," Tai notices, "And I see you have your friends with you, including Urameshi. Looks like the gang's all here. Fantastic, I can do away with all of you by night's end." "Look, you Dracula wannabe," Kuwabara incites, "We're gonna have to show you what we're made of if you keep talking to us like that. We already did away with your friends."

"Is that so? Well stop wasting time and…"

Before Tai can finish his statement, a silver outline of a cage surrounds him. A cage created by Kiyoni. "I appreciate the help, you guys," Kiyoni continues, "But, for the absolute last time, I have to handle this on my own."

Tai turns to his opponent, "Too bad. They were your last line of defense." He invokes his method of escaping, "Victus perdere (overcome and destroy)!" The container dissolves much to a surprised Kiyoni. Tai snickers at her discovery, "Oh, you didn't know? I am the firstborn after all."

"So now we're entering the mystic phase. Fine by me." Gathering energy from the stones she consumed, a frosty blue rune circle opens underneath her, "Mihi locus in glaciem vertere (May my space become ice)." The circle glows as she rises from the floor. The combination of the shape's shine against her gold bottomed shoes creates a minty green pair of ice skates. She challenges her brother again, "Let's go…" The preliminary round between these two siblings has officially come to a close. Both fighters stand at the ready to end this rivalry once and for all.


	28. Let's Rumble

**Chapter 27**

BOOM…BOOM…are the sounds echoing throughout the building where Kiyoni is in a life-altering fight with her older brother, Tai. Kiyoni evades her brother's attack on a pair of mystically created ice skates. The boys observe the battle from a safe distance. Out of the audience, Kurama seems to be the most concerned. "I knew these two weren't so close growing up, but I never knew their relationship was like this," he concludes. "Hey, Kurama. Do you think Kiyoni will pull out of this," Yusuke asks. "I'm not sure. I never knew of Kiyoni having any fighting skills," Kurama answers.

Meanwhile, Tai uses his khopesh swords (nicknamed 'Snake Fangs') to cause harm to his sister. With a series of jumps and turns, Kiyoni puts her figure skating skills to use. The icy blue rune circle underneath her serves as her personal ice rink. Although, the building is made of concrete, Kiyoni's rune circle allows her to move as if she's skating on real ice. Tai uses his wings for aerial assistance, "Ugh! Will you stand still already?" Kiyoni pauses, "Bite me." "I'll let my weapons do that instead," Tai continues his game of seek-and-destroy with his sister. Kiyoni is once again on the move. Manipulating one of his weapons the same as Kurama, Tai makes contact with Kiyoni's left bicep. "Ahh," she winces in the darkness. "Mm, the delicious scent of virgin blood," Tai observes, "Think of it this way, Minamino. Should you ever get the chance to bed my sister, you'll have a fresh start." Kurama narrows his eyes. "Thanks for broadcasting my business like that," Kiyoni states.

Sounds of the thunderstorm engulf the open space. Tai lands on the ground in search of his opponent. The boys walk further into the space as well. "Kuwabara, can you sense anything," Yusuke inquires in a low tone. "Barely. From what I can catch she's…moving," Kuwabara whispers. "A careful move," Kurama analyzes.

Hiei walks towards the windowed area of the floor, noticing the location of an unconscious Alena. Yusuke catches up to him. "Your doing, I assume," Hiei looks to the spirit detective. Yusuke nods his head, "Yeah. My payback for Keiko."

Tai looks throughout the room; ceiling, floor, and everything in between. A cold chill grazes his left ear, "What the…" He's hit with another cold dart, this time in the right shoulder area. Another to his left arm. Although, the stings feel like ice, Tai addresses them as if attempting to swat a fly. Not long after, the pace increases to follow the rain, coming from different directions. Even the boys wonder where this attack is coming from. "Huh, that kind of looks like Touya's move," Yusuke thinks. Eventually, the ice darts change their function.

Upon contact, the darts slowly spread like frost against a window. Tai can feel his body freezing as he struggles to break free from becoming an ice sculpture. "Damn magic," he mumbles. He gathers his own mystic energy, "Flammis amplexabitur (flames embrace me)," he exclaims. His stature lights up like a bonfire, melting the ice off his body. He emerges from his pyro bodysuit, angry from the minor delay, "That's it! Come out, Kiyoni! Right now!" "…Whatever you say, big brother," Kiyoni comes out of the shadow underneath him. The blades of her skates meet his chin, elevating both fighters through the ceiling and into the next floor up. "Aw, crap. They moved again. Anyone else getting a video game vibe from this," Yusuke states as he and the boys make their way to the fourth floor.

Meanwhile, Alena slowly comes to as the rain awakens her. "Ah," she rubs her head while speaking in Russian, "That damn human…" She takes some time to analyze her surroundings, noticing Utsue's hammer in the distance. "Utsue was taken down," she questions while massaging her neck. The noises of the indoor fight catch her attention. "Either those humans are in a fight with the prince or the princess has awoken," she predicts. Grabbing the hammer, she makes her own declaration, "It doesn't matter. Either way, both those humans and that half-breed will meet their end tonight."

* * *

Kiyoni surrounds herself in a multitude of fiery red rune circles. Tai does the same. The plan: fight fire with fire. "Let's see who the better caster is," Kiyoni declares in a challenging tone. "Oh bring it, sister," Tai accepts. "Crepitus (explosion)," Kiyoni exclaims. "Ignis impes (fire attack)," Tai shouts. Their attacks send groups of baseball sized fire spheres at each other. The spheres make contact in the center. The boys shield themselves to avoid harm. The two sorcerers continue with their pyro show. One of Tai's eyes twitches a little. Taking it as a sign of faltering, Kiyoni launches one of her spheres directly towards Tai's face. Tai smirks as he changes tactics by manipulating the incoming sphere to towards Kiyoni. Unfortunately, Kiyoni cannot dodge this one. The combination of both her energy and his in this counter-attack hits her directly in the midsection, sending her through another back wall. The rune circles, between the two, disappear. Kurama runs to her aid but is stopped one of Tai's swords again. "No, no. My sister says she doesn't need any help," Tai asserts retracting his weapon, "At least give her that much respect."

Kiyoni emerges from the rubble and does a quick assessment. The partial yet smoky burns on her lower abdomen heal within a few seconds. "You okay," Yusuke shouts. "Shit," she whispers, "I'm…good," she shouts back upon standing. Using his super speed, Tai forcefully grabs her by the throat and slams her through the floor. It's not enough to send her falling but enough to do damage. Kiyoni chokes out blood and a tiny shard from one of her marbles. Tai kneels above her as both of his hands squeeze Kiyoni's windpipe.

Kurama has had enough, his rose whip makes another appearance. But before Kurama puts his weapon to work, he and his friends are met with a previous enemy, Alena. The Russian vampire charges for the spirit detective team with Utsue's hammer. "Heads up," Yusuke warns. All four hit the deck as Alena swoops through the open space. Yusuke gets up first with his spirit gun ready, "Why won't you die?!" He fires three shots, Alena sends them away with the hammer. Noticing his comrade, Tai commands her, "Alena! Take care of them!" "With pleasure," Alena goes for the four again, avoiding Yusuke's spirit gun bullets.

Within range, Alena slams the hammer down on the floor underneath them, causing them to fall to the lower floor. Tai raises a fist as a means of appraisal, Alena continues her mission. When Tai returns to his, he notices that Kiyoni has disappeared again. "Yo, bro…" Kiyoni announces behind him. When Tai finds her, Kiyoni attacks with another roundhouse kick to the face with a skated boot. The force of the kick is enough to cause a deep cut to his cheek and send him flying, but not enough to break his neck. "Ah," Tai cringes after standing and popping his neck into place, "Are you happy now? You finally drew blood." "That's not even close to the amount of blood you've spilled," Kiyoni gets into fighting position, "Not even the most important blood of them all."

It's a four-on-one match on the third floor. All five competitors have their weapons drawn. It's only a matter time until one of them makes the first move. While everyone is glancing at each other, Kurama comes up with a plan: Kuwabara and Hiei will distract Alena with their swords, he'll use his rose whip to grab the hammer, and Yusuke will finish with the spirit gun. Kurama gestures his head towards them in that order, the other three understand his plan.

"It doesn't matter who goes first, you'll all die," Alena declares. Hiei and Kuwabara make their move by charging for the vampire. Kuwabara attacks from above while Hiei attacks from below. They come at her like insects to sugar. Sensing an opportunity, Kurama whips the hammer into his grasp while Yusuke gets his trigger finger ready. "You're gonna die this time, bloodsucker," Yusuke claims. "So say you," Alena retorts. A shadow emerges behind Kurama, snatching the hammer away from him. When it's in her possession once more, Yusuke fires. Alena quickly diverts the attack outside colliding with a wall along the way. With her enhanced speed, she sends all four boys outside through the open window. They land on the muddy ground, Alena flies out to meet them. "Now…you were saying," she teases.

* * *

In the meantime, Kiyoni and Tai are once again engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Tensions high, the lightning from outside highlights their barrage of kicks and punches. Kiyoni focuses on Tai's torso. He blocks whichever way he can. Kiyoni trips him and attempts to come at him with a standing hammer kick. Tai avoids contact by rolling over. Tai gets up and attacks with a set of right and left hooks. Kiyoni stops his punches with the palms of her hands. A double kick to her torso sends her flying. "What's it gonna take, sister," he shouts at her, "What are you fighting for, really? For him? The throne?" Kiyoni gets up again, "How about my life? Shuuichi and the throne are just bonuses."

"Oh, please. You never wanted the throne in the first place."

"I may not want it, but with the way you're acting, I won't let you take it either."

"The way I'm acting? You're the one who's acting like a lovesick puppy. Seven years of bitching about how you wanted to come back here for him. What if you two never reunited here, or better yet, at all? Would you drop your act then?"

"Considering how things turned out, we will never know." She gets into position, "At least I'll have someone by my side for when my time as ruler comes." That statement angers Tai. The loss of his beloved to Kurama gives him more of a reason to take his sister's life. He charges for Kiyoni, "She would've been a better queen than you!" He attempts to spearhead his sister out of the window, but Kiyoni hastily puts up a mystical wall in front of her, blocking his attack. "It's guys like you that give reason why women like me have emotional walls," she states. The wall stings and knocks Tai out momentarily. Muffled sounds coming from outside catch her attention.

Mimicking the actions of her recently deceased comrade, Alena slams the hammer against the ground. Since the lot is damp and muddy, the aftershocks from the hammer doesn't send the boys as high as they normally would. That doesn't stop Alena from having some fun. Every time someone tries to counter-attack, Alena sends them skyward. Hiei manages to gain leeway by landing and leaping off a small box. Sword at the ready, Hiei attempts to add the vampire to his list of opponents that have fallen to his blade. He is stopped when Alena catches him and rams the hammer to his face, sending him a few feet away. She laughs at what just happened.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama take some time to think. "If anyone has any…bright ideas…now's the time to…say something," Kuwabara is trying to keep his dinner down. "Now, which one of you is the boy? The one whom the princess would give her life for," Alena asks. Kurama gets up with his whip still in his hand, "That would be me." His clothes are damp, bloodied, and dirty. His hair has seen better days and his body is just short of being fully recovered. None of that matters, however. A possible image of a defeated and deceased Kiyoni overcomes his train of thought. A look of determination and rage darkens his emerald eyes. "Not to be outdone, but if Kiyoni is willing to sacrifice her life for me, returning the favor is what I must do," he articulates stepping towards Alena. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Think about this, Kurama. Not everything calls for a sacrifice," Yusuke warns. "It's like I said back at Maze Castle…anything worth having usually requires a risk," Kurama smirks at the spirit detective. "So you're saying she's worth it," Kuwabara asks. "Everyone, stand down. I have to find out the answer to that question on my own," Kurama implies. "Fine by me," Alena accepts, "You're just going to make this easier for me."

Kiyoni watches from inside the building. She notices Kurama taking a last stand. Rose whip versus an earthquake-causing hammer, in Kiyoni's mind, Kurama doesn't have a chance. She shouts to interrupt the fight, "SUU'CHIIIIIII!" Everyone looks up at Kiyoni for a quick moment. The tables are turned when Tai takes the opportunity to strike. Using one of his snake fangs, he grabs his sister by the shoulder and slashes her from her left bicep, across her chest (cutting off her necklace), and through the upper portion of her right shoulder. Kiyoni is immediately surprised as she flies out of the window and falls four stories down to the rain soaked ground. Flashes of lightning emphasize the entire sequence.

As she lies on the ground bleeding and dying, she can hears the cries of her best friend as he runs to her. Alena stops him with the hammer in the same manner that she thwarted Hiei. Kurama flies so far, he crashes into a light pole. "KURAMA," shouts Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Now I'm mad," Kuwabara gets up in an angered fashion, Yusuke follows suit. "Oooh. It's adorable when humans are angry," Alena taunts.

Feeling satisfied, Tai picks up the one thing that will tie him to the throne. "It's mine. It's finally mine. Now that my sister is dead, the royal bloodline is finally purified," he declares, "Alena! We've won!" He hoists the crystal up in the air for his comrade to see. She sends her praises. Tai leaps to the ground, bypassing his late sister, "Now that we have what we came for, let's do a little cleanup before we go." "Yes," Alena responds in her native Russian. With Hiei and Kurama out for the time being, it's Yusuke and Kuwabara versus Alena and Tai. "Well buddy, ready for another showdown," Yusuke cracks his knuckles. "Haha, just like old times," Kuwabara follows suit. The four competitors give out another battle cry as the charge each other.

* * *

A flash of bright light awakens Kiyoni. She isn't alive, but she's not exactly dead either. She takes a moment to analyze both her battered state and her surroundings, "Where…am I? Did I…die?" "You are not dead, young one," claims a voice in the background, one that sounds calm and authoritative. "Who said that? Who's there," Kiyoni asks looking around.

"We are your saviors," answers a different voice. "My saviors? What saviors," Kiyoni keeps looking. The white atmosphere changes to a universe of stars. "Whoa, I'm in space now," she asks again. Suddenly, two grand figures appear behind her. "Turn to face us, child," commands the first voice. When she does, she is astounded by what she sees. The figures of two of the many Egyptian gods that she worships, Osiris and Anubis, stand in front of her. Their awe-inspiring statures forces Kiyoni to bow to them immediately, "Gods of life and death. To what do I owe the honor of this meeting? Is this meeting even real?"

"It is, young one," Osiris answers, "We summoned you here to assist you." "You are too kind, great one. Just being able to see the both of you with my own eyes is enough of a blessing for me," she insists. "We are aware of your situation, princess," Anubis points out, "We are here to give you your gift." "What gift would that be," she asks. "It's your crystal. The one your mother gave to you," Osiris responds. Kiyoni lifts up her upper body to find her necklace and notices that it's missing. "Oh no. My crystal…it's gone! Tai must've cut it off when sliced me open like a tomato." She looks up at the celestial beings, "How can you call that thing my gift when I no longer have it?"

"It will come to you. Your core weapon is contained within that stone," Osiris informs. "My core weapon," she asks. Kiyoni remembers her mother's special weapon, an archery bow that can generate arrows upon a tug of its string. With that weapon, she can shoot multiple arrows at once with the utmost precision. Many around her say that she had the eyes of Horus herself with her archery skills. Kiyoni gets the idea that she will receive the same gift.

Standing up, Kiyoni asks of her gods, "Take me back. I want to go back." The gods smile. "Princess, your core weapon will be different from that of your mother," Osiris warns. "Well, what is my core weapon," she's slightly agitated. "For as long as you have worn that stone, it has been collecting your emotional energy. Tonight with be the night that stone becomes your weapon," Anubis informs. "Emotions, what emotions," she implores. "Think carefully, child. What is the one feeling you've had in heart this entire time," Osiris challenges Kiyoni. She ponders for an answer. "When you figure out what that emotion is, you'll have what you need," Anubis states, "Until then, may your journey continue…" Both he and Osiris raise a hand above their subject, "Return to life, young one." A light emerges on Kiyoni's forehead. She reclines her head back as she leaves the unknown and reenters the living world. Along the way, she contemplates Osiris's question.


	29. Cry Little Sister

**Chapter 28**

Yusuke and Kuwabara continue their fight against Alena and Tai. In the meantime, the left hand of Kiyoni's lifeless body twitches. A glow comes from Tai's right pocket as he throws a punch at Kuwabara. After connecting with his opponent's face, Tai feels a warming sensation on his leg. He takes it out to observe it, "Ah, yes. Feed from me. Give me the power I so rightfully deserve." The crystal ignores his request. Instead, the gem leaves from Tai's grasp and hovers to Kiyoni. "Hey! You belong to me now! I'm your new master, get back here," Tai chases after the gem.

The moment it floats above Kiyoni is when he stops. He's in disbelief over what's happening. The blood that has pooled around its owner flows back into Kiyoni. Her blood restored, the wounds across her upper body closes. "No…" Tai whispers as he steps back, "No…this can't be happening. I killed you! You're supposed to be dead. How is this happening?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Alena pause their fight to see what's going on.

"My lord…" Alena calls. Both Kurama and Hiei come to. The stone hovering over Kiyoni glows a bit brighter as it unites with its true owner, this time with a golden choker-like chain. The dullness in Kiyoni's eyes disappear. She's alive and ready to fight her brother one last time. The anger and rage she had before returns to her garnet red eyes.

"This ends…now," she declares standing up, her voice as dead as she wants her brother to be.

"She's alive?! How is that even possible," Alena wonders. Kiyoni glares her way, giving Alena a swift but strong clothesline as she runs to check on Kurama.

"Wooo," Yusuke and Kuwabara react simultaneously.

"This should be interesting," Hiei concludes.

"Are you alright, Suu'chi," she asks with softness in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he responds with his hand on his lower back, "Don't worry about me. You go handle your brother.

"Well, now that you're awake, can we please have a proper confrontation," Tai teases.

The small amount of sweetness that Kiyoni had in her eyes is replaced with disdain,"You want a fight? Bring it."

Tai laughs, "Sure, but not like this. Let's do this the right way, as the vampires that we are."

"Fine by me," Kiyoni accepts.

A dark red aura engulfs Tai, he's transforming, "I must tell you beforehand, I have fed."

"How do I think I got here, dumbass," a red-violet aura surrounds Kiyoni as she transforms.

During his conversion, Tai's upper body is exposed as his skin turns cobalt blue. Around his neck is an onyx made Egyptian style necklace. His matching black pants are baggier and his feet are wrapped in black bandages. The reemergence of his bat-like wings and elongation of his fangs complete his ensemble. With a sickle sword in each hand, Tai is ready for combat.

For her transformation, her battle outfit is replaced with an obsidian colored choker like halter top, a pair of matching pants with one leg resembling a pair of shorts, double-banded straps along her waist, ankle high boots, and forearm sleeves. Her long fingernails are also similar in color. Her skin tone is a beautiful shade of azure blue. Her lapis colored lips cover most of her lengthened fangs. The angel wings Kurama discovered before emerge right in front of him. In his mind, she's still an angel. A black winged angel. The last thing that changes is her hair. The kinky curls she loved so much straighten and turn violet purple. At last, her vampire form emerges.

"So…this is…her vampire form," Kurama asks himself. Kiyoni clenches her fists as she turns to him. Sounds of the thunderstorm take over their silence.

"Ta-da," she mumbles. Kurama stares at her in awe.

Alena gets up and runs to her master. "Stand down, Alena," he orders, "I'm going to end this once and for all."

Kiyoni looks back at her brother, "You ready to do this," she walks further onto the campus glaring directly at her opponent.

Tai laughs a little, "You may have transformed, but you still don't have a weapon. Shouldn't that concern you?"

"I see that I've been doing okay without one so far. Shouldn't that concern you," she claps back.

Angered, Tai leaps up at Kiyoni with his swords held behind his head, "Die, Kiyoni!" He slams his weapons down. Kiyoni flies away just in time to avoid the hit and moves the fight to a more open space in the skies. Tai quickly closes in, using every attempt he has to make contact. Kiyoni dodges just as swiftly. Both Alena and the boys watch from below.

"I don't say this too often when it comes to the bad guys, but Tai does have a point. I mean, where is Kiyoni's weapon? Does she even have one," Yusuke asks.

"She does," Alena answers, "It's in her necklace."

"Her necklace," Kuwabara inquires.

Alena looks down for a moment and sighs, "Do you humans know anything? That necklace is the key to the throne of Heliopolis, a representation of its future ruler. Her mother was the last royal to possess it. With enough energy, it's transformed into a weapon specially designed to fit the owner's fighting skills. Seeing as how it remains a small stone at the moment, it looks as though Kiyoni will never have a weapon of her own. Another reason why she is unfit to rule."

"Well from what I can see, Tai already has some weapons so why would he need that stone," Yusuke questions.

"Easy, for more power," Alena responds.

Kurama observes the battle overhearing the conversation between Alena and Yusuke. "I knew I've seen that necklace before," he concludes, "Kiyoni's mother, Ava, wore it throughout our childhood."

Kiyoni's words from their third date at Genkai's compound run through his mind, "Thank you. My mother gave it to me."

"I always see that stone whenever I'm around her. Now I know why," he determines.

"You said that stone has to have energy. What did you mean by that," Kuwabara inquires, sounding like a news reporter.

"It collects emotional energy from its owner," Alena goes on, "The more energy it absorbs, the stronger the weapon."

* * *

The siblings continue their aerial combat. It's becoming difficult for Kiyoni to counter-attack with two swords flying at her with such speed. Kiyoni's next move is to fly away from danger, Tai follows. "Get back here," he demands. Kiyoni responds by tugging her bottom eyelids down with her middle fingers and an outstretched tongue. "Ugh, you are such a child," Tai throws his swords in Kiyoni's direction. Kiyoni flies around just enough to get by. Her wings give her a slight advantage in terms of aerial movement.

"If the emotion in question is fear, now would be a good time for my weapon to show up," she thinks, still unsure of Osiris's puzzle. She manages to swoop through the building like a bird in the forest. Tai keeps a close distance but can only retract his wings so far. They clip along the walls throwing off his balance.

Sensing an opportunity, Kiyoni attacks with a flurry of midair kicks. When he falls back to the floor, his fight gear disappears momentarily. "That was about as fun as playing _Mortal Kombat: Armageddon_ ," she states.

Tai wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth as he recovers, "Yeah? Well, the only difference between that and this is that your fatality will be real and for good," he spearheads his sister again. Kiyoni counters by elbowing him in the back of the head for a second time and using his body as a platform to escape the building. "You little bitch," he charges for her again, Kiyoni goes for him with a barrage of swift kicks and punches. A double fisted slam to the head sends him to the ground.

"Don't you know it's rude for you to be calling me out of my name? You are a prince, Tai. Act like it," she stresses. Tai gets up again.

When he does, his swords appear in his hands once more. Looking up at his sister through the rain, he makes an offer, "How about I get rid of yours instead?" He launches a sword in Kurama's direction. She observes from above racing to reach the target before he's hurt yet again. Fortunately for the both of them, Hiei diverts the attack with a smaller version of his dragon. The sword disintegrates upon impact. Kurama shields his eyes for protection. When the dragon disappears,

Kurama extends his gratitude, "I see someone's been practicing with their dragon during their downtime." Hiei looks away in a huff.

Still in mid-air, Kiyoni has had enough. "Aw, damn. I missed," Tai states, "I bet that angered you, huh?" His inner bully emerges, "Aww, don't be like that, Kiyoni. I was only teasing."

"Shut the fuck up," she commands in a very serious tone, "I've had enough of your 'teasing', your tactics, and your shit." Her attention is solely on him now, "To answer your question from before, I really don't know what I would do if we never reunited. You saw it for yourself how much Shuuichi means to me. He is my best friend, my only friend. The only one, outside of family, who sees me as I am. Even if half of it is the truth," her necklace glows, "The fact that you want to end an innocent life like his disgusts me. The simple idea that you want to ruin a guiltless friendship like ours embarrasses me as your sister. You're my older brother. I looked up to you. Ever since you became a full-blood, my trust in you has slowly dwindled. It was dust by the time you attacked our home. And now that you're so hell-bent on taking a very important ally away, that trust is completely gone." Her necklace glows brighter, "Whether I have a weapon or not," lightning flashes.

Tai laughs again at her attitude, "Here we go again. I doubt you have any more tricks, sister."

That was the last straw. The emerald shines its brightest, enough to resemble a small sun. Everyone, including Kiyoni, shields their eyes from the light. "W-what's happening," Kuwabara shouts. The stone detaches from its hold. Although she continues to filter her eyes, Kiyoni follows the stone's direction.

"What's going on," she wonders.

"You have found the answer, dear child," Osiris speaks to her through the stone.

Kiyoni contemplates the deity's statement, "I've found the answer?" She thinks about it some more, "That's it!" Memories of the time she spent with Kurama project themselves throughout her mind's eye. "Of course, it's the love I have for Shuuichi. Ever since we were kids, my fondness for him has never wavered, even during our time apart." She closes her eyes and extends her arms, "I welcome your blessing."

"Use it well, chosen one," Osiris advises.

The gods were right, Kiyoni's weapon is not the same as her mother's. This weapon is specifically catered to _her_ skills. The emerald transforms into an onyx shaded staff, with a trident surrounding the stone on one end and a long obsidian and emerald, rounded arrow headed blade on the other. Kiyoni takes a few moments to grasp the situation. As soon as her fingers wrap around her arsenal, emotional energy overcomes her like a warm blanket during a cold winter afternoon. Her theory is confirmed by this.

"Th-that can't be! That's your weapon," Tai marvels.

"I don't believe it," Alena agrees with her prince.

"If that's your line of defense, so be it. You're still going to lose," Tai confirms.

Kiyoni lands as she twirls her staff around a few times, "Wanna bet?"

Tai replaces his lost sword in an instant as the siblings glare at each other, determined to figure out an advantage. "So she has a new weapon, big deal," Tai continues his train of thought, "It's nothing if she doesn't know how to use it."

"So, this is what my emotions give me. Alright, let's see what my emotions can do with it," Kiyoni guesses.

Kurama observes from a distance, "Given what I know about their weapons, Kiyoni may have a slight advantage. However, that's all contingent on what she can do with hers."

The siblings go at it again. Tai swings one way, Kiyoni blocks. She blocks his second swing. The more he continues to swing at her, the more she thwarts his moves. He keeps going until Kiyoni realizes that she's being backed into a corner. A test of might ensues. Tai takes the upper hand until the trident end of Kiyoni's staff illuminates, blinding him. With the space and opportunity she has, she uses that same end to send an energy blast to his open chest. "Oh, so that's what it does," Kiyoni looks at her weapon again. With a confident smirk, Kiyoni goes full-on magician. The staff twirls before the mystic end draws a circle around its owner. When the circle is complete, seven different colored rune circles appear, each representing her seven most common feelings and traits (red, confidence; orange, passion; yellow, compassion; green, love; blue, hope; purple, intuition; and white, spirit). Feminine outlines rise from these shapes all similar to their master. Each of them with sharp blades for hands.

As if declaring war, Kiyoni tilts her staff forward. The figures charge her brother. Confidence and passion strike first. Compassion immobilizes him by grabbing his arms as love and hope come for him. Tai kicks hope and love away and fights off compassion, but is surprised by another energy blast from the spirited emotion. "What the hell is all this," Tai asks as his emotional confrontation continues.

"They're my most common traits, bro," Kiyoni replies, "And if you haven't noticed, they're also the manifestation of the seven chakras. A technique you must've missed out on." Wanting to give her weapon a good workout, Kiyoni gestures for her emotions to vanish, quickly ambushing him with the bladed end of her scepter, in a stabbing motion. Tai is once again on the defensive. Kiyoni's main target is his torso, the heart being the bigger target.

Tai spins counterclockwise, away from his opponent's strike. He counters with a swing of his wing. Kiyoni takes to the skies yet again. Tai throws his blade as she fumbles to get herself together. She recovers just in time to catch Tai's blade with her staff. Once the chain is securely in place, Kiyoni hoists her brother to her, giving him a swift double kick to the head. Tai reenters the building like a missile, crashing into a wall. Kiyoni's assault is finished when she displays a set of white rune circles with energy symbols in the middle. She belts out, "Inpes (attack)!" A barrage of energy blasts lights up the floor where Tai is. Exploding and crumbling sounds blend in with the storm. Eventually, two floors crumble along the attack.

"That was so totally cool, Kiyoni" Kuwabara cheers.

"That oughtta teach him," Yusuke determines before looking to Alena, "Now it's just you and us." Kurama and Hiei remain silent, Alena laughs. "What the hell is so funny? You saw how Kiyoni took down her brother. Just think of what we'll do to you," Yusuke cracks his knuckles.

"Do you not see what is happening," Alena points out.

"What the hell does that mean," Yusuke questions back.

Alena looks up at Kiyoni, "Don't you see? It's not yet over. I know it and even the princess, herself, knows it. Just watch."

* * *

Kiyoni stares at the recently demolished building, "Alena's right, it isn't over. I can still feel him." The thunderstorm endures. Kiyoni looks for any chance of an opportunity. When lightning flashes, Kiyoni's wings are slashed by Tai's snake fangs. She instantly hits the ground and releases her staff, assessing the damage. The pain is excruciating. Another ambush takes her skyward as Tai grabs her by the throat again.

"If our parents are dead by my hands, killing you shouldn't be a problem," he growls. Kiyoni cannot compete with Tai's physical strength. She can feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Along the way, all of the memories she had with her family, new friends, and Kurama flash before her.

She recites part of the promise they shared, "Whether I'm…old and gray…or about to…meet my end…I will not…let you ruin…my…happiness," reacting to her thoughts, Kiyoni staff returns to her hand, "And so, Tai…your life must end." A flash of lightning connects with her trident end. Tai catches wind of his surroundings. Kiyoni kicks him away from his grasp. Tai soars to her. Kiyoni gives out one more command, "Osiris, Anubis give me strength!" Fully energized, Kiyoni trident collides with Tai's chest area, giving him an unbelievable and unbearable jolt.

"Ahhhhhhhh," he shouts as electricity flows throughout his body. All of that work supported by Osiris. To be fair, Kiyoni adheres to Anubis's occupation. "Farewell, brother," is the last tear-filled statement she whispers to Tai before slicing off his head with the bladed end of her weapon. Tai's severed head and body fall among the rubble. The rain mixes in with the blood flowing from his body. Everyone on the ground is shocked, most are unsure of what to make with what just happened.

Feeling vengeful for both her father and her prince, Alena flies off to attack the princess, "Die, half-breed!" Weapon still in hand, Kiyoni gives Alena the electric treatment as well. She doesn't watch as Alena disintegrates. Now that all of the vampires are defeated, Kiyoni's vampire form (including her weapon) fades.

"Kiyoni," Kurama calls out to her as he and the boys make haste. He catches her in the nick of time. They both fall to their knees. Kurama cradles her in his arms. "Are you alright," he asks.

"Is it…is it over," she whispers.

Kurama holds her tightly, "Yes, Kiyoni. It's over."

"I gotta hand it to you, Kiyoni. I thought fights were my sister were tough, but yours take the cake," Kuwabara concedes. Kiyoni displays a tired smile before drifting off to sleep.

"So, Kurama. Is she worth it," Hiei asks again.

Kurama turns to his friends with his dream girl asleep in his arms, "I'm still not sure. We'll find out soon enough." The boys take their leave, all relieved to put this day and this nightmare to an end.


	30. The Aftermath

**Chapter 29**

Three days have passed since the big confrontation. Since then, the people of Mushiyori City have developed a sense of normalcy. The reason: recent news reports have stated that the threat from the vampires has passed. A report confirmed by Ryoko. Reporters have been camping outside for the last couple of days to witness her condition. Ever since she left the boys behind to deal with her masters, she's been going through a severe case of withdrawal. It turns out vampire blood has an effect on humans similar to that of opioids. The minute her parents discovered their daughter sweating blood, they rushed her to the hospital. Her case has garnered national attention. With her family by her side, Ryoko dishes out her experience as a vampire. Some reporters find her story silly while others find it fascinating.

Meanwhile, those in spirit world, pay close attention to the young woman's story. In Koenma's office, he, Botan, and Yusuke watch the events unfold on the big screen. They're at the part where Ryoko is describing the events surrounding the deaths of the other underlings, "And then she like just ripped his head off, like pulling out a tooth. There was blood dripping on the floor, I saw his spine come out of his body. It was, like, so gross. And then as his body fell to the floor, more blood came out like dropping a bottle of soda. It was so disgusting."

"Yep, that confirms it," Koenma claims. "Confirms what, sir," Botan asks. "Everything that girl said is true. I spoke with the other kids just before I sent them off to eternity," he responds, "They each gave me details on how they met their demise. To have them die so young…" "Hey, you didn't feel bad when I died," Yusuke inputs. "Well the first time, I didn't because you were a jackass. The second time was when I felt bad for you," Koenma replies. "Well that's reassuring," Yusuke states sarcastically. "So, Koenma. How shall we deal with this case," Botan questions. "There's one more thing I'd like to do before closing," Koenma looks in Yusuke's direction, "I'd like to speak to Miss Ikeda if I may." "Why are you looking at me," Yusuke exclaims.

"I'd like for you to arrange a meeting."

"Tch, you have a better shot at getting Kurama to do that. Either him or Grandma."

"Huh?"

"Genkai opened her doors to Kiyoni's family until their apartment is repaired. Kurama's been over there, every day, since."

"Which is precisely why I'm asking you to spread the word. Kurama and Genkai have already been informed. I'm asking you to finish it. You can do that much, can you?"

"Since when did I become your messenger boy?"

"Think about it, Yusuke,"Botan intercedes, "I think she owes us all an explanation for what we just dealt with."

Yusuke, immediately, thinks of Keiko, "Yeah, that's true. Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Lunch period ends at Kurama's school. Students and faculty alike have noticed Kiyoni's absence in the last few days. Most have assumed it had something to do with the hole found in Kiyoni's bedroom. Of course, Kurama has tried his best to calm everyone's nerves. It's now getting to the point where he's explain enough in terms of quantity. At the end of the day, Kurama enters the faculty office to gather study material for Kiyoni. "So, Mr. Minamino. Any word on when we can expect Miss Ikeda's return," inquires their third period teacher." "No. I've been trying to convince her, but she would rather wait until the home repairs are complete," Kurama replies as he gathers his things. "Well, best of luck to you. We'll be more than happy to see her grace our halls again," the instructor insists. "Yes, sir," Kurama bows and departs.

Using the same route as Kiyoni, Kurama arrives at the Ikeda family apartment. The hole is enough to reach the seventh floor above and the fifth floor below. He watches for a little bit as the construction continues. Shortly after, he receives a text from Kiyoni, "…" Earlier, Kurama had sent a message informing her of his pending arrival. In fact, for the last few days, Kiyoni has been rather silent. The short conversation that they had that night was the last time she spoke to him. "Still giving me the silent treatment, I see," he concludes. He heads for the compound.

* * *

Two hours later, Yukina welcomes Kurama once again at the front gate. "Good afternoon, Yukina," he waves. "Hello, Kurama. Kiyoni is waiting for you as scheduled," she jokes. "Hello, Kurama. Hello, Yukina," Ayesha walks upstairs. Kurama steps to the top and bows towards Ayesha. "Good afternoon, Miss Ayesha," they greet her. Ayesha raises her hands in front of her, "Oh, please you two. There's no need to be formal with me. Please, just call me Ayesha." "Sorry, force of habit," Kurama answers. "It's fine. Now let's all go inside so I can start dinner," Ayesha leads the way as the three of them enter the house. Once inside, Ayesha heads for the kitchen, Yukina informs Genkai on the guests, and Kurama heads for Kiyoni's bedroom.

Upon arrival, he knocks on the door a couple of times, "Hello, Kiyoni. Are you awake?" She sits, with her face buried in her knees, against the door wearing a light pink kimono tied together by a darker pink sash. She still feels shameful for everything that's happened. Kurama knocks again, she knocks back. Assured, Kurama takes a seat on the floor in the hallway, "Well, at least you're awake." He takes out their study materials and places hers against the door, "The students and teachers are worried about you. They asked me about your return again." Kiyoni slides open the door just enough to snatch her things and closes it again just as swiftly. Kurama sighs in disbelief of her actions.

She sends him a text, "Math 1st." "Alright, mathematics it is," Kurama prepares for another study session, "Shall we start with quadratic equations?" Kiyoni sends another text, "Sure, y not?" "I believe our assignment starts at page twenty-five. You remember the formula, don't you," Kurama asks. Kiyoni responds again via text, "X = the opposite of b, +/- the square root of b squared minus 4ac, all divided by 2a." "That's correct. Let's get started," Kurama affirms. The two work on their homework for some time. Kiyoni sends another text, "What's the # for problem #5? It's scratched out n my bk." "It says a equals ten," Kurama answers. They continue working.

Frustrated, Kurama tosses his schoolwork aside, "Damnit, Kiyoni. You have to talk to me, sometime. It's been three days." Another text comes in, "No." Kurama taps his head against the door, "Why not?" Another text, "U knw y. I just don't want 2." "Do you really feel that bad," he asks. Another text, "Yes. U rly have no (light bulb emoji). Can we get back 2 studying now? I'm done tlkng (two angry face emojis)." "Ugh," Kurama gets back to work. Silence fills the space once again. Three math problems later, Kurama starts another conversation, "You know? Eventually, you're going to have to speak." He receives another text, "Y?" "Well, Koenma is asking for a word with you," he answers.

"Who?"

"Koenma, prince of the Spirit World? I've told you about him, haven't I?"

"A little. Y does he want 2 speak 2 me?"

"He wants to know more about you and your world."

"R u sure it's just him?"

"Well, all of us want to know."

"U?"

Kurama taps his head against the door again, "…Yes, I would like to know as well." He doesn't receive an answer for a moment. He listens in as she types another text, "A mtg btween 2 (crown emojis)? That's fine. Will evry1 b here?" Kurama answers, "Yes, everyone will be here. So, are you in?" She opens the door wide enough to stick out her hand, giving Kurama a thumbs up. "Looks good to me," Kurama concedes.

* * *

The next day, the friends gather at Genkai's compound waiting for Kiyoni's arrival. Kiyoni sits in her room, contemplating the conversation ahead with Kenichi and Ayesha. "Are you sure you're ready for this," Kenichi confirms. "I have to dad," Kiyoni responds in a low tone, "It might as well be practice for me, seeing as how I have to be a queen when I go back." "Not necessarily," Kenichi argues, "You're still a princess." Kiyoni looks back at her adoptive parents, "What do you mean?" "Your parents are alive. I went back to the city. It's repaired and everything. They wanted me to send you their regards," he bows to her. A couple of tears fall as Kiyoni mouths the words, "Thank the gods." "Are you ready, your highness," Ayesha inquires. Kiyoni stands wiping off her remaining tears, "I'm ready."

Inside a large but private room, Yusuke and his friends sit on one side of the room while Genkai and Yukina sit to their left. Yusuke decides to break the silence, "So...Kiyoni's gonna come clean, huh?" "She has to. Besides, she wants to," Kurama states. "I want to know more about this Heliopolis," Hiei wishes as he sulks along the doorway. "That is the purpose of this meeting," Kurama assures. "Yes, Hiei. I think we all do," Koenma confirms as he approaches the group in his teenager form and with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Koenma, you're here," Botan points out. "Of course. I did call for this meeting after all," Koenma smiles. "What's with the flowers," Kuwabara asks. "They're for the princess," Koenma answers as he takes a seat on the floor, "A gift between royals." Kurama narrows his eyes in suspicion.

The doors leading to the hallway open revealing Kenichi and Ayesha. "Good. All of you are here," Kenichi confirms. "Presenting her royal highness, Princess Kiyoni Ikeda," Ayesha announces. Kiyoni enters the room casual but tense. She's wearing a short sleeved, black turtleneck sweater with matching black stockings and a caramel brown A-line skirt. The necklace (that is now her weapon) still hangs around her neck. Her hair hasn't been properly taken care of in the last few days, but it still maintains its shine as it frames her head. She takes a seat in front of the teens and gestures her parents to enter the room after her, sitting behind the princess.

Everyone quickly takes notice of Kiyoni's nervous behavior. "Kiyoni," Kurama calls to her, "You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, you're among friends." Kiyoni looks around the room. Her eyes fall immediately to the floor upon looking at Keiko as she clenches the bottom hem of her skirt. Koenma makes a move by kneeling in front of the young royal, "A pleasure to meet you, princess. I am Koenma. Prince and chief administrator of Spirit World," he hands over the flowers, "These are for you. The finest flowers picked from Spirit World's gardens." Kiyoni is touched by the gesture, "Thank you. They're beautiful." She takes the flowers and observes them while Kurama clears his throat.

"Is something the matter," Koenma asks as he looks at the spirit fox. "Oh, nothing," Kurama answers, "I was just noticing your presentation. Those flowers are nice and all but I've already given her flowers. Her favorite to be exact." Koenma stands up, "Oh, well excuse me, 'Mr. Green Thumb'. I didn't know this was a floral competition. Is someone jealous?" Kurama crosses his arms as he hums a short laugh, "Me, jealous? Surely, you jest." "I don't know, Kurama. Your actions just now would definitely make someone think that way," Botan interjects as Yusuke and Kuwabara giggle. "Relax, everyone. I have no reason to be envious of anyone. If someone like Koenma wants exchange gifts with Kiyoni, I have no problem with it," Kurama assures. "So says the guy who's acting like he's the best gift giver," Kuwabara mumbles loud enough for Yusuke and Koenma to hear and snicker. "All of you can argue about gifts come Christmas. We have more important issues to deal with," Genkai announces ending the useless conversation. Koenma takes his seat.

Kiyoni places the bouquet on the floor next to her, "Master Genkai is right. There are more important issues to address. Trouble is, I don't know where to start exactly." "Why don't you start by telling us who you are exactly, as if we don't already know," Yusuke suggests. Kiyoni nods in confirmation, "I guess that's fine," she focuses her attention towards everyone else, "As stated, I am a princess. A princess from the vampire capital of demon world, Heliopolis. I am also its next queen." "Next queen? What does that mean," Botan asks. "I was chosen to be my mother's successor as the next pharaoh," Kiyoni answers. "That would explain why you had that fight with your brother," Kuwabara questions. Kiyoni nods her head, "That's correct. My brother and I collided simply because he wanted the throne. For some time, I actually wanted him to have it." "What made you change your mind," Keiko wonders. Kiyoni clenches her skirt again as she looks at Keiko, "Perhaps I should give you the entire story." "That would be helpful," Shizuru approves, "Maybe it'll answer some questions that I have." Kiyoni takes a deep breath, "Alright, here goes…"


	31. A Friendship Evolved

**Chapter 30**

"Before I begin, would you mind if I start with a question of my own?" Everyone nods their heads. "Well, does the name, 'Yomi', ring any bells?" "Yomi," Kurama exclaims. "So, it is true," Yusuke confirms. "Hn," Hiel replies. "What does he have to do with this," Kurama's interest grows slightly high.

"Do you want the long version or the short?"

"Take as much time as you like. I'm pretty sure everyone here has an open schedule," Koenma insists.

"…It started two years ago, when Yomi and his son, Shura, arrived at our doorstep. They were the first outsiders to come across our territory since my family's arrival, five years prior. Of course, there were other scavengers, but the only reasons why they were allowed in was because they were caught in a sandstorm and because of the boy. Anyway, after they were treated to some food and lodging, Yomi opened up to us about the tournament and your participation. So, in some way, we knew of you, Yusuke. At that point, I didn't really care. But when he mentioned you," Kiyoni looks in Kurama's direction, "when he mentioned you, I couldn't believe it. After speaking with him, personally, my suspicion subsided." She takes a moment to wipe away a tear, "It's unfair. We were so close, and yet, so far away. And we never knew."

Kurama returns to his normal mood, "Unfair, indeed."

Kiyoni goes on, "Yomi and Shura stayed for a couple of days, just long enough to witness the selection ceremony. The seeds of hatred were planted that night."

"Selection ceremony," Shizuru asks.

Kiyoni nods her head, "Tai and I were the first set of siblings born to the royal family in over 500 years. Previous rulers have been the only children in their generations, including my mother. A selection ceremony must be performed when both siblings have reached fifteen years of age, and I had barely crossed over that mark by then. Both my brother and I thought that since Tai is older and has done more for his people, that the throne would be as good as his. I didn't want to be queen, but…" she clutches her pendant, "my mother had different plans for me, or better yet, this necklace did."

"That was when your brother turned on you," Botan inquires.

"Yes. Jaya devised a plan to take siege of the throne with my brother as the leader. Utsue, Alena, and Yoshiaki joined them soon after. Throughout the last two years, Tai and Jaya recruited more vampires and sanguinistas to join their cause. All of the followers had a slight belief that my mother had made a mistake by marrying a human and bearing his children. Worse that one of those children is now a future ruler."

"But Tai was your brother. Why did he get a pass," Kuwabara implores.

"Because he exchanged his humanity for the life of a full blood," Kiyoni answers.

"Meaning," Koenma chimes in.

"There are two ways to become a vampire. The first is the way my father was turned, through a blood exchange. My father drank my mother's blood, while at the same time, my mother drank his. The second way is the way my brother went. He took part in a coming-of-age ceremony known as the 'Bath of the Fallen'."

"What's that," Yusuke questions.

"Essentially, it's a ceremony where eighteen-year-old vampires take part in a giant bath filled with the blood of their deceased ancestors and family members. It's said to increase their strength as they age. When Tai entered the pool, he did his blood exchange there. Shadows and spirits fed on him while he fed on the blood. He was proud to say that he experienced a rebirth upon emergence."

"No wonder he seemed so cocky when I spoke to him," Kurama thought.

"So, as I was saying, my brother's participation in that ceremony earned him favor with the purists. When they launched their attack on the kingdom, they attacked Elite Island first before spreading their terror onto the rest of the city-state," Kiyoni looks up in order to hold back tears, "In order to protect me, my birth parents gave the responsibility to the two adults you see behind me," she gives her adoptive parents a proper introduction, "To my right is Sergeant First Class Kenichi. He's one of four of his military ranking in the royal army and my mother's third-in-command. To my left is Ayesha. She's one my mother's closest friends and most trusted handmaidens to the palace. Next to my own, Ayesha has become another mother figure to me." Kenichi and Ayesha give a short bow.

"These two helped me greatly upon our escape. Yomi had informed me about a barrier that used to separate the human world from the demon world and that any demons can pass between worlds now. However, Heliopolis is a world within a world. So in order to make an escape, my mother gave me a spell that'll take us directly home. To my surprise, my brother also knew of the incantation. Once we crossed over, I knew we had to settle in quickly. Fortunately for us, I managed to find my uncle who owns a pawn shop in town. With his help, the three of us found a place to live, established jobs for Kenichi and Ayesha, and get me registered for school," she looks towards Kurama again, "It was one thing to glide through Mushiyori at night and it's another to see Kurama the following day."

"Well, we did have a promise to uphold," Kurama chimes in.

"So, that's how you got here," Yusuke affirms.

"Yes, that's how I got here. That's pretty much the long and short of it."

"So, what of your parents? Are they still alive," Yukina grows concerned.

"Her parents survived the coup. They were finishing repairing the city-state the last time I checked," Kenichi answers. Everyone is relieved to hear the news.

* * *

"Alright, now that we got your backstory out of the way, let's find out about what you are," Yusuke suggests.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I don't have time for this," Hiei gives the brush off, "I got what I came for." He vanishes amongst the green.

"Anyway, I'll start. Is it true that vampires are weak against things like garlic, sunlight, religious stuff, silver, fire, things like that," Yusuke interrogates.

"Garlic, no. I can tolerate sunlight and so can sanguinistas like these two behind me. Full-blooded vampires, like my birth parents, can't. Religious paraphernalia is not an issue. The three of us are polytheists. Full-blooded vampires can't tolerate silver. Sanguinistas can. As a half-blood, silver can't kill me, but it does give me anything between a nasty skin rash and a severe flesh wound. We're not immune to fire, it can do the same thing to any other living creature."

"Sanguinistas? Polytheist," Shizuru is confused.

"Basically a sanguinista is someone who drinks blood, but doesn't have fangs like a vampire," Ayesha replies.

"A polytheist is someone who worships more than one deity," Kurama informs.

"That's right. Kenichi practices Shinto, Ayesha follows the ways of the Yoruba, and I follow the religion of my ancestors. In today's terms, it would be referred to as Egyptian mythology," Kiyoni states.

"What about stakes to the heart or decapitations," Kuwabara gets excited.

"Yeah, and the thing about not entering one's home without an invitation," Yusuke's very inquisitive.

"We can live for a long time, but stakes to the heart and things like that, we're not immune to. That only proves our mortality. Same goes for anyone. Decapitations…well, you saw how that went down, Kuwabara. As far as what you asked about, Yusuke, that's just proper manners."

"Oh, yeah. You got a point there," Yusuke relents.

"I would like to ask a question, if I may," Kurama holds the floor, "Why are your wings different from the other vampires?"

"Because I'm a Halfling. My brother had them too but, when he became a full blood, his wings changed. In fact, I am the only half-human in the entire city-state." She looks around the room, "Does anyone else have any questions?"

While everyone takes the time to come up with something, Kiyoni makes her statement, "Then let me take this time to get some things off my chest," she looks at Keiko, this time with a bit more confidence than before, "Keiko, from the bottom of my heart, I totally apologize for what happened to you. It's my fault that you became one of their victims. I'm truly happy that you made it out alive. I hope you can forgive me, or at least, not be so mad at me."

Keiko gets her thoughts together, "When I woke up in my hospital bed, the first thing I noticed was the pleasant smell of lavender. My parents told me about your visit. The flowers and this necklace are great gifts, but the fact that you were willing to come see me and the apology you just made is the icing on the cake. With that said, you have my forgiveness, Kiyoni, and my friendship if you decide to take it." "I'd be honored, Keiko," responds a relieved Kiyoni.

"So, what's there to say about the two of you," Yusuke diverts his question to Kurama and Kiyoni, "Does this mean you two are an item, now?"

Kurama and Kiyoni gasp simultaneously as they look at each other, "Uhhh…" Kurama takes control of the conversation as he rises from his spot, "That's something I'd like to know myself. If you'll excuse me…," he steps outside, "Kiyoni?" She stands as well, exiting the room. Kurama follows. "Was it something I said," Yusuke wonders. "If anything, they should be alone right now," Botan concludes. "Those two need more clarification than anyone of us," Keiko declares. Genkai takes a sip of tea, "Leave them be. This is something that the both of them must handle alone."

* * *

The two teens take a few moments to enjoy the fresh air. As Kiyoni leads the way along the veranda, Kurama observes her behavior, including the twiddling of her fingers and the constant glances between them. His calm demeanor does nothing to soothe her nerves. At this point, Kiyoni is waiting for Kurama to say anything. Anything to get _her_ to say something. They stop walking once they reach the outer portion of the compound. Land and forestation separates them from a nearby mountain. A calm wind among the trees and songs of the birds fill the background. Combined with the spring weather, it's a perfect opportunity to take a peaceful siesta. Kiyoni catches a fallen leaf and twirls it in her hand, "So…would you like to start or should I?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what you are?"

Kiyoni stares at the leaf in her hand, "…Two reasons. One, because I had to. Two, because I wanted to."

"Explain."

"Before I started going to school, my parents sat me down and tried to tell me about how the world works. They did the same for my brother when he was the same age. They told that there were three types of people in the world: ones who would never accept me for who or what I am, ones who would accept me for who or what I am to an extent, and ones who would accept me no matter what. Once you and I became friends, you were placed in the second category. My parents told me to never share my demonic secret with anyone until the time is right. And so, I did what I was told. Even after you shared your secret with me, I did what I was told."

"So, where does the part where you never told me because you wanted to come in?"

"That was my choice. Even though you informed and showed me what and who you are, I just couldn't bring myself to open up."

"Why?"

"I told you. I placed you in the second category. I was too afraid that our friendship will end once my secret came out. I enjoyed our companionship so much that at one point, I convinced myself that I will never share it. I convinced myself that that side of me will stay with me even beyond the grave."

"It sounds as if you never trusted me. I can't fault you for that." Kurama leans against the railing with his hands in his pockets.

Kiyoni slowly nods her head, "I didn't trust either of us. I looked up to my brother. Our parents' words hit him more than it did me. I gave humanity a chance when I met you. He made the choice not to. He did a complete 180 when we learned about our heritage. He was more excited about going to Heliopolis than I ever was."

"Why is that?"

"Because I had a friend here. He didn't."

Kurama sighs, "When I learned of your capture, I developed a sense of fear that I never felt before. It was almost as bad as the time my mother went the hospital."

"A sense of fear?"

"Fear of losing you. I was afraid that those vampires would drain you dry and toss you aside only to be found somewhere lifeless the next day."

"Like those blood bank employees," Kiyoni takes a deep breath, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I thought I was a goner too. The sooner I'd be dealt with, the sooner Tai would be king. Thank you for coming to my aid, by the way."

"You're welcome."

* * *

There's a long pause. Neither teen knows what to say or do next. Kiyoni breaks the silence, "Shuuichi, does this change anything?"

"Change what, exactly?"

"Our…relationship? Friendship? Whatever the hell _this_ is?"

"Normally, anyone who bears false witness to me is no longer to be trusted. It's different this time."

"How?"

"There's feelings involved. Feelings I can't quite get rid of," he directly looks at Kiyoni, "The ones that I have towards you."

An adrenaline rush shoots through Kiyoni's body. She can feel her heart pumping, "You still have feelings for me?"

"Despite everything that's happened, I still have feelings for you. And I'm not sure what to do with them." He removes his hands from his pockets and crosses his arms, "Kiyoni, what do you think I should do? What do you think _we_ should do?"

Kiyoni turns to face her friend. The last time he looked this confused was when his father passed away, "Before you go and make a decision, allow me to fully present my case to you. My name is Kiyoni Ikeda and you can say that I'm a unique multitude of things. Formally, I am the Princess and future Pharaoh Queen of the vampire capital, Heliopolis. I'm also half-human and half-vampire," her voice becomes apologetic, "But among those things, I'm truly sorry that I kept a secret from you and I hope you can forgive me because…I really, really like you. I've had this feeling since the day I left you. I just wasn't sure enough about it to say it." She tosses the leaf away and attempts to walk away, "Do what you want with that." Kurama stops her by grabbing her left arm, "I wouldn't leave just yet."

"Shuuichi…"

"Please, allow me to come clean," he pulls her back in front, "The fact that you kept a secret from me this long is both treacherous and understandable. I, myself, never wanted to share my secret with you in the first place. Like you, I too, subjected you to a probationary period. The fact that it lasted for as long as it did said some things about me."

"Meaning?"

" _Meaning_ I began to open up as a human. You were one of the catalysts for that."

"That's flattering to hear."

Kurama takes a hold of Kiyoni's left hand, "Because of the quality of your explanation, I'm willing to forgive you. That and because…the feelings between us are mutual. Now that we have some more things in common," he smiles at the thought, "I want to be with you even more."

Kiyoni steps back a couple of paces, "You want to…be with me?"

Kurama gently pulls himself closer to her, interest filling his eyes, "Yes, I do." He leans forward for another kiss, but is interrupted once again. "Hold it, Shuuichi. Before we move on, there's some things that you should know."

"…I'm listening."

Kiyoni breaks free from Kurama's hold and starts pacing around him, "Well, let's just say that I might not be girlfriend material. I mean, sometimes I can be loud. I get jealous to a point. May get confrontational towards anyone, including you. I could be clingy one minute and distant the next." She stops pacing to face him again, "Also, I may have this trait that-"

Kurama places a finger on her lips, "Kiyoni…shut up." He removes his finger as his lips finally meet hers. His hands move to her waist as her hands are placed on his chest. The kiss is short but meaningful. When they separate, Kurama immediately anticipates her reaction. "Thank you," she states as her eyes meet his. "For what," Kurama wonders.

"You said I have soft lips. Like rose petals."

"I-I never said anything."

"Yes you did. Mentally."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems I have that trait after all. Telepathy."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Ever wondered why my parents are so close? It's because they can read each other's minds. An ability that's activated by a first kiss. Since the same thing just happened to us, we can read each other's minds now."

"So, what am I thinking about right now?"

Kiyoni blushes, "How much you want to kiss me again. And how you want to ask me to be your girlfriend."

Surprised, Kurama asks, "May I? Will you?"

Kiyoni blushes again as she displays a relieved smile, "Please do, so I know it's real. And, so long as there's no secrets between us, yes, I will." They fully embrace each other as they share another kiss. Their romantic moment is interrupted by some low-toned giggling. Apparently, everyone in the temple (except Genkai) witnessed the unfolding action. The giggles come from Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara. "It's alright, everyone. You can come out now," Kurama announces. The friends emerge from their hiding spot. "Sorry about that man. We couldn't help it," Yusuke states, "So now can we say you two are an item?" Kurama and Kiyoni look at each other quizzically, smiling as Kiyoni lays her head on his chest. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to someone special. Kiyoni Ikeda, my girlfriend," Kurama declares much to everyone's delight. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma cheer, "Kurama's got a girlfriend. Kurama's got a girlfriend…" Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru give the couple their regards. The nightmare is finally over and two friends have been successfully reunited. A relationship signified by the same two interlaced pinky fingers that made a promise to each other long ago.

* * *

 **O…M…G! It's the kiss of the century! Lol! I hate to say it but, we have reached the end of my very first fanfic (tears and woo-hoo!). It's has been one crazy ride and I am so glad things ended the way it did. Special shoutout to all who have commented, suggested their ideas, and (most importantly) read this fic from beginning to end. A sequel is in the works (at least in my head anyway, haven't placed ideas to paper yet). Until then, this author is going to relax for a little while. Now I understand why Togashi needs so many breaks. Thank you so much for reading and be sure to check out my other stories as well.**


	32. Kiyoni's Backstory, pt 1

**Appendix A**

 ***Kiyoni's backstory: Part One***

The story starts two years ago in the desert areas of demon world. The unification tournament had just ended and all of the participants and fans have returned to their normal lives. Two demons are walking through a sandstorm on their journey to find a new start. One of them is one of the former demon lords, Yomi. With him, is his son Shura. The sandstorm surrounding them puts a temporary pause on their adventure. "Father…" Shura valiantly treks through the storm, "do you know when this storm is going to end?" Yomi walks through the sandy winds as calm as he can be, he has to for Shura's sake, "Patience, my son. This storm won't last forever." "Why did we come through here in the first place," Shura questions, "This isn't a part of my training is it?" Honestly, Yomi didn't think of this area as a training spot but takes advantage of the situation anyway, "It is. This weather will teach you how to be aware of your surroundings as well as how to maintain your patience during battle."

As the two continue their quest, two security guards (invisible to Yomi and Shura) notice their presence. One of them sends word to the highest office, the office of Pharaoh Queen Ava Ikeda. "My queen, guards have detected two figures near the gate," informs a palace guard. Ava sits near a pool on the palace grounds along with her husband, King Akio. "That's nothing new. Outsiders are almost always near the gate," Ava dismisses the information. "But my lady, there's a sandstorm outside. One of the outsiders is a child," the guard argues. "Ava, now's not the time to be snobbish. Let them in," Akio suggests. "Alright, let them in. Prepare a small feast for them for their arrival as well as their rooms," Ava commands. The guard bows and follows orders. Ava looks over to her husband, "Where are the kids?" "Tai is with Jaya and Kiyoni is…" Akio laughs a little, "Kiyoni is anywhere at this point. Shall I go send for them?" Ava nods her head, "Yes. We could use some guests." Akio calls for their children while Ava retires to the dining hall.

Back outside, Yomi and Shura endure the sandstorm for a little while longer. "We must find shelter, father," Shura recommends, "Sand is starting to get into my eyes." "We will son. Don't worry," Yomi assures. Just as the two head towards the horizon, Shura notices something different. He starts to see traces of a large city appear before him. The sand filled winds die down the more the city comes into focus. "Father, the winds have stopped. I can see a city," Shura announces. "Wonderful. Perhaps someone can tell us where we are," Yomi thinks.

Suddenly, two figures approach the two demons on what looks like hover motorcycles. Judging by the way their dressed, these two figures look like they're a part of a military organization. "You two. State your business," commands one officer. "Certainly. I am Yomi and this is my son, Shura," Yomi decrees, "We are but humble travelers. Can you tell us where we are exactly?" "Why are your eyes closed," asks the second officer. "Because he's blind you idiot. Maybe you should get _your_ eyes checked," Shura remarks. The second officer points a blade towards the child's neck, "I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Yomi interferes, "Please, forgive my child's behavior. He can be a little bit of a spitfire at times." "He's right. Besides our pharaoh asked us to bring them to the palace," the first officer informs. "Pharaoh? Who's this pharaoh," Shura asks. "Come with us," the first officer guides Yomi and his son onto their hover bikes. They travel through the city to the palace.

"What is this place," Shura questions as he looks around. "You're in Heliopolis. Land of the vampires and sanguinistas," informs the second officer. Heliopolis is a vast territory. Lush rainforests and tropical plants with two volcanos to the north. Industrial and residential areas to the east including a pristine shoreline. Sporting and training areas to the west. Divinity village, an area dedicated to the gods and goddesses of the city's inhabitants, rule the south. The area that catches Shura's eyes is the center.

Surrounded by a giant lake and connected by four bridges to the rest of the territory, lies Elite Island. It's where the upper-class, nobility, and the royal family make their residence. The two guards drop off the guests at the palace gates. It is there that they meet the presiding pharaoh queen and her king. A royal attendant greets them, "Welcome, travelers. Welcome to Heliopolis." "Thank you for the greeting. My name is Yomi and this is my son, Shura," Yomi answers while taking a bow. He whispers to his son, "Shura, you remember your manners, don't you?" "Hello," Shura takes a bow. "I see language won't be an issue," Akio observes as he and his wife approach their guests, "Greetings. I am Akio, King of Heliopolis. This is my wife, Ava. She's the one who really runs the show." Akio Ikeda is his wife's second-in-command. He stands 5'9" and about 150 pounds. He has jet black, shoulder length hair with a pencil thick mustache. Although he's Japanese, his skin is lightly tanned. His royal garb consists of an outfit similar to a sherwani, ebony black and short sleeved with gold trimming along the closure, collar, sleeves, and the bottom hem of his matching black pants. He has a golden doctor's emblem along the left side of his chest area, signifying his association with the medical field.

"How do you do? I am Ava, Pharaoh Queen of Heliopolis," Ava takes a bow. Ava Ikeda is a proud, beautiful queen. Her stance is 5'8" and is around 145 pounds. Her skin tone is a smooth hickory brown with a deep shade of amethyst purple eyes. Her ensemble is an ebony black mermaid gown with a golden scarf around her waist and draped over her left hip. The crown on her head is a halo of two golden cobras with a large round-cut diamond in the center all surrounding an ebony black base. She plays with an emerald pendant that sits around her neck as she faces Shura.

"Pharaoh Queen," he asks. "Yes. Although my husband is king, the leadership role falls on me," Ava informs, "The two of you must be hungry and tired from your expedition. Please join us inside. We have a lovely meal prepared for you." "We will be honored and delighted, your highness," Yomi places a hand on Shura's shoulder, "Let's go, son." Shura leads him as they follow the royal couple to the dining hall.

* * *

A few moments later, the adults in the dining hall, converse and laugh amongst themselves as Shura stuffs his face. Being visually challenged doesn't stop Yomi from performing his fatherly duties as best he can. "Slow down, son. You'll choke that way," Yomi says with a small smile. "Sorry, father," Shura speaks with food in his mouth, "This food is delicious. Way better than Gandara." Ava and Akio laugh at the show. "I swear, children will always find a way for us adults to enjoy the world," Ava comments. "I agree. Shura helps me find new ways to see the world, despite my disability," Yomi confirms, "Do you have any children?" "We do," Akio answers, "But they're not 'children' anymore." "Teenagers, I presume," Yomi wonders. "Teenagers," enters a new voice.

"Oh, here's one of them now," Ava stands up, "Mister Yomi, allow me to introduce our firstborn, Tai." Nineteen-year-old Tai enters the dining hall with his fiancée, Jaya. He had just finished hunting practice with a group of other young vampires, so that explains the blood spatter on his exposed golden brown and leanly muscular torso. His tortilla brown pants and moccasin shoes also have a bit of blood on them. Jaya is more put together. She greets the outsider wearing a lilac purple, one shoulder gown. Gold adorns her right arm, waist, neck, ears, and the clasp of her ponytail.

"Tai! I thought I told you to clean up before coming to the table," Ava asserts. "Why? Them? Why should I look nice for outsiders," Tai asks as he and Jaya sit at the table. "He's certainly a handful," Yomi concludes. "You have no idea," Akio concedes in a low tone. The three adults share a laugh. "So, where's Kiyoni? Shouldn't she be here by now," Tai fills two cups with juice and hands one over to Jaya before serving himself. "She's on her way," Ava signals an attendant to fetch the princess. "Kiyoni, huh? Lovely name," Yomi takes a sip of wine. "She is, mostly in spirit," Ava confirms. "Sweet in spirit, but stubborn in personality," Tai acknowledges.

"I'm sorry. That must be my human side that's stubborn," Kiyoni walks up to her brother from behind, "Oh, we have guests." "Yes. Kiyoni, this is Yomi and his son Shura," Akio states. Both Yomi and Shura stand and bow towards the princess, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness," Yomi welcomes. Shura stands stunned by the young beauty. He's never seen anyone like her.

Fifteen-year-old Kiyoni stands tall at 5'10" and about 135 pounds. Her light golden brown skin is covered by a walnut brown tube top and matching full-length skirt. She's also wearing a matching bun shaped head scarf. "Where were you, Kiyoni," Akio questions. "In my garden as usual," Kiyoni takes a seat next to her father, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mister Yomi and Mister Shura." "That 'mister' thing makes me sound old," Shura mumbles. Kiyoni hums a short laugh at the thought. As Yomi and Shura take their seats, Yomi has a few questions of his own, "Human side, you say? That's interesting." "Yes. A trait our children received from me," Akio implies.

"You're human? I thought humans couldn't tolerate demon world's environment."

"Well for a time I couldn't. I'm no longer a human."

"How did that happen?"

"I turned him. He drank my blood while I consumed his," Ava answers.

"One of the best decisions you ever made, dad," Tai raises his cup in the air.

Ava shakes her head in disbelief, "Yes, well. Both Akio and Tai relinquished their humanity," she looks at her daughter who's quietly eating her lunch, "Kiyoni is the only half-human here."

"Not for long," Tai implies. Jaya smiles with him in agreement.

"Oh, shut up," Kiyoni commands.

Yomi hums a laugh. "Something amusing, Mister Yomi," Ava inquires.

"Oh, it's nothing serious. It's just…I knew a couple of half-humans."

"Is that so? Please tell us. Heliopolis is isolated from the rest of this world so it's interesting to know more about your travels," Ava encourages.

"I don't see how that can be a problem," Yomi wipes his mouth, "Well, there was a unification tournament not too long ago. Both Shura and myself participated in that tournament."

"A unification tournament? What exactly does that mean," Akio leans forward in his chair.

"Yes. You see, I was one of three demon lords-,"

"The greatest of them all," Shura exclaims.

"In my son's eyes, yes. The others were Raizen and a woman named Mukuro. Raizen passed on due to circumstances under his control. However, that's when I met his descendant."

"Urameshi," Shura mumbles.

"Who," Ava asks.

"Yusuke Urameshi. He's a distant descendant of Raizen and an inhabitant of the human world. The tournament was his idea. I fought against him in said competition. I'll admit, he's pretty strong for his age. I expected nothing less from Raizen's bloodline."

"I'm glad you won, father. I refuse to bow down to a human," Shura states.

"You know, for an outsider, you're pretty likable kid," Tai raises his cup towards Shura.

"I don't like it when I'm referred to as a 'kid'," Shura retorts. "That's enough, Shura," Yomi chides his son.

"You said you met more than one half-human. Who was the other," Ava interrogates.

"Ah, yes the other. Well, let's just say I know him better than I know of Urameshi."

"Why is that," Akio is really interested in this conversation.

"I knew about his previous life more than I do of his current one. You see, he was a demon before he became a human."

Kiyoni raises her head a little from Yomi statements. "He used to be a bandit. I know this because I, too, was a bandit before becoming a lord. After a botched burglary on his part, he was injured. With little strength, he managed to escape demon world for the human one, merging with the soul of an unborn human child and is now spending his days as a teenage human," he informs.

"That's fascinating. A demon merging with the soul of a human," Ava concludes.

Kiyoni clears her throat as she stands and takes a jar from the table, "Would anyone like some more juice?"

"I think we're fine, sis," Tai sarcastically answers. Kiyoni gives her brother a snide look upon leaving the table. "So, this human you just talked about. Does he have a name," Ava takes a bite of her lunch.

"Well, to most of the inhabitants of demon world, he can be simply known as Youko. But as for me, his full name is Youko Kurama." Kiyoni gasps as the jar she's carrying falls out of her hands, shattering upon contact with the floor. Everyone in the dining hall looks her way. "Is everything alright, Kiyoni," Akio attempts to help his daughter. "I'm…fine. This jar must have slipped," Kiyoni answers, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." She lowers herself to pick up as much as she can. Meanwhile, both Tai and Jaya notice her timid behavior.

* * *

Later that night, Yomi and Shura train in the open field near their rooms. Shura comes for his father with a barrage of punches. Using his senses of touch and hearing, Yomi blocks every punch his son makes. He gives the young demon his praises, "Your punches are getting stronger, almost as if I can feel your warrior spirit coming through." "Just imagine what I can do to you and Urameshi," Shura continues punching. In the background and out of view, Kiyoni observes the father/son action. She's curious about these new guests, "So this guy knew, Suu'chi? I wonder how much." She adjusts one of her feet ever so slightly, it's enough for Yomi to hear.

Using the distraction, Shura punches Yomi in the stomach. "Got 'ya," Shura smiles. "Ooh, that you did son," Yomi concedes, "Did you enjoy the show, princess?" Shura looks around for Kiyoni as she emerges from her hiding spot. "How did you know it was me," she asks. "You have a very pleasant scent, your highness. May I ask about the fragrance," Yomi inquires. Kiyoni further walks towards her guests, eventually meeting them in the field, "Thank you. It's a mixture of Jasmine and starlette lily oil."

Yomi cuts to the chase, "Let me guess, you want to know what I know about Kurama. Is that it?" With wide eyes Kiyoni says, "How did you-?" She then looks downward, "Yes, I do." "Why him," Shura asks. In a sweet, youthful tone, Kiyoni responds, "Well, Kurama and I…were friends…and neighbors…when we were kids." "You knew Kurama," Shura's eyes remind Kiyoni of her childhood friend. She nods her head in response, "I know little of his time as Youko. Better yet, I know of him more as Shuuichi than Youko. Seeing as how the two of you saw him recently, I wanted to know about what he's like now."

"Well, princess. If you have the time, I'll be glad to share my knowledge with you. Provided, you do the same," Yomi insists. "I'll be honored," Kiyoni exclaims, "Guard? Could you please have someone brings us some tea and snacks, please?" The guard follows orders. "Come. We can converse in the guest room," Kiyoni states. "After you, your highness," Yomi replies. All three demons retire to the guest room.

In a separate area, Tai and Jaya have their own conversation. "Your mother will make her choice soon," she states. "I know. And it's obvious who she'll choose," Tai answers, "Now that I'm a full blood, that throne is as good as mine." "What about your sister? What are you going to do with her," Jaya asks.

"Once I'm pharaoh, she can do whatever she wants. As a matter of fact, she can do whatever she wants after the selection ceremony. We both know my mother waited until Kiyoni became of age just to take up space and prolong the obvious."

"Your sister is still a half-blood. Do you think she'll participate in the 'Bath of the Fallen'?"

"Like I said, Jaya. Kiyoni can do whatever she wants once I'm chosen as successor. If she wants to go back to the human world to find her prince, so be it." Tai thinks for a moment, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I was just thinking. Kiyoni used to call her friend by two different names. One of those names was 'Kurama'."

"You think it's the same 'Kurama' the blind one talked about?"

"It would seem so. The timing of his statements and her reactions in the dining hall would make the case. Where is he now?"

"He's in one of the open fields with his son."

"Good. That's where I'll be."

"Fine. I have to prepare for tomorrow night anyway."

Tai embraces his fiancée, "Soon, my love. The crowns that adorn my mother's head will adorn yours."

"I know," Jaya kisses the prince, "I look forward to that moment." Jaya retires for the evening while Tai looks for Yomi. Nearing the guest room, Tai overhears the conversation between Kiyoni and Yomi. He takes mental notes of some of their statements. The suspicion of the 'Kurama' his sister knows and the 'Kurama' that Yomi knows is confirmed. "So, that boy was more than what he seemed," Tai thinks, "Good to know."


	33. Kiyoni's Backstory, pt 2

**Appendix B**

 ***Kiyoni's backstory: Part Two***

Meanwhile, Kiyoni and Yomi continue their conversation inside the guest room. Since Shura is asleep on his father's lap, the two remaining demons go into further details on their mutual aquaintance. Kiyoni shares one of her stories, "So, I'm next door in his garden, getting ready to help him with work when I decided to play some music. I simply cannot do too much of anything without some sweet tune playing the background. The last time I did that, Kurama scolded me for it. I didn't care. He gets so caught up with plants, it's like they've become his own world. Anyway, I turn on the music but the volume is low enough for him not to notice. We get to work and about a few minutes later, all of the plants in the garden start dancing. I tried to get Kurama to pay attention, and after three tries, he noticed the floral party surrounding the two of us. It was then we decided to take a break and dance along. Even though it was just the two of us, we had the same amount of fun as a larger group of people. It made the garden work more tolerable. He looked so pathetically cute dancing." Yomi laughs at the idea, "He hasn't changed at all. Kurama can be and has been like that for as long as I've known him. He may be, what others would like to call 'introverted', but he does have a tendency to be open to others once common ground is found."

"So I take it he was like that the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm. The last time he was around, he seemed…focused."

"Focused? What do you mean?"

"While still in office, Kurama was my second-in-command. Like how your father is with your mother. Every time he was in my presence, I can hear his heartbeat and control of his breathing. It was the always the same whenever a plan was devised. Of course, the threat I made on the life of his human family did play a role in his behavior."

"You threatened his family? Why would you do something like that?"

"I did it in order to cement his position. The other demon lords and I had made plans to declare war and emerge as the one true ruler. With Kurama's cruelty, precise calculations, and overall sense of calm, I figured my victory would come easy."

"Until Urameshi declared this tournament?"

Yomi nods his head, "During Kurama's match, I learned that he wasn't going to dismiss his past but rather embrace his future, now that he's human. I think the human world could give him the one thing he really needs. What that 'thing' is, I cannot say. Only he can."

"That's funny. When he shared his secret with me, he said that this world can give him what he needs instead of the human world. My, my, how the tables have turned."

Yomi focuses on Kiyoni's heartbeat. The mere mentioning of her young friend, increases her heart rate. "You know, I've heard of you once."

"Kurama mentioned something about me?"

"Something like that."

"Come again?"

Yomi pets his son's head, "I've heard him call out your name once."

"Just once?" Kiyoni is slightly disappointed.

"Yes. It happened the night the tournament was declared. I was trekking through my citadel when I heard some sounds coming from Kurama's bedroom. It turns out, he was having a nightmare. Upon waking up, he called out your name before falling back to sleep. Since then, I wondered who that name belonged to. I'm satisfied to know who the mysterious 'Kiyoni' is now."

Kiyoni feels her eyes well during Yomi's story, "And here I thought…"

"I'm beginning to understand how much he meant to you."

Kiyoni sniffles a bit while trying to regain her composure, "More than you know. More than anyone knows. It's been five years since I left that world. I miss him so much."

"During your time together, did you ever inform him about you?"

"He knows that I practice magic, but he doesn't know that I'm half vampire," she looks around the room, "or even all of this."

"Well, if you ever return to the human world, I recommend that you do so as soon as possible."

"I will…definitely."

* * *

The next evening, the people of Heliopolis gather in Divinity Village to witness the next the ruler of their land. Yomi and Shura arrive via escort, interested in tonight's events. Well, at least Yomi is interested. "Father, when can we leave? Do we have to stay here for this," Shura asks. "It's the right thing to do, my son. Queen Ava was kind enough to let us rest here for a short while. Attending this event would be our way of returning her kindness," Yomi answers. "I guess so," Shura relents.

Back inside the palace, Tai and Kiyoni make their way outside. Along the stairwell, they converse among themselves. "So, tonight's the night," Kiyoni states. "Indeed. I've waited a long time for this," Tai excitedly rubs his hands together. "Sorry it took so long. I didn't know my birth would get in the way," Kiyoni sarcastically responds, Tai giggles a little.

Upon reaching the main floor, the siblings are greeted by the noble families of Heliopolis, including Jaya and Alena. They all kneel as Tai and Kiyoni walk towards the door. "Look. We all know you're next to rule after mom. I just want to say…don't mess things up okay," Kiyoni suggests. Tai turns to his sister, "Kind words. Listen, I know how hard it's been for you being here these last few years. I also know how much you want to go back to the human world. When all of this is over, you _can_ go back."

"I can? Really?"

Tai nods his head, "Come on, now. We both know you were just taking up space until you became of age. Think about it. As soon as I'm chosen as the next king, I'll be thrown into training until mom gets her butt off the throne. Which leaves you to do whatever you want."

Those words hit Kiyoni hard. He does have a point. "He's right. I can go back once this is over. I don't have to be here the rest of my life after tonight," she thought. "I'll do it," she declares.

"Do what?"

"I'll leave. I'll do it tonight."

"Are you serious? You're really going to just up and leave?"

"Yes, Tai, I am. I don't have to be here the rest of my life after all of this. Speaking with Yomi last night has made me realize how much I want to go home. I've been away from Shuuichi way too long."

"You're going to leave because of him? Are you sure he's going to remember you or if he's around at all?"

Kiyoni looks slightly downward as she thinks about Yomi's story, "I'm sure he will." The thought makes her smile in anticipation.

Tai sighs, "Well I'm not going to stop you. You have my full support. Just promise me you'll say hi to my future brother-in-law for me."

Kiyoni giggles as she embraces her brother, "Thank you."

* * *

The crowd roars and cheers as the royal family approaches them from a platform outside of a giant pyramid. The noble families of the city stand in the background along with Yomi and Shura. Towards the front, stands Akio in the back, Tai on the left, Kiyoni on the right, and Ava front and center. "My people. The time has come for me to choose a successor," Ava announces, "I have thought about this from the moment my family became complete. It was five years ago you all welcomed my family. Even though I chose to go on a different path in life, I am relieved that you embraced my family with open arms. That means a lot to me." The crowd cheers again, Ava raises her arms to signify silence.

She then turns to her children, "My son. Headstrong, dedicated. You came into this world with excitement in your eyes. You've done so much for yourself and the people here. You even managed to find love," Ava glances at Jaya before returning to her son, "It's no question that you are fit to rule. With a little training, you'll make a fine pharaoh." Tai smiles and bows towards his mother, "I will be honored, mother." Ava then focuses on her daughter, "Kiyoni, my darling daughter. Your beauty and personality has shined these last few years. Although you found this world unusual, you've come to accept your place here. I hope you find it more exhilarating when you become queen someday." Kiyoni remains silent as she bows to the current queen, "I won't, mother. I'm not even going to be here much longer," she thought.

Ava removes her necklace and faces the crowd again, "As you all know, this gem signifies this kingdom's next ruler. In it contains, said ruler's weapon. This gem has been passed down from generation to generation for nearly 2,000 years. I have now been given the task to place it around the neck of the chosen one." Ava gives the signal to her husband. Akio removes two blindfolds and wraps them around his children's heads. "What's this about," Kiyoni asks as she adjusts herself to the blinding sensation. "Since there are two of you, we want to make sure the both of you get an equal opportunity," Ava answers. After hiding off the stone exchange in front of their guests, both parents stand behind their children. The crowd waits with baited breath. Shura informs his father on what's happening as best he can.

"People of Heliopolis, I hereby introduce you to your new ruler," Ava states. Both she and Akio mimic each other as the necklace is placed around the next pharaoh. Once the gem is secured, the crowd cheers. Finally being able to see again, both Tai and Kiyoni look down at their chests to see who has the gem. To their surprise, Kiyoni is the one with the jewel. "What," she whispers. Tai is disappointed to find a plain stone hanging around his neck. Ava leads her daughter closer to the crowd, "Long live your future queen!" The crowd cheers, "Queen Kiyoni! Queen Kiyoni! Queen Kiyoni!" Kiyoni looks at her future subjects with disbelief in her eyes. A proud smile takes over Ava's face.

Later that night, Yomi and Shura stand at the palace gate as they extend their gratitude one last time. "It's been a pleasure letting us rest here, your highness. You have my thanks," Yomi says. "Thank you for your stories, Mister Yomi. You're insight has given us some ideas," Ava confirms, "Best of luck to you and your son on your journey." Both Yomi and Shura bow to the king and queen once again and are escorted out by palace guards. "What ideas did you have in mind," Akio asks. "You can read my mind, can't you," Ava asks back.

* * *

"I can't believe her," Tai shouts while pacing in his bedroom, "I can't believe my mother chose her!" "Ease yourself, Tai. I'm just as disappointed in our queen as you are," Jaya instructs. "My mother said it herself. I made more contributions to this kingdom than Kiyoni ever could. I even threw away my humanity just so I could maintain the purity of this family's bloodline," he plops down on his bed, "Why would my mother choose my sister over me?" Jaya joins him, "I understand how you feel. But hope is not lost, my love," Jaya rubs Tai's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Kiyoni is fifteen years old. She's too immature to even grasp the situation."

"That's what her training is for."

"True, but who's to say she won't be up for that?"

"What do you suggest?"

Jaya stands up, "We're not the only ones who disagree with your mother's choice. There are three others."

"Who?"

Jaya paces around the room, "There's Alena. Since your sister was the one who carried out the execution of Alena's father, Alena has a reason for your sister's demise. The second is a purist named Yoshiaki. He has twin blades, ebony and ivory."

"I've heard of him. His swords skills are quite impressive."

"The last is Utsue. He's one of the 'lost ones'. He has one of the sharpest noses around and his hammer of blight is earth shattering."

Tai contemplates his options, "Get everyone together. It's time we start making plans."

"Plans?"

"We're going to enact a coup against the throne. Against my mother and sister."

"What about your father? Most likely he'll take their side."

"If he does, he'll die with them. My mother made a mistake and it's up to me to correct it. But we can't do it alone. We'll need a team. We need to make this coup a movement."

"I'll get right on it." Jaya gives Tai a departing kiss on the forehead. As she leaves, she whispers, "You're going down, Halfling."

Two years pass. During that time, Tai and Jaya have taken the movement to the rest of the city-state, gathering new followers along the way. Meanwhile, Kiyoni has been held back by her royal training. Her plans to abandon her destiny were thwarted by Ayesha and later by Ava.

* * *

Late night falls on Heliopolis, while most of its inhabitants are engulfed in their slumber, the insurgents of the city-state prepare to make their move. Those with wings take flight above Elite Island. In their hands are large explosives. With Yoshiaki leading the way, he gives the signal. The upper class of the island are awakened by the sounds of exploding bombs and blazing fire. The same attack happens within the eastern residential and southern areas of the nation. Even though, Heliopolis has never been engaged in war before, its military force takes action. Their first objective is to ensure the safety of any survivors. Along the way, Utsue leads the charge on the ground. The insurgents attack the military with their own arsenal of blades, arrows, spears, and Utsue's hammer. Alena commands a group of her own in the fight against the throne. The rebels leave significant damage upon the nation. Waves of fire and smoke fill the night skies. Tai and Jaya make their way to the palace. Yoshiaki joins them soon after.

Once they reach the gate, they are greeted by a small fleet of guardsmen, led by Kenichi. "Prince Tai, stand down," he orders. "Jaya," Tai announces. "With pleasure," she replies as she steps out front. She takes out her hair pin, letting her hair fall where it may. The accessory transforms into a large scythe. With a quick but strong swipe, all of the palace guards fall to the ground. Tai grabs Kenichi by the collar, "You may be a father figure to Kiyoni, but you're nothing to me." Kenichi is slammed to the ground once again. Tai, Jaya, and Yoshiaki make their way inside. Kenichi orders his team to make themselves useful outside while he looks for Kiyoni.

Inside her room, Kiyoni makes her own preparations. The devastation going on outside is the jolt she needs to make her escape. Wearing her battle outfit, Kiyoni gathers what she can: her spell book, her botany book, and her gemstones. Throwing her hood over her head, Kiyoni makes a beeline for the door. She is stopped by Ayesha. "Mama Ayesha, please move. I just know my brother is coming for me," Kiyoni states. "I know that too. That's why I'm here. Your parents want me to help you escape," Ayesha informs. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Kiyoni urges.

Using secret passages, Ayesha and Kiyoni meet Akio, Ava, and Kenichi in an underground bunker. "Mom," Kiyoni runs to Ava. Kenichi grabs her things and loads them into a hover car. "Is that everything," he asks. "I think so," Kiyoni replies. "Then we should go," he suggests. Both he and Ayesha get inside the car. "Wait, mom? Dad? Aren't you coming with us," Kiyoni wonders. "We can't," Akio answers, "We have to stay here and fight your brother." "Are you serious?! You know he wants to kill you right," Kiyoni warns. "We know that. And if you don't get a move on, he'll come for you as well," Ava advises.

"But…"

"Don't worry, you're in good hands with Ayesha and Kenichi. In fact," Akio signals for the attention of Kenichi and Ayesha, "you two, kneel before us." They follow orders. "What's going on," Kiyoni looks on. Since Ava is the true leader of this city-state, she conducts the impromptu ceremony, "Do the two of you swear that you will protect our princess to the utmost of your ability until the expiration of your lives?"

"We do, your highness," Kenichi and Ava reply in unison.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby grant you parental custody of Princess Kiyoni. Be sure to keep her safe."

"We will, your majesty."

"Parental custody? Mom-,"

Ava interrupts her daughter, "Go, Kiyoni. Return to the human world."

"But what about you and dad?"

"Now's not the time to worry. You must go," Akio insists. Kiyoni's eyes fill with tears as she looks at her parents for, what could be, the last time. She later embraces them both, "Please be safe." They return the favor. "May the gods watch over you," Ava tearfully prays. Kiyoni separates from her parents and climbs aboard the hover car. Before takeoff, Ava hands Kiyoni a piece of paper, "You'll need this to cross over. It's a teleportation spell." Kiyoni holds onto the incantation tightly. Kenichi starts the car and the three take off. Kiyoni keeps her eyes on her parents as they wave goodbye. "You ready, Akio," Ava asks. "Ready as I'll ever be," Akio replies.

* * *

As the hover car takes flight, Yoshiaki notifies his leader. "Well why the hell are we standing here? Let's go get them," Tai commands. He, Yoshiaki, and Jaya chase after the princess. A group of rebels, including Alena and Utsue, follow along. "Uh oh. We got company," Kiyoni observes. "Now would be a good time to cast that spell," Kenichi encourages. She heeds his advice, "Placere aperire ostium in tempore et spatio est mihi ut sis nobis in urbe hominum, Mushiyori (Portal of space and time, please open for me. Please take us to the human city, Mushiyori)." A bright blue ring opens in the night sky, revealing a darker void. "Everyone, attack them now! Attack before they escape," Tai demands. The rebels follow. A few weapons hit their mark, but the car has some tricks up its sleeve. With a push of a button, a large machine gun emerges from the back of the vehicle. "Princess, is it safe to assume you know what to do with that," Kenichi asks. "Hell yeah, dad," Kiyoni takes control. Once she's ready, she fires at will. The gun releases silver bullets in quick succession. She shifts the weapon from side-to-side, spraying her opponents with silver. Vampires fall one by one, affected by the precious metal.

The three escapees enter the void. Rebels follow, led by Tai. Kiyoni keeps firing until the gun is hit by one of Tai's khopesh swords, making it useless. "Faster, dad," Kiyoni shouts. Jaya flicks her scythe again. "Kenichi," Ava calls. "Hang on," Kenichi maneuvers the vehicle just enough to avoid the hit. "I can't shake them much longer," he concludes. Kiyoni creates an energy ball and tosses it towards the rebels. Along the way, Kiyoni shouts, "Et crescere illustrant (grow and illuminate)!" The ball glows brightly enough to temporarily blind the rebels. Kenichi takes the opportunity to get out of dodge, eventually reaching the end of the tunnel.

When they reach the human world, they arrive at a forested area just outside of Mushiyori City. "Oh no, the sun's rising. We must find shelter," Ayesha warns. "We'll camp here for the time being. Afterwards, I know where we can go. I have an uncle who lives in the city. He can help us settle in," Kiyoni suggests. "You're going to have to tell me where to go," Kenichi chimes in. "That's just fine. Try landing somewhere within these trees," Kiyoni points downwards. During the trip, Kiyoni reaches inside her satchel and pulls out a photo from her botany book, a photo of her ten-year-old self with an equally young Kurama. "Soon, my friend. Real soon," she promises herself. Kiyoni has finally reached her hometown. It's only a matter of time before she restores a long-lost friendship with a certain red-head.

* * *

 **And that's Kiyoni's backstory. Sometime later, things pick up right where chapter one (The Reunion) begins. I had plans to include this in the story but, leaving it out this way was easier for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	34. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

**At this point, we all know practically everything about our favorite YYH characters. However, there's not much that has been explained about my characters (my bad), so this chapter is dedicated to them; the characters of my story. **

**The Ikeda family-protagonists**

Name: Kiyoni Ikeda

Age: 17

Species: Half Human/Vampire (Half-Japanese/Egyptian)

Birthdate: June 17th (Gemini)

Blood type: O Positive

Relatives: Adoptive father (Kenichi), birth father-Dr. Akio Ikeda (current King of Heliopolis), adoptive mother (Ayesha), birth mother-Ava Ikeda (current Pharaoh Queen of Heliopolis), older brother (Tai)

Occupation: Third-year high school student (shares class with Kurama), current princess and future Pharaoh Queen of Heliopolis

Description: If Kurama is about 5'11", then Kiyoni is 5'10" (I know I originally said about 5'7"-5'8", but I was corrected about Kurama's height, so there) and about 135 pounds. She's a little on the curvy side thanks to her mom (think back to chapter one-wide hips and bigger butt than the average Japanese teenage girl). Light golden brown skin, with kinky-curly hair that falls to the middle of her back (she will use a flat-iron when necessary), and amethyst-purple eyes. She loves fashion, so other than her normal school uniform, you can find her wearing just about anything out of a teen fashion magazine.

Background: A friend of Kurama's since childhood, she is the first human he has ever shared his demonic secret with (meaning she knew about it before Yusuke and Hiei). When she's not in school, hanging out with her best friend, or studying, she practices crystal magic using a collection of gemstones and a spell book given to her by her mother. She's been honing her craft since she was five years old and has even shared her talents with her companion (she knows he's a fox demon and he knows she's a sorceress, and now, a vampire halfling). From what is known at this point, Kiyoni's interests include fashion, magic and now Kurama (lol).

Kiyoni is the second-born interracial and inter-species member in a long line of royal pure-blooded vampires (her older brother is the first). This anomaly is one of the reasons why she is chosen to rule as her mother's successor. An enchanted emerald was placed around her neck as a symbol of her destiny. The stone is meant to be used as a sponge for her emotions (emerald=heart chakra, governs the emotional and physical health of the heart, hence the crystal as a necklace). Once full, it turns into her "core weapon" called the Osubis Scepter (named after the gods Osiris and Anubis), a.k.a. the official weapon of the throne according to its ruler (Egyptian rulers had their own customized weapons to use for battle, weapon debut in chapter 28). As much as she doesn't want to wear the stone, she has no idea just how much that pendant is meant for her.

Name: Ayesha "Ikeda"

Age: 37

Species: Sanguinista (Ethiopian); not a vampire but a blood drinker, appears human

Birthdate: October 17th (Libra)

Blood type: AB Negative

Relatives: Husband (Kenichi), adopted daughter (Kiyoni)

Occupation: Elderly caretaker at the Nakanishi Home for Elderly Residents, handmaiden to the royal family of Heliopolis

Description: Ayesha is about 5'11" (I totally had to fix the height, sorry) and weighs 135 pounds. She has chocolate brown skin, and a somewhat curvy body (wide hips really which makes her pear-shaped). She has short kinky hair and usually wears head wraps both at work and at home (the residents at the nursing home love her head scarves). She usually wears the normal nursing home uniform: a set of medical scrubs in many different colors and patterns and comfortable walking shoes.

Given her occupation as a servant of a high-class family, her normal attire is the same as any female attendant to the family.

Background: Ayesha has known the children of the royal family ever since their arrival to Heliopolis. Over time, Kiyoni has managed to establish a mother/daughter relationship with Ayesha. During the coup against the throne, Kiyoni was entrusted to the care of Ayesha and her husband (of twenty years) as they escape to the human world. For as long as the princess remains in the human world, Ayesha will try her best to be there for her.

Name: Kenichi "Ikeda"

Age: 38

Species: Sanguinista (Japanese); not a vampire but a blood drinker, appears human

Birthdate: August 15th (Leo)

Blood type: O Positive

Relatives: Wife (Ayesha), adopted daughter (Kiyoni)

Occupation: Officer for the Mushiyori City Police Department, Sergeant First-Class knight of the royal family of Heliopolis

Description: Kenichi is 5'11" (same here too) and weighs about 140 pounds with a fairly muscular body. He's among the fittest in the police department. He has shoulder length black hair usually styled in a top knot (man bun), and a thin mustache. Some people say he looks younger than he is. He normally wears the standard uniform provided by the police department.

As a noble knight, Kenichi's uniform is a combination of the samurai and Egyptian warrior: gold plated, magnesium based cuirass with gold tassets, onyx black pants underneath the same gold plated, magnesium based thigh and waist guard and Greeves. His arm guards are also made of the same material. His weapons consists of a katana on his left hip and a small spear on the right.

Background: Kenichi is a relaxed, but firm husband and father. He knows and understands Kiyoni's affection for Kurama and wants to see her be happy, but like most fathers, he's just not ready for his daughter to grow up yet.

Kiyoni was first introduced to Kenichi and his wife (of twenty years) when she and her family arrived in Heliopolis seven years ago. Since then, Kenichi has taught the young princess some of his fighting moves, establishing a father/daughter relationship. During the coup, the Pharaoh Queen and King declared Kiyoni to be the adopted daughter to Kenichi and his wife, giving them the task of safeguarding her during her time in the human world. For as long as the princess remains alive, he will continue to be a father figure to her as best he can.

* * *

**And now the antagonists**

Name: Utsue (now deceased)

Age: 28

Species: Vampire (Yoruba)

Birthdate: May 18th (Taurus)

Blood type: O Negative

Relatives: None, deceased

Occupation: Honorary guardian of the royal family of Heliopolis.

Description: Red Mohawk, huge muscle build, dark skin with a scar across his left eye. He wears a dark leather jacket with the word "Blood" written in Yoruba on the back, black jeans with a red stitching of a tiger in flames across the right leg and steel toe boots.

Weapon of choice: "Hammer of blight"-a giant hammer made of the strongest stone known to man and infused with the blessed power of his Yoruba gods. With it, he can shatter the earth up to 300 feet causing a mini earthquake.

Background: Utsue was born into the lower class of vampires known as the "The Lost Ones". At the age of ten, he was forced to work in the mines of his homeland while learning the art of demon hunting and blood harvesting. Due to his size, strength, and keen sense of smell, he quickly moved up the ranks in the art of combat and defense and was recognized by the previous pharaoh. He was named and sworn in as an honorary guardian as a reward. Since then, he has dedicated his life to the protection of his prince and will gladly destroy anyone who stands in the way of the prince's success.

He eventually believed in the same cause as his comrades, that vampires are the dominant species. Sadly for him, he was proven wrong by a human named Kazuma Kuwabara.

Name: Alena (now deceased)

Age: 23

Species: Vampire (Russian)

Birthdate: December 5th (Sagittarius)

Blood type: AB Positive

Relatives: None, deceased

Occupation: Private assassin and alchemist for the royal guard

Description: Long platinum blonde hair (almost silver like in the moonlight) styled in a high positioned ponytail, soft white skin, long legs, and a thin but curvy body (5'10", 133 lbs). She normally wears a tight, black, crop top vest with her cleavage exposed, a leather skirt with cross stitching on the sides to expose her hips and thighs, and black leather, knee high boots.

Weapon of choice: "Fists of the Damned"-armored gloves that look similar to regular leather gloves but infused with obsidian and diamonds on the knuckles that were handed down from her father. With them she can send her opponents' yards away with one punch. She can also summon dark spirits contained within her gloves. Take multiple hits from her and you'll be close to death.

Background: The daughter of a noble family, she learned her trade from her father. By the time she became a teenager, she developed her own skills, using her beauty as bait to lure her victims into submission and, later, death (think _Colombiana_ ). Two years ago, her father was accused of high treason against the throne; a crime that leads to death if convicted. He lost his case and was sentenced to death by public decapitation. The executioner was a young princess Kiyoni. Since then, Alena has despised her father's killer and wants nothing more than to see Kiyoni dead…by _her_ own hands. It's possible she might get that chance.

Actually, she doesn't. Yusuke defeats her with the use of his sacred energy. She later dies at the hand of the same one who killed her father.

Name: Jaya (now deceased)

Age: 20

Species: Vampire (Middle Eastern/Indian)

Birthdate: March 26th (Aries)

Blood type: A Positive

Relatives: Unnamed Father, unnamed Mother

Occupation: Strategist, honorary guardian (and fiancée) of Prince Tai

Description: 5'7", 125 pounds. Long black hair in a ponytail, light tan skin, tattoos of her name on the right side of her cheek and her fiancé's name on her chest (both in Arabic). Athletically built, she wears a tight, short leather jacket equipped with daggers across her upper left arm, long sleeve shirt with padding for protection, tight leather pants, and black leather boots

Weapon of choice: Dark scythe/hair pin-a blade forged out pure diamond dust, magnesium, and dipped in the blood of her fallen ancestors, it can be manipulated with her energy. The more she uses it, the more it can act on its own.

Background: The daughter of another noble family, Jaya has spent most of her days reading books on history, religion, and war. Within a few years, she became a brilliant strategist, catching the eye of everyone, the royal prince in particular. They eventually fall in love, and the prince vowed to make her his queen upon his ascension to the throne. A weapon in the form of a hair pin was given to her by the prince as an engagement gift. Two years ago, she rebelled against the current regime and her own family by siding with her prince and planned a coup d'état that will allow her love to take his rightful place. But the coup fell short of its goal and now she's determined to take her target down so that she may become queen. No one outsmarts Jaya and lives!

Unfortunately, someone did outsmart Jaya and lived. His name is Kurama.

Name: Yoshiaki (now deceased)

Age: 25

Species: Vampire (Japanese)

Birthdate: February 10th (Aquarius)

Blood type: O Negative

Relatives: Unnamed Mother, unnamed father (deceased)

Occupation: Honorary guardian and royal advisor to the Prince

Description: 5'10", 180lbs, lean, muscular build. Spikey white hair with a scar over his right eye. Usually seen wearing dark pants and boots, and an exposed upper body with bat-like wings on his back that look like a birthmark. He has one set of tribal markings on each of his arms (that stretch from his shoulder to his elbow) that glow blue when engaged in combat.

Weapon of choice: Ebony/Ivory blades-two individual swords (one made from ivory/diamond/magnesium the other made from obsidian/onyx/magnesium) that serve as eradicators for his "clean of sin" approach (see below). The Ivory blade works by removing the "evils" from whomever it cuts (by "evils" I mean their existence as either a human or demon, kind of like a soul remover; again, see "clean of sin" approach below). The Ebony blade works by poisoning its victims once cut (think of Hiei). Either way, you're going to end up dead if you try to fight him.

Background: Born to a middle class family and raised a purist, Yoshiaki firmly believes that the vampire race is the true and most powerful race in history and is more than happy to exterminate anyone who believes otherwise. Humans are no more than slaves or food to him. His "clean of sin" approach is simple: if you're not a vampire and don't want to be one, you must die and will execute your death with his two swords; the ebony blade and the ivory blade. He's known to be short-tempered and easily annoyed, but loyal to whatever cause he becomes a part of. His loyalty is the reason why he is the prince's advisor. Upon joining his cause, the prince promised Yoshiaki one thing: all of humanity on a platter. How could he not turn that down?

What goes up must come down. In Yoshiaki's case, he was successfully taken down while flying up high by Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Name: Tai Ikeda (now deceased)

Age: 21

Species: (former) human/vampire, (pure-blooded) vampire (Japanese/Egyptian)

Birthdate: March 15th (Pisces)

Blood type: O Positive

Relatives: Father-Dr. Akio Ikeda (current King of Heliopolis), Mother-Ava Ikeda (current Pharaoh Queen of Heliopolis), younger sister (Kiyoni)

Occupation: Current Prince of Heliopolis (vampire capital of demon world)

Description: Tai stands a proud 6'1" with a lean, muscular build. His hair is reminiscent of the young princes of ancient Egypt, mostly bald with a braided prince's lock at the back of his head. Like his younger sister, he has light golden-brown skin and amethyst-purple eyes. His outfit is similar to Kurama's junior high outfit, but ebony black with gold trimming, the colors of the royal family.

Weapon of choice: Twin bronzed khopesh/sickle-swords a.k.a. "Snake Fangs". These weapons are not only made for slicing and slashing his opponents up close, but can also be used as hooks from a distance. With a flick of the wrist, each sword can be used like fishing lines, strong enough to pierce the opponent's flesh upon contact. Tai takes a liking to striking either the head or upper body. He is also aware of the crystallomancy technique used by his younger sister.

Background: The firstborn of the royal family, Prince Tai Ikeda is the first interracial and inter-species child to be born into a high-class line of pure blooded vampires. In the hopes of winning the favor of his mother (a pure-blooded vampire) so that she will choose him as her successor, he took part in a coming-of-age ceremony (called the "Bath of the Fallen"), where he became "reborn" as a complete vampire, losing his humanity in the process. His hopes were dashed when that honor went to Kiyoni, his younger sister. Leader of the coup (devised by Jaya), Tai attempted to overthrow the current regime and make his stand. However, Kiyoni has the key to his destination, an emerald that hangs around her neck. Tai is determined to purify the throne, family or no family.

With love conquering all, Tai is taken down by his sister. Long live the future Pharaoh Queen.

Name: Ryoko Namida

Age: 16

Species: Human/vampire (underling of Yoshiaki)

Birthdate: February 18th (Aquarius)

Blood type: B Negative

Relatives: Unnamed father, unnamed mother, unnamed younger sister

Occupation: Second year student at Hiro Private Academy

Description: Ryoko stands tall at about 5'5", 117 pounds with a slender build, light brown, shoulder length hair and dark eyes. Since we're in springtime at this point, her school uniform is a bright white polo shirt underneath a cotton white, sweater vest with burgundy red trimming; matching burgundy red and white, plaid patterned, pleated skirt; burgundy red knee high socks; and brown leather penny loafers.

Powers/abilities: Able to run at an incredible speed making it hard to trace or predict her moves and with fangs as sharp as a katana blade that pierce the skin with ease, being under the control of a full blooded vampire gives this young woman superior abilities that partially mirror that of her master including immunity to sunlight. That's the upside. The downside: she has to feed from her master, and the more she drinks, the longer her powers last. Oh, the scheduling conflicts.

Background: Life couldn't be better for this high school student: popularity, beauty, wealth, a family of socialites, and freedom from responsibility…who can ask for more? On a typical night as she was leaving a local convenience store after buying a cold drink for the walk home with friends, she was attacked by a high class vampire named Yoshiaki. Although she was spared, she was then turned into his own private slave. She doesn't mind that she's a vampire, however being under someone else's control is something she's not used to. The price of her "perfect" life comes at the chance of having a normal, structured family with responsibility and control. What's a girl to do?

Now that her master is gone, what will she do? Will she remain a human or will she become a vampire? Her time spent with Yoshiaki has taught her one thing, be grateful for what you have.

Name: Daisuke Kaede (now deceased)

Age: 17

Species: Human/vampire (underling of Utsue)

Birthdate: September 22nd (Virgo)

Blood type: O Positive

Relatives: Unnamed father, unnamed mother (deceased)

Occupation: Third year student at Kazenaga High School

Description: Daisuke is standing at 6'1", 177 pounds with a muscular build, blonde spikey hair and dark eyes. He's known for wearing tank tops that show off his muscles with a dagger and skull on his left arm and the words "show no mercy" written in kanji on the other. He likes to wear dark, slightly baggy jeans or pants with a switchblade in his back pocket (in case things get ugly), and navy blue and white Chuck Taylor shoes.

Powers/abilities: Able to run at an incredible speed making it hard to trace or predict his moves and with fangs as sharp as a katana blade that pierce the skin with ease, being under the control of a full blooded vampire gives this young man superior abilities that partially mirror that of his master one being immunity to sunlight. However, the effect wears off after about a day or so depending on the amount of blood consumed. Now if he could only learn to make his punching moves as fast as his running speed.

Background: The son of a retired boxer and member of a small time street gang, Daisuke Kaede lived a complicated life after losing his mother at a young age. His father never fully completed his education and he favored fighting more than anything, so he turned to boxing to accomplish his dream and raise his son. Daisuke spent most of his days alone…angry at everyone including his father and would turn to street fighting and bullying to relive his inner pain. Utsue sensed the boy's inner warrior spirit in Daisuke's blood and took him under his wing as his underling. So far, Utsue has been more of a father to Daisuke than Daisuke's own father.

Regrettably, for Daisuke, the classic parental phrase, "I brought you into this world, I can take you out," is something Utsue takes literally.

Name: Hotaru Izumi (now deceased)

Age: 15

Species: Human/vampire (underling of Alena)

Birthdate: July 30th (Leo)

Blood type: A Positive

Relatives: Unnamed father, unnamed mother, unnamed older sister, unnamed younger brother

Occupation: First year student at Hiro Private Academy

Description: Hotaru is a petite young girl and the youngest of the bunch, standing about 5'3" also with a slender build, shoulder length dark hair, and blue eyes. Her personality and style is that of an emo tomboy. She usually wears a black rock band jacket with cat like ears on the hood over a golden yellow shirt; black shorts with a pocket chain on each hip; golden yellow and red horizontal striped knee high socks, and black and white Chuck Taylors. She also likes to wear earbuds in her ears; no one really knows if she's really listening to music or not.

Powers/abilities: Able to run at an incredible speed making it hard to trace or predict her moves and with fangs as sharp as a katana blade that pierce the skin with ease, being under the control of a full blooded vampire gives this young woman superior abilities that partially mirror that of her master including immunity to sunlight. Although, to keep those abilities, she has to drink her master's blood. Aw, man she has to do something? That's so lame. At least her master shares her taste in dark clothing.

Background: Hotaru likes to be different in one of the most homogenous countries on the planet. Shy and reserved, she is not afraid to defend herself when need be. Even though she's on the emo side, she secretly believes that the next day is going to be a better day. Her "whatever" attitude attracts the attention of her master. Alena believes that if she can manipulates her servant's attitude into a suitable position, Alena will be one step closer towards her goal.

Unfortunately for the both of them, now that Hotaru knows who the secret vampire is, Alena will have to work on her goal…alone.

Name: Tatsuo Shichiro (now deceased)

Age: 16

Species: Human/vampire (underling of Jaya)

Birthdate: May 1st (Taurus)

Blood type: AB Negative

Relatives: Unnamed mother, unnamed brother, unnamed grandfather

Occupation: Second year student at Katsuichi High School

Description: Shichiro is the youngest male of the underlings standing at 5'7" and 140 pounds. He has long, blue hair always styled in a ponytail. His outfit consists of a blue and white letterman's jacket over a white T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. His large set of headphones, a small, gold chain around his neck, and backpack full of spray paint and adult magazines accessorize his overall look.

Powers/abilities: Able to run at an incredible speed making it hard to trace or predict his moves and with fangs as sharp as a katana blade that pierce the skin with ease, being under the control of a full blooded vampire gives this young man superior abilities that partially mirror that of his master including immunity to sunlight. The only downside is that Tatsuo would have to make a choice between tagging the city with his graffiti art, jerking off looking at the latest edition of one of his favorite magazines, or going for more blood. If only his master's blood would give him the ability indulge in both loves at the same time.

Background: Tatsuo is known as the class clown of his school and family by all the pranks and jokes he's made. Wild natured and free spirited, Tatsuo believes in taking risks (especially if it can get him into bed with a girl). Now blessed with superhuman abilities, he can get both his Picasso and his freak on at a faster pace. Jaya promised Tatsuo a few nights of fun if he completes his mission and drinks her blood. A chance to bang a strange, hot, vampire chick? Hell yeah!

More like hell no, Jaya prefers pure-blooded vampire men with a good head on their shoulders, not halflings.

 **So to reiterate:**

Alena (deceased)

Hotaru Izumi (Alena's underling-deceased)

Jaya (deceased)

Tatsuo Shichiro (Jaya's underling-deceased)

Utsue (deceased)

Daisuke Kaede (Utsue's underling-deceased)

Yoshiaki (deceased)

Ryoko Namida (Yoshiaki's underling-alive)

 **Any questions?**


End file.
